How far can you go before you lose those you love?
by Sammy1298
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, I thought i'd do one that's more up-to-date with their current storyline. Hope you enjoy, and again please read review when you can.  :
1. Chapter 1

_-This is set just after Charlie has left the bay after she's been suspended from her job-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked through the doors of the Yabbie Creek police station, back in my blue uniform, it felt pretty good, back where I belonged. As soon as I walked through into the main area, I was greeted by a few disappointed glares from my colleagues, not that I could blame them.

As I walked into my office, I sat down on in my chair and looked at the case update report awaiting me, regarding the fire at Jake's headquarters.

My mind flickered back to how it all started. How did it all start? This gang war and feud has been going on for a while now, I've forgotten why and when it all started. I thought about when I was shot, how Brax was there to save me, when I was kidnapped, he came to rescue me, and then I recalled Hammer, I had killed a man. I killed a man, to save Brax's life, and what does he do to repay me? He lies to me some more, a few weeks ago, he was telling me how much he loved me, and how he said nothing was going to tear the two of us apart. What a joke. He lied to me then, and he's still lying to me now, but despite all of that, I still love him, and nothing will ever change that, at least that's what I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by Watson who had walked through the door,

"Good to see you back, Charlie." Her eyes diverted away from mine and they flicked to the floor.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" I thought about how the whole station will by now know about my relationship with Brax.

"Nothing at all, I can see why you fell for Brax, he is easy on the eye, but did you never think of what people would think? What impacts it would have on your job?"

"I did, Georgina, believe me. I never wanted it to come out like this, but I guess that what happens when I let my naivety get the better of me, I thought he was different."

"Anyway, did you manage to look at that case report on the arson attack?"

"I did, Casey's the newest suspect I see."

"Ye-" Before Georgina could finish what she wanted to say the telephone rang,

"Sergeant Buckton."

"Charlie, hey. It's Mark from IT, I looked through the ATM footage Georgina gave me earlier, I think I've found someone you might want to see, emailing it to you as we speak."

"Thanks, Mark."

Just as I hung up, the computer bleeped, meaning a new message, I signalled for Georgina to come and look, as I opened the email, footage came up of a woman, withdrawing money from an ATM, soon after, an agitated Casey briskly walked past, in the opposite direction to Jake's place.

"Now, we've gotta get him in." Georgina said, I nodded my head slowly, still trying to digest what Casey had done, and again, my mind diverted back to Brax, how much of a good guy I thought he was, different. But the surf-club brawl and the way he was with Hammer indicated otherwise. Then my mind flashed to what Ruby said, how she'd managed to convince me that Casey was a good guy, again showing otherwise. All I could think about were the lies, the Braxtons were bad news.

"You keep looking through security footage, I'm gonna pay Casey a visit." I said, while I stood and motioned towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brax's POV:**

I was sitting down on the couch, flicking through TV channels, when I heard a knock on the door, I turned it off and got up, as soon as I saw the smidgen on blue uniform, I wasn't in the mood, coppers, pestering us again. Except this time, Casey wouldn't be here, and that's cause Heath had done a runner with him.

I flung open the door to see Charlie standing before me,

"Hey. I see you're back then, and back on the job."

"Yeah, is Casey here?"

"Er, no he's not in actually bu-" Charlie interrupted me, she clearly didn't want to speak with me longer than necessary, and I couldn't blame her,

"Okay, do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry. Maybe you could come in though, for a coffee or something?"

"I can't, gotta get back to work."

And with that, Charlie just walked off.

**Charlie's POV:**

I didn't want to be near Brax any longer than I had to, I felt angry that I let my guard down with him again last week, breaking down in tears in front of him, voice cracked because of how upset I was. I felt sick thinking that he had the power to hurt me like that, the power to make me cry because of him, and I hated myself because of it.

I walked in the front door to hear someone crying, I rushed into the living room to see Ruby pacing up and down, tears streaming down her face,

"Rubes, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

_No reply._

Ruby jumped slightly, like she was shocked to see me having entered my own house.

"Ruby, what is it?" I asked again.

_Again, no reply._

"Is it about Casey?"

_No reply, still._

"RUBY!" I took a harsher tone with her. She finally looked up, a small acknowledgement that she was actually among the living.

"YES, OKAY, YES! He broke up with me, okay! We're not together anymore, I, I-" I watched Ruby break down in tears before me, I knew she'd be upset if Casey broke up with her, but I knew this was something more, instead, I walked up to her and took her in my arms and hugged her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV:**

"Rubes, I have to get back to the station, are you gonna be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Charlie."

"Okay, and there's nothing else you need to tell me, no?"

"Nopes."

With that I walked off, and made my way back to work.

**Ruby's POV:**

Despite the fact I love Charlie and she's been through so much lately, I love Casey too, and I couldn't bring myself to tell Charlie that he'd done a runner with Heath.

_-At the station-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked into my office to see Watson still in there,

"Charlie, I've been through all this footage, we've got nothing, apart from what Mark sent us earlier on. How'd you go, talking to Casey?"

"He's gone and I'm pretty sure, not just for a surf. I went over to their place, Brax was there, he told me Casey wasn't in, so I went home to find Ruby crying, when she finally told me what was wrong, she said Casey finished with her, and that was it. But, I know Ruby, she doesn't cry that much over a broken-down relationship, I think Casey's done a runner."

"Wow, but now we need to worry about finding Casey, and questioning him about this evidence."

"Yep." I looked up at Watson who seemed to be gobsmacked by something that just happened outside, or someone,

"Sergeant, I don't think we need to bother with looking anymore."

I got up and walked out of the office door to be greeted by a remorseful looking Casey, with Brax.

"I'm here to turn myself in Charlie, I started the fire and Jake's place." My gaze fell on Brax, he had a pleading look in his eyes, he was looking right at me as if he was hoping we wouldn't charge Casey.

I couldn't think of any words of comfort for Casey, instead, I just nodded, and read him his rights, then took him down to the cells.

I approached the main desk, soon after we had brought Casey to his cell. I had sent Ruby a text, _'Rubes, Casey's been arrested for the fire at Jake's place, thought you should know.' _I received no reply.

Brax was sitting down, as if waiting for someone, all of a sudden, Heath burst through the main doors, he angrily paced right up to where I was standing,

"Buckton, what do you think you're doing, arresting Casey like this? What, you think you've got new evidence now or something?"

"He-"

"Come on then spit it out!" He shouted.

"He turned himself in." Heath froze, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said, he turned to Brax.

"Mate, it's true, I mean, Case is an honest kid, if anything we should be proud of him." Heath finally calmed down and slumped beside Brax.

Just as I thought no more drama could come from today, Ruby was next to burst through the police station doors,

"Charlie! Why did you arrest Casey? How could you?"

"Rubes, he committed a crime, he has to pay for it."

"But I LOVE him Charlie."

"I know you do, honey. But that changes nothing."

"Charlie, you're so selfish, you only ever think about your job, you and Brax, what came first, your job, me and you, look again, you've chosen your job, I am SICK and tired of you acting like this."

Ruby walked over to Brax and Heath and sat down, another person joining Casey's side, and once again, there's me, left all alone, with no one. I came out from behind the reception desk and walked out of the station, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to think.

_I know there has only been one Charlie and Brax scene so far, but I'll try and make one in the next chapter and make it a good one. Thanks for reading, and please review. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Brax's POV:**

I sat there quietly, having let the woman I loved, the woman I still love, get torn to pieces by her daughter, over my brother,

"Ruby, you shouldn't have spoken to Charlie like that." She looked at me with tears in her eyes as if to agree, I got up and went outside, I headed to Angelo's, the first place I'd try to look for Charlie, on my way I saw a blue smudge, sitting amongst the sand, I knew it was Charlie.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat down beside her.

"Hi." She smiled a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Charl-"

"Look, Brax, I said I'm alright so, would you mind just leaving me alone please?"

I hesitated for a moment, "No, you know what, I'm not gonna leave you alone, alright, we need to talk Charlie, instead of just running away from our problems all the time."

"Our problems? **Our **problems? Brax, I let myself trust you, get close to you, I let myself love you, and what happens? I get shot, a week later I get kidnapped, and then suspended because I killed a man to save your life, and you refused to be honest with me about who started the fire. You knew it was Casey all along, and you didn't tell me."

"What did you expect Charlie? He's my brother."

"Yeah, where have I heard that one before?" I looked at Charlie, tears brimming her eyes.

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't apologise for not wanting Casey to throw his life away."

"You let Casey throw his life away the minute you became involved in this entire gang war."

"That has nothing to do with Casey."

"Are you serious? Of course it does, he was scared, Brax. Scared of what Hammer would do to him, scared that he'd get hurt, or that Ruby would get hurt."

"You're right, and I'm sorry, but I can't apologise for Casey wanting to protect his brothers."

"Ah c'mon Brax, he wasn't trying to protect you, he wanted to get involved, because you and Heath were involved, he looks up to you, and you set him that kind of example, it's not right."

"Well at least he's made the right choice now, to turn himself in."

"That'd be right."

"And I'm sorry you got suspended, and chose to leave town cause you were afraid of what will happen when this gets out, but we can get through this, together." I reached out and held Charlie's hand, she let me for about a minute, then withdrew it.

"No, for once, I'm not gonna let you just charm your way back into my life, you caused me pain, Brax. I nearly lost my life for being involved with you. Truth is, I still haven't forgiven you completely for sleeping with Tegan so-"

"Why bring that up again? You had ended things with me at the time, so I wasn't cheating on you, so what's your problem?"

"Okay, even if we weren't together, you told me you loved me, if you did, you wouldn't have just gone off and slept with Tegan, would you? I can't keep just letting you back into my life, letting my feelings get the better of me, cause we're not good together, in fact, we're dangerous. And everyone would be a whole lot better if we stay apart."

And with that she just got up and left, left me digesting what she said, let me thinking about my life, left me sitting on the beach, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading guys, and an extra thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review as well, it means a lot. Xx_

**Charlie's POV:**

After my confrontation with Brax, I went back to the station to clear up some stuff, Ruby and Heath weren't there, thank goodness and I made sure I was in and out of there quick enough to avoid Brax, I knew he'd be coming back to see Casey.

I decided to head home, I wanted to relax, even if it was just for a few minutes. I got to the front door to hear arguing, exactly what I didn't need. I opened the door to see Leah and Miles making hand gestures and shouting the odds at each other,

"I can't deal with this right now Miles, I NEED SPACE!" With that, Leah walked out, VJ running after her and Miles shortly following, each of them treating me as if I was a ghost. I threw my keys on the table to hear the rear door open, I peered through into the living room to see who it was, Ruby. '_Great, I thought, I want a relaxing evening and get shouting, now Ruby'._ She motioned towards me, quickening her pace, I wasn't sure how to react, _and 'here comes the slap' _I thought. Instead, she ran towards me and flung her arms around me, embracing me tightly,

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." I hugged her back.

"It's okay, baby." She pulled away from me.

"It's not okay Charlie, I shouldn't have treated you like that, let alone shouted it out in front of the entire station, including Brax."

I felt my eyebrows rise as she mentioned Brax's name, uncontrollably, despite the fact I hated all the lies he told me, I still loved him.

"You still love him don't you?"

"No!" I knew I'd spoken to high-pitched and unconvincingly, Ruby wouldn't be deceived.

"Don't pull that one Charlie, I know you do! The way he looks at you, he obviously loves you too."

I rolled my eyes as if to say _'it's not like I haven't heard that one before.' _

"Charlie, I know they aren't perfect, believe me, I do. But Brax loves you Charlie, surely that counts for something."

"It does Ruby, but he's lied to me so many times. I killed Hammer, to save his life, and he wouldn't even tell me about Casey."

"Well what did you expect? Casey is his brother, I know I'd lie to protect my sibling, if I had one."

"That's true."

"Trust me Charlie, go and talk to Brax, you might feel a whole lot better about yourself."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and see Casey, bye." She kissed me on my cheek and then left.

As soon as Ruby left, I went for a shower and got into some shorts and a vest top, I sat on the sofa to read a book, I'd been sitting down for five minutes when I heard a knock on the door, _'Trust me to come home to get some relaxing time and I get the opposite.' _I got up and headed towards the door, I opened it to see Brax standing in front of me, wearing a tight blue shirt, and his dark jeans, his deep green eyes were looking directly into mine,

"Ah, Brax, I'm not in the mood."

"Charlie, please, just hear me out, alright?"

I looked up at him, "Okay." I opened the door wider, "come in." We stood in the kitchen,

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Casey, I should have, but I couldn't, he's my brother, Charlie, and family comes first. I'm sorry about you having to kill Hammer, I can't imagine what that feels like, and I'm sorry for hurting you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out, I didn't know what I could say, I didn't know what I wanted to say. Before I had time to think of anything to say, Brax moved closer to me, I knew what was about to happen, and I knew I'd be powerless to stop it.

He moved his head down to mine and kissed me softly; I kissed him back for a second and then pulled away. I thought about it for a moment and all the things Ruby had said to me ran through my mind, I didn't want to be with anyone but Brax, I wanted to be in his harms, I wanted him, now. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, and slowly began to push my body against his, leading him in the direction of my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to hear someone fiddling around in the kitchen, I thought it was Ruby, and then I had remembered, Brax came over, and things developed quickly from there. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, removing my purple silk dressing gown, I put it on and walked outside, as I made my way into the kitchen, my mind was flooded with thoughts, was it a mistake? I love Brax, and my feelings for him never changed, but he lied to me and hurt me, and he shouldn't have done that if he loved me too.

I walked into the kitchen doorway to bump into Brax carrying two mugs of coffee, luckily they didn't spill,

"Hey you." He said, with that same cheeky grin he always seemed to bear.

"Hey."

He walked past me and went to put the mugs down on the table, he turned back around to face me,

"Are you alright, Charlie? You look a bit dazed." He moved towards me and reached out for my hand, I let him take it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I forced a smile.

"I know you're not Charlie so just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know, if this was a mistake or not."

"Charlie, c'mon, don't do this AGAIN, we've been through this too many times, we're better off together, right?"

"That's what I **did** think but I still don't think I've forgiven you about the whole Casey thing."

"I thought we cleared that up, he's my brother, of course I was going to protect him."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel." Brax's hand dropped out of mine and he placed them on my waist, I wrapped my arms around his and dropped my head onto his chest,

"I think you might need some time just to think about this, I gotta get back to the restaurant anyway." He softly kissed me, then went into the bedroom to get his shirt and left.

I felt like I needed to confide in someone about what I'd done, someone who understood, someone who was going through the same thing as me, that person was Bianca, I decided to send her a text,

'_Need to talk, meet me at the beach in 10? C"_

"_Sure, see you then."_

I headed back into my bedroom to get ready, ready to confide in Bianca.

_-10 minutes later, Charlie is at the beach, waiting for Bianca to arrive-_

"Hey there stranger." I heard Bianca say as she plonked on the sand beside me.

"Hey."

"I got the impression that was a desperate 'we need to talk' text, what's happened, is everything alright?"

"I slept with Brax today, I don't know why, I love him, but hate that he lied to me, that he wouldn't tell me things, that he feels like he can't talk to me cause I'm a cop an-"

"Woah, woah, slow down! So, you slept with Brax?" A smile played on Bianca's lips.

"Yes I did, and you can wipe that grin right off your face cause it shouldn't have happened."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why shouldn't it have happened?"

"Because of everything he's put me through."

"He hasn't put you through anything Charlie! The reason you got kidnapped and targeted was because of your relationship, and if I remember correctly, it takes two."

"Well yeah, fine, but Casey? There's no excuse for him not telling me he knew."

"Really, Charlie? 'Cause in that situation, I know I wouldn't tell if April did something like that, not that she would."

I let out a large sigh,

"You can make up your own mind, Charlie, you don't need me to tell you, and believe me, you're coming to the wrong person if you want advice on how to stay **away **from a Braxton. But you and Brax are good together, you said it yourself, you love him, so why's it so hard?"

"To be honest Bianca, I really don't know."

"Well, I'll leave you to think about it, because only you can make the decision." And with that, she left.

I was left sitting on the beach alone, my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, but I had finally decided, I knew what I wanted, I sent Brax a text,

'_Meet me at the beach as soon as you can, I've made up my mind.'_

I didn't have to wait for a reply, I knew Brax would get here quicker than he could reply, and I was right. I looked up to see him walking towards me, without that stupid heart-melting grin he's usually got on, as if he telepathically somehow knew what I had decided, I got up as he approached.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Should I have to sit down for this?" Despite his sarcastic comments, he looked upset.

I laughed, softly,

"There's no point in denying it, I miss you, and I still love you, but we've been through too much, bad more than good and, I just don't know how much more of it I can put up with, but as long as we try it together, it can't be that bad, right?" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, at the fact that I'd gone against what I should have done and offered Brax a chance, whether he'd take it or not, I didn't know.

His head shot up,

"What, are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, you idiot!"

He stepped towards me and swept me up in his arms, and I didn't want him to let me go, he put me back down on the ground and cupped my head in his hands,

"Then let's go for it." He bent down and kissed me and I kissed him back, I was happy, we were happy.

_Thank you very much for taking the time to read this and an even bigger thanks to those that review, it means a lot. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ruby's POV:**

I was sitting at home flicking through some books when Charlie walked through the door, she sounded chirpy and certainly looked it.

"And why are you so giddy?" Charlie jumped when she heard me speak, it was as if she was the only person in the world and she was oblivious to anyone else, until then.

"Oh, hey Rubes, and nooooothing!"

"Charlie don't lie, there's something that's got you so happy!"

She pressed her lips tighter together.

"Ah, c'mon Charlie!"

"Alright, alright! Brax and I are back together!"

"What? Really? Charlie that's great!" I was genuinely happy for Charlie, she rarely received any happy news and when it did come along, she should grasp it.

"Thanks honey. And, I've got some news that might cheer you up too!"

"Doubt it."

"No harm in trying?"

I hesitated for a second, "Go on then."

"Casey's got bail."

"Really?" I got up and ran over to Charlie and hugged her tightly, she kissed my forehead.

"Although, Casey broke up with me, I don't know if he'll want anything to do with me."

"No harm in trying, right?"

"Right." And with that, I went off to see Casey.

**Brax's POV:**

I was behind the bar at Angelo's, and couldn't wipe the smile off my face, Heath walked in and my grin was the first thing he noticed,

"Ooh, what's got you all happy all of a sudden?"

"Charlie."

"Oh yeah, Buckton? What about her?"

"We're back together."

"Woah, mate, she puts your bro behind bars and you're sleeping with her again?"

"I love her."

"Yeah whatever, if she gets you out of these mood swings you're always having, I s'pose she's good for ya."

Charlie walked through the door to Angelo's and my smile grew.

"No way am I sticking around, catch ya later."

"See ya." He nodded at Charlie as he left who just smiled lightly at him, and then she walked towards me.

"Hey you."

I didn't respond, instead, I took her in my arms and kissed me passionately,

"I missed that." She said after managing to pull away.

"Me too."

"Got any plans for today?"

"Was just gonna go for a surf with the boys, nothing tonight though, you got something in mind?"

"Good, come over around 8pm then, I think you know why."

She gave me a swift kiss and then made for the exit, turning around and winking at me before she left.

"Johnny, will you take care of things here? I'm heading out!"

"Sure!"

And with that I headed off for the surf, I got down to the beach and greeted the boys, as we were setting the boards up, Alf came over.

"I hope you boys don't plan on going out there, it's a death-trap."

"Thanks for the warning."

Before we had a chance to get out there, Ruby came running over,

"Brax, help! Casey's, he's in the water, he's in danger!"

I ran towards Ruby, and she led me to where Casey was, I didn't have time to think, I ran down to where Casey was, and jumped straight into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruby's POV:**

I ran straight to the surf club, in search of Heath, when I got there, I could see him smirking at Bianca, probably using his usual sarcastic comments and chat-up lines.

"HEATH! Come quick, it's Casey and Brax, they're in trouble."

He didn't need to be told twice, he knew exactly where they'd be, and he knew he'd have to be quick, I ran after him, Bianca following, when we got down to the beach, Heath darted towards with water,

"HEATH!" Bianca called.

He ran even faster.

"HEATH, DON'T!"

With that he dove into the water, in search of Casey and Brax. With all the commotion I had completely forgotten to tell Charlie, she'd be devastated if anything happened to Brax, I called her,

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

"Ch-Charlie come quick, Casey, Brax and Heath are in trouble, Charlie, help!"

"I'll be right there, baby."

**Charlie's POV:**

My mind was flooded with thoughts, but my main priority was Brax, he had to be okay, I ran down to the beach, calling the emergency services on my way, someone was bound to be injured in the state the sea was in.

I got to the beach to see Ruby and Bianca, I darted towards them,

"Rubes, Bianca."

Ruby spun around and hugged me tightly, I pulled her closer to me and hugged her back.

"Whereabouts are they? Paramedics are on their way." Ruby pointed to where the sea was most violent, and to where they were, her eyes were filled with terror, I let go of her and walked closer to the sea,

"NO CHARLIE, please don't."

"I have to honey, they need help."

I moved closer to look for any sign of life, I couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly, someone in a saturated blue t-shirt emerged from the water, carrying someone else, I moved closer to see it was Heath and Casey, I ran towards them, Heath placed Casey on the stand, he was unconscious.

"Heath, where's Brax?"

"What? He's still in there?" I looked at the water, growing more violently by the minute,

"Yes."

Heath motioned to run back into the water but I pulled him back,

"Heath, if you go in there, you mightn't be as lucky as to come back out alive next time."

"But Charlie, Brax."

"I know."

"What, do you not care about him? He's your boyfriend Charlie, and you'd rather see him die?"

"What, no! Of course not." I hesitated for a minute,

"But I'll never forgive myself if I let you go back in there and things take a turn for the worse, and neither will Bianca." I tilted my head in the direction to where Bianca was running towards Heath, Ruby close behind. Heath looked in their direction, then back to me, and he nodded his head slightly. Bianca ran over to Heath and stopped dead in front of him,

"Are you alright?"

I stopped listening to them and turned my attention back to the water, I saw something moving, a black suit, Brax. I ran closer so the water was up to my knees, he was moving towards me,

"Brax, BRAX!" I found myself screaming at him, he waded towards me and fell into my arms, I helped him out of the water and onto the sand, I took his head in my hands,

"Hey, hey, are you alright, Brax?"He looked up at me with those killer eyes and he grabbed me around my waist,

"I'm fine, baby."

I hugged him tightly, until he pulled away to go over to Casey. The paramedics arrived to take Casey to the hospital and to check Heath and Brax out. Brax gave me a swift kiss before he left in the ambulance; I decided to take Ruby home.

"Charlie, please take me to the hospital."

"No, Ruby. Brax said he'd ring us as soon as there's any news, okay?"

"Fine." Just as we walked in the door to the house, my phone rang, it was Brax,

"Hey." I said,

"Hey baby, listen, tell Ruby Case is gonna be fine, he needs to stay in the hospital overnight so they can monitor him, but he's gonna be fine, and he's allowed visitors."

"Ah that's great, I'll let her know, bye."

"See ya."

"Who was that, Charlie?" Ruby asked, curiously.

"It was Brax." Her head jolted up, "Casey's going to be fine, I'll take you to the hospital to see him."

_-A couple of hours later, Ruby is at the hospital with Casey, and Charlie is home alone.-_

There was a knock on the door, I put my book down and went to answer it, I opened the door to see Brax, I was a little confused to see him, I assumed he'd have gone back to the hospital to see Casey.

"Hey you." He said

"Hey."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"You invited me over earlier, oh tell me you haven't forgotten! It sounded like you had a pretty amazing night planned."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" I laughed slightly, before grabbing Brax's hands and pulling him into the kitchen, kicking the door shut.

"It could still be an amazing night."

"I bet." I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up facing the window, the sun was streaming through the curtains and the breeze caused them to sway gently, I could feel Brax's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face him,

"Hey you." He said softly.

"Morning." I leaned even closer to him and kissed him passionately.

He slowly parted his lips from mine,

"I really have to get back to work." He kissed me again.

"Can't you just take time off?"

"Like hell I can!" He kissed me again, more passionately this time, then crawled out of the bed, he got dressed and kissed me swiftly before he left,

"I'll see ya later."

"Bye." I laughed softly as he ran out of the house, late for work.

_-One hour later-_

I arrived at work and Watson ran right up to me,

"Charlie, Charlie!"

"Hey, something up?"

"Brodie."

"What? What about him?"

"He's here, somebody's turned him in, and they've named who helped him."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

"He's in Interview Room two."

"Who helped?"

"Darryl Braxton, I'm sorry Charlie."

I forced a smile but felt sick, I couldn't believe it, not more lies, I ran out of the station and down to the beach, I barely noticed Brax walking into the surf club,

"Hey you."

I ignored him.

"Charlie!"

I ignored him again.

"Charlie, hey, hey."

He ran up to me and grabbed my hand tightly, I violently pulled away from him and kept walking, faster this time.

**Brax's POV:**

There were no words to describe my confusion, Charlie completely ignored me, things were great between us earlier on today and now she ignores me, and can't stand to have me near her? I needed to find out what was going on,

_Charlie, what's going on? Text me back ASAP. Brax x'_

I got no reply and that spoke volumes, there was definitely something wrong with her, I just didn't know what.

**Charlie's POV:**

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and beginning to flow down my face, all that kept running through my mind was how much of an idiot I was, two hours ago I was safely, and happily snuggled up and Brax's arms, and now, I was sitting on the beach alone, with no-one, despising Brax.

I saw Bianca walking towards me, with Heath, I tried to wipe the tears off my face.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Ah nothing." I tried to force a smile.

"Brax in the doghouse?"

I started crying again.

"Sorry Buckton, didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"It's fine, really."

"Seriously, what'd he do now that's so bad?"

"Did you know about Brodie?" I looked up at him for the first time since he arrived, he didn't need to speak, I knew the answer, and any tiny hope that Brax wasn't involved, was dead in the water.

"Heath, can you leave us alone please?" He nodded then left.

"Charlie?"

I shook my head, trying to shake away the bad thoughts, the sadness, the anger and the tears,

"He helped Brodie escape, oh Bianca, I asked him so many times if he knew where Brodie was, I gave him so many chances, I can't do it anymore B, I can't take the lies."

"Oh Charlie." She moved closer to me and hugged me tightly.

**Brax's POV:**

I darted up the stairs to Angelo's, I knew I had to tell Brax what had happened on the beach, I saw him behind the bar,

"Mate, you really stuffed things up good and proper."

"HEATH, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, SO JUST SPIT OUT WHAT YOU WANNA SAY."

"Alright, calm down, it's Charlie."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She knows about Brodes."

"What? How? Heath that was ages ago."

"I haven't a clue, she's with Bianca down on the beach, and before you even think about it, don't go down there, she's barely able to talk to Bianca, let alone you, she's so upset Brax."

I sighed, things had just gotten back on track with Charlie, and I stuffed things up, again.

_I didn't really want to bring Brodie back into this storyline but wanted them to break-up again, so I could include the upcoming Brax and Hayley storyline, not sure where it'll go, going to play it by ear though and see how it goes! Please carry on reading+reviewing! (:_


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's POV:**

I finally managed to pull myself together and stop crying, I told Bianca I had to sort things out with Brax, and that's what I intended to do, I slowly began to walk up to Angelo's. When I arrived there was no sign of Brax,

"Oh, hey Charlie." Liam said.

"Hey Liam, have you seen Brax?"

"Er, not since he went home, can I take a message?"

"Em, could you just tell him I'm looking for him please."

"Sure." I smiled and then I left.

As I walked out of the surf club I decided to walk back down to the beach, as I did so, I noticed Brax running towards me, even though I had previously gone to look for him, I felt like I couldn't speak to him, but I needed to, and I wanted answers, despite the fact I wanted to run away at the same time,

"Hey!" He said softly as he approached.

"Hi."

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Brodes."

"How did you know about that?"

"Heath mentioned it." I rolled my eyes,

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"He was worried."

"About what?"

"You, me- us."

"Are you serious Brax, after this, you really think there's an us?"

"Charlie, please."

"WHAT? Please what Brax? Please listen to some more lies you wanna feed me?"

"Listen to why." I looked at him, unsure if I should let him carry on but I did,

"Go on then."

"The day he escaped, he came straight to me, at Angelo's. 'Round about the same time you came in."

"Go on."

"He hid behind the counter, he overheard the entire conversation we had."

"So?"

"So, he knew we were together from the way we spoke to each other, and, as if he needed confirmation, when we kissed, he knew that happened."

"What's this got to do with you helping him escape?"

"Blackmail, look Charlie, he was gonna tell your bosses, alright? You would have lost your job."

"I'd rather have lost my job rather than let him walk free!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Brax, it's called being a police officer."

"Don't I know it."

"You've had your time to explain and truth is I'm sick of it." I could feel tears start to brim, Brax took a step closer to me, "Sick of the lies, the hurt, the manipulating. You can never just be honest with me, not once."

He took a further step towards me so we were nearly touching.

"I didn't lie to you about one thing, and that's for sure."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I loved you, I still love you, and I want to be with ya." He reached out and took my hand, I pulled back and ran off the beach, ran away from Brax, and out of his life.

I got home to see Ruby on the couch, I was hoping to be alone, I was sobbing uncontrollably and was not in the mood to explain myself to anyone, least of all Ruby.

"Charlie, what's up?"

"Everything."

She ran over to me and hugged me,

"Brax?"

"I just found out he helped Brodie escape, even though I asked him a number of times to be honest with me, even though he promised there'd be no more lies."

There was a knock on the door, my head shot up,

"Don't worry Charlie, that's just Casey coming over to study."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go for a shower."

I walked into my room and just sat with my back against the bed, and started crying again, I hated how Brax had the power to make me feel so weak, and upset.

_Thanks again to those of you who have taken the time to review, if you've got any ideas of something I could do before Brax and Hayley come to TV, you can inbox me or leave a comment. (: I'll also try to update my other fanfic too, and might wrap that one up._


	11. Chapter 11

**Charlie's POV:**

There was a knock on the door, I waited for Ruby or Casey to respond but they didn't, too busy studying outside. I got up and went to answer the door, my heart skipped a beat, it was Brax, probably the worst person it could be, he looked surprised to see me, as if I shouldn't have been in my own house,

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey." I smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh right, yeah, er, I'm here to pick Casey up."

"Ah okay, come in."

"Thanks."

"I'll just get him." I walked outside to get Ruby and Casey,

"Hey guys, em, Casey, Brax is here to pick you up." Ruby's head shot up..

"Are you alright Charlie?"

"I'm fine honey, just come in soon, he's waiting."

"I'll just pack up my stuff, thanks Charlie." I smiled at Casey, and then walked back into the lounge, to Brax, he still made my heart skip a beat when I was around him and he made my knees feel weak.

"They'll be in soon."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silent for a few minutes,

"So how are you?" Brax broke the silence."

"I'm alright thanks, how are you?"

"Bearing up." He forced a smile, and then took a step closer to me, "Charlie-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do anything."

"I just-" He was interrupted by Casey and Ruby who burst into the room.

"Oh, sorry, we weren't interrupting right?" Ruby asked.

"Course not."

"You ready to go, Case?"

"Yeah." He kissed Ruby on the forehead then walked towards Brax,

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

Brax smiled at me, then left with Casey.

_-1 hour later-_

I was sitting down flicking through the TV, when my phone beeped, I checked it:

'_Hey C, meet me at the diner in 10, okay? B x'_

'_Alright, see you then."_

I got up to get my shoes on, and made my way to meet Bianca.

"Hey." I said when I approached the table.

"Heeey. I need help, seriously."

I laughed softly,

"What's wrong?"

"Heath Braxton."

"Ah we-" I lost my trail of thought when Brax walked through the door, he nodded at me, and smiled when he saw me, I smiled back, Bianca turned around to see who it was,

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the problem with a Braxton."

"I broke up with him Bianca."

"After the Brodie thing?"

I sighed, "Yup." She reached out and squeezed my hand,

"Anyway, you and Heath?"

"I nearly slept with him last night.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, mistake, I left before it got too much."

"Mind you, they have a certain charm about them."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes. I know, why don't we make a pact?"

"I'm intrigued."

"Braxton free zone, no Heath for you, no Brax for me, okay?"

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Now, how about we go for a drink to toast our pact?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

_Sorry this chapter was a bit short, it'd be too long if I carried it on from the next scene, so you'll have to wait till the next update to get that aha, thanks a million to those of you that continue to review. (:_


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca and I headed up to Angelo's to get some drinks to toast our pact, I was hoping Brax wouldn't be there although I felt stronger with Bianca, and especially after giving made the pact. We walked up to the bar to be served; there was no bartender at the bar, and no Brax.

Suddenly, Liam walked out from the kitchen and came behind the bar,

"Evening Charlie, Bianca. What can I get you ladies?"

"Hey Liam, can I get a glass of white win-" I was interrupted by Bianca.

"Champagne." Bianca said.

"What?"

"We're celebrating."

"We are?"

"Sure."

"Alright, champagne it is, why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it over." Liam said.

"Thanks." Bianca replied, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table near the window.

"So, how-" Bianca lost her trail of thought by whoever just walked through the door, I turned around to see Heath making his way towards our table,

"Evening ladies, how we doin'?"

"Good thanks." Bianca replied, sounding less than interested. He put his hands on the table and put his face closer to Bianca's, I sat back in my chair,

"So, you gonna let me take you out sometime?" He had a smirk on his face.

"No."

"You know you want to." Heath moved closer to her.

"Heath, go away."

"Make me."

"I will, leave Heath." I froze, I knew that voice, Brax. I wanted to walk out, but I couldn't. Heath moved his hands off the table, before winking at Bianca and then walking out, I caught her smirking as he did so, I thought whether she'd really be able to uphold her end of the pact.

Brax watched him leave, I watched him walk up to the table, he was wearing a dark blue t shirt that made him look so sexy and black jeans, '_No Charlie, don't go there' _I thought to myself,

"Sorry about Heath."

"It's alright, it's just his way I guess." Bianca said.

"Yeah, hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need to go to the ladies room, I'll leave you guys to it." Bianca made way for the bathroom and Brax sat down where she was sitting.

"Champagne, celebrating?"

"Something like that." I tried to force a smile.

"How've you been?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Alright, considering." Our eyes met for the first time, I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was lost amongst those deep green eyes that captivated me, a long time ago.

"How's Casey doing, what with the court case only a few days away?"

"He's nervous, doesn't want to go to jail, or juvey."

"That's understandable."

"I'm afraid of what's gonna happen to him if he does go down, Charlie he's not like me and Heath, he's too... kind."

"He'll be fine."

"Oh and how do you know?" Brax snapped.

"It's called being optimistic."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"How's Ruby doing?"

"Pretty devastated, Casey won't speak to her, so yeah." Brax leaned forward in his chair, he put his hand on mine and squeezed it tightly, I wanted to, but I couldn't withdraw it.

"He's in a pretty bad place, just make sure she knows that he loves her."

"I will, thanks." He leaned even further forward across the table so our faces were only a few centimetres apart, he slowly edged ever further forward, so did I,

"WOAH, not interrupting am I?" I moved back, so did Brax and I withdrew my hand.

"Course not."

"I'll leave you two to enjoy your champagne."

Bianca slid back into her seat, "Missy! What's that all about? I thought we made a pact!"

"Oh, says she who wanted to devour a certain Braxton as soon as he walked through the door."

"Alright! But we made a pact and we need to keep it."

"I know, I know. Let's toast it quick before we change our minds."

"Yes!"

We ended up finishing two bottles of champagne, Bianca said she'd wait outside, as I refused to let her pay for it, I told her the pact was my idea, and so, I'd pay for it.

I walked up to the bar towards Brax,

"Hello again."

"Hey. I just wanted to pay for the bill."

"Sure." I handed him two $20 bills, as he went to take the notes out of my hand he attempted to latch onto my hand but I remembered the pact and withdrew it."

He put the money in the till and went to get the change,

"Keep it." I said.

"It's your change." He said playfully.

"Well, think of it as a tip then!"

"Pretty big tip!"

"Oh well, consider the service as being worth it." We both laughed.

"Thanks."

"I better get going."

"Yeah alright, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too, night."

I smiled at him, and this time, it wasn't forced, I walked out of Angelo's and with each step I took, I could feel Brax's eyes burning into the back of my head, I continued to walk, my smile growing wider.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bianca's POV:**

I was in the house alone when I heard a knock on the door, I went to answer it and Heath stood before me,

"So, what was last night all about then?"

"Hello to you too. Your brother's very good at playing hero isn't he? I think I might prefer him to you now." I teased Heath, he looked jealous, that was my aim.

"Oh really?" He took a step closer to me so his head grazed mine,

"I think I'll have to do something to change your mind." Before I had time to protest, he swung me up in his arms and kissed me feverishly, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, he carried me towards my bedroom.

**Charlie's POV:**

It was around 10:15pm and I was heading back to the Yabbie Creek police station after being called out to a domestic, my radio started sounding,

'_Sergeant Buckton, we've had reports of drunk and disorderly behaviour near the National Park, the people who complained seemed to think it's Riverboys, are you near? Over."_

"_Oh gosh, and yes, very near, I'll take it, over." _

I swerved the car right and headed towards the National Park. When I got there I saw Brax downing a bottle of beer them climbing up a pole, I sounded the sirens, then slammed on the brake pedal, I jumped out and headed over to them, by this stage, Brax was on the floor.

"Evening Buckton, nice night isn't it?"

"Very, we've received a complaint and it's time to leave boys." I walked towards Heath.

"Make us."

"I'm not gonna make you do anything, but it's your choice, you can spend the night in your own bed, or cramped into one tiny cell in the lock-up, every single one of you, in one cell, like sardines."

He was silent, Sam stepped forward,

"I wouldn't mind spending the night in a lock-up with you, Serge."

"Well I'd mind spending the night in one with you." There was a wave of laughter amongst the crowd, Sam stepped back.

I turned around and crouched down beside Brax,

"Get up, I'm taking you home, I need to get you sobered up."

"Ooh, I bet that's not all you want to get him home for, hey Buckton?" Heath was famous for his overly-sarcastic comments, I shot him a dirty look.

"Whatever you say, Serge." Brax held onto my arm while I helped him up, I pushed him towards the car and opened the door,

"Night boys!" He called, before I pushed him into the back seat, slamming the door behind him, the boys whistled and jeered as I got into the car and powered up the engine.

I didn't make conversation with Brax on the way back to his, he was drunk and a drunken conversation, in my experience, is never a proper one, or good for that matter. We were half way back to the Braxton household when Brax decided to break the silence,

"I love you Charlie."

"You're drunk, Brax. You don't know your own mind."

"I know that I love you though." I looked at the bottle of water in the passenger seat, I picked it up and handed it back to him,

"Here, drink some of that, don't want you to get dehydrated now."

"I don't want a drink, I want you."

"Just drink it, alright?" I snapped.

"Fine." He managed to gulp down half of the water, which was progress at least.

We arrived back at the house soon enough, I got out of the car and opened the door for Brax, I reached in and pulled him out, shutting the door behind me, I held onto his arms and led him to the front door _Gosh, his muscles are amazing _I thought, I snapped out of it, again, remembering the pact. I opened the door and guided him towards the sofa, he fell down abruptly.

"Okay, I'll see you later, make sure you get some rest." I made way for the door but his hand snaked around my wrist and pulled me back,

"Don't go." I turned around and walked back to him,

"I have to."

"No you don't." His hand moved down from my wrist and held on tightly to my hand, I didn't pull away. "Can you just stay with me for a while?"

"Brax, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why? I just, want someone to talk to."

"You need to rest." Suddenly he pulled me down onto his lap, and he sat up _'The water must've sobered him up a little' _I thought. I didn't jump back up, I stayed there, sitting on this lap, he snaked one hand around my waist and still held my hand with the other,

"I miss you so much Charlie."

"I miss you too." He leaned forward and his lips met mine, I pulled away,

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." I was about to get up, when Heath burst through the door,

"WOAH. I was only being sarcastic back at the National Park, Buckton, I didn't know you two were actually gonna get it on." I hopped out of Brax's lap,

"We weren't gonna get anything on."

"Oh sure."

"You know, you and Bianca are perfect with each other."

"And why's that?"

"You always walk in at the wrong moments."

I smiled softly, and then made way for the door, not before I saw Heath smirk, like he was about to tell me something, but didn't, I thought nothing of it and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie's POV:**

I was in my room, getting changed from my uniform into some shorts and a vest top when I heard a loud and continuous knock on the door,

"Rubes, can you get that? I'm getting changed."

"Alright!" She called back.

I slipped my top over my head then headed out to see who was at the door, I saw Brax in the doorway, and Ruby looking slightly reluctant to let him enter the house.

"Hey." I said when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Brax replied.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Ruby gave me a reassuring smile before she left.

"Bye honey."

"See ya Rubes." Brax said.

My heart skipped a beat, Ruby liked the River Boys, she always had witty responses to them, and was well able for them, but most of all, she got on great with Brax, and I loved that, but that didn't matter anymore, because we weren't together anymore.

"Come in." I smiled and walked into the living room. "How's the hangover?"

"Better than expected, hey Charlie, I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me home, and looking after me."

"It's okay." I smiled lightly.

"You know, it got me thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"Please do-"

"Charlie."

"No, don't go there, Brax."

"You cared enough to take me home."

"I was responding to a complaint call."

"But, you took me home, we kissed, I do remember."

I sighed, I didn't know what to say.

"Do you still have feelings for me Charlie?"

"No." I had responded too quickly, and I knew that, a smile played on Brax's lip, that same smile that attracted me to him in the first place, the famous Braxton grin,

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Yes, okay! Yes, I still have feelings for you, but we're not good together, we're dangerous, and you're a compulsive liar!"

"Ouch! Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel." He called sarcastically.

"I'm being honest with you here Brax, I might have feelings for you, but that doesn't mean this is going anywhere."

He took a step closer to me, and his grin widened,

"No-" He put his finger on my lips to silence me, I smiled,

"Never, that wasn't a smile I saw?"

"Shut up." I hit his arm playfully. He stumbled back slightly but then moved back into my body and wrapped his hands around my waist, I glided my hands up to his biceps, and then linked them around his neck, he moved his head closer to mine, his nose brushed mine, my smile deepened. His lips meant mine, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth and kissed him feverishly, I moved one hand to his face and glided the other through his hair, the kiss intensified and he lifted me up and was about to guide us in the direction of my bedroom,

"OH MY GOD." We broke apart and Brax put me back down on the ground, we both looked up to see Ruby standing in the doorway, "I forgot my bag." She bent down and scooped her bag up in her arms, "I gotta go."

"Ruby, please, wait!" I called after her but she ran outside too fast. Brax turned around and looked at me apologetically, "Brax, that shouldn't have happened." He grabbed my hand but I violently pushed him away, tears forming in my eyes, "Everything's so messed up."

"Charlie, baby, come on."

"No, leave, please?" Brax didn't say anything else, he just dipped his head and walked out.

My eyes were becoming cloudy with tears, I ran into my bedroom and got out my phone, I was shaking as my fingers pressed down on the keys,

'_Bianca, my life is a disaster, this is an emergency, come around mine ASAP.' _I got an immediate reply,

'_I'll be there in 5.'_

I headed into the bathroom and cleared away my tears, and tidied myself up, adamant that Bianca wouldn't see what a state I was in.

_Sorry it took me a while to update this. Thanks to those of you who constantly review this story, especially Ding.x, Maisy91, beebee483 and KovacErika, it means a lot. The next chapter will probably be a slightly longer one and I'll try and write that tomorrow! (:_


	15. Chapter 15

**Charlie's POV:**

Gosh I missed Brax so much, I was pacing up and down the living room after Brax had left, hopelessly waiting for Bianca, _'Hurry up Bianca' _I thought, _'I'm this close to running to Angelo's and having sex with Brax.' _I shook my head violently, _'Stop thinking about that Charlie-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Bianca walking through the front door_,_

"Hey Charlie! What's wrong?"

"Brax." I sat down on the couch, Bianca followed,

"What happened?"

"He came over, to thank me for bringing him home, after he got drunk, talking turned to arguing, turned to flirting, we were kissing, we were close to having sex, when..."

"Charlie?"

"Ruby walked in on us."

"Oh gosh."

"Ah Bianca, I miss him so much, but I didn't want to break the pact, and he's hurt me so much, I didn't want to be near him."

"Speaking of the pact, I slept with Heath."

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, one thing led to another, you know the drill."

"Only too well, what is it with Braxtons?"

"You're asking me?"

I laughed softly at Bianca's comment, then my face turned sour after I thought about Brax again, I felt a lump in my throat as if I was going to cry, Bianca moved closer to me on the couch and wrapped me up into a hug, I hugged her back, sitting there, thinking about life, thinking about Brax.

We were interrupted by Ruby coming through the door,

"Oh hey Bianca." She said.

"Hey Rubes, I'll leave you guys to it." Bianca got up and gave me a reassuring smile before she left.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Charlie." She came and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Sorry about yesterday, you shouldn't have seen that, we shouldn't have been doing that."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yes. But I can't be with him Ruby."

"Why not?"

"It's so complicated, he's lied to me and hurt me so many times especially with Casey's trial coming up, he really doesn't need this."

"You've hurt him too, Charlie, but what do you mean he doesn't need this? Being with you might help him."

"You might be right, but honey, if it's all the same I think I'll wait till after the courtcase."

"You do whatever you want, Charlie, I'll support you all the way. I love you."

I felt tears form in my eyes, "Thanks sweetie, I love you more." She shuffled closer to me on the couch and hugged me tightly, we stayed in that embrace for a while.

_-30 minutes later-_

After my conversation with Ruby, I decided to take a walk down the beach to clear my head. I was enjoying just strolling peacefully when I heard someone call out to me,

"Charlie!" I slowly turned around, not wanting my peace to be interrupted, especially by this person.

"Brax." I said as he approached me.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "About yesterday-"

I cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Why?"

"What's there to say? We shouldn't have been together yesterday, but you keep coming over, you keep getting closer to me, you keep trying to tempt me, and I keep giving in."

"Why can't you just admit it Charlie? Why can't you just admit the fact you still want to be with me and stop letting things get in the way?"

"Cause it's too hard! If Ruby hadn't have walked in yesterday, I don't know what would've happened."

"I do." He winked and me and then smirked,

"I gotta go."

"I'll walk you, where you going?"

"No, I want to be alone, please."

"You know what Charlie, I'm sick of this, sick of you knocking me back despite you feel the same way about me as I feel about you."

With that, Brax just walked away, for once, he was the one walking out on me, I felt my heart sink, like he had given up on me, on us, even though I knew it was me who ended things. I felt tears begin to fall and I slowly continued my walk along the beach.

**Brax's POV:**

I was much angrier than I had anticipated, once I had turned away from Charlie, I took huge strides back up the hill and up to Angelo's, Heath was sitting at the bar, I walked straight behind the bar, slammed two whiskey glasses down on the table, filled them both up, took the first glass in my hand and knocked it back.

"Calm down, sweetheart." I ignored him and took the other glass in my hand and knocked it back, "I thought that one was for me, jeez, things must be bad, Buckton burn you good and proper this time mate?"

I slammed the glass down on the bar and looked up at Heath for the first time, "I can't do this mate."

"Do what?"

"This, the pain, I miss her Heath."

"I can see that."

"Do you know how close we've come, several times since she found out about Brodes, we nearly got back together, and each time, she's changed her mind, or someone's walked in on us."

"Someone walked in on you?"

"Ruby."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch. Then Charlie didn't want me anywhere near her. I've just come from the beach, a rather nasty confrontation to be honest, I got so sick of her excuses and just walked off."

"She is being pretty unreasonable thought mate."

"At first I understood where she was coming from, but now, I don't."

We were interrupted by Heath's phone,

'_Heath, it's Georgia, Darcy wants to spend time with you, you can pick her up tomorrow if you want, 12pm.'_

I nodded towards his phone,

"Who was that?"

"Tegan's mom, she says I can have Darce tomorrow."

"Ah, that's good news."

"Yeah, listen I gotta take off, but don't get too down about Buckton, alright?"

"Yeah, see ya."

**Heath's POV:**

I walked down the stairs from Angelo's and then out of the Surf Club doors, I was heading towards my car when I saw Charlie down at the beach, I ran towards her.

"Charlie!" I called, she turned around and looked less than impressed to see me,

"What do you want Heath?"

"I wanted to talk to you quickly, just for a second."

"Okay." I nodded and allowed him to carry on.

"Brax is pretty cut up about you and him."

"And you don't think I am?"

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it, why don't you give him a chance?"

"He's caused me too much pain already Heath, I don't think I can go through that again."

"Well you won't know until you try, will you?"

I walked away from her, letting her think about what I had said, whilst hoping, I hadn't made things worse for the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Charlie's POV:**

Heath's words had hit me like a tonne of bricks, I loved Brax and there was no denying that but I couldn't think of a way for us to be together without over-complicating things. I headed back to the house to prepare myself for the court case tomorrow.

_-1 day later-_

I approached the court with the prosecution lawyer, I was due on the stand soon, I saw Ruby walking with Heath, and I saw Brax with a blonde,

"Who is she?"

"She's Casey's new defence lawyer, a protégée from the city they say."

"More like an up themselves'-"

"Sergeant, let's not get too personal, eh?"

I blushed slightly, "Sorry."

_-1 hour later-_

I was the last person to leave the court, I came out of the doors to be greeted by Ruby,

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi."

"I know what Hayley said was way out of order Charlie-"

"It was more than out of order, sweetie, she didn't need to bring it up."

"It might help Casey's case."

"Don't get your hopes up, Rubes, it's not like it's Brax on the stand, it's Casey."

"I guess." I looked over to Brax who was on his way over to talk to me, by the direction he was walking in, however, Hayley ran up to him,

"Don't." She said.

"Why not Hayley? You didn't have to bring her down like that." Brax replied.

"I'm Casey's lawyer, it might help him. Or do you want him to be sentenced?"

"Of course not."

"Then come on." She nodded back towards where Heath and Casey were, he looked at me apologetically and walked back with her, I looked away, angry.

"Looks like he wanted to say something to you."

"No he didn't, Rubes."

"Charlie he was walking right towards you."

"If he had something he wanted to say to me, he would have said it, regardless if some hot-shot lawyer told him not to." Ruby nodded slightly,

"I'm going over to see Case."

"Alright."

We walked back into the court house soon afterwards to hear the decision,

"Casey Braxton, I am convinced that you are guilty of the crime committed, therefore I sentence you to 30 days in juvenile detention..."

_-2 days later-_

I had enough of just roaming around the house doing nothing, so I had decided to go for a jog, again. Yesterday I had a rather heated confrontation with Hayley _'The people are fine.' _Those four words just kept replaying in my mind, and the only person I could think about was Brax.

I had been jogging for 30 minutes when I couldn't take it anymore and went up to Angelo's to ask a question that had been bugging me since I spoke to Hayley,

"Are you sleeping with her?" I said as I approached Brax who was serving customers.

"Just, give me a moment please." He politely smiled and them before grabbing my arm and leading me towards the bar,

"I'm with customers, Charlie, but if you're talking about Casey's lawyer, then no. I haven't been with anyone since you."

I looked up at him, he looked sincere, but I walked away, I was a few steps down the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see Brax trying to catch up with me,

"Charlie!" He called. I stopped and looked at him

"You just have to say the word."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested."

"Alright, then you have no right to ask me who I'm sleeping with." He walked away from me, I angrily spun around and headed back down the stairs.

**Heath's POV:**

I was on my way up to Angelo's when I saw Casey's lawyer hanging around Brax's car, I decided to stick around and see what she was doing, I saw Brax exit through the surf club doors, I was close enough to hear them,

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just making sure you were being serious about taking me out."

"I see."

I watched her look up at him seductively,

"This all part of the service?" Brax asked.

She just glared at him, and I watched him lean in closer to her, their lips met and I immediately turned around, shaking my head in disapproval.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to those of you who regularly review my story. (: I hope you like this chapter._

**Charlie's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Ruby came out of her bedroom,

"Morning honey."

"Hey Charlie."

"How are you feeling?"

"Meh."

We were interrupted by my phone ringing,

"Charlie Buckton." I became angry, "How did you get my private number? Call again and I'll sue you faster than..!" I hung up angrily before I said something I'd regret.

"Woah, who was that?"

"The coastal news."

"Ah. Anything to do with Brax?"

"Everything to do with Brax, I'm gonna go speak to him, tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"Don't go too hard on him Charlie, it's not his fault."

I walked out without listening to her.

**Brax's POV:**

I came out of the house, and was advancing towards my car when I saw Charlie walking towards me,

"Hey Charlie."

"Coastal News know about our relationship, so when they call you I'd appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut."

"Gosh, calm down Charlie, it wasn't me who blew the lid on us."

"No but it was **your** lawyer, so you had to tell her!"

"Because she was there!" I yelled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Charlie, I tried to get back with you and you told me you weren't interested, you asking me who I'm sleeping with, I tell you all you have to do is say the word, you're not interested, so I found someone who was."

"I'm glad to know you find it that easy to replace me."

I laughed then turned away from her, heading to my car, I turned back to go after her but she advanced too far down the road, and I couldn't be bothered with anymore arguments.

_-1 day later-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to hear a lot of fuss in the kitchen, I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Ruby, Miles and Leah crowded around the kitchen table looking shocked at what they saw, I smirked,

"Got another scandal have we?" I laughed before snatching the paper out of their grasp, my face dropped when I read the headline,

'_Local police sergeant beds the bad-boy.' _

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Ruby said sympathetically.

"Ah, it was gonna come out at some point."

Leah grabbed the paper out of my hand, "Looking at it isn't going to help."

"You're right, I'm going to get dressed."

I walked off into my room and sighed, thinking of what everyone was going to think.

I got dressed and dug out the vacuum cleaner after I emerged from my room.

"Charlie, we're going out, you'll be okay here right?"

"Sure Leah."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Not long had they left before I heard a knock on the door, I thought it might be reporters, digging for a further story,

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me." I knew that voice, it was Brax, I went to get the door.

"Hey, I was worried about you, papers went to town."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just trying to keep busy."

"I can take you for a drive if you want?"

I hesitated for a minute, "Why not." He led the way to his car, I followed, shutting the door behind me.

We reached a secluded area, Brax cut the engine and removed his seat belt, so did I.

"This deserted enough for you."

"Just about, thanks." I laughed softly.

"So." I turned to face Brax, "Everyone knows about us now, there's nothing stopping us."

"Yes." I started smiling, I couldn't retract that smile.

Brax moved closer to me, sitting on the edge of his seat, he looked around and moved even closer so our faces were only inches apart, my smile deepened,

"So." He said again.

"So." I replied.

He moved in closer and kissed my passionately, I kissed him back, placing my hands on his face than moving one hand through his hair, grasping him tightly. I pulled away when I felt something poke me in the leg, Brax started laughing and retreated back to his seat, I pulled out an earring from the seat and held it up for Brax to see it too,

"Tell me that doesn't belong to your lawyer?" The look on his face said it all, I threw the earring at him and ran out of the car, heading for the main road.

"Charlie, CHARLIE!" I heard Brax call after me, I continued to walk, I heard his car door open and walked even faster, I started to run, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Charlie wait!" Brax called as he ran after me, I kept going until his strong arms grabbed my arms and pulled me to a halt.

"NO!" He ran and stood in front of me, he grabbed my arms until I stopped walking, I pulled away from him, and didn't make eye contact, I was adamant for him not to see how much pain he could cause me.

"Charlie-"

"You told me you didn't sleep with her!"

"What? I didn't!"

"Don't lie! You thought _'oh, now Charlie's interested, I'll go and sleep with whoever I can to make her jealous?'_"

"So, you're jealous?" Brax smirked.

"You piece of-" I didn't even finish my sentence, I pushed Brax out of my way and kept on walking,

"Charlie, alright, wait, I'm sorry!" He caught up with me again and this time grabbed my waist until I stopped crying and stopped moving.

"Let go of me Brax." He let me go and for the first time I looked up at him.

"Charlie, I didn't sleep with her, I promise ya."

"So what was her earring doing in your car?"

"I gave her a lift home last night, that's it."

"You liar! You liar! You liar! You liar!" I repeatedly shouted whilst banging my fists against his chest, he stopped me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, I stayed there for a while, it felt cosy, it felt right, but I pulled away, "How could you?" I walked off and left Brax standing there, bewildered, the tears started forming again, and began to flow down my cheeks, faster and faster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Charlie's POV:**

I was a few minutes away from home after my extremely long walk home, Brax drove past me and kept offering a lift, I continuously ignored him until he finally drove away.

I could feel my tears dried on my face, my mascara all over my face, undoubtedly. I approached the front door to see Bianca continuously knocking on the door,

"Bianca?"

"Oh, hey-"

"What?"

"What on earth happened to you? You've been crying?"

"Oh gosh, please don't remind me."

"Talk to me Charlie."

"Inside." I opened the front door and Bianca followed me into the living room, we sat down on the couch, "Brax slept with Hayley."

"WHAT?"

"He came over earlier, to see how I was, he offered to take me for a drive, we got talking, one thing lead to another, until I found an earring, I asked if it was his lawyers he said yes, he claims he didn't sleep with her but I just don't know what to believe, he's lied to me so much, B."

"Oh Charlie."

"I've lost him Bianca." I started crying uncontrollably again, Bianca hugged me and desperately tried to console me."

_-1 day later-_

**Brax's POV:**

I was out for a surf, I needed to clear my head, the one problem I tried to forgot about just wouldn't budge, Charlie, she was always on my mind without fail. I came out of the water to see her walking along the beach, I froze for a minute, unsure whether I should talk to her or not,

"Charlie!"

She turned around, when she saw it was me I saw her frown, I ran over to her, "Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Brax, what do you want? I'm sure it's not just to ask how I am."

"You're right, I want to explain."

"Explain what? How you slept with your lawyer whilst trying to get back with me?"

"CHARLIE, I didn't sleep with her!" I shouted at Charlie aggressively, "I'm sorry you think I'd do something like that to you, I never would."

"You already did! Or have you already forgotten Tegan?"

"Why are you bringing all of that up again?"

"Because you referred to not hurting me before." Charlie's voice sounded drained, and tired.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I didn't sleep with her, I don't know what else to do to make you believe me."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Then I'll leave you to it." I walked away, my heart sank but I knew it was hopeless talking to Charlie when she was hostile and still hurting, I headed home to get changed, then to go back to work. I entered Angelo's to see Bianca at the bar, she looked like she was waiting for someone. I walked behind the bar,

"Hey, you waiting for someone?"

"Heey, yup I am, you."

"Oh?"

"Charlie."

"Right."

"Di-"

"Nope, I didn't sleep with Hayley."

"Why does Charlie think you did?"

"Cause she found her earring in my car, I tried to explain it to her yesterday, she ran away, I tried to explain again today, she's too stubborn to listen."

"That's why you're both so good for each other."

"Excuse me?"

"You're both as stubborn as each other!"

"I don't know what to do, I can't force her to believe me."

"You can fight for her."

"Believe me, you don't know how much I've had to do that, and failed."

"Try harder." Bianca left me pondering on her words as she strutted out of the restaurant. A

_-9:30pm, Angelo's-_

I was sick of working, I was clearly portraying my negative emotions to the customers so I decided to leave and I'd go and talk to Charlie, she was the only person I wanted to see, to talk to, to be with.

I approached their front door and knocked repeatedly, Ruby opened the door,

"Brax."

"Hey Rubes, Charlie in?"

"Nope."

"Is she really not in, or are you covering for her?"

"She's really not in, you can come in and wait till she gets home though?"

"Alright, thanks." Ruby led the way into the living room,

"So, I heard what happened between you two."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, how could you do it to her?"

"Ruby, I didn't sleep with Hayley!" I sighed, "I wouldn't do that to Charlie, again."

"But she's so heartbroken Brax!"

"I know she is Ruby, and so am I! But she won't believe me!"

"Cause she's stubborn like that."

We were interrupted by someone walking through the front door, I froze, "Don't worry, it'll just be Leah."

Charlie walked through the doorway into where Ruby and I stood.

"What's going on guys?"

"Brax came over to see you, I'll leave you guys to it." Ruby walked out the back door.

"Brax."

"Charlie, please, just hear me out." She started to cry ever so slightly, she put her head down, as if she didn't want me to see,

"Please Brax, I need time, leave?"

"Okay." I walked over to her and lifted her head up, with my other hand I wiped away her tears, she smiled softly, I reached out for her hand and she let me take it, I walked towards the door, I only dropped her hand when I couldn't reach it anymore, I headed home, heartbroken.

_I know there was barely any Chax in this chapter but I wanted it to be how both of them reacted to what happened, and confiding in other people. Again, thank you so much to those of you who continue to read+review! It means a lot. (:_


	19. Chapter 19

_Again I'd like to thank those of you who continue to read and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:_

**Ruby's POV:**

I came home to be greeted by Charlie, trying to make dinner.

"Hey hey hey sweetheart!"

"Why so chirpy, Charlie?"

"I just am!"

"OH MY GOSH."

"What?"

"You and Brax?"

"Eurgh, no Rubes, I'm moving on, that's what." My heart sank at Charlie's words, despite the fact Brax had hurt her, I truly believed him when he said he didn't sleep with Hayley, I looked into his eyes when I asked him and he was genuine and sincere, why couldn't Charlie believe him too?

"Well he didn't sleep with Casey's lawyer so maybe you should just give him a chance, cause you still love him, I know it, he knows it, and just about everyone else does too."

"And how do you know Ruby?"

"He was sincere, Charlie."

"Well, now he's free to sleep with whoever he wants."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." I picked my bag up off the floor and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I rested my head against the door and thought of Casey, I missed him so much, and I wanted him here, with me, to tell me to shut up and stop interfering with Charlie and Brax, but he's not here, and he can't talk sense into me.

_-1 hour later-_

**Charlie's POV:**

It was nearing 7:15pm, Ruby was still in her room and I was still failing at making dinner, I finally gave up and went to check my phone, I had one unread message,

'_Charlie, Angelo's tonight at 8:30? Won't take no for an answer, if you stand me up, I won't be happy! Bianca x'_

I didn't bother replying, Bianca was true to her word and if she told me to be somewhere, I'd be sensible, know better, and be there. I headed into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready.

_-8:15pm-_

I was wearing my dark blue flowy dress, cut just above my knees and a pair of black stilettos. I headed towards Ruby's room and knocked on the door,

"Come in!" She called. I walked into her room, "Wow." She said, "You going somewhere nice?"

"Just meeting Bianca at Angelo's for a drink."

"Well it looks like you're dressed to impress Charlie?"

"It doesn't look too over the top?"

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks honey, and I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright." Ruby got off her bed and came and gave me a hug, "Have a good night, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So that rules out just about...nothing?" I winked at her cheekily before heading off to Angelo's to meet Bianca.

I headed up the stairs to Angelo's, I had butterflies in my stomach, mainly because I figured Brax would be there, wouldn't it be amazing if he wasn't? I turned the corner and into the doorway to see Brax behind the bar, he did and double-take in my direction, I quickly scanned the room for Bianca, she was sitting at a table near the window, I headed over to her,

"Hey you!" I said to her.

"Oh hey there sexy! Look at you, dressed to impress." I laughed softly, we were interrupted by Brax,

"Evening ladies, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a white wine please." Bianca said.

"I'll have the same thanks." I said, without making eye contact,

"Coming right up." He walked off to get us our drinks.

As the night progressed, Bianca and I drank more and more, the wine kept coming, and we kept drinking, Heath arrived at some point, and Bianca was stolen away for the rest of the night, between flirting with Heath and getting more drinks. I was sitting alone, thinking about going home after the third glass of wine when Brax sat in Bianca's seat,

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." I slurred.

"You look...good tonight."

"Thanks." I looked up to see someone's outstretched hand,

"Care to dance?" A tall, blonde haired man with blue eyes asked me, his hand still lingering in front of me, I looked at Brax who looked extremely jealous and took his hand,

"Sure." We were on the dance floor for no longer than five minutes when Brax pulled me aside and asked to speak to me,

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"No, why are you with him, is it to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Well I better try harder then." I pushed him out of the way and walked back to the dance floor. About another half hour had passed and Bianca and I returned to our seats, Heath had gone off somewhere,

"So, can I have your number?" The guy asked me.

"Why not." I took a pen from the table and wrote my number on his hand, "Be sure to call." I winked at him, "I'm gonna head home now Bianca, you coming?"

"I surely aaaam!" I linked arms with Bianca and we strutted out of the restaurant, we got down to the Surf Club exit when Heath made an entrance again,

"Buckton, you don't mind if I escort your lovely friend home do you?"

"I s'pose not, goodnight." I headed off in a separate direction to Heath and Bianca I stumbled towards the car park, I knew I had too much to drink to drive but I headed towards my car anyway, I was fumbling through my bag looking for my keys when I heard someone screaming, I couldn't really tell what they were saying though,

"CHARLIE! LOOK OUT." I looked up to see a car speeding towards me, a drunk in the driver's seat by the looks of things, I froze, unable to move, paralysed. Before I knew it, I felt someone's arms around my waist, carrying me out of the way.

"Are you alright?" I looked up into Brax's eyes, he brushed my hair away from my face and held onto me tightly, I lightly pushed him away, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks." He nodded towards my car keys in my hand, "You weren't planning on driving were you?" I didn't respond, he slowly took hold of my hand and led me in the direction of his car, "I'll take you home."

**Ruby's POV:**

It was around 12:15am when I was sitting on the couch watching a movie, dozing off, I was suddenly woken by a noise outside, I heard someone knock on the door, I turned the TV off and got up, and opened the door, Brax stood before me with a passed out Charlie in his arms.

"Oh gosh." Is all I could manage. I opened the door fully for Brax to walk off to Charlie's bedroom, I followed him into Charlie's room, he placed her on the bed, gently took off her shoes and then pulled the duvet over her, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him,

"I better head home now." He said.

"Thanks for looking after her Brax."

"It's alright. Night Rubes."

"Goodnight."

He smiled at me softly before walking back out of the door, I went into my bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, it wasn't long before I fell asleep too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to be greeted by a pounding headache, a tumultuous stomach and a horrible taste in my mouth, I got up and ran to the bathroom, sick.

I finally cleaned myself up and headed into the kitchen, Ruby was cheerfully making coffee,

"Morning, the head must be bad this morning, coffee?" She said chirpily.

"Please." I replied in a dreary tone. "How did I get home last night, Rubes? From how my head feels this morning I really can't imagine."

"Brax."

"What?" I said, louder than anticipated.

"I opened the door last night, you were passed out in his arms, he put you to bed and left, and he also saved your life mother."

"Woah. And how'd you work that one out?"

"He told me you were too busy fumbling for car keys to see some idiot drunk driving a car in your direction, he pulled you out of the way."

My mind flashed back to see the headlights, twinkling in the night and someone screaming out to me, parts of what happened after that, I vaguely remembered. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing, I looked at the screen _'unknown.'_

"Great." I muttered under my breath, I answered phone, "Charlie Buckton."

"Hey Charlie, it's Matt." I was silent, I thought to myself _'who on earth is Matt?'_

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked.

"Not really." I laughed softly.

"I'm tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, I asked you to dance, you said yes, you also gave me your number before leaving the restaurant with your blonde friend."

"Vaguely starting to remember now."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner, say Angelo's this evening?"

"Why not."

"I'll meet you there at 8:00pm?"

"It's a date." I heard a faint laugh on the other end of the line and then hung up.

"A date, huh?" I heard Ruby say, "It didn't take long for you to forgive Brax then."

"Ruby, what are you talking about?"

"Brax, date!"

"I'm not going on a date with Brax, I'm going on a date with Matt, speaking of which, I better go get ready." And with that I ran off to get ready.

**Brax's POV:**

Work was going by slower than usual, it was even worse as my mind kept drifting back to Charlie, I desperately wanted to know how she was after last night's fiasco. My thoughts were interrupted by Hayley who had just walked through the door, wearing a tight grey skirt, and a white blouse, she was quite attractive, but she had nothing on Charlie.

"Evening handsome." She said.

"Hey."

"You not gonna offer me a drink?"

"You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now, white wine please."

"Coming right up." She took a seat at the bar, I looked to the door to see Charlie enter, she gave me a funny look and then almost looked like she was going to leave when she saw Hayley at the bar, I walked around to her side,

"Hey."

"Hi, em, can I get a table for two please?"

"Sure, come over here." I led her to her usual spot over by the window. "How's the head?"

"Fine. I wanted to say thanks for bringing me home, and saving my life I suppose." She looked up at me, "Ruby filled me in."

"That's no problem, anything to make sure you're safe." We were interrupted by the same blonde guy from last night, approaching the table,

"Charlie, hey."

"Hi Matt." Charlie stood up and greeted him with a peck on the cheek, I turned on my heels and walked away, specifically asking Liam to care for them during their stay at the restaurant. About half an hour passed when I saw Charlie get up and go to the bathroom, Hayley was working on some paperwork, so I slyly slid away and followed Charlie into the bathroom.

She spun around when she heard me close the door behind us, "Brax." She frowned at me, "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you, Charlie."

"Could you not have done it any other way instead of following me in here?"

"Would you have listened if I did it any other way?" She didn't answer me, instead she looked down, "What are you doing with this guy Charlie, really?"

"I'm on a date!"

"Why are you pretending you can move on?"

"I'm not pretending Brax, I can move on, you already have so why shouldn't I?"

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HAYLEY, how many more times?" I shouted aggressively at Charlie, she backed away, looking scared, I took a few steps closer to her, "Are we not worth fighting for?"

"There is no 'we'!"

"Charlie!"

"WHAT?" She looked up at me angrily, "What do you want me to say Brax? You've moved on, now I'm doing the same, so GET OVER IT."

She went to walk past me but I grabbed her hand tightly, she turned around angrily, "Let go."

"No." I pulled her closer towards me, she fell against my chest, she looked up at me, tears in her sky blue eyes. I leant closer to her so our noses brushed against each other, I brought my lips closer to hers but before they could meet she pushed me back and run out of the toilets, I was left standing there, alone, the smell of her perfume, lingering on my shirt.

**Charlie's POV:**

After my confrontation with Brax, I quickly dried the faint tears and walked back out to Matt, I meant what I said to Brax, I wasn't lying, I was ready to move on. I walked back over to the table and sat down, "I think I'm gonna head home now, Matt." I said when I saw Brax emerge from the bathroom.

"Alright, can I walk you home?"

"That'd be lovely, thanks."

"I'll just get the bill." I waited at the table until Matt had paid for our drinks and food, before we exited the restaurant, I didn't look at Brax once.

We got back to my house and I opened the door,

"Thanks for walking me home, and for lunch."

"It's alright." He looked down at me with dazzling blue eyes, "I better head off now."

"Okay." He moved his head closer to mine and leant in to kiss me, our lips met. He went to pull away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the doorway, kissing him with more passion, he responded by sliding his tongue into my mouth. I linked my arms around his neck and continued to pull him in the direction of my bedroom, all the while thinking that Brax would be devastated when he found out what I was about to do.

**Brax's POV:**

My heart sank as I watched Charlie and Matt leave the restaurant together, I knew Charlie was true to her word about moving on, and if she was going to move on, so should I.

"What are you doing tonight, Hayley?" She looked up from her piles of paperwork,

"This." She glanced back down.

"Not anymore. Liam, you can close up tonight, right?"

"Sure!" He called back, I took Hayley's hand as I led her to my car and then sped off back to my place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to and empty bed, it took me a while to remember that I had spent the night with Matt. I immediately regretted it, what sort of example was I setting Ruby, sleeping with a guy on the first date? I had to admit, I liked Matt, but it wasn't like me to sleep with a guy before I got to know him. I got up and put on my blue dressing gown, and then headed out into the kitchen, where I saw Ruby talking to Matt,

"Ah, good morning sleepy-head." Ruby said to me.

"Morning Rubes."

"I'll leave you guys to it!"

"Morning you." Matt said.

"Hey." I replied.

"I made you a coffee."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I've got to get to work, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah alright." He kissed me swiftly before leaving, I headed into my bedroom to get ready for work, I shut the door behind me, leant back on it and began to cry softly.

**Brax's POV:**

I was in the kitchen making coffee before I had to head to work, Hayley had left early this morning, I was glad I didn't have to face her, I still missed Charlie, and Hayley was more of a consolation prize.

Heath emerged from his bedroom,

"You and Hayley mate. No."

"Excuse me?"

"Why, Brax?"

"I like her." I looked down, knowing Heath would be able to detect the dishonesty in my eyes.

"Oi." I looked up at him, "Do you think I'm blind or something?"

"No." I replied shyly.

"You two are still into each other, anyone can see it."

"Oh yeah, well if we're so into each other, how come she was on a date yesterday, with that blonde idiot from Saturday night?" I looked at Heath angrily, "Answer me that, know-it-all!"

"TO GET BACK AT YOU!" He looked at me with tired eyes, "She was angry about you and Hayley."

"Nothing happened!"

"Well it has now! You slept with her and you can't take that back now. So when Charlie tells you she doesn't want to get back with you because of Hayley, you can't say you didn't sleep with her and you know it Brax.

"Who are you to judge my decisions anyway?"

"Boyfriend to her best friend. So if you think I know fuck all about this situation, think again."

Heath walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him, I knew there was only one way to settle all of this, I had to talk to Charlie.

**Charlie's POV:**

I emerged from my bedroom, to see Ruby walking towards my room,

"Soooooo, you and Matt."

"Yup."

"Why the long face Charlie?"

"I'm disgusted at myself Ruby."

"What? Why?"

"I slept with a guy on our first date, what the hell does that make me." She grabbed a hold of my hand,

"It doesn't make you anything, Charlie! Listen, you're smart and beautiful and you deserve to be happy." I smiled at her softly, she always had a way to make me feel better, even when I felt awful,

"But-" Ruby interrupted me,

"But nothing, Charlie! Brax broke your heart, you need to be happy, and if Matt makes you happy, go for it, he's a lovely guy."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"It's alright, come here." She hugged me tightly,

"I have to get to work."

"Alright, I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

I got up and headed to work, as soon as I walked through the station doors, Watson approached me,

"Charlie, you've got a visitor." My mind immediately thought of Brax, "She's in your office." I breathed a sigh of relief when Watson said 'she'. I walked into my office, curious as to who would be in there, it was none other than Cheryl Braxton,

"."

"Ah, hello Sergeant."

"What can I do for you?" I took a seat at my desk before looking up at Cheryl, intrigued as to what she wanted.

"One word, Darryl."

"Mrs. Brax-"

"Call me Cheryl, please!"

"Alright, Cheryl, I'm no longer seeing your son so unless you're here to discuss a matter regarding the law, please leave."

"She's no good for him."

"Sorry?"

"That lawyer." She looked up at me, I saw sincerity in her eyes, "I'd prefer a copper to a lawyer any day." Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile a little, never in a million years did I think that the one person that would be giving me approval on our relationship, would be Cheryl; shame it was a little too late. She got up, "Just think about it, please. Darryl's always in bad moods now you two aren't together and I just thought that you'd probably be the same so..." She smiled at me before exiting the station.

_-The beach, 9:00pm-_

I was frustrated at sitting at home alone; I got up and decided to go to the beach, to clear my head and maybe think about what Cheryl had said, I had only been strolling along the beach for about five minutes when I heard someone call out to me,

"Charlie!" It was Brax, I turned around to see him running towards me,

"Hey." I replied.

"I have to ask you, did you sleep with Matt yesterday?"

"That's none of your business." I replied, angrily.

"Well you asked me if I'd slept with Hayley." I thought about it for a moment and realised he was right, "Well?" He asked again, I looked down which probably already gave him his answer but just to confirm it,

"Yes." I muttered, quietly.

"Jesus Charlie, of all the things I thought you were I NEVER would have had you down for a whore."

"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted angrily, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, despite the fact that Brax made me angry, he had the power to make me cry too.

"You heard me. You shout at me for supposedly sleeping with Hayley, which at the time I hadn't, and then you drop your knickers for the nearest guy who shows a bit of interest?"

"So you've slept with her now then?" I didn't wait for an answer, I turned away from Brax and began to walk again, faster and faster, tears flowing down my cheeks at an alarming rate,

"Charlie come back!" Brax called after me, I could hear him getting closer to me, I felt his hand grip my arm, I jerked back,

"WHAT?" I turned around angrily.

"Why'd you sleep with him?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you!" I was getting angrier and more upset by the minute, I tried to walk away but Brax grabbed my other arm with his hand and turned me to face him,

"Answer me Charlie!" He yelled.

"Get off me Brax." He gripped me tighter and pulled me closer to him,

"Charlie." I felt his warm breath descend on my face, we were that close,

"I SAID GET OFF ME. GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" I was repeatedly yelling, the tears falling faster than ever, like waterfalls, falling from my eyes, suddenly I saw Heath running towards us,

"Brax, BRAX GET OFF HER!" Heath lunged towards us and violently pulled Brax away from me and pushed him away, "Calm down." He said, in a softer tone. He turned to face me,

"Charlie, are you alright?"

I couldn't respond to him, instead I just broke down, crying, louder and louder, he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him, I grabbed onto his shirt, thankful he was here to help, never in a million years, did I picture Heath as my hero.

_Hey guys. If you've got any requests oooor ideas, feel free to leave a comment or message me. Thanks again for continuing to read and review. (:_


	22. Chapter 22

**Heath's POV:**

Charlie hadn't stopped crying since we left the beach, she was in shock, and evidently scared. Brax had offered to drive her home, but given the situation, I thought it'd be best if I did. We got to her front door, Charlie fumbled around looking for her keys then managed to open the door. I guided her into the living room, closing the door behind me,

"Are you alright Charlie?"

"I'm fine, thanks Heath." She muttered between sobs.

"No-one's home, shall I call Bianca?"

"No, please don't." She looked up at me with tear-stained eyes, "Can we just keep tonight between us?"

"Well, yup, if that's what you want, but I really think you should tell someone."

"I don't want to."

"Alright, well I'm gonna get going, are you sure you'll be alright here?"

"I'll be fine, thank you so much."

"No problem."

I left leaving Charlie in the living room alone, she had finally stopped crying.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling as awful as the night before _'nothing a bit of exercise can't fix.' _I thought. I got up and searched for my jogging clothes.

I was jogging along the beach when I saw Brax giving Hayley a surfing lesson, I thought back to the numerous amounts of times he had asked if he could teach me how to surf, and how many times I had turned him down. I continued to jog, past their little surfing lesson and tried to focus on my exercise session.

**Ruby's POV:**

I was studying at the diner when Bianca walked in, I called over to her,

"Bianca!" She turned around and walked towards me,

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" She sat down.

"Have you seen Charlie this morning?"

"Nope, why?"

"I don't know, she was in bed really early last night, and up even earlier this morning."

"Trying to keep busy you recon?"

"Maybe."

"She seems happy, with Matt though."

"To be honest I think it's all just a display, her with Matt to make Brax jealous, Brax with Hayley to make Charlie jealous."

"You could be right."

"Anyway, I was thinking we could set them up."

"Go on."

"Well, you could lure Charlie to the beach, near the cave, and I'll get Brax there."

"Deal, but if this all goes horribly wrong, it was your idea." I nodded slyly at her, "Well I better get back to it, good luck with the study."

"Thanking you kindly." I smiled at her smugly before she left the diner. The plan was going to come into play nicely.

_-7:30 at the beach-_

Bianca had called and informed me that Charlie had agreed to meet her at the cave at 7:45. Now it was my turn, I text Brax,

'_Brax it's Ruby, I need your help urgently, please come to the cave on the beach!'_

I got a reply instantaneously,

'_Is everything alright? I'll be right there.'_

I waited further up the beach with Xavier, Bianca was too bogged down with school work to watch our plan work out perfectly, so Xave agreed to come along. I saw Brax walk down to the cave, I nudged Xavier,

"Look Xave."

Soon enough, I saw Charlie walking towards the cave too, the plan was going to go perfectly.

**Charlie's POV:**

I headed towards the cave, expecting to see Bianca, but instead I saw Brax. He turned around and looked right at me,

"Charlie." I didn't even dignify him with a response, I turned on my heels and began to walk away "Charlie." He said again, I could feel him getting closer to me, it reminded me of last night and my eyes became watery again, single tears falling from my eyes. I felt his hand slightly brush against my arm, I turned around, shouting,

"NO! NOT THIS AGAIN, NO!" I looked up at him, "Don't touch me Brax, Heath might not be here this time but I'll scream, I will."

"What? Charlie I'd never hurt you!"

"Tell that to the bruises all over my arms!" I turned around again and ran away from Brax, I kept running until I ran into someone, Matt.

"Charlie, hey, hey, what's wrong?" He took my head in his hands,

"Nothing." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You're shivering."

"I'm just cold."

"Here." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me,

"Thank you." He held onto my hand tightly,

"How about we go for a walk?"

"That'd be lovely." He wrapped his hand around my waist and I leant my head on his shoulder as we walked along the beach, in the opposite direction to Brax.

**Ruby's POV:**

I walked towards the diner alone, completely baffled as to what had happened down on the beach, I wondered why Charlie was so angry with Brax, scared even. I decided to text Bianca,

'_Bianca, plan failed miserably.'_

'_Why, what happened?'_

'_Meet me at the diner in 5?'_

'_Already there.'_

I walked into the diner to see Bianca sitting at a table with Heath, I walked over to them,

"Hey."

"Hey Rubes." Bianca replied, Heath just nodded at me, "So, why was it such a disaster."

"Charlie was so upset, she was angry, but she looked scared of him." Heath's head shot up, this didn't go unnoticed. "Heath?"

"Did Charlie not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Bianca and I said in unison.

"Yesterday I was on the beach at night when I heard screaming, it was Charlie, Brax was grabbing her, more violently then he intended, and she was scared. I ran down to them, and pulled Brax off her, she was in tears, distraught. I drove her home, she cried the whole way, only stopping to answer my questions."

"Oh gosh." I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Bianca said.

"No, Bianca, don't. I was gonna call you last night, but she asked me not to, she asked me to keep what happened between us."

"Alright, I won't, but if Brax ever hurts her again!"

"He won't, trust me, he loves her too much."

We all sat there in silence, pondering on what Heath had said, _'love'. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, after my brief confrontation with Brax, Matt had walked with me along the beach, until I had calmed down and finally stopped shivering, I wasn't cold, I was scared, scared of Brax; stupid as it may sound but I had seen a side to him the other night that I had never seen before, and it wasn't pretty. He had walked me home after that, kissed me, then told me he'd call me tomorrow, to see how I was. I walked to the kitchen to see Ruby and Bianca in the kitchen,

"This looks slightly worrying guys, what's up?"

"Heath told us about what happened with Brax the other night Charlie." Bianca said.

"Charlie, why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked.

"It's none of your business, either of you." I snapped, "I'm sorry." I looked up at them, "I was scared, I had never seen Brax like that before, I mean, he was angry enough to cause these." I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the bruises on both of my arms.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie." Ruby yelled, she ran over to me and hugged me tightly,

"I'm fine honey, it's just, I need time before I speak to Brax again." She looked up with me at innocent eyes, "I'm guessing you were responsible for that meeting last night?"

She nodded slightly,

"And me." Bianca said, "But Charlie, I can speak for the both of us when I say that we would have never done it if we knew what Brax did to you."

"I understand." I said.

"Anyway, I best get to work, got some marking to do, anyway Rubes, good luck with your exam tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do great." She hugged Ruby,

"Thanks Bianca."

"And you missy, if you need anything or want a chat, just call me." She said to me.

"Thanks B." She hugged me before leaving.

"So... Charlie." Ruby said.

"Yes Rubes?"

"What's happening between you and Brax now?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"I'm with Matt now, honey. Brax is in the past and he can stay there for all I care, he's got Hayley now, we've both moved on." Ruby just grunted and walked off to school, or that's where I thought she was going.

**Ruby's POV:**

I picked up my rucksack and headed over to Casey's place, hoping Brax would be there, I wanted to talk to him about Charlie.

I got to the door to see Hayley walking out, with a packed bag, was she leaving? I continued on my way and walked into the house doorway,

"Brax?"

"Oh, hey Rubes."

"Hayley leaving?"

"If you're here to gloat you can walk straight back out the door."

"No need to get touchy, I'm here about Charlie."

"Yeah well she's moved on so bye."

"No, she's got bruises all over her arms because of you." Brax looked up at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes, I knew he didn't mean to hurt Charlie, but I wanted him to make the first move and go and speak to her.

"I never wanted to hurt her Rubes, you have to believe me."

"I do Brax, more than anything. But she got so scared of you that night she doesn't know what to believe."

"I don't know what to do Rubes."

"It doesn't matter what you do, so long as you do something, you won't be able to avoid each other in a town this small, and she's so scared of you that's what she plans on doing."

"She's planning on avoiding me?"

"She seems to be that frightened. I better head off though, I'll leave you to think about it." I gave him a reassuring look before I left to head off to school.

_[By the way guys, I wanted Hayley to leave but didn't want to go through the scene with her and Brax, ew, so just showed her leaving ;)]_

**Charlie's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it, it was Matt.

"Oh hello, this is a pleasant surprise; I thought I was just getting a call." I stopped with the joyous tone as he looked pretty sinister,

"I need to talk to you, Charlie."

"Alright, well come in." I directed him towards the living room.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Brax."

"What- How-"

"Ruby told me."

"The little meddler."

"Don't be angry with her, if anything, you should be thanking her, for making you realise who you love, before you made a really big mistake." He pointed to himself, I laughed softly, "But if it's alright with you, I want us to still be friends?"

"I'd like that."

"Alright, well I'll see you around."

"Yup, bye." He briefly hugged me before exiting the house, I thought I'd feel angry or sad but I didn't, which goes to show he was right, I didn't love him, or like him as more than a friend, so there was no reason for the relationship to continue.

_-A few hours later, the house was empty, around 6pm-_

I heard another knock on the door today, I hoped Ruby had just forgotten her key, I was tired and definitely NOT in the mood for socialising. I opened the door and Brax stood in front of me, looking remorseful, I shivered and quickly tried to slam the door shut, he stuck his foot in the way,

"Charlie, please."

"Go away, Brax."

"I'll break this door down if I have to, but I'm not going until you talk to me, properly."

I loosened my grip slightly which gave Brax an opportunity to push the door out wider and step into the doorway, I retreated to the living room,

"Charlie, stop backing away from me, I'm not gonna touch you."

I looked down, refusing to make eye contact with him, I could feel my eyes start to water, _'not again Charlie, please not again.' _I thought. The tears began to run down my cheeks,

"I can't say how sorry I am for the other night, and for those." I looked up at him to see him nodding towards the bruises on my arms, he noticed the tears in my eyes and stepped closer to me, "I need you to know that I'd never ever hurt you intentionally, that was a spur of the moment thing and I- I'm sorry."

I started breathing heavily, I felt my chest getting tighter, like I was going to have a panic attack,

"Brax, why are you here? Just go back to Hayley, you've said your apologies, now you can go."

"She's gone."

I didn't say anything,

"Shouldn't you be with Matt anyway?"

"We're not together anymore." He took another step forward,

"Sorry to hear that."

"No you're not." The tears were escaping my eyes faster and faster, Brax took a few more steps forward, closing the gap between us, he was right in front of me now, he lifted his hand towards my face, as soon as he touched me, I stepped back, he stepped closer again and put one strong arm around my waist, he put his hand on my face again and wiped away the tears. He pulled me into a hug and I stayed there for a while, but I pulled back and muttered,

"Brax, you've lied to me so much."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Charlie, I love you. Forgive me?"

I slowly nodded, he gently rested his forehead against mine, my nose against his, he lowered his head and kissed me softly, I kissed him back with more passion, Ruby burst through the door,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." We both broke apart.

"Sorry Rubes, anyway I was just going." He unravelled his arm from around me and took a few steps away from me.

"No, please don't go, I have to study anyway, first exam tomorrow and all, Charlie's gotta have someone to keep her company tonight, right?"

I couldn't help but smile and Ruby, she always knew how to lighten the mood, I walked over to where Brax was standing, wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Okay, just cause I approve, doesn't mean I'll be accepting man public displays of affection!"

Brax and I both laughed,

"Good luck with your exam tomorrow, Rubes." Brax said.

"I'll be up first thing to make sure you're prepared!" I replied,

"A bit late for checking on my preparation, Charlie! Anyway, I better get to it, goodnight.

"Night." Brax and I said in unison. Ruby walked into her room, closing the door behind her, Brax kissed my forehead lightly, I pulled away from him,

"You know what Brax?"

"What?" He asked cheekily,

"I love you too." He smiled widely before bending down to my level and kissing me passionately, and for the first time in a long while, I was happy again.

_Thanks for reading guys, and for reviewing, you're all so awesome. Not sure what to write about until the more recent storyline is exposed, obviously Charlie's coffee date on Friday will be excluded for obvious reasons aha, so please leave any ideas if you've got 'em. (:_


	24. Chapter 24

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up in Charlie's bedroom, she stirred softly in my arms, she looked up at me, and our eyes met,

"Hey you." She said.

"Good morning." I moved my head closer to Charlie's and kissed her softly.

"I really have to get to work." I muttered in between kisses.

"Don't go." She wrapped her arm around my waist as tight as she could,

"You know I'm much stronger than you, right? I can come lose."

"Oh yeah, you just try it." I lifted her arm from around my waist, pinned her arms down on the bed, collapsing on top of her, she laughed softly,

"Told you so."

"Alright alright, I won't be as easy on you next time." She winked at me seductively, I kissed her again,

"I really have to go." I kissed her once more, than got up and got dressed for work.

"Bye then."

I headed to work and was greeted by Sam and Benji, sitting down at one of the booths, jeering and being generally loud,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just havin' a few drinks." Sam replied, casually.

"Be sure to pay before you leave." They both looked at me stunned.

"That's cool, I got the money." Benji said. He bent over and took out a roll of cash from his bag, not before I noticed the new tattoo on his lower back. He handed me the money for their drinks and some extra,

"Get us a few more rounds, will ya waiter?"

"Nah." I picked up the excess note and threw it back to him, "Now get out." Neither of them moved, "Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said **get out.**" I raised my voice so they'd know how serious I was and then they left.

**Charlie's POV:**

I had parked my car and was making my way to work when I bumped into Matt,

"Hey Charlie." He said warmly,

"Matt! Hello."

"How are you?"

"Pretty good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm great, listen are you free later for a catch-up?"

I hesitated for a moment, but it was just a friendly chat, "Sure. I can meet you on my lunch break at the diner, say 1pm?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Bye."

**Brax's POV:**

I had rung Heath as soon as Benji left, telling him to come to Angelo's, ASAP. A few minutes later, he walked through the door and up to the bar,

"Hey, what's up? You sounded desperate on the phone."

"Benji."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's responsible for that armed robbery at the service station."

"What? How'd you know?"

"Flaunting the cash about at Angelo's, you heard how desperate he was for a job, it all clicks."

"That's all you're going on?"

"For now, yup."

"Anyway, I need to get some stuff from the diner, you alright to watch this place till I get back?"

"Sure, as long as there's a beer in it for me."

"One, and that's it."

_-About 1:20pm, diner.-_

I walked into the diner and made my way over to the counter,

"Hey Leah, can I just get the usual please?"

"Sure."

I scanned the diner and noticed Charlie, I was about to walk over to her when I noticed she was with someone, it didn't take me long to realise it was Matt, I shook my head angrily, they looked awfully cosy to be over,

"On second thoughts, forget it Leah, gotta get back to the restaurant."

And I walked out.

**Charlie's POV:**

It was 7pm, my shift had finally finished, I got home to see Brax's car out the front, I smiled, I had missed him and couldn't wait to see him, I approached the front door and opened it to see Brax and Ruby talking, Ruby shot me an angry looking before storming out the door,

"What's happening in here?"

"Charlie, you told me you and Matt were over."

I looked up at Brax, "We are, why?"

"I saw you two at the diner today."

"And?"

"It looked awfully cosy."

"We're friends!"

"Seemed like a little more than friends!"

"You're jealous aren't you?" I asked sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah you know what, I can't be bothered with this." He stormed past me, walking towards the door, I ran after him, I grabbed his arm, he turned around,

"Brax, seriously, there's nothing going on between me and Matt. I told you I love **you, **no one else."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He held onto both of my hands,

"It's just, you're so beautiful, it's hard to see other guys around you."

I smiled, "Yeah well, I'm your girl and no one else's, so you haven't got to worry about a thing." He smiled back at me and kissed me passionately; I tugged at his hands and led him back into the house and towards my bedroom.

_Hey guys, thanks for reading again and a HUGE thanks to those of you that continuously review! (: This might be the last update till Monday's episode but I'll see how things go._


	25. Chapter 25

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the following morning in Brax's arms, one hand loosely resting on my waist, I crept out of the bed, pulled on my dressing gown and slipped into the kitchen to be greeted by Ruby,

"Hi." She said in a less-than-impressed attitude.

"Morning Rubes." She simply grunted and was about to leave for school, "Ruby wait!" I called after her,

"What?" She spun around pretty angrily,

"Why are you angry with me?"

"For upsetting Brax like that, Charlie! I thought you and Matt were over!"

"Honey we are, come back into the kitchen and I'll explain?"

She nodded slightly.

**Brax's POV:**

I rolled out of the bed after finding no Charlie beside me, I slipped on my shorts and shirt and went out into the living room, I could hear Ruby and Charlie talking and decided to hang around in the living room till they were done,

"Ruby, I need you to know I'd **never** do anything to hurt Brax, or you for that matter." Charlie said. Ruby nodded slowly, "Matt and I were just have coffee, we'd still like to be friends, as it didn't work out as more than that, but honey, I love Brax, and I'm with him."

"Charlie, he said you looked so cosy though."

"I know b-" She interrupted Charlie.

"You haven't known each other for very long, I mean, so you can't say you just have that friendly relationship!"

"But we do Rubes, I know we haven't known each other for long, but there is a friendly spark, and that's all it is."

She looked down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being all bitchy."

"It's fine, come here." I watched as Charlie pulled Ruby into a hug, I smiled, thinking back to last night, Charlie said she was _'my girl' _and I loved her.

"I better get off to school, bye Charlie." Ruby said

"Bye sweetie."

As soon as I heard Ruby leave, I waited a minute before walking into the kitchen, Charlie had turned away from the door and was fidgeting around at the kettle, I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck,

"Morning sleepy-head." She muttered, she turned around to face me.

"Morning." I replied, before kissing her lightly.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest, "I have to get to work."

"Don't go yet." I tightened my arms around her.

"This is where my demonstration of strength can come in."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I am a police sergeant, remember."

"Oh, how could I forget?" I smirked and she hit my arm playfully.

I looked down at her, our faces only a few inches apart, she reached up and kissed me passionately, her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, I moved my hands up to her face and through her hair, she immediately pushed me back and spun me around, holding my hands tightly, she created a good bit of distance between us,

"I told you I could escape." She winked at me slyly before walking off to get ready for work.

**Charlie's POV:**

After heading to work, Watson informed me that we had a lead on the robbery case and we were to go straight to the suspect's house, I had no idea where we were going until we arrived there, the Braxton household.

"Heath?" I asked, hoping Brax wasn't the suspect,

"No, Darryl Braxton. I'm sorry, Charlie, but you two aren't together anymore so I suppose it's not **that **bad."

I was about to tell her that we were back together but thought it best if I left it out for now.

Watson knocked on the door, I stood beside her, with two male police officers behind us, Brax swung open the door, he was wearing a green chequered hooded shirt, which he looked so very attractive in, he looked less than impressed to see four police officers in front of him,

"Officers, what can I do for you?"

"Constable, you check his bedroom, officers you check the kitchen, garden and other bedrooms." I ordered, they all walked off into the several bedrooms.

"Baby, what's going on?" Brax asked once they had left the room.

"Do you know anything about this armed robbery?"

"I already told you, no I don't."

"Brax, the person who committed the robbery has a tattoo on his lower back."

"Oh, someone with a tattoo, cause I'm the only guy with a tat, Charlie!"

"I **know **for a fact you have a tattoo on your lower back."

"I know you do." He said seductively, whilst winking at me.

"And so does half the town, have your forgotten how you lot walk around topless most of the time!"

"Only when I'm surfing!"

"Well now, yes!"

"Charlie, Benji's got a tattoo on his lower back, I saw him today."

"The river boy just out of prison?"

"Yep."

"Well he's not gonna want to go back in a hurry is he?"

"He might do, whatever floats his boat." Brax smirked.

I was starting to get angry with Brax, his cocky attitude was doing my head in, thank goodness we were interrupted by Watson.

"Just got a call Charlie, more **urgent **business, we'll have to continue this search another time."

I nodded before turning around and motioning towards the door, following closely behind Watson and the other two officers. I got to the doorway when I felt Brax's hand grab mine, I shook loose and walked out of the door.

**Brax's POV:**

I was a tad frustrated by the visit from the coppers and decided to head off to Angelo's to get a strong drink. I walked in the doors to see Heath sitting at the bar, I walked to the bar, took out a whiskey glass, poured the drink and knocked it back in one.

"Rough day?"

"Barely even started." Heath looked at me questioningly, "Coppers paid a visit, they want to know if I was responsible for the robbery."

"There's a robbery at a service station and they come straight to you?"

"Charlie said the guy had a tattoo on his lower back, I have a tattoo on my lower back..."

"Oh, how come you know so much about this investigation?"

"Cause we're back together."

"Right."

"Although I'm not sure after today if that's the case, she's mad at me, I'm mad at her, she doesn't trust me."

"It's hard for her to trust you though mate, she is a cop, and she's just looking at the evidence." I nodded slightly,

"Anyway, I'm goin' for a surf, you coming or what?" Heath nodded before following me back out of the restaurant.

**Charlie's POV:**

It was approaching about 5pm and it was already starting to get dark, I decided to go for a jog along the beach to clear my head, I was jogging for about five minutes when my phone rang, I checked the caller ID _Georgina Watson_ I answered it,

"Hey Georgina."

"Charlie, hi."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the DNA results for the apple came back."

"Great, and?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, they belong to Brax."

My heart sank, "Alright, thanks." I hung up quickly, I could feel tears escaping down my cheeks, I slowly began to walk along the beach, heartbroken,

"Charlieeeee!" I slowly turned around to see Brax and Heath running towards me, surfboards in tow, Brax must've see the tears on my face cause he dug his board into the sand and moved closer to me, he raised his hand to my face and wiped away the tears before I stepped back,

"Charlie, what's wrong?" He asked softly,

"YOU! EVERYTHING!"

"What?" He continued to speak in a soothing, calm tone.

"DNA results Brax, according to DNA results you had something to do with that armed robbery!"

He moved closer to me, the water from his hair dripping onto my body, we were that close,

"Charlie, I had nothing to do with it!"

"HOW ELSE WOULD YOUR DNA GET THERE?" I shouted at him, the tears fell faster before I began to slap my hands against his chest, he grabbed my hands tightly and stopped me, before pulling me into a hug, he kissed my forehead softly,

"Shh, calm down."

"I'm sorry, I need some space." I pulled away from him and continued to walk along the beach, alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Charlie's POV:**

I didn't sleep much over the night, I missed Brax and wanted to make it up with him, I knew deep down he wouldn't commit such a crime, but all the evidence pointed in his direction and I couldn't think who would frame him.

I cleared the thoughts from my head and got up to get ready for a long day at work, probably spent discovering more evidence against Brax.

_-2 hours, 30 minutes later-_

I had arrived at work, the station was empty and a few of the officers were off on jobs, except me. Watson left a note to say she'd gone off on a case (most probably the one we were called to yesterday).

I was at the front desk filling out some paperwork when I heard a number of footprints; I looked up to see Brax being brought in, in handcuffs. Watson was directing him into the interrogation room, he looked up at me with apologetic eyes mouthing _'I'm sorry' _before being pulled into the interview room, his eyes never left mine.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the other officers,

"We found this Sergeant." He handed me a large evidence bag with a jumper, the same jumper the getaway driver was wearing.

"Where was this?"

"Under 's bed."

I sighed, Watson walked out,

"You ready for the interview, Charlie?"

"Yup, you can lead it."

"Cool, thanks." I faked a smile before following her into the interview room.

**Brax's POV:**

I waited till Constable Watson came back in, with Charlie tagging behind her, silent as a mouse.

"So." Watson said as she sat down, "Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything." Despite her being the one asking the questions, I couldn't help myself from glaring at Charlie, she glanced up at me, and then looked back down.

"Ah come on, the apple, tattoo, jumper, the evidence goes against you."

"I have an alibi." Charlie's head shot up, I really didn't want to expose that I had slept with Hayley, especially as Charlie and I were back together.

"Oh do you now?" Her sarcasm told me she didn't believe me.

"Yup, my brother's lawyer."

"Go on."

"We were together."

"And?"

"Do you need to know what we were doing? She's my alibi and that's it."

"You're free to go so long as you tell us more."

"We slept together, happy?" Charlie bowed her head, I saw her shake her head lightly, then saw a single tear roll down her cheek, she discretely wiped it away.

"Alright, we're done." Watson got up, Charlie right behind her, I watched her walk into her office alone, a police officer walked in to escort me out,

"I just want to talk to Charlie." I shook free of his grasp, I opened to door and walked in, she had her head down on the desk, I shut the door quietly behind me and knelt down beside her.

"Charlie." I said softly. She slowly lifted her head up off the desk and looked at me, I rested my palms on the side of her face and wiped away her tears,

"Please Brax, go home. I have work to do." She muttered softly.

I nodded slowly, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her towards me, I kissed her softly on the head, she wrapped her hands around my waist for a second before I got up and left.

**Brax's POV:**

I headed towards Angelo's, I needed a drink, again.

"Brax!" I turned around to see Ruby running towards me, "Hey."

"Hi, what can I do for ya?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk about Casey please?"

"Ah, some other time maybe? I'm just really busy, and gotta get back to the restaurant." She nodded briefly, I smiled at her before heading into the Surf Club,

"Oi Brax!"

"Jesus can I not get a minute's peace?" I muttered and turned around to see Heath,

"That was a bit harsh on Ruby mate."

"Oh what? Cause you're an expert with kids?" Heath looked at me, "I'm sorry, just stressed."

"I can tell, anyway, where were ya this morning."

"Coppers took me in."

"And?"

"Heath I'm not in the mood for explaining, can we do this later?"

"Alright."

I turned in the opposite direction and headed to Charlie's place.

**Charlie's POV:**

I had just gotten home from work and got changed into a loose fitting dress, I was about to sit down and relax for the first time today when I heard a knock on the door. _'I can never catch a break.' _I muttered, I opened the door and was taken aback by who was in front of me,

"Hey." Brax said

"Hi." I replied.

"Is Ruby in?"

"Yeah she is, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her, that alright?"

"Of course it is, come in." I opened the door wider so Brax could get in, I shut the door behind me and then led him through to the living room, "I'll just go and get her."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked into Ruby's room, "Honey, Brax is here to see you."

"Okay." I walked back into the living room,

"So, how are you?" Brax asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm alright thanks, you?"

"I've been better." I smiled softly at him, Ruby walked out of her room,

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it." I picked my cardigan up off the sofa and walked out of the door, heading down to the beach for a walk.

**Brax's POV:**

I watched Charlie leave, I didn't do a thing to stop her go.

"What's up with Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"Me."

"What happened?"

"I'm being accused of this armed robbery, and I think Charlie believes that I'm responsible."

"What? She won't think that!"

"All the evidence suggests it was me, why wouldn't she?" I paused for a minute, "She won't talk to me, can't stand to be in the same room as me, I don't know what to do."

"Oh."

"Anyway I didn't come here to discuss my love-life problems with you. I came to say I'm sorry."

Ruby smiled softly. "For what?"

"For earlier on, I know you're going through a tough time with exams and everything, the whole Casey thing isn't helping, but I'm here now, and I'm all yours, so whatever you want to talk about, shoot."

"Thanks Brax."

"It's alright."

Ruby gestured for me to sit down with her on the couch, she resembled Charlie in so many ways, I sat there, willing to listen to what my girlfriend's daughter had to say, and anything I could do to help her.

**Charlie's POV:**

I got down to the beach and sat in a secluded part, just in time for sunset, other than the night time, the other part of the day when the beach looked at its most beautiful.

"Hey stranger." I recognised his sooth, comforting voice almost instantly,

"Hey Matt."

He sat down beside me, "I sense someone's got some problems."

"You sense correctly."

"Tell me about it."

"Brax, it's always Brax. He's been charged with armed robbery, I don't believe he did it, but the evidence suggests otherwise, I can't think who would want to frame him, the only guy's in prison and his alibi is dodgy."

"You love him right?"

"Yup."

"Then maybe you should forget about the evidence, and go with your heart on this one."

I was silent, trying to absorb his words, "I think I'll leave you to make your mind up." He got up and began to walk away, I called after him,

"Thank you!" He put his hand up in a gesture as if to say _'You're welcome.' _I laughed softly then wandered back into my thinking state.


	27. Chapter 27

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived home for Brax to be gone, Ruby had her bag and was about to leave the house when she saw me approaching the door,

"Charlie, hey!"

"Hey sweetie, Brax gone?"

"Yup."

"What'd he want?"

"He was playing a great listener, he helped me with my Casey issues, and told me I could talk to him anytime I wanted."

I smiled when I thought about how great Brax was with Rubes, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to study at April's with her, Dex, and Xave, not sure how much study we'll manage but it's worth a try."

"Alright, good luck, ring me if you want me to pick you up."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too!" I called after her as she walked away.

I walked in the front door and shut it behind me, I collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV, there was a knock on the door, _'Wow, I really never do get a break!' _I muttered.

"Did you forget your keys?" I asked whilst opening the door, expecting it to be Ruby, it wasn't Ruby at all, it was Brax.

"Twice in one night? Ruby's not home."

"I didn't come to see Ruby, I came to see you."

"Brax, please."

"Charlie, we have to talk, you can't keep avoiding me, or trying to."

"I'm not trying to avoid you!"

"Yes you are, you can't stand to be in the same room as me! You refrain from talking to me when you see me, need I go on?"

I stepped back from the doorway, allowing Brax to enter, he shut the door behind him, then looked back at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just, when I think about you and Hayley, I feel sick, and then it just reminds me of Tegan, and everything else bad that happened, and I know it's in the past but I just can't help it." I babbled.

Brax grasped both of my hands, I intertwined my fingers in his, tears started to form in my eyes, he pulled my body into his and he kissed my forehead.

"And then there's the robbery." I muttered,

He dropped my hands and pulled away from me, "Charlie how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't me!"

"I know, and I believe you!"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

"I'm the leading officer on the investigation Brax! I have to!" He looked down, I could tell how angry he was, I reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I just need time to think."

"That's fine, but just remember; I won't wait forever." He dropped my hand and walked away.

_-2 hours later-_

I was watching some soppy movie on the TV, it resembled my mood, when Ruby quietly came in the door,

"I'm still up Rubes."

"Oh hey. How'd it go with Brax?

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I saw him coming in as I was heading off to April's."

"Oh, well, nothing happened really."

"Did you guys sort everything out?"

"What exactly has he been telling you?" She plonked herself down on the couch beside me,

"Nothing, just that you're angry with him over the robbery and won't speak to him."

I sighed, "Well, now he's angry with me."

"What?"

"Because I brought up the robbery thing, he got angry and then left."

"Charlie you two are just running round in circles, can you not just sort out what's going on between you instead of all this time wasting?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"No buts Charlie, just for once, you do the chasing."

She got up and went into her room, leaving me dumbfounded; I thought about what she said and what Matt said last night and chose to go for a walk.

**Brax's POV:**

I heard a faint knock on the door and slowly got up off the couch to answer it, I swung open the door,

"Look Charlie, I'm not in the mood for another argument." I said bluntly.

"Neither am I." I looked into her eyes, they were filled with regret, "I just wanted to say I love you and I'm sorry for not trusting you."

She looked down and didn't wait for any sort of response or acknowledgement from me, she turned and walked away, I stood still for a minute, I was in shock, she'd refused to speak to me for days now and when she finally came to talk to me I just let her walk away? I ran outside after her,

"Charlie!" I called. She'd walked fast and made it towards her car, she remained silent. I walked right up to her, closing the distance between us, I intertwined my fingers in hers before muttering "I love you more." She smiled and I pulled her into an embrace, we broke apart and I led her back into the house.

I woke up the next morning with Charlie in my arms, one of her hands resting on my chest, she was sound asleep, I rolled her over gently, placed the covers over her before edging out of the bed, I picked up my pair of board shorts on the floor and slipped them on before heading outside to make coffee and breakfast. I laid breakfast out on the table before heading back into my bedroom, Charlie was awake,

"Ah, good morning lazy!" I called.

"Hey! Who are you calling lazy?" She replied. I crawled onto the bed and knelt over her,

"Did you enjoy your first sleep over at the Braxton household?" A wide smile appeared on her face,

"Yup I did, very much so in fact." She replied seductively. I moved my head closer to hers and kissed her forcefully, we broke apart and I slid back into the bed beside her, she wrapped her arms around me, cuddling me tight.

"Breakfast is served by the way, so get up, lazy."

"Er, I think I'm gonna need a dressing gown or something." She directed my attention to her naked body.

"Nah, I don't think you need it." I winked at her.

"Ah well that's alright then, Heath will get a good look." My smile faded, she won at our little game,

"Yeah fine, here, you can use this, it's plenty big for ya." I reached down and picked up my shirt from last night. "Here, you can have the shirt you so desperately stripped me out of last night!"

"Okay." She slipped into my shirt and buttoned it up, I kissed her again before taking hold of her hands and leading her outside. "Oh wow, this looks good." She said as I led her into the kitchen,

"Only the best for you sweetheart." I replied.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away, she looked up at me, I nodded towards the table,

"Breakfast." I said.

"Alright alright."

We sat down and began to eat and one thought kept playing over and over in my mind: _'How did I get so lucky?' _

_Hey guys, a HUGE thanks to those of you who read and an even bigger one to those who review too, it means a lot! _


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys, this chapter's just going to be a short one, with just happy Charlie and Brax scenes, hope you enjoy and please review. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

"Well, that's good, half an hour later and you're finally finished eating." I muttered.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to enjoy every bit of this wonderful breakfast my boyfriend prepared."

"Really?"

"Yup, really." I leant across the table and kissed her passionately,

"What was that for?" Charlie muttered after we parted.

"Would you like me to be honest?"

"Please."

"It was to shut you up." I smirked,

"OI!" She hit my arm playfully,

"Ouch!" I mocked.

"Oh shut up you sissy!" I got up and walked over to Charlie's side of the table, I held out my hands and she took them, I pulled her to her feet, our faces were only a few inches apart,

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" She gave me a less-than-impressed look, I dropped her hands and rested mine on her waist instead, "Anyway, I have to work, and so do you, but I'm coming around to yours tonight at 7:15pm to pick you up, alright?"

"What if I have plans?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe." She said slyly, I stepped back and made a hand gesture up and down my body,

"Then you'll miss out on a night with this hot stuff!" She laughed.

"I guess I'll see you at 7:15 then?" She asked.

"You sure will." I began to walk in the direction of the shower, Charlie ran after me,

"What's the dress code?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something." I ran back to her and kissed her softly before heading off into the shower.

**Charlie's POV:**

After what seemed like **forever **my shift finally finished and I excitedly hurried home to get ready for whatever Brax had planned, Ruby had told me she was off studying again, so I'd have to come up with my own outfit tonight, with no help whatsoever.

_-7:15pm, Charlie's house-_

I heard a knock on the door and immediately went to answer it, in the end I had settled for a dark blue dress that finished just above my knees, black stilettos, and smoky eyes for my make-up I had also decided to straighten my hair. I swung the door open to be greeted by an extremely handsome Brax, wearing a dark blue shirt, black suit pants and a large bouquet of mixed flowers in his hand,

"I don't really do romance, but here." He handed me the flowers, I took them off him and put them on the kitchen unit before turning back around to face him,

"Why thank you ." I linked my hands around his neck and pulled his body close to mine, I kissed him passionately, when we finally broke apart I said,

"Is it merely coincidental that we're both wearing blue, and the exact same shade of blue?"

"I think it is." He winked at me,

"Right, so where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to a snazzy restaurant in the City."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What have I done to deserve that?"

"Just you, being you." I smiled and kissed him again, he pulled away, and then grabbed my hand leading me towards his car, I slammed the door shut behind us.

_-10:30pm, the Braxton household.-_

Brax and I walked back up to the house hand-in-hand, he opened the door for me and let me go in first, he came in close behind me and then shut the door,

"Thank you for dinner, it was amazing."

"Mhmhmh." Brax mumbled, I leaned in to kiss him. I grabbed his hands and found my way to his bedroom, our lips didn't part once, we broke away when we entered his bedroom, I sat down on the bed, Brax knelt down on the floor, I couldn't stop smiling,

"You know what?" He said whilst he began to remove my stilettos,

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't stopped smiling since I picked you up." I felt my smile deepen. "Tell you what." He had finished removing my shoes, "If you can stop smiling for just 10 seconds, we'll have sex tonight, but if you can't, we won't."

"Oh boy, I thought we already were!"

"Well yeah, but, it's just a little game."

"Go on then." I said.

"Alright, 10 seconds starting from." He looked down at his watch, "Now." He looked back up at me with his dazzling green eyes, he bore that same cheeky grin and I smiled immediately, "Charlie, you're rubbish, that wasn't even 5 seconds." I started laughing and then rested my head against his, our noses were touching, I brought my hands up to his top button and undid it, he grabbed my hands and gently pushed me away,

"No, remember the deal?" He smiled cheekily before getting up and leaving the room,

"Brax!" I called after him. I got up and walked into the living room to see him casually sitting on the couch, watching the TV,

"Come join." He said as he patted the space beside him, I did what he said whilst thinking, _'I see what you're doing, but two can play that game.'_

I sat down beside him and he put his arm around me as I snuggled up to him, "Brax?" I asked

"Yup?"

"I didn't have desert at the restaurant, 'cause I thought I'd be having it here."

"Oh did you now?" He asked seductively.

"Yup, so..." I moved my face closer to his, our noses brushed against each other, "Do you have ice cream?" I saw his face drop a little and hid my smile, the game was going in my favour.

"We sure do, does vanilla suit you?" He tried to reply coolly, playing along.

"It does indeed, where is it?" I motioned to get up,

"No I'll get it. I have to be the gent, an' all." He went to get up but I straddled my legs around him, put my hands on his chest and pushed him back into the seat,

"I'll get it." I whispered, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and getting up to get the ice cream.

"Second draw!"He called after me.

I came back to the couch with a tub of _Häagen_-_Dazs vanilla ice cream and a spoon, I could feel Brax's eyes on me as I sat down, I looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile, he shook his head lightly and laughed softly before turning his attention back to the TV screen. I took a small scoop of ice cream and purposely dropped it, it slid down my chest,_

_"Oh shoot!" I yelled, whilst jumping up._

_"What?" Brax said, I had his full attention now,_

_"I spilled ice cream on me! I'll have to take this off." I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing my grey lacy underwear, _

_I felt Brax's hand grab my arm and he pulled me down and into his lap, he looked at me in awe,_

_"Alright, you win." I smiled, I was now lying on the sofa with Brax on top of me. He proceeded to licking the ice cream off me, to kissing my neck till he found his way to my lips, I moved my hands to the waistband of his trousers and traced my hands over the tattoo on his lower back, I could feel goose-bumps all over my body with every touch. Our kiss was intensifying by each second, I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off him, throwing it on the floor; I then moved my hands to his trousers and began to fiddle with his belt, before I had a chance to continue, we were interrupted by Heath bursting through the door,_

_"Jeez Heath, just get out for a minute would you!" Brax called, trying to cover me up with his own body. I started laughing,_

_"Oh guys, do you have no shame?" Heath shouted,_

_"Get out for 20 seconds, then we'll be gone into a more private area."_

_"With pleasure." Heath walked back out the door again. Brax looked back down at me,_

_"Sorry." He kissed me, "About-that-interruption." He said between kisses._

_"That's alright." I replied. He got off me and quickly slung my legs over his arm, before placing his arm on my back and lifting me off the sofa, I put my arm around his neck, Heath burst through the door again, I immediately started laughing,_

_"HEATH!" Brax shouted._

_"Oh dear God, you said 20 seconds, so I waited for a minute and you're still not done!"_

_"Yeah well we're going now."_

_Brax carried me in the direction of his bedroom,_

_"Nice undies, Buckton!" I heard Heath shout, I started laughing, Brax stopped dead in his tracks, he was about to turn around and walk back to Heath but I used my free hand to turn his head towards mine and kissed him passionately before mumbling, _

_"I'm waiting." He proceeded towards his bedroom._

_Okay, so maybe it wasn't as short as I thought it'd be :,) anyway, hope ya'll like it! (:_


	29. Chapter 29

**Charlie's POV:**

It was Saturday, I wasn't working and was determined to have a relaxing day. I thought about last night with Brax, it was absolutely amazing, I picked up my phone to text him:

'_Hey sexy, thanks again for last night, I was thinking you could maybe drop by after your shift finishes tonight and I could show my appreciation?'_

I got a reply almost instantly:

'_Charlie, I think that message was meant for Brax, please don't EVER make a mistake like that again.'_

I could feel my cheeks grow extremely red indeed, both Brax and Ruby were under my most recent contacts and I'd accidentally sent the message to Ruby:

'_Sorry Rubes.'_

I then proceeded to texting Brax, he replied to me ASAP,

'_You're very welcome Miss. Buckton, I thought that was what last night was for though, anyway, I'll be over as soon as I'm done.'_

I smiled then went into my bedroom, collecting my beach bag; I figured I'd go for a swim, after all, it is supposed to be a relaxing day.

_-8pm, Charlie's house.-_

I was in the kitchen checking on the food when I heard a knock on the door, I quickly paced over and opened it,

"Hey gorgeous." Brax said, he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me deeply, I pulled away,

"Hello. Dinner's almost ready." I took his hands, closing the door behind him and led him into the living room, I stopped in front of one of the chairs and pushed him down onto it, he attempted to pull me down with him but I pushed him away, "You sit here, and I'll bring it in shortly."

I strutted out of the living room and back into the kitchen.

**Brax's POV:**

I patiently sat waiting for Charlie to come back in, she entered carrying two plates, she put mine down in front of me, and hers on the other side of the table,

"Dinner is served." She said seductively, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her onto my lap, succeeding this time, I flashed her a cheeky smile before bringing my lips to hers and kissing her passionately, she pulled away, "Eat!" She ordered,

"Alright!" I kissed her cheek before she got up and went on her side of the table.

We had finished eating when she said,

"I'll be back in a sec." I watched her slide out of her seat and walk off to her bedroom, she came out a few minutes later wearing a berry red corset and black suspenders, _'Wow' _I muttered under my breath, I couldn't help but stare at her,

"Oh gosh, it's too much, I look like a whore don't I?"

I laughed before hopping up and walking over to her, I placed my hands on her waist, she looked up at me and smiled before I whispered in her ear,

"But you look so god-damn hot."She reached up to my height and kissed me passionately, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other rested on my shoulder, so her hand could glide through my hair, I placed my hands underneath her backside and lifted her up, she linked her arms around my waist as I walked in the direction of her bed.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to see the sun streaming through the curtains and Brax attempting to get dressed very quickly, he didn't notice I had woken up,

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" He looked over at me and grinned,

"Major mess-up at work, I've got to be the one to go in and fix it."

"Oh okay." He slipped his t-shirt over his head, then came over to me and sat on the bed beside me, "Thought you were in a hurry." I said.

"I am." He brought his face closer to mine, "But this can't wait." He kissed me passionately before pulling away, "Okay, now I really have to go!" He motioned towards the door.

I laughed at him, "How about you meet me later at the diner, we could grab lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I'll meet you there at 1pm?"

"Perfect." He briskly walked back to me and kissed me again before running out of the house, I laughed as I watched him go.

_-1 hour later-_

After Brax left I got up and went for a shower, I was now just lounging around on the couch, watching TV when my phone beeped, it was from Georgina,

'_Hey Charlie. You free to come in? Joyce wants to see you ASAP.'_

I thought about what he might want before replying,

'_Yup I'm free, I'll come in as soon as.'_

I headed to the station, in my uniform, and walked into my office to see Joyce and Georgina waiting for me,

"Ah, Sergeant."

"Inspector." I said politely.

"I wanted you to come in so I could tell you face-to-face that you're no longer on this case."

My face dropped, "I'm sorry?" I asked, as if I couldn't understand what he had just said.

"You're compromised and we both know it."

"Sir I'm not! I'm no longer in a relationship with Darryl Braxton." I lied,

"Charlie, one of the officers saw you and him at the beach the other day, kissing." Georgina interrupted.

I blushed, not only did I lie, but I was found out in the same heartbeat,

"Sir, I've never let it affect my work so far, I don't intend to start now."

"I've made up my mind, Sergeant, why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

I was upset, I just nodded softly before walking out of the office and heading home, as soon as I got home, I took off my boots, laid down on the sofa, and fell asleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I had been waiting at the diner for a while, I had rang and text Charlie but she didn't reply, I gave up and decided to go to Charlie's place to see what had happened. I got to the house to see the front door open, I entered and walked through to the living room to see Charlie asleep on the sofa, I smiled to myself before going over to her and kneeling down in front of her, I stroked her face gently, her eyes fluttered open,

"Oh, hey." She said, surprised to see me.

"Hey stranger." I replied.

"What are you doing here Brax?" She held out her hand and I held onto it,

"Well, I was supposed to meet my girlfriend at the diner for lunch, but, she never showed." I watched as Charlie blushed slightly, "So, after waiting for twenty-five minutes, I decided she wasn't coming and thought I'd come looking."

"Brax, I'm so sorry, I got home and just fell asleep."

"I can see that." I flashed her a cheeky grin, "Are you alright? You look very tired."

"I am extremely tired, I haven't been, er, sleeping much." She blushed slightly, evidently making a reference to our sex life.

"Well what can I say? It's because I'm so damn irresistible!"

"And so damn cocky." She shot back.

I leaned in and kissed her, I pulled back,

"Budge up." She got up and shuffled across the sofa for me, I sat down beside her, put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around me, "Now sleep." I commanded.

"What?" She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"You're tired, it's my fault you're that tired, so now I'm going to make sure you sleep!"

She laughed softly, "Alright!" She nuzzled her head into my chest until she got comfortable and soon enough, she fell asleep, and not long later, so did I.


	30. Chapter 30

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up when Charlie started moving in my arms, she looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled,

"Mhm." She mumbled, "What time is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, I withdrew my hand from around her and checked my watch, my eyes widened at the time,

"Oh gosh, it's 7:30pm."

"What?" She raised her voice.

"Yeah, pretty long nap." I grinned at her, "Told you I would help." I winked at her, she smiled for a second and then let it fade, "Are you alright Charlie?"

"Yeah, I just need to get a few things done." She stood up, "Would you mind leaving please?"

She held out her hands and I took them, and rose to my feet,

"Sure, gotta get to the restaurant anyway." She smiled and then leaned in to kiss me, I pulled away,

"Bye." I said.

"See ya." She replied, I only dropped her hands when I couldn't reach them anymore.

_-9pm, beach.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I was strolling along the beach, preparing myself for probably another restless nice, thanks to Brax and his nap, my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name, I turned around to see Brax jogging towards me,

"Hey." He said when he approached me.

"Hi." I replied, "Listen Brax, now's not a good time, I have to head home and get ready for work tomorrow."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Er, I don't know I'm pretty busy." I turned and started to walk up the beach but Brax's hand grasped tightly to mine, he pulled me back down towards him,

"BRAX WHAT?" I shouted at him. I immediately regretted it and felt angry with myself, I pulled away from him, he looked upset and worried,

"Charlie." I looked down, "Charlie look at me." I still refused to look at him, he placed his hand under my chin and gently lifted my head up so my eyes were staring into his, he dropped his hand back down to his side, "Charlie?"

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, I wiped it away.

"I've been taken off the case." I spoke in a voice that was barely audible,

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He grabbed my hands in an attempt to comfort me, but I withdrew them,

"I just need some time to think and be alone." He nodded softly and I turned to head in the direction of home.

_-8am, the next morning-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I got up and headed to work despite the fact I had been taken off the case, I entered the doors of the station with one thing on my mind: a final attempt for Joyce to put me back on the case.

He saw me approach him and immediately faced me,

"Sergeant, if you're here to persuade me to put you back on this case, I won't."

"But sir I-"

"Absolutely no 'buts' Charlie, you're compromised, and you know it, there will be no more talk about this matter."

I turned around and sighed deeply, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out, the message was from Brax:

'_Had the cops around early this morning, that evidence must be pretty damning.' _

I read the message a few times before putting my phone back in my pocket, Brax sounded angry in the text, whether that was with me or with the cops in general, I didn't know.

"Charlie, you and Watson can actually bring that evidence to the DPP."

I nodded silently, I knew it was just a way of getting me out of their way and to stop pestering him but at the moment I didn't care to argue.

I drove and pulled into the Surf Club car park when Watson broke the silence,

"Charlie I'm sorry, I thought it was helping, but now I know I shouldn't have told Joyce, I'm sorry."

I nodded my head slightly, "I understand, maybe I am more compromised than I thought, but I know Brax didn't do it."

"At the moment, I'm starting to believe you."

I smiled lightly, "How about some coffee?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'll pay."

"Alright." We both got out of the car, "I've just got to make a quick phone call." I told her, "You go in ahead." She nodded and proceeded towards the diner.

I whipped out my phone and text Brax,

'_Stopped for coffee at the Surf Club car park, evidence from robbery in the car. Charlie.'_

I didn't get a reply, but I knew Brax would have read the message, I headed into the diner.

Watson and I exited the diner and approached the police car to see the glass smashed at the door open,

"Oh gosh!" I called, running towards the door,

"What?" Watson followed me quickly,

"Oh that's just great, the evidence box is missing."

We both looked around, Watson genuinely looking for someone who would've taken the evidence box, me pretending, knowing only too well who took it.

_-At the station-_

"How could you both be so stupid?" Joyce yelled.

"Sir, I'll take full responsibility for it." I piped up.

"Sure you will." He said in an aggressive tone, "Get me a warrant for Braxton's house." He directed at Watson,

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are." I said.

"Can you blame me Sergeant? You were involved in a relationship with Braxton, I know you don't believe he did this, or you don't want to believe it, so you'd do anything possible to get him off!"

"That's extremely far-fetched, Sir." I retorted.

"Can't blame me." I nodded slowly, "Can you sort out that back log of paperwork now?"

"Yes, alright." I nodded and then entered the office to sit down to a very long work shift indeed.

_-8pm, Brax's place-_

**Brax's POV:**

I heard a faint knock on the door, second interruption of the night, first one was the Inspector looking for evidence, I got up and swung open the door to see Charlie before me, she looked extremely upset,

"Come in." I said softly, she came in and leaned against the back of the couch, "Had a visit from your Inspector friend a minute ago."

"Yeah?" She asked, even though she probably already knew, I nodded.

"Thanks for the text earlier on Charlie."

I watched her shake her head slightly, obviously showing her disapproval of what she did, I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, she responded by burying her head in my chest and clenching my shirt tightly. We stayed in the embrace for a while before Charlie pulled back,

"Charlie, you're not thinking of owning up are you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I'm confused, and upset, and so angry at myself."

"Charlie, if you tell anyone, we'll both end up in a hell of a lot of trouble."

She nodded slowly, "How about some time off, and get away from this place for a bit?"

"Brax I think I just need some time alone."

"I'm not talking about with me. Take some time off work, and go somewhere by yourself, or with Bianca."

She nodded again and then left the house, I wondered where she'd go, or what she'd do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Charlie's POV:**

I had decided to book the cabin at Reefton Lakes for my 'break' that Brax had told me to take, I approached Bianca's front door and knocked faintly,

"Oh hey!" She said when she saw me.

"Hi, listen Bianca, are you free sometime this afternoon or tonight?"

"Er, this afternoon, yes, why?"

"I've taken some time off work and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

We were interrupted by Irene coming down the stairs,

"Morning Irene." Bianca and I said in unison.

"Morning darls."

"So, what do you say?" I asked, turning back to Bianca.

"I don't think so Charlie, I have to look after Irene, and April's got exams!"

"What's this all about?" Irene asked.

"Charlie asked if I would go to the cabin with her just outside Reefton Lakes for tonight."

"Go for it darl, you deserve a break, both of you do."

I smiled thankful at Irene before turning back to Bianca who nodded,

"Alright." She said.

**Brax's POV:**

I was wandering around the house, cleaning up after the coppers last night, the house looked like a bombsite. I was interrupted by Heath walking through the door,

"What'd the coppers want this time?"

"Nothing."

"Brax, tell me. I can't help if I don't know what's up."

I sighed before turning to face Heath,

"You know how they're trying to get me for the armed robbery?" Heath nodded, "Well you know I didn't do it?" Heath nodded again, "Charlie text me yesterday to say the evidence box from the robbery was in her car, and that her and the other copper were going for coffee." Heath's eyes widened in surprise, I knew I didn't have to continue,

"Buckton did that?" He asked, still in shock, I nodded.

"But she hates herself for it now, and I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me too."

"Well go and talk to her then."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She's gone somewhere, and taken time off work."

"What? You left her by herself, to think things over and over again? Brax she's gonna cave."

"Well I can't do anything now can I?"

"Ring Ruby and ask her, she'll know where she's gone!"

I nodded slowly before muttering, "I guess" and walking over to the phone.

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca and I were sitting at a table outside, drinking wine and had various foods lain out on the table, we had been talking for a while when Bianca suddenly said,

"Charlie, I know something's up, tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at her and knew I wouldn't be able to avoid this one,

"My inspector's taken me off the case, he says I lack perspective because of my relationship with Brax, it's a times like these when I really feel like I'd be better off handing in my letter of resignation and be done with it!"

Bianca laughed softly before realising I was serious, "Wait what? You have to talk to Brax though, see what he th-"

Bianca trailed off and looked over towards something, I heard a car engine and turned around to see Brax's car pull over and him and Heath get out,

"Well, now's your chance to talk to him." Bianca said, I put down my wine glass and angrily paced over to where Brax was.

"Brax!" I called, "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk, Charlie."

"You told me to take time off, to get away from all of this, to get away from you!" I shouted.

"I know, but I realise that wasn't the best of ideas I had." He nodded towards the cabin, I sighed and began to walk up the steps and through the door, Brax close behind me, he shut the door behind us and walked to the opposite side of the room, he turned around and flashed me a smile,

"You don't get it do you? I **hate **myself for what I've done."

"Charlie-"

"No Brax, can't believe I've done something so stupid, there's no going back, and there's nothing I can do to fix this!"

"Just, just stop beating yourself up about it, we'll get through it, it's me you did all this for, if anything, I'm the one you should be blaming."

"Brax I am blaming you!" I yelled. He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes, "I hate you, for coming into my life." He bowed his head and nodded slowly, I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks, "But I hate feeling this way about you because believe me, I don't want to!"

He began walking towards me, I tried to hold back my tears, he was standing right in front of me now,

"That's fair enough that you hate me, 'cause you're more than within your rights to, but..." He reached out and took my hands in his, "believe me I don't hate anything about us, and I love you."

I opened my mouth to say something but he carried on, I looked up into his eyes, "Charlie, if you want to come clean about this whole evidence thing then I'll back you all the way, 'cause you and I are in this together, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

I nodded slowly before I felt Brax tugging on my hands and pulling me closer to him, he leant his head against mine until pulling away and hugging me tightly, I hugged him back, holding him equally as tight.

_-Few hours later, outside the cabin at the cars.-_

Brax and I were packing the stuff into the cars,

"Irene will never believe that Bianca and I ate all this food!"

Brax smirked, "Well, why don't you tell her that the wallabies crept up and ate it all?"

I laughed at his comment, "Hm, that's a pretty good idea."

"Well, you know, I'm full of great ideas, sweetheart." He replied.

"Yes, yes you are." I mumbled before we both laughed and Brax leaned in to kiss me,

"Oi, knock it off you two!" Heath called.

"I'm guessing you're gonna want to go in Brax's car now you two are back on track?" Bianca asked.

I looked at her sheepishly, "Yes, if you wouldn't mind being in a car with this one." I nodded in Heath's direction, he gave me a sarcastic hurt look.

Bianca nodded, "I guess I'll survive." I laughed softly before handing out my keys to her, only for Heath to grab them,

"I'll drive, thank yooou!" He winked at me, and then headed to the car, "You coming?" He called back to Bianca, she huffed before entering the passenger's side.

We were on the road for under five minutes when Brax reached out and took my hand in his, leaving one hand on the steering wheel,

"We should just turn back, stay at that cabin and never go back to Summer Bay, leave all our worries behind."

"Not a bad idea."

"Indeed, told you I was an ideas man." He took his eyes off the road for a minute to wink at me, I giggled, all of a sudden I noticed a look of horror flood over his face, I heard him mumble something but couldn't hear with the window being down. Next he reached out to me to pull me closer to his direction, I was confused and turned to see someone on a motorbike about to collide with the car, I screamed.

The car slid to the right and came to a halt, Brax immediately cut the engine and turned to me, he turned my head to face him softly with his hand,

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, I nodded my head. He picked up my hand and kissed it before hurrying out to check on the cyclist. Shortly after Brax left the car I heard another car pull up, probably Heath and Bianca, I started to feel drowsy and sick, I heard Heath call out,

"BRO! Are you alright?"

Brax called back, "Yeah yeah I'm fine, Charlie took a bump to the head but I think she's fine."

At this, Heath walked over to my side of the car and leaned in the window,

"You alright?" He asked softly, I nodded and smiled lightly at him, we were distracted by Bianca's scream,

"LIAAAAM!" She had run over to wear Liam was, trying to wake him up. My heart sank when I realised that Liam was the cyclist we had hit.

I heard a lot of commotion before I heard Heath say, "I've got this Brax, you take Charlie and go."

Brax ran over to my side of the car, Heath holding the door open for him,

"You alright baby?" Brax asked again, I nodded before he moved his head closer to mine, slid one arm under my legs, and the other behind my back to carry me to my car, he gently lifted me up, walked briskly over to the car and gently placed me down in my seat, I rested my head back in the seat, and drifted off to sleep.

_Hey guys, this chapter wasn't all that great as it was mainly what's going on in the show, but this fanfic is more of a current storyline one so yeah, hope you enjoyed all the same and thanks again for reading and reviewing. (:_


	32. Chapter 32

**Brax's POV:**

I pulled up at the motel and cut the engine, I tilted by head backwards and sighed deeply before turning to look at Charlie, still fast asleep, I got my keys ready, then proceeded to carrying Charlie to the motel room, even if I woke her, she'd still be drowsy, so I thought I'd leave her to sleep. I kicked the motel door shut behind me and flung back duvet, I placed Charlie down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up when I heard a door close, I opened my eyes are took in my surroundings, it didn't take me long to realise it as being Brax's motel room, I looked over to my right to see Brax in just a pair of shorts, he had just been for a shower and his hair was wet,

"Hey." He said softly as he walked over to the bed,

"Hi." I replied whilst flashing him a small smile. I pushed the covers off me, my mind seemed to be a bit blank until:

"You alright now Charlie? You took a bit of a bump to the head." Brax reached out and gently stroked the side of my face, he smiled at me before dropping his hand back down and I remembered, the accident, Liam, unconscious, Bianca, hysterical. I started to panic,

"Bra-B-Brax." I began to breath heavier, "What happened? Why are we here, not at the hospital or police station, wh-why?"

"Shh, calm down Charlie." Brax rubbed my back soothingly and grabbed my left hand squeezing it tightly.

"Bianca and Heath, they took the blame for driving the car?" I asked, already knowing the answer, Brax nodded slowly.

I suddenly jumped up whilst saying, "NO! We've got to own up to it Brax." I felt dizzy and nearly fell, before Brax hopped up and caught me, he gently sat me back down on the bed and tried to calm me down,

"Charlie, they've already told the cops that they were driving, if we intervene now everyone's going to get in trouble for it."

I nodded slowly in acknowledgement to Brax's sense, but I still didn't agree with it, I got up again, slowly this time and muttered,

"I'm going to go for a shower." Before heading into the bathroom, and closing the door behind me.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie came out in the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a vest top, she was rummaging through her bag trying to find something. I had to tell her about my conversation over the phone with Heath,

"Heath just called." She looked up at me, "He said that Bianca's not coping to well."

"Well would you be? The love of your life stuck in a hospital bed." I smiled lightly at the irony of Charlie's comment,

"Well, we would know, we've both been there, done that." She smiled lightly, "Maybe you should have a word with her Charlie, make sure she stays on track."

"No, Brax I'm sorry, but I don't want to force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do!"

We were both silent, I remained seated on the couch, Charlie was pacing around the room,

"Oh gosh." She broke the silence.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I could lose my best friend in all of this."

"How'd ya mean?"

"Bianca's practically been forced to take wrap for what **we **did, the man she loves in a coma, and she could go to jail if anyone finds out about this!"

"Come here." I said to her, she stopped pacing around and just looked at me, "I said come here." She slowly walked towards where I was sitting; I looked up at her and patted my lap, gesturing for her to sit on my lap. She looked at me uncertainly before sitting down, I put my arms around her,

"You don't worry about anything, alright? Ideas man will come up with something!"

She laughed slightly at my comment, I was glad to provide her with some comfort, she looked up at me with her dazzling eyes,

"I love you, Brax."

I kissed her nose gently and then smiled,

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips before wrapping her arms around me tightly and burying her head into my chest, I held her close.

**Heath's POV:**

I headed straight over to Brax's motel, I was willing to protect him, and Charlie for that matter, but he had resulted in Bianca resenting me, ending whatever 'thing' we had in the first place, and being pulled closer to Liam. I was angry and needed to talk to him, I got to the motel and continuously knocked on the door.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I were still caught in an embrace on the couch when we heard someone knock on the door over and over again, I hopped off his lap and opened the door to an angry looking Heath, he barged past me and began pacing around the motel, I looked at Brax and caught his eye I mouthed something to him,

'_I'll leave you guys to it.' _He nodded in acknowledgement and shut the door behind me on my way out, I sat on the floor outside the motel door, listening to what Heath wanted to say.

"Brax, everything is so messed up." Heath spoke first, "Bianca wants nothing to do with me y'know? We were this close to becoming an item, I really like her y'know, I thought we could make a good go of things."

My heart sank a little at Heath's confession, Brax spoke next,

"I'm sorry mate, but what about me and Charlie? They would have absolutely gone to town, especially with the whole robbery thing and relationship scandal! I never wanted any of this to happen, but Liam was in the wrong, we had right of way."

"I know mate, it's just I'm so angry that everything's gotten so stuffed up because of **you** and a cop."

I suddenly realised that the whole _'cop'_ in me, died a long time ago, as soon as I laid eyes on Brax, I was warned and I didn't listen and now, oh boy, now was I paying for it.

"Heath, what do you want me to do? You told me to leave with Charlie and that 'you had it', you said you'd take blame!" Brax took a more aggressive tone.

"I didn't really know what I was signing up for though, mate!" Heath replied.

I got up and was about to re-enter when Heath flung the door open and briskly walked out, a few stray tears had fallen from my eyes, Brax walked towards me,

"Sorry about that." He said

"No Brax, this is exactly what I told you I NEVER wanted to happen, people HATE us for what happened today, my best friend, your brother! This is mental."

"Charlie, please." He attempted to grab my hand but I moved away, I walked over to my bag and took out a white envelope and my car keys, I then walked to the door of the motel room again,

"I need to put things right, Brax." I left him behind, looking bewildered, lost and confused.

I walked to my car and hopped in, I sped off to the station, I walked in to be met by Joyce and Constable Stephenson,

"I thought you were away, Sergeant?" Joyce asked.

"Yup, and now I'm back." I replied, he looked at Stephenson as if to tell him to _'get out and give us a minute'_.

He looked to me apologetically,

"If this is about the robbery-"

"It's not." I interrupted, I-"

It was Joyce's turn to interrupt me, "You know, I brought Sam Foster in because you have great instincts as a police officer, Charlie, and they paid off."

"Thank you sir bu-"

He interrupted me again, "Well done Charlie, I'm glad I chose to listen to you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded in acknowledgment before handing him the envelope, he took it off me and looked bewildered,

"What's this?" He asked.

I could feel tears brim in my eyes, "It's my letter of resignation, Sir." He looked disappointed, before he quizzed me as to why, I forced a smile before briskly walking out of the office, I hurried to my car and that's when I completely broke down.


	33. Chapter 33

**Charlie's POV:**

I was slumped in the driver's seat of my car, crying my eyes out, I stopped when I heard someone knocking on the window of the passenger's side, I looked up to see Ruby looking worried, I reached across and opened the car door for her, she slid into the passenger's seat,

"Charlie, what's happened?" She asked worriedly.

I looked up at her after dabbing at my eyes with a tissue,

"I resigned, Ruby."

"WHAT?" She reached out for my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You know the car accident?"

"Yeah, Brax told me about it. Can't believe it! What's gonna happen to Heath and Bianca?"

"It wasn't them Ruby." She looked at me questioningly, "It was Brax that was driving, me in the passenger seat."

"Oh gosh, Charlie come here." She hugged me tightly,

"I just don't feel like I can be a police officer anymore, I can't be a cop and be with Brax, so I chose Brax."

"Does he know you resigned?"

"No."

"Charlie you have to tell him, alright?"

I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in, "I'm going to the surf club to meet April and Dex, are you sure you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine, honey."

"Okay, well I love you alright? Bye." She kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the car.

I powered up the engine and drove back to the motel.

**Brax's POV:**

There was a quiet knock on the door, I went to answer it, unsure of whom it would be, I wanted it to be Charlie, so I could comfort her, sort things out, but most of all, find out what she had done, but she was angry, and I didn't blame her for walking out. I approached the door and opened it slightly, it was Charlie, I could tell she had been crying, she looked frightened, upset and nervous, she walked into the motel, I shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" I asked her, straight to the point, a few tears cascaded down her cheek, "Charlie?" I asked again.

"I resigned, Brax." She mumbled, in a voice barely audible, she looked up at me, nothing but upset in her eyes,

"Charlie I'm so-"

She interrupted me, "Can you just, shut up, and hug me please?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes, I immediately walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her, "Thank you." She mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, I kissed her head lightly and continued to embrace her.

_-30 minutes later, motel.-_

Charlie and I were still at the motel, she was snuggled up against me on the couch,

"I've got to get to work Charlie." I said, as much as I really didn't want to go."

"Alright."

I got up from the couch and went to gather what I needed before leaving for work.

"Brax?" Charlie called.

"Yup?" I began to walk back over to her.

"I'm gonna get my stuff together and head back home, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"How you gonna get to work?"

"Bus probably."

"Want a lift?" I looked at her, startled by her offer.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"That'd be great."

"Alright I'll just get my things."

**Charlie's POV:**

I pulled up in the Surf Club car park, no-one was around, which I was slightly grateful for in the wake of recent events, seeing Brax and I together would tip people off the edge,

"Thanks for the lift." Brax said.

"No problem." I replied,

"I'll see ya later then."

I nodded, I leaned forward and Brax leaned in too, he kissed me softly before heading off to work.

As soon as I could no longer feel Brax's presence I felt sad again, I couldn't stop thinking about my resignation, the accident and it all circled back to the stolen evidence. I turned the car engine on before heading home with one thing on my mind: _'I need a drink.'_

_-10pm, Angelo's-_

**Brax's POV:**

It was near enough till closing time, the restaurant was still buzzing though, I looked towards the restaurant to see Matt walking through the doors with a tall, attractive red-haired woman, he approached the bar,

"Hey Brax!" He said enthusiastically.

I figured I should be polite back, seeing as he did **nothing **to me and actually helped Charlie and I's relationship,

"Hey mate." I replied.

"Sorry, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Brax. Lauren's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." The red-head said.

I smiled at her in acknowledgement, before I had time to make conversation I was distracted by Charlie stumbling through the doors, she looked absolutely gorgeous wearing black stilettos and a short, red flowy dress, but she was unmistakeably drunk.

She blew me a kiss as she entered then waved, I waved back slightly, hoping no one noticed her act like this. Matt seemed to follow my gaze and turn to Charlie because she quickened her pace towards the bar and called,

"HEY MATT!" A few people looked at her, but looked away, she ran over to Matt and hugged him, he hugged her back awkwardly, she pulled back then leant across the bar to me,

"Hey sexy." She said flirtatiously.

"How much have you had to drink Charlie?" I asked seriously.

"Obviously not enough I see! Lighten up cutie pie!" She slapped my face playfully before turning back to Matt, she looked Lauren up and down, choosing to ignore her,

"So Matt, how've you been my lovely?"

"Er, good thanks Charlie." He said, backing away from her a bit, she lunged forwards and linked her arms around his neck, I jumped out from behind the bar and removed her arms from around him, I turned her to face me,

"Oh Braxxy-baby! You're not jealous are you?" She said whilst tapping my chest.

"It's time to take you home."

"No, I want to stay here." She slurred.

"Tough." I said shortly,

"Well I-" She stopped talking as soon as I swooped down, grabbed her around the legs and swung her over my shoulder, pulling her dress back down in the process. I was nearly at the restaurant exit when Heath entered, he immediately chuckled,

"Oh, this is brilliant." He said.

"Thanks, and for that..." I dug my keys out of my pocket and flung them in his direction, "you can lock up tonight." His smile faded and I smirked at him before proceeding to take Charlie home.

I pulled up outside her house and cut the engine, she had been silent the whole way home, until now,

"I love you Brax." She said.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"That explains why you were all over Matt then, does it?"

She gave me a disgusted look,

"Look at you! You're a mess Charlie, I don't know why you went out drinking tonight, hoping it would solve all your problems no doubt, but guess what, it didn't!"

I got out my side of the car before walking around to her side, I opened the door for her to tumble out, I caught her and helped her to her feet,

"I didn't mean anything by it!" She said whilst trying to kiss me, I pulled away from her but kissed her forehead before leading her to the front door, I took Charlie's keys out of her bag and opened the door as quietly as possible, knowing Leah, VJ and possibly Ruby would be asleep, Charlie stumbled through the door, her heels clattering on the kitchen tiles. I came in right after her for a light in the living room to be flicked on, Ruby came into the kitchen,

"Oh, Charlie!" She said.

"HEEEY BABY!" Charlie squealed.

"Shh!" Ruby said as Charlie went to hug her.

"Ruby, baby, did you know that this man here is my sexy boyfriend?" She said whilst walking over to me, Ruby laughed slightly,

"Yeah em, I've met Brax before." Charlie managed to reach me and she wrapped her arms around my waist, she rested her head on my chest and sighed.

Ruby looked up at me and mouthed, _'I'm sorry.' _I shook my head as if to say _'It doesn't matter.' _Suddenly Charlie lunged back and grabbed my hands,

"Are you staying the night baby?" She asked me.

"I most certainly am not, you need sleep, and so do I."

"But I was kind of hoping we could..." She trailed off as she tried to lift up my t-shirt, I gently pushed her away before saying,

"Nah, you need your sleep."

"But I want you!" She said childishly whilst clinging onto my shirt, I looked to Ruby,

"Well, you are her boyfriend, Brax." I nodded, before taking Charlie's hand and leading her to her bedroom,

"YA-" I slipped my hand over her mouth to stop her making any more noise, only releasing it when we entered her bedroom, I removed her shoes for her before she got into the bed and constantly patted it until I slipped off my shirt and slid into the bed beside her, she cuddled up to me as soon as I got in the bed, I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead, it wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.

_This chapter hasn't got A LOT to do with the show but hey! Needed to do something to keep you guys interested over the weekend! Hope you enjoy. (:_


	34. Chapter 34

Hello guys, thanks again for reading and again a **massive** thanks to those of you who review, you're_ awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up snuggled into someone's chest, my head was pounding, I slowly opened my eyes and they scanned over the words _'Blood and Sand': 'Brax' _I thought. I withdrew my arm that was tightly placed around his waist, he began to stir and opened his eyes he looked down at me, I smiled at him, he didn't return the smile. He slid out of the bed,

"Morning." He muttered.

"Hey." He slipped his shirt over his head, "My memory's a bit fuzzy-" I replied.

He cut in, "I wonder why..." He sounded angry.

"What happened last night Brax?" I asked.

"You got smashed, came to Angelo's tried it on with Matt in front of his girlfriend, refused to go home, so I brought you home, you woke up Ruby, insisted that you wouldn't go to bed without me, so here I am."

"Oh." He advanced towards the door after putting his shoes on,

"I have to get to work, bye." He mumbled, I leapt out of the bed and ran after him,

"BRAX, WAIT!" I called after him, I rounded the corner into the living room to see him already exiting the main door of the house, I stopped, realising he wouldn't want to speak to me, Ruby emerged from the kitchen, I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Gosh, could he get out of here any faster?" Ruby asked when I emerged.

I sighed, "You look a state, Charlie." I shot her a look, "Definitely in the Halloween spirit." She winked at me before fully entering the living room.

"What did I do with Matt exactly? 'Cause Brax is so angry." I said.

"Well, he just told me last night that you motioned to kiss Matt, he pulled you off him." Ruby replied.

"Oh gosh, I don't get why he's so angry though Rubes, I'm with him, aren't I?"

"Charlie! That's exactly why, he's your boyfriend, and he watched you attempt to kiss some other guy!"

I sighed, "I s'pose when you put it like that..."

"I think you should go and talk to him, Charlie." Ruby suggested.

"I will, later. He needs to cool off a bit at the moment."

"Alright, I'm just gonna get dressed for school." I nodded before Ruby left to get ready.

_-10 minutes later.-_

I was sitting down watching the TV, after having thrown up a few more times. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I grasped onto my stomach, thinking it might go away, but it didn't,

"RUBY!" I called, she came running out of her room, she must've seen that I was in pain 'cause she looked worried,

"Charlie?"

"My stomach."

"What? Are you pregnant?" She asked."

"We-wh- I don't know, I don't think so." I gasped. She ran over to me and helped me off the couch, she grabbed the car keys,

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I nodded and proceeded to the car.

_-At the hospital, 30 minutes later-_

Sid had told me on arrival that he was going to do some tests to check if I was pregnant, I also informed him of last night's heavy drinking session. I was sitting in the hospital room alone when Ruby walked in with some water for me,

"Water for the patient." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks honey." I replied gratefully.

"I- er, back in a sec, mom." I looked at her to see her gazing at someone outside, I tried to see who but I couldn't, she shut the door to my hospital room behind her.

Sid walked into my hospital room next, bearing the same remorseful face as always, even if he was bringing good news, my heart skipped a beat when I considered what he might say.

**Ruby's POV:**

I walked outside to Brax, I hadn't told Charlie that he was here, or that I had rang him for that matter, he looked at me worriedly,

"Rubes, is she alright?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, would you? She's fine."

He looked relieved, "Sid just did some tests, and that's him gone back in there now, probably with the results."

He nodded, "Alright, well thanks, I'll go in and see her after that."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He looked at me confused, "If what's a good idea?"

"You going to see Charlie."

"She **is** my girlfriend."

"This morning though."

"Ruby, I'm not gonna let you get rid of me that easily, and I'm not gonna let you push me away, I'm here for Charlie because I love her, alright?"

I nodded and smiled lightly at Brax's little declaration,

"I'm gonna head to school anyway, let Charlie know I've gone please."

He nodded and smiled at me before I left.

_-Charlie's room, whilst Brax and Ruby were talking.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling?" Sid asked me.

"Getting there." I answered, "Still a little sore."

"Well, I've got your test results here, you're not pregnant, it turns out the throwing up was down to your drinking, and stomach pains were a result of that too, we could run some more tests to check what caused it in particular, if you wish?"

I quickly shook my head, "No thank you, I think it's down to excessive drinking, that's it."

"Alright, well I'd like you to stay in for a few more hours, Ruby said she's collect you after school, so I'll discharge you then."

"Okay, thanks Sid." I said as I watched him exit the room, as soon as Sid exited, another figure entered, Brax.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey you." He replied. "You just can't get enough of this place, eh?" He joked.

I laughed slightly at his comment, but said nothing, I felt a tad awkward around him, especially after last night, and this morning's fiasco.

"So em, Ruby mentioned on the phone that you could be em, em."

"Pregnant?" I helped him, he nodded. "I'm not, Sid just brought the test results, down to excessive drinking apparently."

I slowly shook my head, regaining memory of last night, how I acted around Matt, how Brax must have felt, a few tears rolled down my cheek, Brax must've noticed them as he moved closer,

"Hey, what are these for?" He asked, nodded towards my cheek and sitting on the bed facing me,

"I'm, I'm so so-sorry Brax." I managed to mumble, he stood up again, this time, he came and sat next to me on the bed, he took my head in his hands after wiping away my tears,

"It's fine." He replied, he kissed my lips softly before putting one arm around me, pulling my body closer to his, I rested my head on his chest, he took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

I smiled, Brax could easily turn any bad situation into a happy one, he just had to be his usual comforting self, and I loved him for that, I loved him for everything he was.

_-6:30pm, Buckton residence.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

Ruby opened the front door and guided me inside,

"Ruby I'm fine now, you know."

"I know, I just don't get to look after you often so yeah." I smiled at her.

We were in the kitchen when there was a slight knock on the door, it was open, we both turned to see Brax in the doorway,

"I was meeting Xave at the beach, see ya."

I laughed slightly at how Ruby always seemed to have something to do every time Brax came over.

"Bye Rubes." I replied.

Brax smiled at her as she left.

"Hey." Brax said

"Heey." I looked over to him, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure." I turned back to make the coffees, when I was done I picked up two mugs, I walked over to Brax and handed him his mug,

"Thanks." He said, I smiled at him before walking into the living room, he followed me, I sat down on the couch, Brax sat down beside me,

"Charlie?" Brax asked.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Why'd you get drunk last night?" I turned to look at Brax who was staring at me intently,

I got up and paced around the living room, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it, I guess it was because of the accident with Liam, the robbery, the evidence, resigning, you."

I looked at Brax, he got up and turned to face me, he looked confused.

I continued, "I've been so difficult to be around." He took a few steps closer to me, "I don't know, I guess I just felt like I was losing you." A single tear trailed down my cheek.

He walked closer to me, so he was standing right in front of me, he took my hands in his,

"You'll never lose me, you know how much I love you, right?"

I nodded, I glanced up at him, he had a cheeky grin on his face, I smiled he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back, we were both happy.

_Hey guys, really busy so won't be able to update for another few days anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. (:_


	35. Chapter 35

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up beside Brax, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, me snuggled into his chest, I slowly and gently wriggled out of his grasp before rolling out of the bed, all my worries had come rushing back to me. I headed to my wardrobe and pulled out my purple silk dressing gown, I slid into it, before heading out to the kitchen and making coffee. I walked back into the living room and paced up and down, around the table, to the sofa, walking round and round, I sat down on the couch and started hugging my knees, a few tears trailing down my cheeks, I wiped them away before resting my head on me knee caps. I felt somebody sit down beside me, someone's hand pulling my arm away from covering my face, Brax. I tilted my head in his direction and his deep green eyes looked into mine,

"You alright?" He asked me softly.

I nodded slowly,

"I don't know why I bother asking, you're obviously not." I tried to force a smile, he moved closer to me on the couch, he put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, I intertwined my fingers in his and leant my head on his shoulder, he kissed me softly on my forehead, I stayed there in silence for a while before moving away from him slightly, he withdrew his arm from around me and I reached out and held his other hand. I looked up into his eyes again.

"I just..." I trailed off, Brax squeezed my hands to encourage me to continue, I bowed by head again, "I feel like Bianca and I have no friendship anymore, I feel like I've not stopped lying since you came into my life, and..." I hesitated, "I feel like a criminal." Brax laughed at my last comment, I looked up at him to see him smirking, he soon realised the seriousness of the situation and stopped, he pulled my hands closer to him so that my body moved into his, he wrapped my hands around him before letting them go and embracing me tightly, he didn't say anything, just hugged me, not letting go.

_-2 hours later.-_

Brax had left to go to work, I tried to cheer myself up but had absolutely nothing good going for me to achieve that, except for Brax, and even that wouldn't work.

There was a knock on the door, I quickly got up and went to answer it, it was Georgina,

"Hey Charlie." She said briskly.

"Hi." I replied.

"Listen, I can't stop for long, actually can barely stop at all, just wanted to let you know that we're off the hook."

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"They found the cocaine that was stolen from the police car at a known drug-dealer's house, and, the evidence box was there too, of course he pulled the whole 'I don't know how that got there, I'm being framed!' fiasco, but hey, just thought I should let you know."

"Great, yeah thanks." She smiled at me before leaving, I shut the door behind her, my thought process completely increased, my heart beating faster, Brax had framed someone else, I ran into my bedroom and picked up my phone, with trembling hands, I quickly typed out a message to Brax,

'_Meet me at the beach in 10, we need to talk.'_

He replied straight away,

'_I'll be there.'_

I put my phone in my pocket, and grabbed my keys before heading out the front door and towards the beach, I arrived to see Brax waiting for me, the area was quiet, almost desolate. I walked straight over to him, he looked up and smiled when he saw me approaching, I didn't return it,

"How could you?" I asked, just as I stopped dead in front of him.

"How could I what?" He asked.

"How could you plant the evidence box and the cocaine at someone else's place?"

"Charlie." He reached out to take my hand but I stepped back, "I was trying to get us in the clear, we're clear now, we're fine, you're in the clear, baby."

"How are you so cool about this Brax? You've lied, you planted evidence-"

"He was gonna get done for it anyway." He interrupted.

"But who are you to decide whether he gets done for it or not?"

"I was just trying to help you, I was trying to help us."

"It wasn't for you to decide Brax." I turned around and walked away from him,

"Wait, Charlie." Brax called after me, he grabbed my arm, I turned around and put my hand on his chest, I pushed him away but he moved my hands from his waist and pulled me into him. I looked up into his eyes, he looked into mine, we stared at each other for a while before I pulled away from him and ran home.

I slumped on the couch when I got back, stressed out, worried, upset. I was sitting down for no longer than five minutes when there was a continuous knock on the door. I remained on the couch for a minute, my eyes closed, the person continued to knock,

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!" I yelled.

I angrily flung open the door to see Brax there, I attempted to slam the door shut but he had stuck his foot in the doorway, he pushed it open again, I stepped back slightly,

"Just hear me out Charlie, please!"

I looked up at him, he looked sincere, "Alright."

"I had to get rid of the evidence Charlie."

I nodded slightly,

"So?" He asked softly, reaching out his hand, it gently brushed across mine, I pulled away.

"So what?" I asked him.

"What does this mean for us?"

"I just, can't help thinking, if we stayed together, would I be living my life further and further outside the law?"

"What can I do Charlie, what can I do to prove I've changed? I'm not a crook, you know that."

"Not anymore, so you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Prove to me that you're on the straight and narrow."

"How? You tell me how to do it and it's done."

I looked at him with sad eyes, he looked confused,

"Give up being a riverboy."

His eyes widened and he looked at me sadly,

"Charlie, that's the one thing I can't do."

"Then I can't do this." I began to shut the door, but he pushed it open again,

"Those boys, they're my family!"

"See, it's not so easy now, is it?" A few tears fell down my cheeks, I looked up at Brax one last time before I gently closed the door, and this time, he didn't stop me, I rested my back against the door and slumped down onto the floor, I heard Brax walk away from the door, away from our house, away from me, my tears began falling faster and faster.

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days since the update, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was shorter than usual. I'm running low on ideas so if anyone has any, leave a comment under reviews or inbox me please. (:_


	36. Chapter 36

**Charlie's POV:**

_-7:30pm, Buckton residence.- _

I wandered around the living room, I tired watching TV, reading a book, but my mind was restless, and I couldn't stop thinking about Brax, my thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off, I picked it up to see a message from Brax, I opened it immediately,

'_Charlie, meet me at the motel in 30 minutes please, I need to see you.'_

I read the text a few times before grabbing my cardigan; I slipped it on, stuffed my phone and keys in my pocket, and then left the house.

It was 8:15pm, I had intended on going to the motel to see Brax, in fact, I had parked my car out front, walked right up to the motel door, before turning on my heels, and running straight back to my car, before driving in the direction of the beach, I needed time to clear my thoughts and the ideal place for that, was the beach.

_-8:45pm, beach.-_

I slipped my shoes off before walking across the length of the beach, the sea lapping at my feet, the waves were loud tonight, I couldn't hear this person approach me, I felt someone's hand grab my wrist, I screamed and spun around, the person withdrew their hand,

"Brax." I managed to blurt out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya Charlie, I did call you."

"It's alright, yeah, I couldn't hear you." I nodded my head towards the sea.

He nodded slightly, "Why didn't you show up?"

I was silent.

"Charlie, you're being unfair, I waited for you for an hour."

"I-"

Brax interrupted me, "Why Charlie? You could've called or anything, you could have said you weren't coming, you shouldn't have asked me to choose between you or the boys in the first place!" He finally managed to look up at me, he was angry and he had tears in his eyes, he violently shook his head before turning and walking away from me,

"Brax, wait, please!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arms, I turned him around he pushed me back, he went to walk away again but I ran in front of him and put my hands on his chest, pushing him back,

"No! You're gonna stay here, and listen to what I have to say!" I shouted back at him.

He lowered his voice, I withdrew my hands that were resting on his chest and dropped them back to my side, "I can't, Charlie, not now." He said softly. He motioned to walk away but I took his hands in mine,

"Please?" I asked him.

He gently shook his head before walking away from me, and off the beach.

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, but I briskly wiped them away before heading home.

_-Next morning, 10:30am-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I headed to the diner to get a coffee; I rounded the entrance to bump into someone, their coffee spilling down my white summery dress. I looked up, none other than Brax.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Charlie." He said.

"Ah, no it's alright, my fault." I replied, I looked down and attempted to brush off the dripping coffee from my arms.

"I didn't see you coming." I looked back up to him, I smiled before motioning to walk past him and into the diner to order my coffee, he put his hand out to stop me, "Actually, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

I was uncertain for a minute before agreeing, "Alright."

He began to walk towards the tables outside the surf club, he sat down on one chair, I sat opposite him,

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about last night."

I shook my head, "It's my fault."

"I was just angry, you didn't call or anything to say you weren't coming."

We looked into each other's eyes,

"I did come, Brax."

He looked at me confused, "I came as close as the motel door, I was about to knock, before I turned and left."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just, couldn't. I didn't want to listen to what you had to say, I just thought it'd make it all harder."

"Make what harder?"

"The thought of not being with you."

"I want to be with you Charlie, but the boys, they're my family."

"I know Brax, I know they are, and family's what matters, choose them." I reached out and squeezed his hand for a minute, before getting up and heading home to get changed.

I walked in the front door to walk into Ruby coming out,

"Gosh, I'm so clumsy today!" I yelled. She scanned my dress,

"Yeow, what happened there?"

"Brax."

She pulled a face, I gave her a confused look, "Yes, this face means 'please explain mother dearest.'"

"Right, er, I wanted him to prove that he's going on the straight and narrow, permanently, so I asked him to give up being a riverboy, and-"

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, I walked into the kitchen to answer it,

"Brax." I said, surprised to see him, I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I turned to see Ruby smirking and sliding out of the back door.

"Hey." He looked down at me to see that I had changed, "Sorry about earlier, again."

I laughed softly, "It's alright!" I replied.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two,

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say this." Brax broke the silence, I looked up into his eyes, "You Charlie, are all I want, I love you and I want to be with you, you, just you."

I smiled lightly, "But Brax, you said they're your family."

"They are." He laughed softly.

"Brax, if you go back to them, you know I'll hate you for it, and I don't want to feel that way about you, or you'll end up resenting me, which I don't want either, I just want us to be friends."

"Friends doesn't work for us Charlie, you know that, we've tried it before." He reached out and took my hands in his, I tried to pull away but he didn't let me, he held onto them tighter, "Stop making this so hard, baby, 'cause it's pretty damn simple, okay? I love you, and I want to be with you."

"What if I don't want to be with you?" I asked him, to make him question himself.

He moved closer to me so he was right in front of me, his nose gently brushed past mine, "Don't you?" He asked seductively, he knew exactly what he was doing.

I didn't respond, he won, I leant closer to him, both of our mouths agape, waiting for one to kiss the other, his lips brushed against mine and I moved my head closer to his and kissed him passionately. When we finally drew apart from each other, Brax wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I reciprocated by wrapping my arms around my waist and hugging him back equally as tight.


	37. Chapter 37

**Charlie's POV:**

After Brax and I reconciled, he stayed with me for 30 minutes before returning to work, I received a text from him at 9pm:

'_Shift finishes in 30 minutes, I'd love to see you later.'_

I didn't reply, instead, I went for a shower and got changed before heading down the beach, where I'd text Brax and tell him to meet me after his shift finished.

I got down to the beach at about 10:15pm, I was strolling along before I noticed a small bonfire on the beach, and riverboys, and unmistakeably, Brax was there too. A rush of anger washed over me, followed by upset, Brax had just promised me a few hours ago that he'd given up that life, yet here he was, and he was absolutely hammered. I continued to walk towards them and not long later, Brax walked towards me,

"Hey sexaaaaay!" He called, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to kiss me, I pulled away from him and wriggled out of his grasp, he lost balance and nearly fell but I grabbed his hands to pull him steady again. The rest of the boys whistled and jeered,

"Brax, come on, I'll take you home." I knew there'd be no point confronting him about the situation till when he was sober. Heath came over to me,

"Hey Charlie." I smiled at him, "Do you want a hand?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, I think I can manage."

"Charlieeeee, if you take me home, you have to promise to stay the night, I'm not letting you go!" He gripped me tightly again, I knew he wouldn't let me go,

"How about I take you back to mine?"

"Okay." He agreed, like a two year-old.

"See ya." Heath called as we began to walk away, I waved before holding Brax's hand to ensure he wouldn't fall over and guided him towards my car.

We shortly arrived back at my share house, I helped him out of the car before heading to the front door, to find Ruby just ahead of us, entering the house,

"Ah hello." She said as she turned around to face us.

"Ruby!" Brax shouted, I put my hand over his mouth, and gestured for him to be quiet as Leah and VJ would be asleep.

Ruby laughed slightly before waving to Brax, she gave me a confused look,

"I'll tell you in the morning." I mumbled, before following her into the house,

"Okay, night mom." She said before giving me a swift kiss on the cheek and heading to bed.

I led Brax to my bedroom, pulled back the covers and pushed him down onto the bed, he attempted to pull me down with him but I had pulled away, I headed over to my wardrobe and pulled out some pyjamas, a vest top and shorts, it was pretty hot tonight, I slipped out of my jeans and top and but on the pyjamas, just as I slipped the top over my head, Brax said,

"You're so sexy, you know that?" I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his comment. I put my clothes in the laundry basket before closing my bedroom door, I turned off the big light, the room was now just dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside table,

"I'm hot, Charlie." Brax said.

"I know, baby." I walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed, he sat up and I began to unbutton his shirt before gently taking it off him and throwing it on the floor, he was now just wearing a pair of board shorts, which I figured he could leave on. He sneakily wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him, his lips met mine and we kissed for a second before he rolled me over and positioned himself on top of me, he proceeded to kissing and sucking my neck,

"Mhm." I mumbled, "Bra-" He silenced me by planting another kiss on my lips this time, entering his tongue and allowing it to explore all regions to my mouth, I reciprocated before pulling away and rolling him back over, me back on top of him, he smiled at me seductively,

"You need to sleep." I said before turning off the lamp light, I rolled off him and lay on the bed beside him before pulling the duvet over both of us, he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into me, I kissed his lips lightly before cuddling him back, ensuring he fell asleep.

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by a strong headache, I scanned my surroundings and it didn't take me long to figure out I was in Charlie's bedroom, alone. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here, I pulled back the duvet and slid out of the bed to find a note on the bedside table:

'_Brax,I left a class of water and some paracetemol outside for you on the kitchen table, I'm guessing you're going to need it, I've gone for a run and I'd appreciate it if you're gone before I get back, in case you have trouble remembering, you indulged in too much alcohol with the riverboys last night, I found you and brought you back to mine. There're towels in the cupboard if you want to go for a shower, think that's about it. Charlie.'_

I sighed as I put the note back on the table, I picked my shirt up off the floor and slipped it on, I began buttoning it up and heading outside, to find the glass of water and paracetemol on the table, I took two pills and quickly gulped them down. Last night's events gradually coming back to me, the bottom line was that I broke my promise to Charlie, and that was unacceptable, I went into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face before heading out of the house, a surf would clear my head.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was jogging along the beach when Ruby ran out of the surf, she ran straight over to me,

"Hey Charlie!" She called.

I stopped to talk to her, "Hey Rubes."

"So, what happened last night?" She asked.

"Well, you know how I told you that Brax chose me over the riverboys?" She nodded, "Well last night, I was walking along the beach, I was gonna meet him after his shift, and I found him drunk, on the beach, at a riverboy party."

"Oh." Was all she managed to blurt out.

I just nodded silently, "So what're you gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know, speak to him I guess, he obviously misses them though, so I should just let him go."

"But Charlie, you can't, he loves you."

"And I love him too, but I can't cause him all that pain, Rubes." She nodded, "Anyway, I'm gonna head home and have a shower, d'you want a lift anywhere?"

"No thanks, I'm meeting Xave in the diner."

"Alright, well have fun!"

I began to walk away,

"Thanks!" She called after me, "And good luck!"

I didn't turn back around to her, instead I just waved and made my way home.

_-3:30pm-_

I arrived back at the beach, wearing a flowy navy dress, I had my black beach bag with me, bikini underneath, going for a swim in mind. I walked along the beach to find an ideal spot on the beach, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling my name, I looked to my right and Brax was running towards me,

"Hey." He said when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey." I replied,

"Thanks for last night Charlie, and I'm really sorry, I don't know why I was with the boys bu-"

"It's okay Brax, you miss them and that's understandable." We looked into each other's eyes, my heart melted as I looked into his confused deep green eyes, "Brax, family's more important than me, I'm just a girl, a girl you fell in love with-"

"Yeah, yeah you are, you're a girl I fell in love with, and you're a girl who I can't see myself without anymore. I can't give you up Charlie, yeah I miss the boys, but I love you too much."

I smiled before saying, "I love you too." I stepped towards him and he wrapped his arms around me, we stayed in an embrace for a while before I pulled back,

"I shouldn't have made you choose though."

He reached out and intertwined his fingers in mine,

"Can you stop being so negative all the time and just appreciate what we've got?" He lowered his head so our eyes were level with each other, "And I understand why you did." He flashed me a cheeky grin and I smiled at him, I moved closer to him before kissing him swiftly,

"I love you so much, you know that?" I asked after I pulled away from him.

He grinned at me again, "Yup, so you've already said." He dropped my left hand and used his to pull my bag off my shoulder, he then quickly threw me over his shoulder and ran down towards the water,

"BRAX!" I squealed, he began to laugh,

"Brax, PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, I began to laugh too, he laughed more and ran into the water, he held me up in the air once he was in and looked up at me, I saw the mischievous grin on his face,

"Don't you dare drop me, I've got a dress on, I'll get soaked!"

"So? I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt, I'm already soaked."

He began to sway his arms around, mocking to drop me, "Don't even think about it." I said again, suddenly he released his hands and I went crashing down into the water. I emerged, from under the water, I pushed my hair out of my face, Brax was in hysterics of laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you." I muttered, as he waded towards me.

He did a mock upset face before smirking again, "No you won't, you love me too much!" I pulled a serious face at him.

"Come here." Brax said as he waded towards me before wrapping his arms around me and pulling my body into his, he kissed me passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, the loud waves around us suddenly became calm, and lapped around us gently as we continued to kiss each other.

_Thanks so much to those of you who keep on reading and reviewing; and those who've added this to their story alerts etc. you're awesome people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:_


	38. Chapter 38

**Charlie's POV:**

I was bordering on freezing now, I waded out of the water and walked towards my bag, Brax ran up behind me, he grabbed me from around my waist and kissed my neck,

"You sir, are a dead man." I said as I turned around to face him, he smirked at me before pulling off his shirt and throwing it down beside my bad he then reached down and pulled a towel out of my bag, he wrapped it around my and pulled me closer to him, trying to keep me warm,

"You've made me freezing, Brax!"

"Well, we've been in the water for about 45 minutes, it's now half four, the sea is cold, the weather is getting darker, no wonder!" I shot him a look.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear,

"Well, I know a perfect way to warm up." He said seductively, he started kissing my neck, then my cheek before his lips met mine, our kiss grew more passionate by the second, I forced myself to pull away and muttered,

"Not here." I bent down and picked up my bag before grabbing Brax's hand and heading back to my place.

I hurriedly opened the front door and stepped in the doorway, Brax holding onto my waist from behind and kissing my neck,

"Leah? Rubes? VJ? Anyone home?" I called, we waited for a minute, there was no reply, I threw my keys, and beach bag on the kitchen unit, I turned around to face Brax,

"So, where were we?" He smirked at me before lifting me up and kissing me feverishly, he headed towards my bedroom; he kicked the door shut behind us and planted me down on the floor, he unravelled the towel from around me and lifted my dress up over my head to reveal my navy underwear. He picked me up again and gently dropped me down onto the bed, before he began to kiss me again.

I rolled over to see the clock read '7pm' I turned back to face Brax, he had a massive grin on his face, I laughed at him,

"Someone looks happy." I mumbled, his arms tightened around me and he pulled me even closer to him,

"I wonder why." He said seductively before bringing his head closer to mine and kissing me softly. I pulled away and rolled out of the bed,

He wolf whistled at me as I tried to find my underwear amongst the clothes scattered around my room, I shot him a look before finding them and slipping them on, I picked his shirt up off the floor,

"This seems to have dried quickly, I think I'll just wear this." I slipped it on,

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"It's 7pm, I'm hungry and tired, I need food, and coffee."

Brax got out of the bed next, it was my turn to whistle, he laughed before he slipped on his boxers, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"I think you look better with them off." I pulled away to see him smirking,

"Aw yeah? Well I think you look better will all this off too." He eyed me up and down, I smiled before I gave him a swift kiss and making way for the door,

"Hey! Wait." He called after me,

"Mhm?" I mumbled, turning around, you want me to come out, in just these?" He asked, I looked down at his boxers and laughed slightly, I picked up his board shorts off the floor,

"These are dry, wear 'em." I threw them at him before winking and heading outside, I was met by Ruby coming in the front door,

"Oh, hey honey." I said to her.

She frowned at me, "Hey mom, er, why are you? Er, wh-" She stopped talking as she noticed Brax walk out of my bedroom, "Oh." She said.

I laughed softly, Brax walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Rubes." Brax said as he entered,

"Hey Brax." She replied. I turned away from them both and put the kettle on,

"Ruby, I was gonna go visit Casey tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" I smiled,

"Are you serious?" I turned around to see Brax nod, again, I smiled.

"I figured you'd want to see him, so yeah." Brax said.

"Oh, well thanks."

"I'll arrange the meeting then ring Charlie tomorrow with the details for ya."

"Alright, thanks Brax."

I turned around to face both of them, "I'm gonna go and study anyway." Ruby said.

"Alright sweetie." She smiled before heading off to her room, I walked over to Brax and snaked my arms around his waist,

"You're just a little cutie!" I said to him, he smirked, "Seriously Brax that was so sweet of you, thank you."

"Well, y'know, that's just me all over isn't it?" I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I should probably get going, before it gets late."

I tightened my grip around him, "You could stay?"

He kissed my forehead softly, "I'd love to, but I've gotta arrange this Casey thing and check on the restaurant, haven't been around much these days, because of **someone**."

"Hey, hey, I can't help it if you get distracted so easily." I replied cheekily,

"Believe, me, it's doesn't take much to distract me where you're concerned." He muttered whilst edging closer to me, our lips met and our kiss grew more and more passionate, I pulled away,

"No, Rubes is here."

"We can be quiet." He said, whilst attempting to kiss me again, I moved my head so he couldn't,

"No! You said you have to get back to the restaurant anyway." I took his hand and led him back into the bedroom,

"That's true."

"I think you'll be needing this then." I said as I seductively began to unbutton his shirt from around me, I strutted over and handed it to him, I walked away from him and over to my wardrobe to pull out my dressing gown, just as I grabbed it I felt Brax's arms around my waist, he spun me around to face him,

"Why-must-you-be-such-a-tease?" He muttered between kisses.

"I just can't help it." I replied before shaking off his grasp and putting on my dressing gown, "Now get out of here!" He came over and kissed me again before putting on his shirt and leaving.

_-The next morning, 10:00am-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I was in the kitchen when I heard my phone beep, I checked it to see a text from Brax,

'_Hey sexy, missing you muchly ;) can you just check with Rubes if it's alright if I pick her up at 11?'_

"Rubeeeeees!" I called, she emerged quickly from her bedroom, obviously she'd been awake for a while, she was dressed and energetic,

"Brax texted to say he'd pick you up at 11, alright?"

"Yeah alright."

I looked back at my phone and typed a message back to Brax,

'_Hey yourself, I checked with her and she said that's fine.' _

At 11:05 I was in the kitchen when I heard someone beeping outside, I knew it was Brax and I knew he wouldn't come in because they'd be running late, and I'd probably make them even later,

"Rubes, that'll be Brax, just get your stuff and hurry up!" I called to her, I headed outside to see him waiting outside the house in his car, the window down, I strolled over to him,

"Hey you." I said to him as I approached the car,

"Hello." He moved his head closer to mine in an attempt to kiss me, both of our mouths open, I decided to tease him, our noses brushed against each other and before he had a chance to make our lips lock, I moved back.

"That's not fair Charlie, I can't exactly grab you or anything."

I moved closer to the car door again, "I know, that's the point." I said seductively, "I'm in control."

"Oh, you'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Before I had any time to react, Brax had opened the car door, jumped out and instantly had me in his arms, I tried to escape, instead, he carried me to the car and pinned me up against it, "What was that you were saying about being in control?"

I plastered a sarcastic smile across my face, this was the second time in a row he'd won at our little games, I had to make sure I'd get him next time, "Now, where were we?" He mumbled before brushing his nose past mine and finding my lips, we were in a passionate embrace when we heard Ruby call,

"EW, GET A ROOM!" As she hurried towards the car,

"Yes Ruby, we have one, what do you think we use it for?" I asked seductively.

"That's just wrong on so many levels." I laughed before Brax moved away from me,

"Right, we better get going." He said hopping back in the car, he shut the door behind him, I leaned in the window gap,

"Alright, tell Casey I said hello." I kissed Brax swiftly before they drove off and I headed back into the house.

**Brax's POV:**

Ruby and I were sitting down waiting for Casey to come out, soon enough, the guards had let them out and he headed straight over to us, Ruby leapt up and hugged him, I did the same, he looked less than happy to see us though,

"You alright Case?" I asked him.

"No, still getting so much grief from other kids in here."

"Case, it'll be alright." Ruby tried to reassure him.

"Don't be so stupid Ruby." I shot him a warning look, "How can it be alright? Every day in here feels like a year, I get so much grief off the others and I've still got a lot of time left to do, so if you think that's all 'alright', I'm telling you it's not." Casey snapped, I looked to Ruby to see her get up and run out.

"Case, I know you're having a hard time, but what the hell? You've no right to speak to her like that."

"But Brax-"

"No buts Case, it's your fault you're in here, you set fire to Jake's place, **you **not Ruby or anyone else, it's about time you take responsibility for your own actions and stop taking it out on other people." I got up and left, I ran out the doors of the juvenile detention centre, scanning around to see where Ruby was. I found her sitting on a bench in a green area nearby, I ran straight over to her and sat down beside her,

"He's under pressure sweetie; it's just hard for him."

"He doesn't have to take it out on me though!" She yelled, I moved closer to her on the bench,

"Ruby." She refused to look at me, "Rubes, look at me." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, I gently put my hand on her face and wiped them away, "He's just find it really hard, okay? Don't get upset about it."

She smiled softly at me, I got up and stood in front of her holding out my hands, she took them and I pulled her to her feet,

"I'm sorry." She mumbled,

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for." I replied, I held out my arms, motioning to give her a hug,

She laughed slightly before saying, "No Braxton hugs, it'll just remind me of Casey's."

"Well, I think you'll find all Braxton hugs are different, my hugs being the best kind of course." I edged towards and hugged her, she hugged me back, I pulled away,

"Let's get you home, eh?"

She nodded slowly,

"Charlie's lucky to have you, y'know."

"I know, 'cause I'm just so awesome." I said sarcastically, she laughed and I put my arm around her, guiding her to the car.

_Thanks again for reading. I really wanted some Brax/Ruby interaction so I hope you guys like this chapter. (:_


	39. Chapter 39

**Charlie's POV:**

I was making coffee in the kitchen when I heard the front door open, and in came Brax and Ruby,

"Ah hello, how'd it go?" I asked.

They both just grunted,

"Thanks again Brax, I think I'll go for a walk on the beach, clear my head." Ruby muttered before turning and heading back out of the door, I walked over to Brax, he looked upset, I took his hands in mine, he smiled at me,

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Casey's not doing too well, and he's lashing out and others, including Rubes, and me."

"Come here." I said, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pulled him closer to me, hugging him tightly; he wrapped his arms around me too and hugged me equally as tight.

Brax pulled away, "So, did you stay and talk to Casey or leave early?" I asked.

He ran his hands through his hair, "He shouted at Ruby, she got upset and ran out, I had a bit of a go at him before going after her to check she was alright, then I just brought her home."

I nodded, "Alright."

There was a moment of silent before I broke it, "Anywaaaaaaaaay, y'know how you've always wanted to give me a surfing lesson?" He raised his eyebrows then looked at me questioningly. "I figured it's only "2:30pm, you need the distraction, and I'm very, very, very bored and I was thinking you could teach me now?"

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nah, I was joking." His face dropped,

"Oh." He said.

"I'm just kidding!" I hit his arm playfully, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him,

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He said before kissing me forcefully, when we pulled apart I said,

"Well, yeah, so I've been told." I winked at him.

"But, I haven't got my board or anything." He said.

"That's alright, I'll just grab my stuff then we can swing by yours and get it?"

"Yup, alright."

_-15 minutes later, Brax's place-_

"Do you want a hand with anything?" I asked as Brax pulled up outside his place.

"Charlie, I am a big strong man remember?" He said cheekily.

"Oh, and don't I know it."

"So, why would I want help, from you?"

"OI!" I yelled as I hit his arm playfully before jumping out of the car and marching up to the house, I heard Brax's door slam shut soon after me and heard him run up behind me, not long later were his arms wrapped around my waist tightly and we walking up to the door together, he handed me the keys as we approached the front door, keeping his arms around my waist and I opened the door, he lifted me up and turned me to face him as soon as we entered, he lowered his face to mine and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back with equal passion, gliding my hands through his hair,

"WOAH WOAH, KEEP IT PG! THERE'S KIDS IN THE VECININTY." We broke apart when we heard Heath's voice.

"Sorry." We both mumbled shyly.

Heath laughed, "Hey Darce, you alright?" Brax asked her, she ran up to him and gave him a hug, I smiled, he was so good with kids.

"Hello Uncle Darryl." She said grumpily,

"What's up sweetie?" He asked.

"Nothing, just Bianca didn't want to play with me." Brax's smile faded, so did Heath's, I looked at him questioningly but he diverted his eyes away from me and back to Brax and Darcy.

"What d'ya mean?" He asked before stealing a glance at me,

"She's with that other man, and doesn't have time for me anymore."

I kneeled down beside Brax and looked at Darcy,

"How about I talk to Bianca for you and see when she'll be free okay?" I asked her.

"YAY, thanks Charlie." She hugged me before running off to Heath's room,

"Thanks Charlie." He said before following her.

Brax stood up and held his hands out for me, I took them, "Thanks baby." He said,

"It's alright, just not sure how much of an influence I'll be." I replied.

He kissed my forehead, "Well, we better get this board and get going then!" I said.

_-3pm, at the beach.-_

Brax had just attempted to give me my surfing lesson, he'd probably never laughed so much before in his life, it was a complete fail. I was sick of falling off the surf board, and of Brax laughing instead of helping me up so I ran out of the water and over to where the towel was before I reached it, Brax grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, he dug his board into the sand, a massive grin on his face,

"I told you I'd be terrible!" I moaned, he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Can I just say something though?" I looked at him curiously then nodded, "You looked extremely hot though!" I hit his arm playfully, well you sure had a fun time laughing at me though, hey?"

He nodded before moving into me and kissing me passionately, I pulled away when I saw Ruby walking past, "Hold that thought!" I said as I ran over to her.

"Hey Rubes!" I called, she turned around to face me,

"Oh hi Charlie."

I could tell she was still upset from what happened with Casey,

"So, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened with Casey?"

She nodded, before starting,

"Well, we went in and were sitting down, waiting for Case, he came out pretty happy and all, but then he just turned on us like that." She clicked her fingers to mirror the time, "I just don't know why." I rested my hand on her arm for comfort, she continued, "I ran outside in tears, found the nearest bench and just plonked on it, Brax came out soon after me and he was so sweet, you're lucky to have him, Charlie."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"He gave me a hug told me Casey just needed time to think and generally just cheered me up." I turned around and looked at Brax who was just sitting down on the towel, he looked up at me and flashed a smile, I turned back around to face Ruby,

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your surfing lesson." Ruby said.

"Surfing lesson, definitely over!" She smiled before turning and walking away, I did the same and headed back over to Brax.

"She alright?" He asked, I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, he looked at me confused before getting up and trying to look into my eyes, I looked at him and smiled, "Ruby!" I called.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"The way you comforted her after what Casey said!"

"Oh that! Well, it wasn't that important." I could see he was trying to act all modest,

"How'd you manage to cheer her up anyway?" I asked.

"I gave her one of my famous hugs!"

"Oh, I thought those were only for me." I pulled a mock upset face,

"Well yeah, they are, but..." He moved closer to me and rested his hands on my waist, "You also get other special Brax related things." He said cheekily.

"Oh really, like what?" I asked seductively.

"Do I really need to explain?" He whispered, before brushing his lips against mine and pulling away, I looked at him longingly, he still didn't give in, I was adamant to win this time,

"Alright, we better get going." I said before walking off and up the beach, I only managed to get a few steps away from Brax when he called me,

"Charlie?" He called, I turned around,

"Yes?"

"You forgot your bag." He said cheekily.

"Oh, so I did." I walked back towards where my towel was, I bent over seductively and picked it up, still in just a bikini, I threw it on my shoulder and strutted back up the beach, walking past Brax and up to the car,

"YES ALRIGHT!" He called whilst running up to me, he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He kissed me softly on the lips, I smiled then pulled away from him,

"Thank you." I muttered.

"For what?"

"Ruby." He smiled at me, "I love you." I said.

He smiled at me again, "Well aren't you gonna say it back?" I asked.

"What?"

"I love you." He smirked,

"Why?"

"Because I just like hearing you say it."

"Em, alright, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, how's that?" He asked whilst moving closer to me.

"Perfect." I smiled before kissing him again, I pulled away and took his hand, I began leading him towards the car, he caught up with me and dropped my hand and put his arm around my waist instead, I looked up into his eyes,

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You're gonna take me home." I said seductively.

"I can't argue with that." He said before walking more hurriedly towards the car, pulling me with him.

_Hey guys, big thanks for reading and a massive thanks to you guys who review, you're awesome! (:_


	40. Chapter 40

**Charlie's POV:**

I lay in my bed beside Brax gently running my hand up and down his arm before tracing over the words _'Blood and sand' _he looked down at me and smiled,

"You know, I was thinking of going to see Bianca tomorrow." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, see if I can get anything out of her about this whole Heath and Darcy thing."

"You don't have to y'know, if it's gonna make things worse."

"Yeah, plus I haven't spoken to her in a while, and think I should clear the air between us."

He kissed the top of my head, "You're amazing."

I laughed softly, "Well, I need food, so let's go get some." He slid out of the bed, put on his boxers, then withdrew my dressing gown and threw it over to me at the bed, "Come on then, lazy!" He yelled. I slipped on my dressing gown then got up, he took my hand and we went outside to find something to eat.

_-11am, Bianca's house.- _

I slowly approached the door and knocked a few times, it didn't take long for Bianca to open it, I had so many thoughts swirling around in my mind and to be honest, I felt nervous.

"Hi." She said shortly as she opened the door.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, Liam will probably be up soon and I'd rather if you weren't here."

"I just wanted to ask you about Heath and Darcy, what's happening there?"

"Oh great, he just came to whine to you, or was it Brax, the guy who you're just continuously dropping your knickers for!"

"How dare you Bianca, it's more than that, and you're one to talk, jumping from Heath to Liam!"

"Yeah well like I said, he'll be up soon so please leave."

"Are you two back together then?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes."

"Bianca, why wouldn't it be my business? We're supposed to be friends!"

"Friends don't do what you did, Charlie!"

A single tear rolled down my cheek, resembling anger and upset, "But I didn't do anything, did I Bianca? It was Brax, and Heath, and yes it was wrong, yes I hated him for it after he did it, but Liam was in the wrong, and you know that, so you need to grow up and stop blaming everyone else for his mistake. And stop taking It out on Darcy for what you got yourself into!" I angrily turned and headed out of the door, not knowing where I wanted to go or what to do.

**Brax's POV:**

I was coming down the stairs of Angelo's when I saw Charlie heading out of the surf club, juice in hand, I ran over to her,

"Hey." I said as I approached her.

"Hi." She replied, she glanced up at me quickly before continuing to walk outside,

"How'd the thing go with Bianca?"

"Er, yeah, not so well."

I started to walk briskly to catch up with her pace, "Jeez Charlie, slow down for a minute, would you?"

"WHY?" She shouted, she finally stopped and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I took her free hand in mine, "How about I walk you home, we can talk on the way?"

"No thanks."

"Alright then, drive?"

She laughed a little, "No thanks, I just want to be alone."

I felt my face screw up a little probably looking slightly confused, "I'm fine honestly, I just need some time to think, alright?" She said.

I nodded my head; she stepped forward and kissed me softly before dropping my hand and walking off.

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived home and flopped out on the couch, I put my juice on the table and cried, so many thoughts circulating in my mind, _why was Bianca so mad and when did she become so vindictive? Was my relationship with Brax just for the sex? _My thoughts we interrupted y Ruby, I didn't know she was home,

"Charlie, what's going on? Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

She sat down beside me on the couch, aware I wasn't able to tell her she just pulled me into a hug, I stayed snuggled up to her until someone knocked on the door, we didn't answer of it and soon enough the person was in the living room,

"Hey sorry, the door was open." Brax said.

"I'll leave you to it alright?" She asked me, I nodded.

Ruby left and Brax came and sat where Ruby was,

"Charlie, come here." He sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug, I rested my arm on his stomach and leant my head on his chest,

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone." I managed to spill out.

"Yeah, well if you think I'm leaving you like this, you've got another thing coming." He kissed me on the top of my head. "You gonna tell me what happened with Bianca then or what?"

I nodded before pulling away from him, "I went over there, asked to come in, she said no, Liam would be awake soon, I asked if they were back together, she snapped, saying that it was none of my business, and she just blames me for the accident on a whole, even though it was Liam at fault and I was bordering unconscious during it all. She thought Heath asked me to come over, or she made a snide comment that 'the guy I drop my knickers for over and over again' asked me to come over-"

Brax interrupted, "Was she referring to me?" I nodded, he jumped up off the couch,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Charlie, I'm not gonna let her talk to you like that! It's more than that, I mean, how dare she? She's one to talk, I'm not gonna let her to talk my girl like that and get away with it."

I jumped up and ran after him, I entered the kitchen and grabbed him, he turned around,

"I already told her Brax, she just needs to think about what I said, alright? Just stay with me."

He nodded, "You're too forgiving, you know that?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing my forehead gently,

"So, you're girl eh?" I said.

"Yup." I smiled at him before kissing his lips gently,

"Now, have you cheered up or do I have to tickle you?"

"Don't dare."

He smirked before lifting me onto the counter and tickling me,

"Brax, stop, STOP!" I called,

"WOAH, sorry to interrupt." Came a voice.

I jumped off the counter, "Bianca." I slurred. Brax motioned to walk towards her but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Could we talk?" She asked, I nodded.

"We'll just go outside." I said to Brax before heading outside with Bianca, closing the front door behind me.

We sat down at the table outside, Bianca didn't speak,

"What do you want Bianca?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood for being friendly or making small-talk, especially after how she had spoken to me earlier,

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude, or said that thing about you and Brax, it's more than that and I know it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know, sudden rush of anger, or something, but I'm really sorry."

I didn't say anything, just sat there, trying to take it all in, "I know Liam was at fault now and again, I'm sorry, could you let Brax know how sorry I am for blaming him?"

I nodded, "It's gonna take more than _'I'm sorry' _to get back in my good books, Bianca."

"I thought you might say that, hence why I booked us a table at Angelo's tomorrow, 7pm."

"That's what I like to hear!" I said, Bianca got up from her seat, I did the same,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Yup." I nodded before Bianca turned and left, I turned towards the front door, I headed inside to see Brax pacing around the living room, he briskly walked over to me as I entered the living room,

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I laughed,

"What happened?"

"She just apologised and stuff, and she wanted me to apologise to you too, she says she shouldn't have blamed you for the accident."

He just nodded, "But she apologised to you yeah? About what she said, right?"

"Yes she did! Now stop worrying."

"Sorry." He said shyly,

"Come here." I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me before dropping them and wrapping them around his neck instead, I kissed him forcefully before pulling my lips off his and hugging him tightly.

_Hey guys, this chapter was probably shorter than the usual ones but hey! Hope you enjoyed, and please review if you have the time. (:_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hey guys, thanks again for reading, and even bigger thanks to those of you who constantly review such as; Dingo.x, CharlieAndBraxLover, beebee483, MissMis89, and chaxlover737, you guys are awesome. This story's gonna take a different turn to how the episodes pan out, just to put my own twist on things and make it more interesting, hope you like it. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up in Charlie's bed to find her gone; I rolled out of the bed, got dressed and headed outside to see her sitting at the breakfast table drinking orange juice and reading the paper,

"Morning." I said as I headed over to her,

"Ah good morning sleepy." She looked up at me and smiled, I rested my hand on the table and placed the other on her waist as I moved my head towards hers and kissed her, we broke apart when we heard the front door open, I sat on the chair beside Charlie, Ruby entered the living room,

"Ah hello." She said as she entered,

"Morning." Charlie said.

"Hey Rubes." I replied.

She continued walking, "Oh Ruby!" I called after her,

"Yup?" She stopped and turned around.

"Heath went to see Case the other day and he gave a letter for ya, I'll bring it over tomorrow or something alright?"

"Uh-huh, thanks." She smiled before heading into her room.

"Right you, I gotta get to work." I said to Charlie.

"Ah what, already?"

"Yup, what can I say? I'm a very busy man." I winked at her before standing up, she laughed and stood up too, I headed for the front door.

"OI!" Charlie called, I quickly turned around,

"Yup?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Er, let me trig your memory." She walked towards me and planted a soft kiss on my lips before stepping back,

"Oh." She pulled a face at me before I placed my hands on her waist and moved into her body, our noses brush against each other and our lips meant in a fury of passion, I pulled myself away from her slightly,

"I've-really-got-to-go." I mumbled between kisses, Charlie pulled away,

"Alright, have fun. You'll be seeing me later."

"Really?"

"Yup, it's where I'm meeting Bianca."

"Ah okay, well I'll see ya then."

"You will indeed." I kissed her one more time before leaving and heading to Angelo's.

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived at Angelo's to find Bianca sitting at one of the tables, Brax was behind the bar, he smiled at me before continuing to work, I walked over to the booth Bianca was sitting in,

"Hello." I said as I sat down,

"Heeeey!" She replied.

Brax came over to the table,

"Afternoon ladies, can I get you any drinks?" I looked up at him lovingly and he smiled back down at me before refocusing his attention on Bianca.

"I'll have a white wine please." Bianca replied, Brax's gaze then fell on me, my heart skipped a beat,

"And I'll have red please."

"Coming right up." He said before turning on his heels and going to get our drinks.

"So, how's life?" Bianca asked, I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I looked up at the person who entered the restaurant. I began to open and close my mouth, probably resembling a gold fish, Bianca didn't seem to notice, Heath continued walking towards the bar, he smiled and nodded at me as he proceeded, I watched as Bianca's eyes followed Heath,

"I'm just gonna go talk to him." Bianca motioned to get up,

"Bianca, don't!" I called.

"Charlie, I'm just going to talk to him, about Darce and all." I nodded before she proceeded to the bar. Her seat was taken by Brax, two wine glasses in his hand, he placed mine to my right, Bianca's in the same direction, he put his hands on the table palms up, I looked up into his eyes before removing my hands from my lap and placing them into his.

We sat there in silence together for a few minutes before I spoke up,

"You think it's a good idea leaving them alone to talk?" I asked.

"Well, they're in a restaurant full of people, what's the worst that could happen?"

I nodded slowly, he withdrew his hands from mine on the table,

"I forgot to give you this, it's the letter for Ruby that I was telling you about." He withdrew the envelope from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Alright, thanks, I'll give it to her." I turned around to see Bianca and Heath laughing and joking at the bar,

"I think I'll leave 'em to it and go home, don't feel too well anyway." I said.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home?" Brax asked sweetly.

"Yes please." We both stood up and walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

**Ruby's POV:**

I was at home in the kitchen when Charlie and Brax entered hand-in-hand,

"Ah hello, you don't look so flash Charlie." I said.

"Yeah? I don't feel it either." She replied.

"Ah, what's the matter?"

"Got a fierce headache Rubes." She dropped Brax's hand and headed over to the cupboard, withdrawing the paracetemol, she dry swallowed two pills,

"Must be bad." She nodded,

"Oh, Brax gave me this for you." She handed me the letter before walking back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head softly, I smiled lightly, I was happy that Charlie had finally managed to fall in love with someone and that they felt the same way about her. I tore open the envelope and scanned my eyes over the rather short letter from Casey, my face must've dropped significantly,

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"It's Casey, he's breaking up with me."

"What?" She moved away from Brax and walked over to me,

"Look." I said to her before showing her one line:

'_You're life will change completely when you move to the City but I'm sure you'll love it, again I'm sorry for how I treated you the other day, I love you, Casey.'_

"Well, he doesn't actually state that he's breaking up with you." Charlie said reassuringly.

"No, but he's implying it." There was a moment's silence, "I think I'll go for a surf, clear my head."

"Alright, I'll come with you?"

"You, surfing?"

"Of course not, I'll just go for a swim."

"What happened to the 'fierce headache'?"

"That's what paracetemol's for." She replied before heading off to her room to get her stuff.

"You coming Brax?" I asked.

"Eh, I'll meet you guys there, I've gotta get my board and all."

"Alright, I'll get my stuff." I said before gathering my beach bag and board from my room and heading back outside,

"See ya later." Charlie said to Brax outside the front door before giving him a swift kiss and heading towards the beach, me in tow.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was sitting on the beach watching Ruby surf when I noticed Brax walking towards me,

"Hey you." He said as he dug his board into the sand and sat down beside me,

"Hey." I replied, before leaning closer to him and kissed him,

"You feeling better?" He asked after we broke apart,

"Yeah, thanks. Swim cleared it up quite a bit too."

"That's good, well, I'm gonna get out there." He replied before jumping up, collecting his board and running out for the surf.

_-1 hour later-_

Brax, Ruby and I were walking off the beach towards the surf club, the silence was uncomfortable and so, Brax chose to break it,

"You were looking good out there, Rubes."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Brax and I looked at each other before I spoke up,

"Hey Rubes, how about we go to the city this weekend, look at places near the university?"

"Guys, I know you're just trying to take my mind off Casey."

"Well, is it working?" I asked.

"Nope." There was a moment's silence again, "I think I'm just gonna see April, bye."

"Bye." Brax and I said in unison.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, check on Leah." I said.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back out for another surf."

"Okay."

"Sure you don't wanna come with me?" He asked cheekily.

"I don't think that's a good idea after the fiasco the other day."

"You're probably right."

I smiled at him before he kissed me and we parted ways.

_Thanks for reading guys, next update will probably be tomorrow, hopefully I'll have time to write it. (:_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hey guys, as I mentioned in the last chapter, my story will play out a little differently, still, I hope you like it and again, thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter was a teensy bit longer than the others because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update it tomorrow or not, so I thought I'd leave you guys with an interesting and long one to keep ya's entertained. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

I was setting up tables in Angelo's when Bianca walked in the door and approached me,

"Hey." I said friendlily as she approached.

"I want you to fire Liam." I froze before glancing up at her,

"Sorry?" I asked.

"This thing isn't going to work Brax, I mean, he can't work for you; you nearly killed him for goodness sake!" I began to walk towards the bar, I turned back to face her when I reached it,

"Correction, let's not be forgetting who was in the wrong whilst driving now eh?"

"Still, it was you and Heath who made that crazy swap and made me take the fall for the accident, so you need to fire him, he won't back away voluntarily."

"I'm not gonna fire him, Bianca, he's done nothing wrong."

"Maybe the police will be interested to hear about the little swap then."

"Fine, that's fine by me if you want all four of us to end up in a prison cell." Her head shot up, "Yeah, you made a false statement, no-one forced you to sign on the dotted line, so get over it."

There was a moment's silence before Bianca muttered something else,

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." I said.

"I said stay away from Charlie!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're bad for her Brax, you and your bad-boy self, you're a riverboy, she's a police officer."

"Ex-riverboy, and ex-police officer!" She shot me a look, "And how dare you tell me to stay away from Charlie, I love her and we're sticking together no matter what, and if you don't like that, there's the door, why don't you use it?"

I angrily paced out of the restaurant, pounded down the stairs and headed outside, I turned the corner, not looking where I was going and walked right into Charlie,

"Woah, easy tiger!" She joked.

I moved away from her and kept on walking, "Brax, wait!" She called after me, she ran and caught up with me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face her,

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Bianca." I looked into her eyes, filled with confusion, I continued, "She came to see me at the restaurant, to cut a long story short, she asked me to fire Liam, I refused to, and then she told me to stay away from you."

"She did what?" Charlie shouted. "How dare she! I'm gonna go speak to her." I reached out and took her hand,

"No wait, how about we go for a walk and you can go and speak to her, rationally, later?"

She nodded before holding onto my hand as we began walking near the beach, I glanced down and saw some riverboys drinking and messing around on the beach,

"Give me a sec, I'll just go have a word with these boys for a second, yeah?" I continued to stare and them, Charlie gently ran her hand up and down my arm,

"Brax, they're not your responsibility anymore." She said.

I looked at her and nodded before putting my arm around her and continuing to walk, not long later did we see Bianca heading into the diner,

"Here's my chance." Charlie said.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"Nah, I need to do this alone, but thanks." I kissed her quickly before turning and heading back to Angelo's.

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked briskly towards Bianca,

"HEY! BIANCA!" I called out.

"Heeeeeey Charlie." She said friendlily.

"Don't act all innocent Bianca, I know what you said to Brax, how dare you."

"Oh Charlie, he's no good for you!"

"Who the hell are you to decide that? You haven't spoken to him long enough to even find out when his birthday is!"

"He's a riverboy, you're a police officer, you're wrong for each other."

"No, I tell you what's wrong, you, in the head." I spat angrily before motioning to turn away, Bianca stopped me,

"Charlie, please, I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt by what? Finally finding a guy who loves me and actually having me feel the same way about him?"

"Charlie, you're my best friend, just-"

I interrupted her, "No Bianca, you're no friend of mine anymore." I turned and walked away from her, no longer upset, but filled with anger. I saw Liam walking towards me, he had obviously witnessed the scenario with Bianca judging by the look on his face,

"Hey, hey Charlie, what happened?" Liam asked me worriedly, whilst trying to grab my arm to stop me from walking away, I slapped his hand away before continuing to walk away.

I got home, slamming the door shut behind me, thank goodness nobody was home. I felt my phone vibrate and so I took it out of my pocket, I scanned my eyes over the text before me,

'_Charlie, I know you're probably angry after having words with Bianca, try to calm down, I know you happen to have a habit of working yourself into a state, so try not to this time ;) I love you. Brax.'_

I smiled at the text message, before I had time to reply, another message came through,

'_Oh, and I forgot to say meet me outside the surf club at 8pm, I've got something to tell you.'_

I laughed before replying:

'_Not angry anymore baby, look forward to seeing you then, love you too. P.s do I need to dress up?'_

The reply came almost instantly,

'_Not really x'_

I put my phone on the table before gathering my things and heading into the shower.

**Brax's POV:**

I hadn't had time to go and get changed after my shift finished at Angelo's, I was still wearing my black shirt and jeans when Charlie showed up, she was wearing pale blue jeans, boots, and a purple blouse tucked into her jeans, her hair was straightened and she may have been dressed pretty casually, but she looked beautiful.

"Hey you." She said as she approached me.

"Hello." I replied, I leaned in and kissed her, our lips locked for a few minutes before I pulled away, took her hand and led her up to Angelo's.

"Woah, this place looks like a ghost town." She said as we entered the doors. I nodded before muttering,

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind so much if we could charge the ghosts." She laughed at my comment before following where I pointed, to a single table on the balcony, with a tall vase as the centrepiece in the middle of the table, containing two purple carnations, there were also two cocktails on the table,

"Awww." Charlie muttered as she saw what I had done, I thought I'd bring up the news before we sat down to eat,

"So, how much do you recon I'd get for a place like this?" I asked after she took a sip of her cocktail.

She looked around at the restaurant before turning back to face me,

"What, are you thinking of selling or something?"

I paused before looking up at her, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I figured that as your jobs winding up, Rubes' is going to University in the city, you were thinking of going with her, I could sell this place and move with you, maybe even Casey too, the four of us, together."

I searched her eyes for any sign of what she thought about the idea,

"I- er- I." She stuttered, "I have to go." She said before she turned and ran out of the restaurant, leaving me completely bewildered.

_**Just to clear it up in case anyone's confused, moving to the city was never on the cards for them in my story, hence Charlie's reaction! Anyway, back to the story:**_

**Charlie's POV:**

I jumped in my car and speedily drove home, I burst through the front door, it's was 9:00pm and still, nobody was home. I paced around the house, walking several laps around the couch before pacing towards the door again, picking my car keys up off the table on my way,

I arrived outside Brax's place to see his car in the drive way, I ran towards the house and was about to knock on the door when I heard shouting,

"...Heath, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm out, no more riverboy, no more!"

"Mate, people around here won't forget where we're from!"

"Well they're gonna have to." My mind was made up for me for definite this time, I was about to knock again when the door flung open, "Just get out Heath, I need space." Brax hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway, yet, until he looked,

"Charlie-" Silently and quickly, Heath edged past Brax before walking off towards his car.

"Can I come in?" I asked, Brax nodded immediately, I walked in and he shut the door behind me. "I'm so sorry." I paused and looked up into his eyes, they were comforting and encouraged me to continue, "It's just, when you mentioned moving to the city, together, as a family, it just brought the realisation of how committed we are to each other, and I've always had commitment issues, but I recon I can get past them, because I love you so much. And I have to admit, I'm scared of leaving this place, it is the only place I've ever called home."

Brax took a few steps closer to me to close the distance between us, he took his hands in mine,

"I know it's tough, believe me, I do. But Charlie, I'm here to support you 100% and if you don't wanna move, we won't, I don't care where we go, or what we do, so long as we do it together, alright?"

I nodded,

"I love you." I said.

Brax pulled me into him and hugged me tightly, he then whispered in my ear,

"I love you too."

I pulled away from him before flashing him a smile, I leant in and planted a seductive kiss on his lips, knowing full-well he'd want more.

"How about we finish where we left off?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied, whilst leaning closer to him, I lowered my voice so it was barely audible, "But let's skip the drinks."

Brax smirked at me before placing his hands underneath my bottom and lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and planted my arms around his neck as our lips met in a fury of passion, he carried me into his room and then dropped me down onto the bed, he positioned himself on top of me, as we continued to kiss, my hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and I began to unbutton them quickly before ripping the shirt off his back, and throwing it on the floor, he moved his hands to my jeans, quickly he managed to undo the button and pull down the zip, I moved my hands to the belt of his trousers, I had unlatched it when we were interrupted by someone loudly and continuously knocking on the front door. Brax pulled himself away from me,

"I'll be right back." He muttered before running to the front door as quickly as possible.

**Brax's POV:**

I ran to the front door as quickly as possible, I wanted to be back in my bedroom with Charlie, I flung the door open to see Heath on the other side,

"Sorry mate, forgot my keys." He stepped in the front door and picked them up off the table,

"Gosh, you and Buckton move fast." He said again. I pushed him out of the door, slammed it shut, then rang back to Charlie,

"Sorry about that." I said as I re-entered the bedroom.

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled at him cheekily, "Who was it?" I asked

"Heath."

I laughed "Who else would it be?" Brax smirked before crawling back onto the bed, putting on of his legs either side of me, he knelt over me before lowering his lips unto my neck,

"Mhmm." I mumbled before using my teeth to pull off his belt from his trousers, I then proceeded to kissing his stomach, I worked my way up to his neck, and then his jaw line until our lips meant once again, I snaked my arms around his back before forcefully pulling him down on top of me, our tongues still intertwining themselves in each other.

_-Next morning, 11am-_

I awoke beside Brax, the two of us facing each other, I smiled at him,

"Morning you." I said to him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He looked at me sorrowfully, "What?" I asked, worried.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I looked up at him confused, "Er, for what?"

"Because, if it wasn't for the car accident, Bianca would still be your friend."

I took his left hand in mine and intertwined my fingers in his,

"But, you didn't cause the accident, and to be honest, I'd rather not have her as my friend if she's gonna act like this." I leaned forward and rested my head against his, a single tear escaped from my eyes as I moved away, he withdrew his hand in mine and wiped it away, he stroked my cheek lightly,

"I don't blame you, Brax." I said quietly. He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug, I nestled my head into his chest and hugged him back tightly.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, another longish chapter heading your way now, with LOTS of drama aha, hope you enjoy! Also, you might be interested to know I've written another fanfic too, it's called 'Just Let It Go', hopefully you'll have a read and enjoy it, thanks again, Sam. (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

I had just gone for a shower and hair-wash, I dried my hair, got dressed and was making tea (what I always drank when I felt sick) when someone knocked at the door, I went and opened it, it was Brax

"Heey." I said.

"Hey you, Ruby called earlier, she said you weren't well."

"Ah, I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you don't look it."

"Oh thanks!"

"Don't worry, you still look hot, but you also look ill."

"Stop trying to be a charm, you can never look ill and hot."

He smiled at me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him softly before nestling my head into his chest,

"So, what's actually wrong with you?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I might go to the doctor later."

"Not might, you should." He said to me, he pulled away and kissed me on the forehead,

"I need to get back to work, but I could stay with you if you want?"

"No, I'm fine, you get to work."

"Alright, I'll come by and see you later, love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I gave him another kiss before he turned around and left.

I thought I'd go for a walk on the beach, it might even make my stomach stop doing somersaults and make me feel better.

**Heath's POV:**

I was coming out of the surf when I saw someone collapse, I squinted and realised it was Charlie, I quickly dug my board in the sand and ran over to her,

"Charlie!" I yelled, I knelt down beside her, she was sweating and extremely pale,

"Heath, Brax-please get Brax, I need him."

"Yeah, I'll go get him now, you stay here alright?"

**Brax's POV:**

I was in Angelo's when Heath appeared in the door,

"BRAX, CHARLIE'S COLLAPSED, COME QUICK."

I ran out from behind the bar, leaving no orders, I followed Heath down to the beach and collapsed on the sand beside where Charlie was, I lifted Charlie up slightly, I slid my legs underneath her, to support her,

"Charlie, baby, what happened?" I patted her cheek lightly to keep her conscious.

"I just felt dizzy, and, and collapsed." She stuttered a reply.

I looked at her, her eyes kept closing and she kept forcing them open, I placed my palm on her cheek,

"Charlie, sweetheart listen, you have to stay awake, alright?" She nodded, I slung her legs over my arm and placed my left hand on her back, I lifted her up and made my way towards the surf club, from there I'd call an ambulance, she rested her head on my shoulder and she held a tight grip on my shirt, helping me to know she was still conscious.

When we reached the surf club I didn't know where to lay her down so I ordered Heath to clear the balls off the pool table and laid her down on that, Bianca appeared from nowhere,

"Charlie, OMG, Charlie!" She ran towards her but I gently pushed her back,

"Bianca, I think you've done enough, just stay away please." I said to her, next thing I realised, Sid was rushing over to us,

"Brax, what's happened? I've paged the ambulance."

"Er, Heath said she collapsed, he called me, I told her to stay conscious, then carried her up here."

"Has she been sick recently?" He walked over to Charlie's side, I went to the other, she held out her hand and I took it, I squeezed it tightly.

"She was sick this morning, she was gonna go to the doctors or something."

"Right, and could she be pregnant?"

My mouth opened and closed, resembling a goldfish, "Well, she could be, but I don't think she is." I looked at Charlie and she was shaking her head, obviously agreeing with me.

"Alright, er, I'm sorry I have to ask, have you been using protection whilst having sex?"

"Em, no."

"Alright."

"What, you think she is pregnant?"

"It's a possibility, at this stage I don't know but I'd be leaning slightly towards no more than yes."

"Okay." The paramedics suddenly rushed in and before I knew it, I was separated from Charlie, they kept asking her name, and other things, trying to keep her conscious,

"OMG, CHARLIE!" I looked up to see Ruby running right for the paramedics,

"Rubes, Ruby!" I called, she didn't listen to me and tried to get through, I put my arms around her and pulled her away, "Honey, let them do their job, they're helping." She turned to face me and hugged me, I hugged her back whilst whispering,

"She's gonna be alright, it's all gonna be fine." I said, trying to comfort her, whilst convince myself.

_-1 hour later, hospital.-_

Ruby and I were waiting outside Charlie's hospital room when Sid approached us,

"Brax, Ruby."

"Is she alright?" We both asked in unison.

"She's fine, what happened was she had food poisoning, and because she failed to recognise it earlier, it got worse, mounted on top of that was the fact that she was dehydrated today, her body couldn't function and so she collapsed. You're more than welcome to go and see her, one at a time would be better please."

"How long does she have to stay in for?" Ruby asked.

"We'd like for her to stay in for a minimum of two days to ensure full recovery."

"Thanks Sid." I said, he nodded before walking off, Ruby glanced at me,

"Go on, you go in first." I said, she smiled at me before disappearing into Charlie's room.

Five minutes later she came back out,

"She wants you, Brax."

I nodded, "I think I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure you don't wanna wait, I'll give you a lift?" I asked.

"Naw it's fine thanks, plus, I don't know how long you'll be." She laughed before turning and heading home, I made my way into Charlie's room.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey." I replied, "You really can't get enough of this place, eh?" She smiled before holding out her hand, I moved towards her and took it before sitting down beside her, I snaked my arm around her waist and she snuggled in to me,

"So, what exactly is wrong with me?" She asked, "Sid didn't say."

"Well, you have food poisoning, and it was made worse because you didn't drink anything today, hence why you collapsed."

"Oh, dramatic or what." She said.

"Indeed." I planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

She drifted off to sleep soon after, shortly followed by me.

_-2 days later, Buckton residence.-_

**Ruby's POV:**

I came out of my room to see Charlie consuming a lot of food,

"Any particular reason why you're eating so much?" I asked, already knowing why she probably is.

"No." She looked up at me sheepishly, "I think I'm actually craving food because I wasn't allowed much of it over the past few days." She said.

"Yeahyeah." I said before leaving and heading to Angelo's.

I ran up to Brax who was standing behind the bar, he looked up at me, confused by the smiles I kept giving him,

"What? He asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you fool! Why didn't you tell me?" I said with a huge smile on my face,

"Tell you what?" He asked as he poured himself some water,

"About Charlie."

"What about Charlie?" He asked as he took a sip of his water,

"Er, the fact that she's pregnant!" The water came flying out of Brax's mouth, followed by excessive coughing,

"Excuse me?" He blurted out when he was finished. "Charlie's pregnant?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure but she's eaten half the food in the house in about an hour..." I trailed off as I noticed Brax get angry, he stormed past me and was running out of the restaurant, "Brax WAIT!" I called after him, only then did I realised the stupidity of my actions, and making assumptions.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was in the lounge when I heard the front door slam shut,

"Rubes, is that you?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, it's me." Brax said.

"Oh, hello you." I said as I strutted over to him, I was about to kiss him when he pushed me away violently,

I shot him a look, "Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Where'd you hear that? And no I'm not."

"Nevermind where I heard it, but prove it."

"How?" He extended his arm and handed me a box, a pregnancy test, I looked up at him angrily, a single tear rolled down my cheek,

"What are you serious?" I choked out, "You don't believe me?" He shook his head fiercely, I headed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me, five minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, carrying the test that proved what I tried to tell Brax,

"I told you." I angrily flung the negative pregnancy test at him before running past him and towards the door, I ran for the beach.

I was sitting on the sand for no longer than 5 minutes when I looked to my left and saw Brax walking towards me, I got up and walked briskly in the opposite direction, I heard someone running up behind me, I wanted to run too but I didn't have the energy, I didn't even have the energy to fight, Brax grabbed my left hand in his and I stopped walking,

"I'm so sorry Charlie." He said.

"Sorry's just a word, Brax! How could you? How could you think I wouldn't tell you? Let alone lie to you?" I found myself shouting.

"I know, it's just, Ruby came into the restaurant and said you were eating a lot of food and she put the idea in my head and I just lost it, I thought you didn't trust me, or that you thought I wouldn't stand by you if I knew you were pregnant."

"No." She said, "Of course I didn't, you'd make a great dad, Brax, and I know you'd never leave me."

He nodded silently, a single tear rolled down his cheek, I moved closer to him, I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look into my eyes, I wiped away the tear,

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, or listening to you, I never meant to be angry or to hurt you, I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop apologising, it's alright, okay? I love you, and I know you didn't mean it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and said,

"I love you too."We both tightened our grasps on each other, caught in a loving embrace.


	44. Chapter 44

_Hey guys, this chapter's probably gonna end up short, just wanted to give a bit of a spin-off chapter till we get some Chax scenes on TV to give me some ideas aha, I hope you enjoy, thanks again for reading, and reviewing. X_

**Charlie's POV:**

_-1 week later.-_

I woke up the next morning quite excited, I jumped up quickly, had a shower, got dressed and called Ruby,

"RUBES!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" She emerged from her bedroom.

"I'm going to the diner now to get the hamper and other food items, can you go to the City and get the cake pleaseeeee?"

"Sure."

"Thanks sweetie, here's some money you can get lunch there or something."

"I'm not eating by myself."

"I know, hence why I called Xave and April to go with you." I smiled at her before leaving and heading to the diner.

I bumped into Brax outside, his coffee nearly spilled,

"Careful." I replied cheekily.

He smiled at me, "You own a restaurant, what are you doing buying coffee here?" I asked slyly.

"Thought I'd check out if they had any hot staff working today." He replied smugly,

"Oh right, well Colleen's there, looks like you're in luck!"

"Okay, you win." He replied, "Now do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe." I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling away,

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Could we meet up later?"

"Can't, sorry, going out with Leah."

"Right, okay, better get back to it anyway, bye." He turned and began to walk away, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I wanted it to be a complete surprise,

"OI." I called after him, he turned around and I walked over to him, "Don't I get a kiss?"

He smiled before leaning in and kissing me passionately, "Mhm." I mumbled before pulling away, "I better go, byeee." I replied chirpily before going into the diner.

"Hey Colleen, can I pick up the hamper I ordered please?"

She gave me a funny look, "What?" I asked.

"Darryl Braxton's a lucky man." She said.

"Er, who says it's for him?" I asked.

Her face dropped, "Oh, isn't it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She handed me the hamper, I gave her the couple of dollar bills, "Keep the change." I said before heading back to my place to gather the remaining this and then prepare.

**Brax's POV:**

It was 7pm, I wasn't in the best of moods, the restaurant was quiet as always, my thoughts were interrupted Ruby entering the restaurant,

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Brax." She said enthusiastically, "Come with me." She said.

"Rubes, I'm not in the mood."

"That's tough." She ran up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restaurant. It wasn't long before we were down on the beach, she told me to walk down the slope then turn right, I did as she told me to, and was surprised by what I saw.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was waiting at the beach for Ruby to bring Brax down, I had the candle-lit dinner all sorted, with the cake, and the blankets of course in case the romantic ambiance let to another thing quickly. My thoughts ran away with me, before they got any further I saw Brax not so far away on the beach staring at me, I ran over to him,

"Hey you." I said sexily,

"Hello." He said.

"Happy birthday." I said to him,

"Oh, so you didn't forget?" He asked me.

"I'd never forget my baby's birthday." I wrapped my arms around him and placed a soft kiss on my lips,

"Do you know how much I love you?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was kinda hoping you could show me too."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, I nodded my head before unbuttoning his shirt and leading him towards where the blankets were laid out.

_-1 and a half hours later.-_

I was sitting in between Brax's legs, his arms wrapped around my waist, we had finished the food we had in the hamper.

He began to kiss my neck,

"Mhm." I mumbled, I turned back to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, I pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes,

"I love you." He said.

"So you've already said, and just so you know, I love you too."

He leaned forward and kissed me again before pulling me on top of him, "No." I said after pulling away, "You can wait till we get to a bed next time, I've got sand EVERYWHERE, thanks to you."

"What can I say? I'm that good." He said cockily.

"Hm, yes, yes you are." I kissed him again before rolling off him,

"Anyway, here's your birthday present."

I handed him an envelope, he tore it open and smiled as he read the card before opening the other envelope, two tickets to London, he told me he always wanted to go but never had the chance. He looked up at me,

"London, for a week, what are you serious?" He asked in disbelief, I nodded my head,

"Yes I'm serious!"

"Oh Charlie, thank you so much." I smiled at how happy he was, he pulled me onto his lapped and kissed me a few times before I pulled away,

"Alright, calm down!" I said. "Anyway, we better get back, it's getting late."

"Hm, yeah, and I need to thank you for a wonderful night."

"Indeed you do."

I kissed him again before we both got up, picked up all of our stuff and headed back to my house for a night of passion.


	45. Chapter 45

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains, I felt Brax's body against mine, his arm loosely around my waist, his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his breathing was heavy, he was obviously still asleep, I tried to creep out of the bed but I felt his arm tighten around me and he began to plant kisses on my neck,

"So you are awake then?" I muttered before turning to face him,

"Yeah, you're about as subtle as a gun." He said cheekily,

"Oi! I'm not that bad." He grinned at me, "You look tired." I continued.

"Do you wonder why? You had me up till the early hours of this morning, what can I say? You were very energetic."

"Well, I'd thought I'd make the effort, it was your birthday after all." He grinned at me again before placing a soft kiss on my lips, I used my index finger and began to trace over my tattoo on his arm,

"This is my favourite one." I looked up at him and he glanced down at the tattoo on his arm before looking back up at me and smiling,

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just do." I replied. "How old were you when you got them?"

"My first was this one." He pointed to the _'Blood and sand' _tattoo, "Got it when I was eighteen." He continued, "Second was this one." He pointed to the one on his arm, "I was nineteen." Then he pointed to the one on his stomach, "This one and the one on my back when I was twenty."

"Interesting." I replied, "Did they hurt?"

"Not at all." He replied smugly,

"You can't fool me, Braxton, I've been exposed to your softer side."

"Oh have you now?" He replied seductively, before grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him, I nodded slowly before leaning even closer to him and placing several long kisses on his lips,

"Mhm." He mumbled, as we continued to engage in our passionate embrace.

_-2pm, surf club.- _

Ruby and I were outside the surf club, we had just come out from the ladies changing rooms when Heath approached me angrily,

"You're a real home-wrecker, y'know that Buckton?"

"What Heath?"

"Forcing Brax to move to the city with you!"

"I'm not forcing your brother to do anything, Heath."

"Yeah and Casey's coming with us Heath." Ruby added.

"Hold on, how'd you know that? Heard from him lately?"

"Well I got a letter." She replied.

"Easy to lie in one of those, he's probably not even interested in a girl like you anymore." Ruby looked upset before walking off,

"You're a real piece of work, Heath."

"Yeah, we'll see who he chooses in the end, some whore over his own brother." Heath said slyly.

"Yeah Heath, we will see." I replied angrily before heading after Ruby.

_-7pm, Charlie's place, dinner.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax, Ruby and I were sitting at the dinner table eating,

"Y'know what, I think I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Ruby said.

"Honey, you haven't finished your food." I said to her.

"I just don't feel up to it after what Heath said, sorry."

"It's fine sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks Charlie, night." She said quietly before getting up and heading into her room, I put my knife and fork down on my plate,

"What'd Heath do?" Brax asked after Ruby had left. I looked at him before sighing, I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Brax asked, he could tell I was upset, he walked closer to me, placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up gently, attempting to look into my eyes, he dropped his hand back down to his side,

"Charlie, look at me." He said softly, I looked up at him,

"What'd Heath say?" He repeated.

"Nothing." I said shortly.

"Are you really gonna do this?"

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"Charlie, please, just tell me what happened, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" He shouted.

"YOUR BROTHER CALLED ME A WHORE, THAT'S WHAT!" I found myself shouting back, my eyes found their way back up to Brax's face, it turned to anger,

"He did what?" He yelled.

"Please keep your voice down, I don't want Ruby to get any more upset."

"Sorry." Brax mumbled, we both looked into each other's eyes for a while,

"He came and had a go at me for 'being a home-wrecker', he said I was forcing you to move away with us to the City-"

"Well he's wrong!" Brax interrupted,

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be responsible for breaking the two of you apart." I said sadly.

"You won't be, anyway continue." Brax said.

"With what?"

"You can either tell me why he called you a whore, or I'll be much less forgiving and go over and ask him myself." Brax backed towards the door, I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand,

"No, don't." I pleaded with him.

"Then tell me what happened, Charlie." I dropped his hand,

"He just said, and I quote, 'Yeah, we'll see who he chooses in the end, some whore over his own brother'."

Brax looked at me apologetically, "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Well it's not your fault is it?"

"No, but still, he's not exactly gonna be apologising anytime soon."

I smiled lightly, "You alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him and placed a few soft kisses on my forehead.

_-Few hours later, Charlie's.-_

I checked my phone and saw a message from Brax:

'_Just fired Liam.'_

I replied immediately:

'_What?'_

'_Pressure with Bianca's too much, plus, selling the restaurant I don't need a barman, and what with Angelo's being a ghost town at the moment.'_

'_Alright, so long as you're okay?' _

'_I'm fine, might finish up early today and come and see ya x'_

'_Kay, see you then x'_

I put my phone back down on the table when I heard a knock on the door,

"Liam." I said as I opened the door,

He barged past me and into the living room, "Come right in then." I mumbled under my breath, I left the door open and followed Liam into the living room,

"Charlie, what on earth is happening between you and Bianca?" He asked.

"You'd be better asking her."

"Well I'm asking you, and I'm not leaving here unless you tell me!" He shouted,

"Hey! What's all the shouting about?" I relaxed when I heard Brax's voice, Liam turned around to look at him,

"Can someone please tell me what Bianca's hiding?" Liam yelled.

"Look mate, go and speak to Bianca about it." Brax said coolly.

"She won't tell me anything." Liam replied.

"Tell her that you know it's got something to do with the accident, and if she gives you grief, tell her that's what Brax said."

"And if she refuses to tell me?"

"You come and ask me and I'll tell you what's going on, but don't ever come and have a go at Charlie again, y'understand?"

Liam nodded silently before leaving and shutting the door behind him, Brax looked over to me,

"My hero." I said sarcastically,

"As always, I've always been a sucker for a damsel in distress."

I laughed at him, he moved closer to me,

"You alright?" He asked kindly, I nodded,

"Things are just so complicated." I said.

"I know." He intertwined his fingers in mine, "But as long as we do this together, we'll get through it fine, alright?"

I nodded before I wrapped my arms around Brax and hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest, I felt comfortable in his company, like I hadn't got any cares in the world, he could make all my worries go away, and that was one of the many reasons why I loved him so much.

_Hey guys, took a little longer than usual to get this one up as I'm a little busy aha, but I hope you enjoyed, thanks again for reading and reviewing my lovelies!x _


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, you guys are aaaawesome, hope you enjoy this update, thought I'd go with this storyline as I'm not sure if it'll air on TV, but it'll be interesting to see the reactions of people, hope ya'll enjoy, (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

I heard someone walk into the house before faintly producing a single knock on the door, I turned to see Brax, I was slightly taken aback by seeing him,

"Ah hello! I thought you'd be working." I said as we kissed for a minute,

"Well, I should be." Brax said after we pulled away, "But there's something urgent I need to speak to you about, and you're not gonna like it."

I looked up at him curiously, "Alright, shoot."

"I want Heath to come to the city with us."

My face dropped, "As in, live with us too?" I asked in disbelief,

"Yup."

We both stood in silence for a minute, I could tell he was trying to search my eyes for what I thought,

"Well, I'm not keen on the idea, I mean, I figured it'd do him good to be more independent but, if you want him to come with us, then okay."

He looked at me in disbelief, "Come again?" He lowered his head and moved it slightly closer to mine,

I laughed a little, "I said alright, if you want Heath to move with us, then alright."

He grabbed my hands and moved his body into mine,

"Thank you." He mumbled before kissing me passionately, we pulled away a while later,

"You better get back to work." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Sure will." I kissed him again before he turned and left.

_-10 minutes later.-_

Ruby came through the door next as I was about to leave for work, she looked shocked and devastated and a mixture of a million and one other things.

"Rubes what happened?"

"HEATH SLEPT WITH APRIL!" She yelled.

I almost choked, "What?" I managed to blurt out in disbelief.

"April was so intent on losing her virginity after what Dex did that she was willing to sleep with just about anyone, Heath happened to be that guy."

"B-bu-but, it's Heath." I groaned,

"I know, and I don't know how it happened, and to be perfectly honest with you, I didn't stick around to ask!"

I looked down awkwardly, Ruby noticed,

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Brax came over earlier and asked if Heath could move to the city with us, and I said yes."

"What, but why?"

"To be honest Ruby, I thought he had changed, that he had become more responsible, I honestly did, but after this, well yeah, that's theory's gone out the window."

"Charlie, I think you should tell Bianca." Ruby said.

"No, it's none of my business."

"Of course it is Charlie!"

"No Ruby, she chose that she didn't want us to be friends the moment she started blaming me for everything, alright?"

She nodded quietly, "I'm sorry Rubes, it's just, I can't always be the one to make the first move between us."

"I know, I just don't like the idea that 'cause of Brax and Heath, you two aren't friends anymore."

"Well, in their defence, it was Liam at fault."

She nodded, "Anyway, you should probably tell Brax about this."

"Yeah, or we could test just how responsible Heath is and see if he owns up himself?"

"Not a bad idea mother."

"Come here sweetie." I hugged her tightly before kissing the top of her head, "I better get to work, byeeeee!" I called as I left the house.

**Brax's POV:**

I was walking along the pier when I heard shouting, I looked to my right to see Sid with a firm hand around Stu's neck, I quickly ran over to see what was going on,

"Hey, HEY!" I yelled at Sid, I pulled his arm off Stu, "What's going on?" I asked.

Stu remained silent, Sid realised this, then spoke up,

"Maybe you should make rules amongst all your riverboy friends about stalking?"

"Eh?" I asked.

"Make sure Stu stays away from my daughter." He said before angrily turning around and leaving and leaving. Once he was far enough away I turned to Stu,

"You wanna explain to me mate? 'Cause it's not looking good on your behalf."

We began to walk towards the surf club,

"I wasn't stalking her, I just left her a few voicemails on her mobile and rang her house phone, and might have shown up at the diner a few times."

I looked at him quizzically, "Mate, in my book, that's pretty damn close to stalking."

"But I really, really like her." He said honestly, "You know how I feel right, with your cop girlfriend."

"She's got a name." I said.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"S'alright, just, tone it down with Sasha alright?"

"I just, I don't get it."

"Well, have you done anything to make her angry with you?"

"Not that I know of." He said, "Hey Brax?"

"Yup?"

"Would you ever hurt Charlie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, physically." He said lowly,

"Never, I love her too much, I wouldn't lay a hand on her or any other woman for that matter."

He smiled at me weakly before we continued to walk.

**Charlie's POV:**

I was walking past the surf club when I bumped into Heath,

"Ah Buckton, Brax told me you agreed to me moving to the city with you, how thoughtful, didn't know you could stand to be around me."

"Oh believe me I can't, especially what I found out about you today, but I'm doing this for Brax."

"Oh yeah, what'd ya find out about me then?"

"April."

"Oooh, great night." He said smugly.

"So what? Having one Scott wasn't enough, you thought you'd compare sisters?"

He laughed at my comment, "Something like that, yeah." He winked at me and my stomach churned.

"Brax wants the best for you, he was looking out for you and wants you to come with us, and you act like that? Sleeping with someone half your age?"

He grabbed me angrily and began shaking me violently, "OI, GET OFF HER." Brax ran over and pushed Heath violently off me, a scared looking Stu behind him,

"You wanna tell me what that was about? Or should I even give you a chance to explain?" Brax asked angrily, getting in Heath's face, Heath's smirk didn't take long to fade,

"Brax." I said softly, I placed a comforting hand on his back to try and calm him down.

"Nothing bro, things just got a bit heavy, Buckton tried to involved herself in my business." I shot him a disapproving look before I looked up at Brax, he had turned around now, he took my right hand in his left,

"Let's go for a walk." He said to me. We walked a few steps away from Heath when he turned back and walked to Heath, still holding my hand, he used his right hand to point to Heath right in his face,

"But I'm warning you now, consider it your last one, you ever touch Charlie again, and I won't be so forgiving next time." He angrily turned and paced away from Heath, pulling me with him, when we were far enough away I gently tugged on his hand,

"Slow down baby." I said softly, we were on the beach now and he turned to face me,

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"That's alright." I smiled at him and took his other hand in mine,

"Are you alright? I mean Heath, in my right mind I'd go back up there and-"

I refused to let him finish his sentence, instead, I placed a finger on his lips, he stopped talking,

"Of course I'm alright." I said.

"So, what's this business of his you got involved in?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"I really do."

I hesitated before telling him, "Heath slept with April."

At first he didn't say anything, something like my reaction, then he mumbled, "W-what?"

Exactly like my reaction.

"Bianca's sister?" He asked again, I nodded. "Have you told Bianca?"

"No." He nodded slowly,

"I've got a good mind to kill him."

"As lovely as that might be, please don't."

He smiled at me weakly before there were several minutes silence.

"Charlie, you know yesterday, when Heath said about choosing 'some whore over his brother'?"

I looked into his eyes, "Yeah, bros before hoes right?"

He laughed a little before saying, "Well, you're not a hoe, I know you'd never make me choose between you or Heath, I just want you to know you mean so much to me, and I love you."

We both stared into each other's eyes before I smiled.

"I love you too."

_Thanks so much for reading, sorry this chapter was shorter than usual! Next update probably won't be for another few days, I haven't got any ideas at the moment, unless someone wants to suggest any and I'll lengthen it out to try and make a chapter. I've written a few chapters for my other fanfic: 'Just Let It Go', which will be constantly updated over the weekend, so I hope that's of some consolation! (:_


	47. Chapter 47

_Hey all, thanks to all of you who continue to review! Sorry it's taken me a while to update guys, you might not like it as it's pretty similar to the show but hey! Please review! (:_

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked in the surf club to see Brax sitting at one of the tables, I walked over and sat on a stool beside him,

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

He didn't respond, I waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Brax." I said slowly, his head snapped up,

"Sorry, hey." He smiled at me before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I bought you a juice." He said as he pushed a cup with a straw in it in my direction,

"Aw, thanks." He looked at me and smiled, "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Heath."

"Oh yeah, what about him?"

"He doesn't want to come with us."

"Alright, and that's such a big problem, because?" I asked, confused.

"I really don't want to leave him here, Charlie."

"Why?"

"I just think that without my influence, and with added influence from the boys, wanting easy money he'll..." He trailed off.

"Resort back to his old ways?" I finished, he nodded.

"Well, maybe you've just gotta have faith in him, just like I had in you." We looked into each other's eyes before Brax placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him, our lips met several times before I broke away,

"Right, I need to get back to work."

"Alright, bye." He said.

"Thanks again for the juice." I said as I got up,

"That's alright." I picked up the juice before kissing him one last time and leaving to head back to work.

I bumped into John just as I reached the door,

"Ah Sergeant Buckton." He said.

"John, what can I do for you?"

"I've just seen your boyfriend's brother dealing drugs outside the surf club."

My face dropped slightly,

"Have you got evidence?"

"Do I need evidence? I've just witnessed him taking money from kids!"

"But no drugs were exchanged?" I asked uncertain.

"Well not that I saw, but still, we all know what Heath Braxton is capable of."

"Alright, I'll look into it." I said knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise.

"Okay." He said before walking into the surf club, I turned back to look at Brax, he looked at me suspiciously before mouthing, _'What's going on?', _I simply shook my head and smiled at him before heading back to work.

I saw Heath's car on the road, flicked the sirens on and pulled him over, I approached the driver's side of the car when I saw him shove something into the glove compartment, he was acting slightly agitated,

"Buckton."

"Heath, a witness said you were dealing drugs to kids earlier on today."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"I can't disclose that information."

"Sure you can't, whoever they are is lying."

"So what'd you just shove in the glove compartment when you saw it was me?"

"Nothing, Buckton."

"Heath."

"Look, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Open the glove compartment."

He gave me one last look before opening the glove compartment, pulling out several packets of drugs and then handing them to me.

"Come on."

"Charlie, you don't have to do this." He said as he got out of the car.

"You didn't give me a choice." I said as I put him in the police car and headed back to the station.

_-30 minutes later, station.-_

Had just finished filling out some paperwork, I was heading into the interview room when someone called me,

"Charlie!"

I turned around to see Brax, "Hey." I said.

"What's happened?"

"I caught Heath with drugs in his possession."

He looked upset, angry and disappointed all rolled into one, "What?"

I didn't say anything more, he heard what I said, he just didn't believe it.

"So much for him causing trouble when you're not around, he's causing trouble even when you are around."

"Well, I'll make him listen."

"No Brax, you can't, you've tried that so many times before and he's not getting the message."

"Charlie please, he's on parole, he could go back inside for this."

"He should have thought about that beforehand then." I said coldly, "I best get in there." I said before turning and heading into the interview room.

_-Charlie's place, 8:45pm-_

I stopped packing when I heard a knock on the door and went to get it,

"Hey." Brax said,

"Hi." I replied, I walked back into the living room and finished boxing up the books, Brax spoke whilst I did it.

"I bailed Heath out." I looked up at him, before refocusing my attention on packing,

"You were right Charlie, he's not going to change." I stopped packing and looked up at him again, he looked down at the table and focused his attention there, "I just thought he'd want a new life for himself, I thought he'd try harder, if not for himself, for Darcy, but he just doesn't care."

"Well some people just don't." I replied, he looked up at me, his eyes filled with sadness this time, "I'm sorry for having a go earlier."

He stopped leaning on the table and slowly walked towards me with a grin on his face, he took my hands in his and pulled me towards him, I placed my hands around his waist,

"Yeah, well in a few days, we won't have to worry about all this, and we'll be together, we'll be free."

I smiled and looked up at him "So, you ready to run away with me?"

"Of course I am." He said cheekily, he continued to grin at me, I leaned forward and locked my lips in his, our kiss began to grown more passionate as Brax slipped his tongue into my mouth, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body right into his. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other through his hair, I pulled away from him,

"Come on." I said as I took his hands and walked towards my bedroom, my heart skipped a few beats and I stopped dead,

"Charlie?" Brax questioned.

I ignored him and dropped his hands, I ran to the back of the house, I opened the door and ran to my window, whoever was there, had gone, Brax was soon standing beside me,

"Charlie, what's wrong?" He asked again.

I silently walked back into the house, Brax pacing after me, I closed the door behind me, he took one of my hands in his,

"Sorry." I muttered, he looked at me, urging me to explain, "I'm sure I saw someone at the window."

He laughed slightly, "Charlie, I'm pretty sure it was just a tree or maybe it was an animal?"

"No, I think it was a person!" I exclaimed

He continued to laugh, "Brax this isn't funny!" I yelled as I slapped his chest, he fell back lightly before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him again,

"Don't let it ruin our moment." He said cheekily, as he lowered his head to mine again, our kiss became even more intense as Brax lifted me up and carried me into my bedroom.

**Brax's POV:**

I crawled out of Charlie's bed, I picked her towel off of the floor, wrapped it around my waist and headed out to the kitchen, I got some apple juice, and took a mouthful of it before I felt Charlie's arms wrap around me, her hands sliding up my abs before resting on my chest.

"Hey you, you ready to come back to bed yet?" She said seductively as she planted a kiss on my shoulder, I slammed the fridge door shut, put the apple juice on the counter and turned to face her,

"I dunno, maybe." She wrapped her arms around my neck, I rested one hand on her ribs, and the other on her waist,

"Mhm." She mumbled as the kiss intensified, I placed both hands on her waist and broke away from the kiss as I lifted her onto the kitchen counter. She let out a small yelp before continuing to kiss me, we both broke apart when we heard a noise outside,

"What was that?" I asked, she looked confused, I slowly walked over to the window, poked my head outside and looked around outside, I saw nothing, I continued to look until I felt my towel be pulled off from around me and a slight wave of laughter, I retreated from my position at the window,

"Ah Charlie, really?" She continued to laugh, "If that's the way you wanna play this, y'know I can-"

We were interrupted by a screaming Leah, who had turned on the kitchen light and was evidently shocked at noticing me, standing stark naked, in her kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing?" She squealed, Charlie continued to laugh. I had by now picked up the nearest cloth I could find and used it to cover up my area, Leah slowly turned around,

"Well, I was just getting a drink of apple juice."

They were both laughing now, "I thought someone was breaking in." She said through her laughter

"I think it was just the wind." Charlie managed to stop laughing to speak.

"I'm sure I closed that window." Leah said,

"I was just on the way to doing that myself." I said, before dropping the cloth and turning around slowly, to close the window, Leah screamed again, before running back into her room, I slammed the window shut, Charlie threw the towel at me before slapping my back playfully and leading me back into her bedroom, I placed my hands on her waist and followed her lead.

"Charlie, you want me to come back to bed, and you're wearing all this?" I asked after closing her bedroom door behind us,

"Well, not all of us like to expose ourselves in front of our housemates!" She said slyly.

"Oh ha ha." I said sarcastically before kissing her and beginning to remove her clothing.

_-Later on, Surf Club.-_

I was carrying a box of wine up to Angelo's, when I saw Geoffrey King hanging around and the bottom of the stairs.

"Darryl, I was beginning to worry." He said.

"Oh yeah, about what?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"Well, I received my deposit back, and was wondering if something was wrong?"

"Naw, nothing's wrong, I'm just not selling. To you."

"Well then, if I were you, I'd make sure the insurance on this place is up to scratch."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Kitchen fires tend to break out a lot."

"That's not a threat is it?"

"No, not at all Darryl, I'll leave you time to think about it." He said as he walked off, I turned around and watched him go,

"Oh." He called as he turned around, "Give my regards to your beautiful girlfriend." He said smugly.

I just looked at him, he smirked at me before turning away and leaving the surf club, I darted up the stairs to the restaurant, dumped the box of wine on the bar and headed to Charlie's house.

**Charlie's POV:**

I hopped out of the shower after hearing someone impatiently, knocking constantly on the door, my hair tied loosely in a bun, I wrapped my yellow towel around me before unlocking the bathroom door and walking towards the front door,

"CHARLIE, CHARLIE!" I heard Brax yell, hammering harder on the door, I ran towards it and flung it open,

"Calm down, what's happened? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"You couldn't have answered the door any quicker?" He snapped at me.

"I was in the shower!" I yelled as I pointed to the towel wrapped around me.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him in the door and closed it behind him, he looked up at me,

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really? That explains why you're about to have a nervous breakdown!"

"I was at the restaurant earlier and Geoffrey King mentioned something about having insurance on the place as restaurant fires tend to break out, and to _'give his regards to my beautiful girlfriend'_, so I was just a little concerned, that's all."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, alright."

"Why was he so threatening towards you anyway?"

"Oh, I sent his deposit back to him."

"What deposit?" I asked confused

"The deposit for the restaurant." He said, I raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look, "Did I not tell you about that?" He asked.

"No, explain!" I said.

"He left a deposit for the restaurant for me at the till the other day, despite the fact I told him I wasn't selling up."

"Right, then you sent it back?"

He nodded, "Sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"It's alright." I replied.

"So, will you be careful please?"

"I always am." I replied.

"No Charlie, not always." I glared at him quizzically, "Remember Hammer?"

I diverted my eyes from his, "Just tell me you'll be careful, okay?"

I nodded, he smiled at me, I returned the smiled, he moved forwards and kissed me on the top of my head before pulling me into a hug, all of our worries drifting away in each other's embrace.

_So I added a few extra bits of my own, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any ideas if you've got them, so I can give ya's an update before the season finale on Friday! (:_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hey guys, apologies for taking SOSO long to update, really wasn't sure where to go with this story, this chapter might just be a short one but hopefully I'll get another update headed your way soon enough. Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy. (: x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked in the front door to see Ruby making tea in the kitchen,

"Ah hello, where have yooou been?" She asked chirpily.

"I was just out for a walk, why are you so chirpy?"

"Weeeeeell." She ran over to me, she picked me up and spun me around, I squealed in shock,

"Ruby!" I yelled after she put me down,

"I'm so happy Charlie, Case is back!"

"Aaaah, so he did make his early release then?"

"You knew?"

"Yuuup."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, if it fell through, you would have gotten upset, and we wouldn't have wanted that now would we?"

She shook her head, "Anyway, I thought you two would be together y'know, having spent so much time apart."

She was about to reply before there was a gentle knock on the door, I turned slightly to see Casey, Brax behind him,

"Heeey." Casey said.

"Hey Casey, it's good to see you out." I replied

"Thanks Charlie." He smiled at me before heading over to Ruby, who kissed him again and hugged him, like another reunion, I turned to look at Brax, he smiled before walking towards me, positioning himself behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, I leaned back into him,

"I missed you." He whispered softly.

I turned slightly to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before moving back into our original position,

"So Rubes, how'd you like your surprise?" Brax asked.

"Safe to say it's the best surprise EVER!" She replied,

"Told you bro." Brax said to Casey, my phone started to ring, Brax released his arms from around my waist as I went to answer it,

"Charlie, hey." Came Gina's voice.

"Oh hi Gina." I said, Brax, Casey and Ruby looked at me.

"Are you on duty tonight?"

"No, not till tomorrow morning, why?"

"There's been an incident between Sid Walker and Stu Henderson."

"Really? What kind of incident?"

"Assault." She stated bluntly.

"ASSAULT!" I yelled,

"Afraid so."

"Are there any police officers there at the moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just thought you might like to handle it."

"Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can." I replied.

"Thanks." The line went dead.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Em, just an event at the formal, I've got to go and sort it out, alright?"

"Well, me and Case will probably just hang out here, if that's alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

They walked into the living room, Brax stepped closer to me,

"What event?" He asked.

"Something to do with Sid assaulting Stu." I replied as I grabbed my car keys and began to walk to my car, Brax followed me, closing the door behind him,

"He did what?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, I best go and find out what." I said as I got to my car.

"Okay, well, call me later alright?" He asked.

"Yup, I'll let you know when I'm done." He placed his hands on my waist and kissed me passionately before heading off to his car.

I got to the Surf Club, the scene was a sight for sore eyes, Watson glumly talking to Sid, a disgusted looking Alf, a shocked Roo, a confused Dex and a distraught Sasha,

"Sid, hi." I said as I approached,

"Hey Charlie, listen if that's it, I'd like to take my children home now." Sid directed the second part at Watson.

"I'm afraid you can't." She said.

"Have you been questioned yet?" I asked Sid, he shook his head.

"Have a seat, I'll get it over with as quickly as possible, then you can take your children home."

He nodded before we proceeded to sitting down and I carried out an informal interview.

**Brax's POV:**

I was watching TV and drinking beer when my phone rang, I answered it,

"Hello." I said,

"Hey." Came Charlie's voice.

"Oh, hey you, how'd it go?"

"Not so good." She replied miserably.

"Come on, tell me about it then." I said supportively.

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"Course I don't, I'd love to see your beautiful face."

She laughed, "Always the charmer."

"What can I say? I'm here to please."

"Yes you are, well I'll see you soon?"

"Sure will, byeee." I hung up the phone and waited for her to show up.

**Charlie's POV:**

I approached Brax's front door and knocked quietly, he opened it,

"Hey." He said. Instead of responding I stepped closer and planted a forceful kiss on his lips,

"What was that for?" He asked after we parted,

"Just me, saying hello." I replied.

"Well in that case." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body into his, his lips met mine, he made his kiss much more passionate than mine, he pulled away, leaving me wanting more, I didn't give him the satisfaction, instead I kissed his cheek, then moved to the sofa,

"Do ya want a drink?" He asked, as he made his way over to the fridge,

"No thanks." I replied, he removed a beer from the fridge and sat down in a chair at the dining table,

"Oh, sit so far away why don't you?" I said sarcastically, he just laughed.

"So, what happened with Stu?" He asked.

"He was abusing Sasha."

"Heh?" Brax asked in disbelief,

"Yeah, apparently it's been going on for a while now, he seems to be the violent, jealous boyfriend type. Did you know he was violent?" I asked.

"Nope, I knew his old man was always handy with his fists but never pinned Stu to be the same."

I let out a sigh,

"What's up?" Brax asked.

"This last day of work tomorrow, it's not gonna be a good one, I know."

"Why's that?" He asked, he placed his beer down on the table before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside me,

"This whole Sid business, and on top of that, I've got to finish off all the paperwork for Heath's arrest."

"Ah." There was a moment's silence, "Just don't go to work."

"I wish, anyway, it's just one last day, it's not gonna kill me." I took his hand in mine, "Then we're gonna be free." I looked up at him, grinning,

"I'm just counting the hours, baby."

"Me too." We both leaned forward and kissed, I pulled back, Brax looked confused as to why I broke the kiss,

"I love you, you know that right?" He looked at me and smiled,

"Yeah." He said quietly.

We both smiled again before moving closer to each other as our lips met again, this time the kiss grew more passionate, this time I pulled away, leaving him wanting more, my own little payback,

"I see what you're doing." He said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked suggestively.

"Stuff it." He replied before rolling over to my side of the couch and kissing me passionately again, "You-win." He mumbled in between kisses, I smiled, before I began to unbutton his black shirt, I soon had it done, he took it off and threw it to the floor before we broke apart and Brax quickly slipped my top off over my head, we continued to kiss as he placed his hands underneath my bottom, he gently got off the sofa and lifted me up, my legs entwined themselves around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom.

_-Next morning, Charlie's last day of work, the day the foursome are set to leave Summer Bay.-_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up next to Charlie, one of her legs over mine, her hand resting on my chest, I glanced around the room and something caught my attention made me laugh, Charlie's shorts hanging from the top of the wardrobe, last night's passionate rendezvous came to my mind and I smiled before gently lifting Charlie off me and crawling out of the bed, I slipped on my boxers and some casual board shorts before heading outside to make some coffee.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up in Brax's bed, alone. I slowly climbed out of the bed, found my underwear a while later and slipped it on, I remembered my top was outside, so figured I'd have to take something else in case Heath or Casey were home, I looked up to see my shorts hanging from Brax's wardrobe, I laughed before attempting to pull them down, I failed numerous times, I just wasn't tall enough, I opened the wardrobe door and pulled out Brax's grey and red chequered shirt, I put it on, buttoned it up and headed outside.

Brax was pouring coffee into the mugs, I crept over to him and slid my arms around his waist, he jumped and the coffee went over his hands,

"JEEESUS!" He screamed, he ran to the sink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I bit my lip, unaware of the impact my touch had on him, I turned the tap on and held his hand under the cold water, he winced,

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeaaah." He replied, trying to man up.

He turned the tap off and dried his hands, he looked up at me and grinned,

"Come here." He held my hands and pulled me closer to him, he moved his head down to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips, "Trust you to make such a grand morning gesture!" He said sarcastically.

"Again, I'm very sorry." I replied.

"I know." He planted another kiss on my forehead. "I see you're wearing my shirt." He nodded to what I was wearing,

"Ah yes, speaking of that." I turned around and headed back to his bedroom, holding his left hand in my right and pulling him behind me,

"Gosh, someone's feeling energetic." He said seductively, I turned back and slapped his chest playfully with my spare hand,

"Not that you idiot, look." Still holding his left hand, I held both of our hands up and pointed to my shorts on top of his wardrobe, he started laughing,

"Yeah, I noticed them this morning."

"Well, I need to get home, to get ready for work, and I kinda need my shorts to be able to do that, so pleaaaase can you get them down for me?" I asked him.

He smirked at me, "Hmmm, get them yourself!" He said.

"Duuuh, I would, but I can't reach!"

"Try." He said, I knew he wouldn't budge unless I tried, he was obviously just going to laugh at me and I was right, I jumped up and down, swinging my arms in the air, hammering on the wardrobe to get them down but they wouldn't budge, he was in hysterics,

"You see." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to reach, but I REALLY had to see."

I sent him a death stare,

"Awww." He said as he moved closer to me, he placed his hands on my waist and moved his body into mine, "I s'pose I could help, if you ask nicely." He said sexily.

"Alright." I tilted my head to the right slightly as I moved my head closer to his and planted a forceful and passionate kiss on his lips,

"You'll have to do better than that." He said.

"I thought so." I replied, keeping my voice low, and seductive. I placed my hands on his stomach, before slowing moving them around to his back and slipping them in to his board shorts, I saw him briefly shutting his eyes tightly before opening them again, I bit my lip to hide my laughter, I planted a few kisses on his jaw-line before my hands found their way to the waistband of his boxers, I dug them in deeper, and slowly began to move them around to the front, I could feel Brax getting harder.

"Alright, alright." He gave in, I moved my hands out of his boxers and smiled at him,

He reached up and pulled my shorts down, he turned back around to face me and handed them to me, I took them from him and slung my arms around his neck,

I placed a kiss on his lips, then pulled away, "Thank." Another kiss, then pulled away, "You." And then another. I walked towards the door, he followed me and grabbed my hand,

"You can't do that to me and just leave!" He yelled.

"I believe you just wanted me to persuade you." I winked at him before slapping his backside playfully. I began to swing my shorts in the air as I skipped out of his bedroom to collect my top from the living room.

**Charlie's POV:**

_-Charlie's place, 12:30pm-_

I finished putting on my uniform for my final day of being a police officer, I pulled my badge out of my pocket, and read over it constantly,

'_Sergeant Charlie Buckton.'_

I smiled briefly before putting it onto my blouse, I heard a knock on the door and walked outside to see who it was,

"Hey you!" I smiled as I saw Brax,

"Heeey." He said as he walked towards me,

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd drop by and wish my girl luck on her last day."

"Awwww." I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him, we broke apart a while later,

"Not long left now." He said to me. "Anyway I better let you finish off getting ready."

"I know!" I replied happily, "Okay, I'll see you later." I said as he backed towards the door, he nodded before kissing me again and the leaving, I headed back to my room to get my belt, there was a knock on the door again,

"Forget something did you?" I asked as I headed outside with a massive grin on my face with the prospect of seeing Brax again, I stopped dead in my tracks at who I saw,

"Hello Sergeant." Jake Pirovich stood before me, my heart began to pound out of my chest as I saw the gun in his hand, I began to step back, "This is for my brother." He fired his gun twice, both bullets hit me in my lower abdomen, I collapsed on the floor, and soon enough, everything went black.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey guys, so y'know this story is one that's mainly based on current storylines, therefore, I'm sorry to say, but the updates will probably be short, and will occur much less often than before. It might be a bit of a struggle to get the chapters done but I'll do my best for you all. Sorry again, but I hope you still enjoy._

**Brax's POV:**

Casey and I followed Ruby into the house, I was carrying the final box from our house, then we were ready to go, as soon as Charlie got back from work, we'd be ready to start our new life together, and I don't think the prospect of anything else had made me so excited and happy before, in my entire life.

I smiled as Ruby walked into the doorway of the kitchen/dining room.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie." She said repeatedly. My smile dropped when I moved to the right and saw Charlie lying on the floor, I dropped the box I was carrying, shoved Ruby out of the way and ran to her side,

"Charlie, Charlie." I said as I patted her face, I looked down at her wound,

"Oh god." I said, "CASE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yelled.

"Charlie, oh gosh, Brax, please, she can't die."

"Rubes, you have to stay strong, okay?" She nodded, I gave her an attempt of a reassuring smile before I turned back around to face Charlie,

"Come on baby, you've got to stay with me, c'mon."

The ambulance arrived soon after, and everything after that, was a blur.

_-1pm, hospital.-_

Ruby, Casey and I were all sitting down outside Charlie's empty hospital room, she was still in surgery, Ruby had rang Leah and told her what happened, she said she'd be down soon enough.

Sid approached us,

"How is she?" Ruby got there on asking him first.

"Your mom's in a bad way Ruby, but we've managed to stabilise her."

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks mate." I said. "Can we see her?"

"She's not awake yet, but of course."

"C'mon Rubes." I said, Casey chose to wait outside.

We entered the hospital room, Charlie was hooked up to so many different machines, my heart sank at the sight of her, we were supposed to be on our way to the city now, she wasn't supposed to be lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Ruby sat on her left, I sat on her right, both of us holding one of her hands.

"You think she'll pull through?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Of course she will sweetie, she's strong."

I took my eyes of Charlie to look at Ruby, she wiped her tears away and nodded, she noticed me looking at her and flashed me a faint smile before refocusing her attention on Charlie. I studied her for a little longer before I too, returned my gaze to Charlie. I gently lifted her hand slightly and placed a kiss on her hand, before placing it back down on the bed, squeezing it gently as I did so.

We both sat there in silence, which was shortly broken by the noise of Charlie's machines, they started beeping,

"Brax, what's happening?" Ruby said frantically.

"I don't know, Rubes, c'mon, we'll have to leave to let the doctors do their job."

"No, I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" She snapped, I got out of my chair and walked over to Ruby,

"Rubes." I held my hands out to her,

"Brax, I'm scared." She said as she began to cry.

"So am I sweetie, but c'mon." Ruby took my hands and I heaved her up just as the doctors and nurses rushed in, I placed my arm around her and brought her outside as we awaited the news on Charlie's condition.


	50. Problemo!

_Hey guys, I've had a huge problem with my laptop and the document in which I've written out all my ideas has a problem with it and I can't seem to retrieve all my ideas, so I'm sorry to say but I'll have to try and think about all those ideas, I had planned ahead for about another 7 chapters . So please bear with me while I recollect all those ideas, I'll get a chapter to you tomorrow, the next one won't be till next Friday, as I said, updates will happen weekly. I'm so so sorry and I hope you all bear with me! x_


	51. Chapter 51

**Brax's POV:**

Ruby and I were waiting outside whilst Sid and the other nurses were examining Charlie, I had my arm wrapped tightly around her, she was holding on to the end of my shirt tightly, waiting for news, our daydreams were interrupted by one of the nurses coming out of the room,

"Any news?" I asked her as she walked towards us.

"We've managed to stabilise Miss. Buckton for now, but until then, she'll need a team of nurses and Doctor Walker to remain with her, you'll have to continue to wait out here."

I nodded before withdrawing my arm from around Ruby before heading over to one of the seats and sitting down.

_-10 minutes later.-_

Ruby had a few loose tears trailing down her cheeks as she continued to pace up and down the hallway of the hospital.

"Rubes." I said gently as she slowly walked past me, she was completely oblivious as she walked to the other end of the corridor, when she approached me again I called out to her, louder this time,

"RUBY." She turned at looked at me, "Come here." I said to her, she frowned at me before slowly walking towards me.

"What?" She mumbled.

I grabbed her hand before pulling her down onto my lap, I gently wiped away her tears,

"You gotta be strong, alright?"

"B-but I can't." I rested my hand on her back and gently stroked her face,

"Rubes, sweetheart, you have to, because Charlie needs you-" I was interrupted by her sobbing, she tried to look away from me but I moved my head to catch her eyesight again,

"Ruby, I need you too, I can't be strong for the both of us okay? I just can't, I'm barely holding it together myself Rubes, and it's hard, it really is, I need you to be brave for me alright? For Charlie?"

She nodded before nestling her head into my chest, I pulled her closely into me and cradled her as we waited for yet, more news on Charlie.

_-20 minutes later.-_

Time was passing so slowly in the hospital waiting area, Ruby had almost drifted off the sleep but she gradually kept raising her head, trying to stay awake, she quickly hopped off my lap as Sid exited Charlie's room and walked towards us, I got up and followed her over to Sid,

"Ruby, Brax. We've managed to stabilise Charlie for now, she's alright to be left without the constant attention of nurses and doctors, but she'll need to be kept under close observation."

"Thank you Sid." I said, Ruby nodded gratefully.

Sid soon left and headed off to see to other patients, Ruby turned around to me,

"Let's go in and see her, yeah?"

She nodded haphazardly, like she didn't want to see Charlie, I gently placed my arm around her and lead her towards Charlie's room.

_Hey guys, thanks so much for bearing with me and continuing to read and review my story, and for being so patient with me with this, I've managed to get a few ideas down but I'm really annoyed with having lost all my previous ideas, anyway, I hope this chapter was alright. (:_


	52. Chapter 52

_Heeeello lovely readers, update for yas here, as it's due, hope you enjoy. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

With my arm still gently placed around Ruby, we headed through the doors and into Charlie's hospital room, my heart dropped at the sight we saw, the same woman I loved so much, hooked up to so many different machines, each one of them functioning to keep my baby alive.

Ruby sat down to Charlie's left, I took the seat at her right, I reached out and held her weak, lifeless hand in mine, praying that she'd wake up so we could spend our new life together, or even just for her to wake up so I could tell her every minute of every day that I loved her.

"Mom." Ruby spoke weakly, "Mom, please wake up." It was one of few times I heard Ruby call Charlie 'mom', I didn't think much of why she didn't, some children refer to their parents by their first names, "Brax I can't do this." Ruby spoke through the tears before she got up and darted outside, I kissed Charlie's hand before running outside after her.

I stepped outside Charlie's room to see Ruby in a bundle on the floor, crying her eyes out, I sat down beside her, placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close,

"Brax, how can you be, so-so calm?" She asked.

"I'm not Ruby, inside I'm just as scared as you are, I'm just trying to be brave, you've gotta try and be brave too, okay?" She nodded at me weakly, I looked up to see Bianca darting towards Charlie's room, storming past Heath and Casey, Liam running behind her, calling for her to 'wait up' I untangled myself from Ruby and stood up, blocking her way,

"What do you think you're doing here, Bianca?" I asked angrily.

"My best friend's lying in a hospital bed, she good die any minute."

"Best friend?" I asked, she glared at me, "BEST FRIEND?" I yelled, "You're no best friend to her the way you treated her over the past few months.

"I just want to see her."

"I've had to watch the woman I love in **bits** because of her dying friendship with you, because of what you put her through, and you think you can just show up here, demanding to see her?" I asked venomously.

"Brax, let it go." Came Ruby's frail voice, I turned to see her standing beside me,

I turned back to face Bianca, "Fine, you can stay, but you're not going in to see her, not yet." Bianca nodded before taking Liam's hand and turning to sit beside Heath and Casey, Ruby smiled at me before she walked away and sat on Casey's lap while he comforted her.

I glanced at her one last time before I turned and made my way into Charlie's room. I took a seat next to her bed, I took her hand in mine and spoke, all my feelings, gushing out,

"Charlie, I never really knew what love was until I met you, from the first time I saw you at Angelo's I knew, no matter how hard it'd be, that I'd try and win your heart, no matter what it takes, and I'm pretty sure I did, it was hard, and you sure didn't make it easy for me, but I did, eventually. I love you so much sweetheart, and I need you, and Ruby needs you, so please wake up, for us. We were so close to starting our new life together, this is all my fault, I put you through so much pain and I'm so sorry for that, but I need you to wake up, so I can tell you how much I love you, so I can show you, and so I can make it up to you, for all the times I've hurt you, because Charlie I need you, and I love you so much, please wake up."

_I know it was short! But as I said, it's sooooo hard to write as this story is current-based on what goes on in the show, anyway, I hope it was alright, and please review if you have the chance. Sam x_


	53. Chapter 53

_Hey guys, just to make sure you know, all three of my fanfics have been updated today to give you all a little Christmas treat ahah, and because they are due updates ;D. Anyway, Merry Christmas, hope you all have a wonderful day! Sam x_

**Brax's POV:**

It had been 5 days since Charlie was submitted to hospital now, I had been home, showered, changed and caught up on sleep, now I was back in the hospital. I had sent Ruby home last night, telling her to get some sleep, she did as I asked.

I was sitting in Charlie's room, holding her hand as I thought about our life together, how it started. I laughed as I recalled the amount of times she denied my advances towards her, the amount of times she resisted her feelings for me, until she finally gave in, that was probably the best afternoon of my life. I caused her so much hurt during our relationship, just thinking about it makes me realise how much better she could do than me, how she deserved so much better, but she chose me, she fell in love with me, and I fell in love with her, madly. And now we were moving to the City together, starting a new life together, and I couldn't be happier.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when her machines started to beep, a few nurses and Sid rushed in, and once again, I was pushed out.

Just as I was shoved out, Ruby returned to the hospital with Casey.

"Brax, Brax!" She yelled as she approached, beginning to tear up again, "What's happening?" She asked worriedly.

"I em, I don't know, she-the machines they-they went all crazy." I replied, just managing to find my voice.

I could hear Ruby silently breaking down in Casey's arms, soon enough her breathing became heavy, I ran towards her,

"Ruby, Rubes?" She nodded, I took her in my arms and placed her in one of the seats,

"Ruby, have you been taking your insulin?" She shook her head,

"I-I've been here, I-I." She was struggling to breathe, I called over the nearest nurse, she crouched down beside me and glanced at Ruby,

"Yes?" She asked.

"She's diabetic, and she hasn't taken her insulin, help her, please." She nodded.

"No Brax, Cha-Charlie." Ruby mumbled.

"No, sweetie, you need to get checked out."

"Follow me." The nurse said, I picked Ruby up in my arms again and carried her into the room the nurse lead me to, I placed her down on the bed.

Soon enough she was seen to, given her insulin injections and was ran through what was required of her to ensure she didn't fall ill again, just then, Sid walked in, he had an awful look on his face.

"Oh God." Ruby breathed.

I got up off the side of her bed and faced Sid, trying to choke back the tears, "Sid?" I questioned, just praying she hadn't died.

"I'm afraid Charlie's condition has deteriorated, we've had to put her on life support."

Ruby burst into tears, I quickly turned around and sat on the bed beside her, she rested her head against my shoulder as she cried into me, the two of us absolutely devastated, knowing that sometime or later, Ruby would have to choose when to turn off the machine keeping her mom alive.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy this next one. Show starts again soon, looking forward to that! I do have a few more updates planned for this story to keep going until then (:_

**Brax's POV:**

_-1 hour after Sid delivered the news.-_

I was still shocked to my core over the news we'd received around an hour ago, Charlie, on life support. Sid had informed Ruby that she'd have to make the decision on whether to keep Charlie on the ventilator, or to have her taken off it.

"Brax, I don't know what to do." She moaned, still very much upset as she paced about in front of me, she finally stopped and looked down at where I was sitting, I stood up,

"Rubes, she's your mom, and you've got to make that call."

"I don't want to Brax, could you do it for me?"

"Sweetie, you know I can't do that, you're next of kin, it has to be you."

"I can't Brax, I don't want her to just stay there, lying lifeless, she's already been that way for over a week now, it kills me seeing her like that. But it'll kill me more to know that I'm the one that's gonna choose whether she dies or not."

"Ruby I know it's hard, I do. But you have to choose." She glared at me with glassy eyes, "You gotta remember too, Charlie might be in pain, and I'd hate for her to be that way, I'm not trying to tell you what decision to make Rubes, but you're gonna have to make it soon."

Ruby looked away from me and waved Sid over, he approached instantly,

"I've made a decision." Ruby said in a shaky voice, Sid and I waited, "Turn it off."

I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled at Ruby's words, I'd hate to be the one to choose between life or death, but I thought she was making the right choice, the thought of Charlie being kept alive by a machine didn't cut it for me, it wasn't the same, and Ruby knew that too, it was better for us, if we just let her go.

"Okay." Sid replied, "I'll let you say your goodbyes first."

**Ruby's POV:**

_-30 minutes later-_

Brax and I decided to let other people say their goodbyes first, Bianca, Leah, Heath, Casey, Watson, other police officers, Morag, Alf, Miles, literally half of Summer Bay, they had all passed on their condolences and now, every single one of them was gone, only Brax and I remained, and that's how we wanted it. The two most important people in Charlie's life remained last to say their goodbyes. Brax had suggested that I go in first, my heart was pounding loudly in my chest as I walked into her hospital room, no matter how many times I'd seen her hooked up to all those machines before, every time still frightened me more than the last.

I quickly sat down and took her hand in mine, never wanting to let her go, but wanting to speed up the process of Sid turning off her life support, because I simply couldn't take the wait.

I spoke through the tears, trying to keep strong so I could give Charlie the goodbye she deserved,

"Mom, I don't even know where to start, but I guess I could start by telling you how much I love you, because I do Charlie, I love you so much, and I hope you know that."

I closed my eyes before continuing, "I don't want you to think that Brax or I are giving up on you, because we're not, far from it, we both love you so so so much, and that's why we're doing this, because we can't leave you like this, the only thing keeping you alive being a machine, because we just need _you _we want _you. _I know our relationship together wasn't always like this, we had a rocky start, but just for the record, you were the most amazing sister to me ever, and an even more amazing mom, and I love you, and I'm sorry, for giving you so much grief after you told me I was your daughter, I acted terribly, but I was scared, but mom I don't wanna lose you, I love you too much."

I opened my eyes again, allowing fresh tears to fall, "This is so hard Charlie, it really is, I never wanna let you go, but you won't ever be gone, because you'll always be right here." I said as I laid her hand over my heart before placing it back down on the bed, "Anyway, this wait is killing me Charlie, so I have to let you go now, I love you so much mom, forever." I kissed her forehead, before letting go of her hand, and leaving the room.

**Brax's POV:**

I felt my heart in my mouth as Ruby exited Charlie's room, my nerves taking over me, she was in bits, I opened my arms and went over to her but she stopped me,

"No Brax, just go and say goodbye." She said sadly, I nodded and headed into Charlie's room.

I sat down on the right of her bedside, taking her hand in mine as I began to speak,

"Look at you, hooked up to so many machines, you're on life support, yet you're still the most beautiful woman I know."

I smiled, "I remember the first time we met, Angelo's singles night, it's safe to say you were the most attractive woman there, and I knew that I'd make you fall for me, no matter how hard it'd be, I'd try my best."

I laughed, recalling the memory, "And I knew it was gonna be hard, but boy, you sure made it ten times harder. That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much, just because you wouldn't put up with me, or take any of my nonsense."

I squeezed her hand slightly, "I remember the first time you finally gave in though, Leah's kitchen, although, you did push me into a fridge at first, and I know I'm big, strong, handsome and muscular, but woman, by god it did hurt!"

I smiled wider, "That afternoon we spent together was probably one of the best of my life, apart from every other afternoon we've spent together since then, 'cause they just got better each time."

The tears slowly began to fill my eyes as I knew it was nearly time,

"I don't know if you're in pain or not babe, but it's killing me not knowing, Rubes and I don't wanna keep you alive like this, it's not fair to anyone, and it's not you, it's just your lifeless body, it's not the fun, loving Charlie I know. Charlie, I love you, with all my heart and soul, and baby, I'm never gonna stop loving you, ever, and I will never, ever forget you." I spoke softly as my tears choked me up, "But I have to let you go, I love you."

The tears ran down my face as I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently before pulling away, I didn't let go of her hand, I turned around to the window and nodded, signalling for Sid and Ruby that it was time.

Sid and Ruby both entered the room, I gave Ruby a brief hug before she stood at her usual spot to Charlie's left of the bedside, and me, to her right.

Both of us held her hand tightly, as Sid raised his hand towards the machine, and flicked the switch.


	55. Chapter 55

_Hello! So I thought I'd put up a cheeky chapter, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's a short one, next update's going to be on Saturday, and please review if you can. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

Ruby sat down beside Charlie's bedside, her head in her hands, not being able to watch as Sid flicked the switch, I on the other hand couldn't bring myself to look away, I held on to Charlie's hand tightly, not ever wanting to let her go but knowing I had to and now it was time.

A tear rolled down my cheek as the noise of a flat line filled the room. I brought Charlie's hand to my face a planted a kiss on it before I placed it back on the bed again, still not letting go.

I looked to Sid anxiously as the machine began to make a constant beeping noise, I glanced over to the machine, it was no longer a flat line, but zig-zagged lines, a steady heartbeat, I looked back to Sid who also looked amazed,

"She's fighting." He said, he smiled before he left the room, knowing Ruby and I would probably want time alone with Charlie.

Ruby looked up at me, her face completely covered in tears, "Come here kid." I said, I placed Charlie's hand done and they found their way around Ruby as soon as she came over to me, "It's okay, she's fighting baby, she's fighting for us." I spoke through my tears, trying to comfort her, and this time, we were both crying tears of joy.

She pulled away from me, refusing to look at Charlie, "Brax I'm so sorry, but I can't see her like this." She spoke sadly,

"Sweetheart, that's fine, I'll ring Casey and tell him to come shall I?" She nodded before we both left the room,

"He's on his way, I'll wait with you out here till he comes." I added after ringing Casey, Ruby shook her head,

"No Brax, I'll be fine, please, just go and try and get her to wake up." I smiled before I kissed Ruby's forehead and headed back into Charlie's room.

I sat down beside her once again and took her hand in mine, this time filled with hope and happiness, not sadness.

"Charlie, baby, don't do that to me again, you had me real scared for a while, I thought I'd lost you."

I smiled at her, although she was in such a week state, I knew she was a fighter,

"You're even a tease when you're lying at death's door." I laughed as I spoke to her, "Oh baby, come on, you're almost there, just keep fighting for me, for Ruby, we need you so much." I said softly as I stroked her face.

I thought, just thought that ever so slightly, I could feel her gently squeeze my hand, but I knew it was wishful thinking, she had just managed to breathe alone without being on life support, I was thinking way too much for her to wake up already, I needed her, but I wanted her to wake up in her own time, when she was ready. I gently kissed her forehead before I stood up and headed outside momentarily to greet Casey who had just arrived.

Just as Brax left the room, Charlie's eyes opened.


	56. Chapter 56

**Charlie's POV:**

I opened my eyes weakly, I was in pain, everywhere, my abdominal area mainly, where I was shot. I heard Brax and Ruby talking to me, I could hear them every time they spoke to me, I just couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't talk back to them, I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

I finally managed to open my eyes though, I opened them to see Brax just having left my hospital room, I tried to call out to him but I couldn't, I was still very much too weak, and far too drugged up. I just hoped he'd come back in soon, I was lonely, and I missed him, him and Ruby, I wanted to see them both.

**Brax's POV:**

I headed outside to quickly say hi to Casey, truth is I just wanted to be back in there with Charlie, trying to get her to wake up,

"So, what's going on?" Casey asked, a silent Ruby hugging him, not saying a thing.

"Charlie was put on life support, as you know, but they went to take her off it and she started breathing without the ventilator, now we're waiting for her to wake up."

Casey nodded, "That's great." I smiled,

"Yeah it is, Rubes are you alright?" I asked, she looked pale, worried and ill.

"I'm fine." She replied weakly. I gestured for Casey to go and sit down, Ruby sat on his lap, I took her head in my hands,

"You sure?" I asked, concerned for her, she nodded,

"Yeah, just get-"

"Back to Charlie?" I cut her off, she laughed and nodded, I kissed her forehead before I headed back into Charlie's room.

My heart nearly burst at what I saw, and heard, "Brax, Brax." She was saying, weakly. I ran over to her and took her hand,

"Charlie, baby, you alright?" I'm surprised I managed to speak, I felt so lost for words, she nodded, I quickly kissed her hand before I ran outside to get Sid.

**Ruby's POV:**

I hopped off Casey's lap when Brax came darting out of Charlie's room, "SID!" He was yelling, Sid soon rounded the corner,

"Brax?" He asked, concerned, my heart was in my mouth, unable to ask Brax what was going on, too scared to ask.

"She's-sh-she's awake." Brax spoke, almost speechlessly.

I felt my breathing become heavy and my legs turn to jelly, Casey grabbed me from behind,

"Rubes, you alright?" He asked, a huge smile on his face, I turned around and nodded at him,

"She's, she's okay." I managed to speak, he nodded before he wrapped his arms around me, I quickly pulled away and headed over to Brax and Sid, he wrapped his arm around me as I came over, I did the same,

"She is?" Sid asked in disbelief, Brax nodded, soon enough Sid and a few nurses headed into Charlie's room, they came back out soon after,

"Okay, she's doing well-"

"Great so, we can see her?" I asked eagerly.

"No." Sid replied quickly, "She's still very, very week, we need her to get some rest first."

"What?" Brax asked slightly angrily, I squeezed the grip I had around him, trying to calm him down, he relaxed slightly, "We've waited almost 2 weeks for her to wake up, now she finally has, we can't see her?"

"I'm sorry." Sid said genuinely, "But if you love her, you'd want her to rest up and be in a decent state before you see her. I'll inform you when you can see her." He told us,

"Brax, let her rest." I said softly, he briefly looked down at me and nodded before thanking Sid, as both of us took a seat again, waiting for her to be ready to see us.

_-3 hours later.-_

**Brax's POV:**

Sid approached us and began to speak, "Right, Charlie's been rested up now, she's eaten some food and regained some of her strength, I recon you can see her now."

Ruby and I both hopped out of our seats, eager to see Charlie, I told Ruby to go first, she refused, she wanted us to both go in first, I let her greet Charlie first while I stood and leaned against the door.

**Charlie's POV:**

The nurses had been in to check on me, I was now propped up on some pillows, sitting up, ready and eager for my visitors, the two people I love most in this world,

"MOM!" Ruby yelled as she entered, Brax coming in hot in her heels but standing at the door,

"Hey baby." I said softly, my voice still a little croaky.

She sat on the bed right beside me and I pulled her in for a deep hug, closing my eyes tightly shut as I did so, embracing her closely, not having been able to do so for a couple of weeks.

"I thought we'd lost you, mom, you scared us." I kissed her head,

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I replied soothingly as I stroked her hair with my left hand, while keeping my right firmly wrapped around her.

"I love you so much." She said tearfully.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Ruby pulled away and laughed before nodding over to Brax,

"Well, I think he's waited long enough to see you." I laughed at her, "I'll wait outside." She grinned at kissed my cheek before she got up and left.

"Let's see that cheeky grin I've been waiting for, then." I said to him, I sent me the exact grin I wanted before it soon faded, I held my hand out to him, he took it and I pulled him down on the bed beside me.

"I missed you so much, Charlie." He said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with me, like he was shy and embarrassed.

I felt myself tearing up, "I missed you too." I took his left hand in mine and used my right hand to raise his chin so he was looking at me, his eyes were completely glazed over, I sighed before I wiped his tears away before pulling him closer to me and hugging him tightly.

My own tears falling down my cheeks now, Brax tightened his grip on me, "I love you, I love you." I said repeatedly as I kissed his head and neck, he pulled away from me and smiled, we leaned forward and shared a kiss, the length and passion of it demonstrating how much we missed each other.

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands before wiping my tears away,

"I don't want you to ever let me go, Brax." I spoke softly,

"You heard me?" He asked.

"Every word." He smiled at me, "I love you so much, Brax."

"I love you so much more baby." He kissed me again, before pulling me into another deep and meaningful hug, both of us glad to be in one another's arms again.


	57. Chapter 57

**Charlie's POV:**

I opened my eyes just as Brax walked into the room, closely followed by Heath, and Bianca standing in the doorway,

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Brax asked as he sat on the chair beside me.

"I'm much better." I replied, "Sit up here." I said as I patted the space beside me.

He grinned before sitting beside me as he took my hand, I raised my eyebrows at him, "What's that look for?" He asked.

"Kiss." I replied.

He laughed before leaning forward as we shared a long, passionate kiss, "Quit it guys!" Heath yelled, we both laughed and parted.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Braxton." I replied to him, he grinned before walking over and kissing my cheek,

"Well, it's great to see you awake, Buckton, you had this one lookin' like a right girl." He said as he nodded over to Brax, I laughed as he began to blush,

"Awww." I said as I stroked his cheek lightly, my smiled faded as I looked up to Bianca, she looked confused, upset and unwanted,

"Hey Bianca." I spoke first, she smiled at me,

"Hi." She said quietly.

I watched as she stood there awkwardly before Heath got up and left, Brax leaned towards me, "We're gonna give you guys a minute." He said softly, "But if she upsets you Charlie, so help me god I'll-"

I placed a finger on his lips to silence him, I smiled, "I'll be outside." He said before he quickly kissed my lips and left the room, leaving Bianca and I to talk.

She came into the room and sat in the chair beside my bed, "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks, considering."

I watched as a tear strayed down her cheek, "Charlie, I'm so sorry, I never should've spoken to you the way I did, you're my best friend and you're like a sister to me, and you love Brax and he loves you and I should never have treated you this way, but I guess I was jealous that you got the Braxton who cares and I just got the one who was looking for a fling, and I was worried about Liam, and all that and-"

"Bianca, shh." I quietened her as her tears began to fall, "It's okay."

She smiled before raising her hand to her face to wipe away her tears, only then did I notice the ring.

"OH. MY. GOD." I yelled,

"What?" She asked, looking up at me confused,

"You're engaged?" I squealed.

"Yes, I am!" She replied, before laughing.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" I yelled before I opened my arms, she quickly sat on my bed before we found our way into an embrace,

"I missed you so much, Charlie." She said softly,

"I missed you too." I replied just as we separated there was a knock on the door, and in walked Sid,

"Sorry to interrupt Charlie, but I have some news." He said.

"I'll leave you to it." Bianca said as she quickly stood up,

"Charlie, Brax may want to hear this too." Sid informed me, I nodded, signalling it was okay for him to get Brax, meanwhile my heart was in my mouth, had my condition gotten worse? Was I okay? Were there complications?

My thoughts stopped as Brax entered, looking just as concerned as me, he took a seat beside me on my bed and held my hand,

"It's good news actually." Sid added.

I felt relief wash over me, "Well, so I think." He said again, causing Brax and I to send each other confused glares.

"You're pregnant, Charlie, it's an absolute miracle."

I felt my eyes go wide as I glared at Sid, unable to register what he had just told us, Brax's grip on my hand tightened,

"I'll leave you to it." Sid said before he sent us a warm smile and left.

I felt my mouth drop open as I looked over to Brax who had a wide smile spread across his face.

He turned his head and looked at me before placing his hand on my stomach, he glanced back up at me,

"We're gonna be parents." He said tearfully, "I'm gonna be a Dad." He added, his smile widened as he looked at me, "Thank you, Charlie." I forced a smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me, he pulled away and looked at we worriedly, removing his hand from my stomach, I looked away from him,

"Charlie?" He asked, trying to get my attention, I refused to look at him, he placed his hand underneath my chin and moved my head back so I was facing him.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" He asked again. I shook my head,

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly,

"Baby, don't apologise, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's this baby Brax, I'm not sure I can, I mean I-"

I cut myself off and wiped away my tears, "You mean you can't have this baby?" He asked, the upset evident in his voice.

"No Brax, I'm not saying that, it's just-"

He interrupted me this time, "Charlie, I can't believe this, this is our baby, how can you not want it? How can you even think like that? I can't even look at you right now."

He stood up and walked towards the door, "Brax! WAIT!" I yelled.

He turned around and looked at me sadly, "Listen, is it really a good idea to be angry with me when I could've just died?" He glared at me, "Just let me explain?" He looked at me unsurely, "Please?" I pleaded with him.

He nodded silently before he sat further away from me and towards the end of my bed.

**Brax's POV:**

I sat on the end of Charlie's bed, I looked at her, waiting for her to tell me what she so desperately wanted to,

"I'm scared about having this baby, Brax." She admitted, I stared at her,

"What, and you think I'm not? Charlie we're not going to be perfect, but hell, nobody is!"

"It's not that." She said.

"What? Is it something to do with how young you were when you had Ruby? Because it's different now, you're much older, and you've got me, I'm not a low-life idiot who's going to run out on his girlfriend and his daughter like Ruby's Dad."

Tears began to spill over her cheeks at what I just said, "Charlie, please, you've got to tell me what's going on." I pleaded with her, desperate to know what was wrong.

"Ruby's Dad was my boyfriend at my time, but I didn't fall pregnant the way I normally should have."

I laughed arrogantly before glaring at her, "Well, there's no other way to do it, unless you had a surrogate or something."

"STOP BEING SO SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at me, "I WAS RAPED, ALRIGHT?"

I felt my heart drop beyond the floor, I couldn't seem to register what she had just told me,

"You were what?" I asked again, refusing to believe,

"I was raped." She said, much quieter this time.

"Oh, Charlie." I said sympathetically as I reached for her hand but she pushed me away,

"No." She said sternly, I sighed before keeping my hands in my lap, away from her and waiting for her as she told me all about Grant, how Ruby was her sister for a while, and all about her past, and how awful she felt, how she still feels to this very day.

"Charlie, sweetheart, none of this is your fault." I told her softly, trying to console her,

"Yes it is Brax, because maybe if I wasn't such a stupid virgin none of this would've happened."

"But Charlie, this guy's done it more than once like you said, it wasn't your fault, and plus, you got something amazing out of it, you got Ruby."

"I know." She replied quietly, "But I still can't help it."

I quietly moved closer to her on the bed, expecting her to push me away and start screaming for being such a jerk towards her, but she didn't, she waited for me till I was sitting right beside her until she collapsed into my arms in floods of tears. I pulled her close as I comforted and soothed her, before gently stroking her hair and plating several kisses on her forehead, until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to an empty room, I could feel the tears that were stained into my cheeks,

I looked up as Brax walked back through the door, carrying a coffee with him,

"Hey." He said as he entered.

I smiled at him, "Hi."

He placed his coffee on the bedside table,

"I'm so sorry for how I spoke to you earlier on." He said as he sat back down beside me, I smiled at him,

"It's okay."

"No Charlie, it isn't, I didn't have the right to speak to you like that and I'm sorry."

"Brax, really, it's fine." I told him again as I gently placed my hand over his. "Thank you." I added.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so supportive, you're gonna be a great Dad."

He looked at me with surprise, "What? You're keeping it?"

"Of course I am, I could never get rid of our baby." His face lit up.

"Charlie Buckton, I can't wait to have a baby with you." I grinned before I placed my hands on his face and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

After we parted I moved aside on the bed for Brax to sit right beside me, he placed my left hand around me, I took hold of his right hand and placed it over my stomach

"Apparently it's a miracle I survived, I wonder how this little one managed to as well."

"Our little baby's a fighter, just like their Mommy."

I smiled before I kissed his lips again as we snuggled up to each other.

_Hey guys, hope this update was alright. Just remembered in this fic Charlie never got around to telling Brax, so I thought now would be a good place to put it! Thanks to those of you who read and review, you're all awesome. (:_


	58. Chapter 58

_Hey readers, in a bit of a dilemma with the story because it's supposed to fit in with the current storyline, which is screwed now. But I'm still going to try and write it, hopefully I'll come up with some ideas. Hope this chapter's alright._

**Charlie's POV:**

"Hey sexy." Brax said as he entered my hospital room,

"Hey you." I replied, "Did you get it?" I asked.

"Get what?" He replied cheekily, pretending he didn't know what I was on about.

"My contraband items, I'm not allowed." I replied, causing him to grin.

I'd asked Brax to buy me one of Leah's scrumptious chocolate chip muffins from the diner, doctor's orders being for me to eat all the horrible food that simply did not appeal to me at all,

"Naughty, naughty Serg, and no, I didn't get you your contraband items because as much as I love you, you're not allowed, and I want you to get better." He replied cheekily before taking a seat beside me on my bed,

"What? You're serious?" I asked, astounded, he nodded.

I slapped his arm harshly, "BRAX!"

"Ow, no need for violence."

"But I want my muffin." I moaned.

"Tough, because you're not allowed it."

That's when I came up with an idea, "But it's not me who wants it." I said mysteriously, he raised his eyebrows at me,

"Oh yeah, who is it then? You're imaginary friend sitting over there." He nodded to an empty space on the left of my bedside.

I grinned before placing my hand on my stomach, "It's your son or daughter." I said cheekily, his smile dropped and he glared at me,

"No you don't, that's cruel, you can't use our child as an excuse to get cake."

"It's not an excuse, Brax, I'm 8 weeks pregnant, I'm allowed to have cravings."

"Damn right you are, that doesn't mean you'll get what you want."

"Braaaax." I moaned before placing his hand on my stomach, "Think of your child."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at his face, "Will you stop using our child as emotional blackmail?"

Just then Heath entered, "Here Buckton." He said as he threw me my muffin in the small paper bag,

"Yaaay, thanks babe." I replied, I pulled the muffin out of the bag before taking a bite, Brax glaring from me to Heath, utter confusion on his face,

"Okay." Brax began, "1) Heath, you're an idiot for buying her that, she's not allowed it. 2) Charlie, why did you ask both me and Heath to get it for you? And 3) Why on earth are you calling him 'babe'?"

I laughed at Brax before replying, "Well, I knew there was a high chance you wouldn't get it for me, and Heath being the great criminal that he is went it bought it for me, and I called him babe, because he's sweeter, and kinder than my boyfriend who refused to buy me what I wanted."

Heath laughed before sitting down on the spare chair Brax wasn't using due to the fact he was sitting on my bed, only for him to receive a slap around the head,

"OW!" He yelled at Brax, "What was that for?"

"For buying my girlfriend junk that she isn't allowed!" He yelled back.

I laughed as I continued to eat my muffin, glaring at Brax with an amused grin on my face, he shook his head at me disapprovingly before grabbing my muffin and teasingly holding it away from me.

My grin faded, "You give that back." I said, he shook his head, trying not to laugh at me. Despite the fact I'd been awake for 3 days now, I was still quite weak, and in pain.

I mustered up enough strength to grab Brax with my right hand and reach for the muffin with my left, up until a shooting pain hit my abdomen, and stomach.

I stopped and winced before pulling away from Brax and sitting back where I was.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you alright?" Brax asked, his grin faded and was replaced by a concerned look etched about his face,

I didn't speak, instead I closed my eyes, placing my left hand over where the pain was coming from, inhaling and exhaling deeply,

"Charlie?" Brax asked again, I held my right hand out, my way of pleading for him to shut up.

I took my final deep breath before adjusting my position on the bed to a more comfortable one and opening my eyes, I held my hand out towards Brax,

"Can I have my muffin back?" I asked, he glared at me, unimpressed, "Brax, I'm fine, I stretched too much." I assured him,

"You sure? I can get a doctor?" He asked,

"Brax, I'm fine, now give me my muffin!" I yelled, he laughed softly before placing my muffin in my hand,

"You are such a softie." Heath commented, causing Brax to hit him around the head again,

"Owww, quit hitting me."

"You deserved it." Brax said before turning back to me, worried still,

"Babe, I'm fine." I said before I leaned forward and kissed him, as I pulled away I broke off some of my muffin and shoved it in his mouth, "You see, a contraband well worth it." I said smugly.

He laughed and nodded, "Well yeah, it's pretty yummy." He replied just as Ruby, Casey and Bianca entered the room.

I watched Heath sit up and straighten himself up as he looked at Bianca, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, she acknowledged him with a smile.

"So, what'd you want to tell us?" Ruby asked.

Brax and I had text them all, asking them to be here so we could break the news about the baby.

"Shall you tell 'em?" Brax asked.

"No you tell them." I replied casually whilst nudging him, both of us smitten with each other,

"Nah, you tell them." Brax said, I laughed as Heath rolled his eyes,

"Oh please, someone just tell us." Bianca sighed, Brax and I laughed,

"We're having a baby!" Brax yelled,

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" Ruby yelled.

I grinned as she ran towards us and engulfed Brax and I in a huge bear hug, "Congratulations." She whispered through her tears, I smiled as she pulled away before the other three congratulated us too.

Ruby couldn't help herself, she kept on crying, "We'll give you three some space." Heath said, "Or should I say four?" He added as he placed his hand on my stomach before he stood up and kissed my cheek before leaving the room, being followed outside by Casey and Bianca.

"So, what sex do you want it to be?" Ruby asked Brax and I after she pulled herself together,

"Hmm, anything, so long as it's healthy." I replied whilst grinning, "What do you want, Rubes?"

"Hm, I'd love a little brother, but still would be happy with a sister, how about you Brax?"

"A boy." Brax replied simply,

"But wouldn't you love to have a daughter?" Ruby asked, Brax looked up at her and smiled before he pointed at her,

"I've already got one." He replied, I felt my heart melt, quite literally, Ruby's tears began to spill down her cheeks again, me trying to hold back my own.

Ruby ran over to Brax and hugged him before excusing herself and giddily running outside, claiming she was leaving us to have some 'space'.

"Brax." I began, causing him to give me his full attention, he looked at me expectantly as I took his hands in mine, "I love you so much, you know that right."

He smiled and nodded before leaning into my embrace before whispering in my ear, "I love you too."

He pulled back from the embrace and kissed my lips softly, before I pulled away and spoke,

"And I hear how unbelievably amazing you were with Ruby when I was in a coma, so thank you."

"Who told ya?" He asked.

"Heath, he's a softie too." I replied before Brax and I shared another long kiss, demonstrating the immense love we both had for each other.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. For those of you that are interested, the next chapter of 'Just Let It Go' will be up soon. (:_


	59. Chapter 59

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for continuing to read this story. (:_

**Brax's POV:**

I felt my face light up as Charlie entered the diner. She was discharged from hospital two days ago, me being as overprotective of her as I could, refused to let her go out yesterday, but her being as stubborn as she was, informed me that she was definitely going out today, and so I told her I'd meet her for lunch at the diner.

The two of us had been literally inseparable ever since she woke up from her coma, in fact, last night was the first time we'd been apart, this afternoon would be the first time I'd seen her since I left her place last night and it's safe to say, I missed her, a lot.

I laughed as she was stopped on her way over to me, by Colleen, hugging her.

"Oh Sergeant, we were so worried about you!" She squawked as she held Charlie tightly in her arms.

Charlie shot me a look, attempting to silence my laughter, I shook my head and continued. She awkwardly pat Colleen's back before gently pushing her away,

"Not Sergeant anymore, just Charlie." Charlie corrected her, causing me to grin.

Colleen nodded unsurely before glancing over at me, I grinned and waved to her, she rolled her eyes before looking back to Charlie,

"And I suppose congratulations are in order." She stated disapprovingly, Charlie nodded before placing a hand over her extremely tiny, almost invisible bump,

"Thanks Colleen." Charlie replied before quickly walking away and sliding into the seat opposite me.

"Hey you." I started.

"Hey, I missed you last night."

She grinned before leaning across the table and giving me a quick kiss before sitting back down.

"Don't be silly, it was only a few hours."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really? So you didn't miss me?" She asked teasingly, I played along and shook my head,

"Nope, in fact, I enjoyed the peace and quiet."

Her mouth dropped open slightly before it was replaced with a small grin, "Fine." She said before standing up and motioning to slowly walk away, I laughed,

"No hang on." She turned around, "Come here." She bit her lip and shook her head. I reached out and took her hand before pulling her onto my lap, causing her to giggle loudly. "Of course I missed you."

I grinned before pulling her further into my lap and kissing her neck, "There'll be none on that here!" Colleen yelled as she headed over to our table.

I glanced at Charlie whose cheeks were colouring pink, she buried her head firmly into the crook of my neck,

"Sorry." I told Colleen.

She nodded, "Ready to order?" She asked coldly.

"Nah." I replied before shaking my head.

She shook her head before leaving Charlie and I in peace.

She finally removed her head from where it was placed in my neck, "Yeah, you just leave me to tackle the old crazy lady why don't you!" I told her.

She laughed before kissing me cheek, "Sorry, but you said it yourself, I need to take it easy." She grinned before patting her stomach and standing up, returning to her seat.

"This is cruel, you're going to use our child for emotional blackmail all the time, and this is only in the early stages of your pregnancy."

She laughed before placing her hands in mine on the table before looking at me lovingly.

"Listen, I was thinking." She began,

"Oh yeah?" I asked curiously, she sounded worried.

"I eh, I was thinking we could eh, postpone our move to the city?"

"Sure."

Her grip on my hand loosened slightly, "What?" She asked.

".Sure." I said smugly.

"Hang on, no protests at all?" She asked.

"Nah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Wha-really?" She asked, still shocked.

"Babe, don't be surprised, with everything's that happened, you _really _shouldn't be that shocked."

She nodded, "Well, thanks." I smiled before lifting her hands up kissing them before placing them back on the table.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I began.

"Oh yeah?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, godparents for junior."

She raised her eyebrows, "Already?"

I nodded enthusiastically, she grinned, "Well-"

"Are you two gonna buy anything? Or just sit in here, holding hands?" Colleen asked slightly angrily.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I'll have a coffee thanks." Charlie said.

"No you won't." I replied, causing Charlie to glare at me,

"She'll have an orange juice, and I'll have a coffee."

"What? I want a coffee." Charlie moaned.

"Nah, you've had enough of that since you've come out of hospital, you need a little break." I grinned at her smugly.

I looked up at Colleen who was still glaring down at us, "Yes Colleen, that's all we want." I told her.

She nodded before pottering away.

"Right, godparents." I began again.

"I was thinking, hm, maybe Casey for godfather?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I asked.

"Eh, yeah, oh, you had someone else in mind?"

"Nah, nah."

"Yeah, I think he'd be a great uncle, and an even better godfather."

"Heath?" I asked, curious of her view.

"Eh, as much as I 'love' him an' all, he's incredibly irresponsible, I think even uncle's a stretch for him."

I laughed at her comment, "That's fair."

She grinned, "Godmother?" She asked, knowing I'd give her the answer she wanted.

"Bianca." I suggested, more of a statement than a question.

"Yess!" She replied enthusiastically before kissing my cheek.

"But, if she hurts you again, so help me god Charlie, I won't stand for it."

She smiled at me widely before squeezing my hand, "Yeah, I heard you weren't too happy when she showed at the hospital."

I grinned slightly, "Ruby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, well that's because she made my baby upset, and I didn't want her to have anything to do with you after the way she behaved towards you."

Her smile grew, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

We both grinned at each other before leaning over the table and sharing a kiss, soon after, someone cleared their throat,

"Your drinks." Colleen said before placing them down, Charlie and I finally relinquishing the grasps we had on each other's hands.

I grinned up at Colleen, "Thank you." I said warmly.

"Yeah thanks." Charlie added, causing Colleen to scoff before walking off.

Charlie and I both laughed before taking a sip of our drinks.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax had text Casey, and I text Bianca to meet Brax and I on the beach so we could deliver the news.

We walked hand-in-hand down towards them, to find Ruby there too, I laughed, her and Casey were inseparable, a lot like me and Brax. I smiled before laying my head on his shoulder,

"You alright?" He asked before kissing the top of my head and releasing the grip on my hand, only to place his arm around my waist instead.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I replied.

"Hey guys, what's with your text?" Bianca asked as we approached, I nudged Brax, signalling him to deliver the news.

"Well, Casey, Bianca, we were thinking you guys could be godparents?"

I laughed as Casey's eyes widened.

Bianca instantly leapt forward and hugged Brax and I, "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled before kissing both of us on the cheek, "I'm gonna tell Liam!" She yelled excitedly before running off to Angelo's, Brax and I laughed before looking at Casey,

"You alright mate?" Brax asked, trying not to laugh at the boy, Casey nodded speechlessly.

"Eh, er, are you guys sure?" Casey asked.

"Casey, we're positive!" He grinned widely before stepping forward and hugging me,

"Thank you." He said emotionally, I smiled before kissing his cheek,

"It's okay." I replied.

I smiled as I watched him give Brax a hug before placing my arm around Ruby, she looked up at me and smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Right you, let's get you home, eh?" Brax asked, I nodded before easily falling into his embrace before he drove us back to my place.

As soon as we got back to my place, I had immediately started to try and seduce Brax, we were sitting on the couch, my hand slyly snaking its way up his leg, by now it was on his thigh, he grinned before grabbing my hand,

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Brax asked, whilst grinning.

I bit my lip, "Hm, that depends, are you feeling seduced?" I asked seductively.

He laughed, "Just a little."

I grinned before attempting to straddle him, but ending up wincing in pain and standing up, leaning against the coffee table,

"Sweetheart, you've been out of hospital for only one full day, I think we should wait." He said before placing his hands on my waist,

"But Brax, I want you, I want this."

"You mean you're horny?" He suggested.

I laughed slightly, "Way to put it bluntly." I said before rolling my eyes, "But yes."

"Charlie, just another day or two, let your wound heal."

He gently kissed my forehead, I groaned, "Fine."

"Come on, movie's coming on." He said before taking me back over to the couch, placing his arm around me and pulling me close as we sat down.

"I think junior's making you soft." Brax said cheekily, I laughed before raising my eyebrows, wondering what he meant, he soon continued, "Because the old Charlie, wouldn't have given up seducing me until we were in her bedroom right now, and not resting."

I laughed at him, "Well, junior's making the current Charlie _very _tired." I replied before nuzzling my head into his chest.

He laughed before placing a soft kiss on top of my head as he gently drew patterns on my back, and I soon fell into a deep sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

_Hey all, so it's my birthday on Sunday, and I'll be busy doing stuff so I'm trying to get updates sorted and all, trying not to fall behind haha, hope you enjoy this one, it was meant to be up last night but I had trouble signing in so I couldn't upload it._

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up next to Brax, he was wearing simply his boxers, me on the other hand had all the pyjamas on, only being in the early stages of pregnancy I still wanted to be comfortable.

I missed him so much and was so glad to be back in his arms, only wishing it was under other circumstances though, I was pregnant, and 'horny' as Brax so bluntly put it, and he was refusing to have sex with me, all for good reasons, but still.

I allowed my hand to gently guide its way around Brax's chest before kissing his cheek lightly and crawling out of bed and heading outside.

**Brax's POV:**

"Charlie." I moaned quietly as I felt about the bed for her presence, understanding it wasn't there I rolled out of the bed and headed outside tiredly.

I entered the kitchen to find her making a cup of coffee, she turned around and laughed at my appearance,

"Well, aren't you a pretty sight in the morning." She said sarcastically.

I nudged her arm gently before wrapping my arms around her and burying my head into the crook of her neck in exhaustion, she moaned slightly, I pulled away from her,

"What's up?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Tired and horny." I said cheekily.

She slapped my chest, "Stop." She moaned.

I grinned before pulling her body further into mine, her tiny bump pressing up against me causing me to grin,

"What are you grinning at?" She asked questioningly.

"Nothin', I'm just happy, I'm having a baby, with the one person I love most in this world."

She grinned before leaning closer in an attempt to kiss me, I pulled away slyly, she placed her hand on my chest and shoved me away,

"First you deny me sex and now you're denying me a kiss?"

I grinned at her, "I hate you." She said before folding her arms across her chest,

"Aw, is someone getting hormonal?" I asked, seeing how far I could go before she cracked.

"You're getting on my nerves, Brax." She said seriously, the smile dropped off my face, I quickly moved back over to her, my arms winding around her waist again, she tried to resist me, I knew I'd pissed her off now,

"Nah." I told her, she glanced up at me before looking away, "Baby, I'm sorry."

She sighed before she leant her forehead into my chest, "No, I'm sorry." She mumbled, "Hormones are getting to me." She moaned before pulling away and looking up at me with those gorgeous, dazzling blue eyes, causing me to instinctively smile.

"Please stop grinning, you're doing my head in." She told me before wriggling out of my grasp and pouring herself some water, I sighed lightly as I watched her, "I'm sorry, there I go again."

She sighed again before placing the glass of water on the kitchen unit and walking over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling my in for a hug, I smiled lightly before kissing her neck and wrapping my large arms around her, "Move in with me?" I asked, she pulled away and looked up at me unsurely,

"Come again?"

I laughed at the expression on her face, "Don't look so surprised." I rolled my eyes at her, "Well?"

She frowned, "I don't know, I mean, there's Rubes to think about, and your house is crowded."

I laughed at her, "Nah it's not, there's only me, Heath and Casey."

She sighed, "Can I just talk to Rubes, please?"

I nodded sadly, "C'mon, babe, we're having a baby together."

"Brax, please, I just need to speak to my daughter first, okay?"

She gently played with my hand before taking hold of it, squeezing it tightly, I smiled at her before placing my hands on her waist,

"Anyway, I told you to lay off the coffee, did I not?"

"It's not for me." She said cunningly, "It was for you."

I smiled at her slyly, "Was it now?"

She bit her lip and nodded, I grinned before kissing her lips gently before I poured myself some coffee.

**Charlie's POV:**

I got ready shortly after Brax left, it didn't feel right me turning down his offer to move in with him, because I did, more than anything, I just had to talk to Ruby first.

"Hey Charlie." Ruby said as she entered the living room,

"Hey sweetie."

"What's up? You look like you're deep in thought."

"That's because I am, honey, I need to talk to you about something." She frowned slightly before sitting down beside me on the couch, "How would you feel about me moving in with Brax?"

She grinned at me, "Charlie, that's a great idea."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Charlie, you guys are having a baby together, you mean the world to him and more."

"Yeah, but baby, you mean the world to me."

"Yeah, but Charlie I'm eighteen now, I'll be going to uni soon, I need to start learning to stand on my own two feet, and I'm not sure I'll be able to do that moving in with my boyfriend, his two brothers, my mom, and a baby brother or sister."

I smiled at her before taking her hand in mine, "Well, Leah says you can stay on here."

She smiled back before laughing slightly, "What are you laughing at?" I asked her before withdrawing my hand,

"The idea that you even had to ask me in the first place, Charlie you and Brax practically live together anyway, the amount of times he's over here, and you're over there."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, alright, you make a valid point."

She grinned, "Go on then."

"Go what?" I asked.

"Go and tell Brax, c'mon Charlie, I know you're dying to."

"Thanks baby." I kissed her forehead before grabbing my keys and heading straight over to Brax's.

"Hey you." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Yes." I told him, with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you baby!" I yelled before flinging my arms around his neck and jumping into his arms,

"Oh, ooh, easy tiger." He said breathlessly. He kissed my cheek before placing me back down on the ground.

He gently placed his hand over my stomach, "I think you should be careful about jumping all over the place, we want junior to be safe in there."

I rolled my eyes at him "If you keep fussing over me, I'm moving into Heath's bedroom." I told him matter-of-factly.

He instantly shook his head, "Nah, not if I have anything to do with it."

I grinned before tangling my arms around his neck and sliding my body into his, I leaned closer, brushing my nose against his before moving towards him even more with my mouth slightly agape, he knew what I wanted,

"And if you refuse to kiss me this time, I'll find someone else to do it." I whispered,

"I can't argue with that." I replied before we both found our way into a passionate kiss.

**Brax's POV:**

Her hands quickly found their way to the hem of my t-shirt as she began to etch it up my body.

"Mhm." I mumbled, "No."

"Brax, please." She groaned before pecking my lips once more.

"Baby, come on, you're still in pain."

"I'm not." She warned me before leaning back slightly,

"Oh really?" I said smugly before placing my hand over her wound, she instantly slapped my hand away and screwed her face up, "Your face says otherwise."

She rolled her eyes at me before plonking herself down on the couch, in a mood, again.

I sat down beside her, "I've changed my mind, you're annoying me, I don't want to move in with you." She told me.

I laughed slightly before moving across the couch and placing my arm around her, "No, go away." She slapped my chest before trying to move away, I laughed before lifting her into my lap, "Brax, no."

I grinned before pulling her further into my lap, she finally stopped resisting and relaxed into my lap, "I hate when you're like this." She moaned.

"Like what?"

"Too caring, and cheeky." She added.

I laughed, "You've always loved my cheekiness, hell, and it's what attracted you to me in the first place."

"Clearly." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna make you a promise." I told her, she looked at me expectantly, as if I was going to say something important, which I suppose is to her, seeing as she's practically been begging for it ever since she's come out of hospital, "When your wound has healed and you'll feel fine, I'll do you as much as you want."

She laughed before hitting my arm, "Subtlety's really not good for you is it?"

"Oh sorry, would you rather I used the term 'make love'?"

She laughed before leaning her head against mine, "I love you."

I smiled, "I know, and I love you." I told her before we kissed once more.


	61. Chapter 61

_-3 days later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as I entered the diner to see Bianca waiting for me, it had been a while since we had our usual girly catch up, what with all the drama before I was shot, then spending most of my time in hospital, then coming out and being quite inseparable from Brax, so I was glad of the minor change.

She grinned as she saw me, "Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Aww, I can see a small bump." She said admiringly as she looked at my stomach, I laughed,

"Well, yeah, just over 12 weeks now."

"You're still really small, Charlie, you're gonna end up being one of those pregnant ladies who doesn't even look pregnant."

I laughed at her, "Brax and I went for our 12-week scan yesterday."

"Aw! Picture?" She squealed, I laughed before pulling one out of my bag,

"That's for god-mommy to keep." I informed her, her eyes twinkled as they looked up at me,

"I'm gonna be the best godparent ever, better than Casey." She informed me.

I laughed at her excitement, "Good luck with that, he's saying the exact same thing about you."

She laughed lightly, "So how's the pregnancy so far?" She asked.

"Hm." I groaned, "Pretty good, especially considering what's happened beforehand, but..." I trailed off,

"But what?"

I looked around slightly, making sure Colleen wasn't lurking around before turning back to Bianca and leaning forward slightly, my voice, a whisper, "I'm really, really horny, and Brax won't have sex with me."

She began laughing hysterically at my comment, I hit her arm, "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

She stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, but did I hear that right? Darryl Braxton, is refusing to have sex, with _you_?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "There's a reason though." She glared at me, willing for me to continue, "He wants my wound to have healed properly, which in all fairness he was right to, it absolutely killed, but it's nearly fine now."

She nodded, "Well, at least he's being considerate."

I nodded, "So, how's the wedding planning going? I can't believe I'm your maid of honour and I'm not allowed help out." I moaned.

She grinned smugly, "No shit Charlie, you're pregnant, you're only out of hospital a few weeks, personally, I think it's best, plus, the wedding's soon anyway, there's not much left to do."

"And you and Heath?" I asked cheekily as I glanced away and looked around, pretending I didn't say anything.

"Oh my gosh, you and Brax are just meant for each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "The sly comments, the damn cheekiness, my godson or daughter is going to be the cheekiest little thing on this planet, being a mix of the both of you."

I laughed at her, "Anyway, answer my question."

"There is no Heath and I, Charlie."

I bit my lip, "And you're sure Liam's the guy for you?"

She sent me an unimpressed glare, "Yes Charlie."

"So, have you given out to Heath yet about him and April?" I asked her, clasping my hand over my mouth as soon as the words left it, by the look on her face, she clearly didn't know.

Her eyes narrowed, "What about Heath and April?"

"Eh, nothing."

"Charlotte Buckton, you tell me right now what's going on." She demanded.

"They slept together." I whispered in a voice barely audible, but she heard alright, her eyes widened and she was out of her seat in a flash, to find Heath no doubt, I quickly got up and ran after her,

"BIANCA, WAIT!" I called after her, I ran around the corner after her only to run straight into Brax with a lot of force, as both of us ended up on the ground, me on top.

He laughed, "Gosh Charlie, if I knew you wanted to have sex with me that badly-"

"Shut up." I told him, "I accidentally told Bianca about Heath and April, she's gonna kill your brother." I informed him before I got up, Brax followed suit.

I took his hand and quickly followed the direction Bianca had gone down, to the beach.

I saw her running towards a surfer with hair exactly like Heath's, but I knew it wasn't Heath,

"Brax!" I squealed, "Quick, that's not Heath!" I yelled, he got what I meant before dropping my hand, allowing him to run faster, just in time to pull Bianca off the guy she was about to attack.

She landed with a thud in the sand as Brax tackled her to the ground, him being gentle with her wasn't working at all.

"Bianca, calm down." He told her softly before letting go and crouching down in front of her just as I approached,

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Brax stood up and faced me, "Can you give us a minute?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, "See you in a bit." He told me, I smiled and kissed his lips lightly before plonking down on the sand next to Bianca and sighing.

"He is so ready to have sex with you." Bianca informed me, I laughed instantly.

My smile faded as I thought about the conversation we were about to have.

"Bianca, sweetie you've got to calm down."

"Motherly instincts kicking in already?" She snapped.

I sighed for a moment and placed my hand over my tiny, tiny bump, giving it a small rub.

"Sorry." She said sincerely, I smiled,

"No it's fine." She smiled lightly, "Bianca listen, I know you're angry, but lashing out at Heath, or April isn't going to help."

"I know, but she's my little sister, the thought of them two having sex, it's horrible."

"I know." I replied softly.

"And to think he- him of all people was her first."

She glared at me as my mouth fell open, "He-he's her what?"

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head silently, my mouth now shut.

I sighed lightly before placing my head in my hands, thinking of how much of a mess this was, and that Brax was gonna go mad when he found out.

"Charlie, please, please don't get stressed out about this, don't go off at Heath, let Brax deal with him, you're carrying my godchild, you need to be relaxed, okay?" I looked up at her and nodded slightly,

"Do you mind if we give the coffee a miss? I'm a little tired." I admitted, she nodded,

"Of course, I'll see you later." She told me, I hugged her before walking off the beach and heading home.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie entered the house, "Hey baby." I told her before walking over to her and kissing her lips before kissing her bump, it had become a regular thing.

She grinned as I straightened up and looked at her, "What are you grinning it?"

"Nothing, you just being such a cute Daddy."

I smiled at her before leaning forward and placing another kiss on her lips.

"How's Bianca?" I asked as I sat down on one of the dining room chairs, pulling Charlie down onto my lap,

"Eh, she's fine now." She replied before sighing lightly, she looked down, I placed my hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up before brushing the hair out of her eyes, I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb,

"You're holding out on me baby, what's up?"

She sighed again, "Heath was April's first, Brax."

It was my turn to sigh this time before I rested my head into Charlie's chest, she kissed the top of my head before she gently drew patterns on my back.

The front door opened and in walked Heath, "Alright bro, Buckton." He said casually as he entered, he grinned as he walked over to Charlie and quickly placed a kiss on her bump, he had taken to doing that too, he was a complete and utter tool but he was gonna make a great uncle.

He got himself a beer before sitting opposite us, we both glared at him, "What happened?" He asked.

"You." I spat, Charlie rubbed my chest gently before replying,

"Bianca found out about you and April, and she's on the warpath, just be careful."

I sighed as Charlie didn't tell him the second bit to the story, mind you, bearing the current situation in mind, it'd do much more harm than good.

"Right, I'm going for a nap." Charlie announced before she stood up and kissed my cheek,

"Okay." I replied before pulling her in for a proper kiss this time, I couldn't wait till her wound healed properly as we could actually let that kiss lead to something much more.

She smiled as she pulled away before heading into our bedroom,

"Aww, she's getting bigger isn't she?" Heath suggested.

I laughed at him, "Heath, she's only 12 weeks, she's still tiny."

"I know, but compared to how she has been, to think there's a mini you in there."

I laughed at him again, yes, he definitely was a tool, but the thought of being an uncle made him a completely different person, just like Charlie made me, and I couldn't be happier that I was going to be a Dad soon, especially as it was with Charlie.

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, hope you enjoyed this one (:_


	62. Chapter 62

_-2 days later.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as Ruby settled into the seat opposite me, gazing at my stomach with a large grin on her face.

"Rubes, it's rude to stare y'know."

She laughed before looking away, "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm just so excited, I get a little brother or sister."

I laughed at her, "I know you are, baby, oh, speaking of which, Brax and I meant to give you something."

"Ooh." She said curiously, I smiled before getting up and walking over to the fridge, lifting up the magnet and grabbing the photo of our baby before handing it to Ruby, I smiled as she read the message we wrote on the back for her,

'_Ruby, I'm 12 weeks old now, can't wait to come out and meet my big sister, love you lots, Baby Buckton-Braxton.'_

She laughed as she read the last part, "Aw mom, that's so sweet." She laughed as she looked at the picture, "That was Brax, wasn't it?" She asked, showing it to me and pointing,

"Yes." I replied before laughing, I remember him doing it, he had drawn a picture on the back of Ruby holding the baby, although it looked like an alien holding a blob in my opinion, I couldn't help but laugh, he was such a child but I loved him to bits.

"He's gonna make such a great dad." She told me.

"Yeah he is." I replied whilst smiling, just thinking about Brax being a dad, I looked up at Ruby, my smile faded as I noticed she looked upset, "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked before getting up and sitting beside her, placing my arm around her just as a tear slid down her cheek, "Sweetie, please talk to me."

"I don't know, mom, I'm being stupid, it's just-" She gently ran her finger over the ultrasound photo of the baby before looking back up at me, "This baby is so lucky Charlie, to have a mom like you, and then to have Brax too."

"Sweetheart, you know Brax sees you as his own daughter don't you?"

She nodded, "But he's not my biological father, Charlie, we'll never have that close bond."

"Baby, you already do."

"I'm really sorry Charlie, you don't need this stress."

I smiled before pulling her close to me and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Ruby, you're my daughter, my firstborn, okay, you're number one, and don't you forget it."

She smiled before sliding into my embrace, allowing me to hug and comfort her, just as Brax walked in,

"What's happenin' my two favourite girls?" He greeted us cheekily as he entered.

I looked up to see him wearing his usual cheeky grin, it soon faded as he glanced at Ruby, "What's going on?" He asked concerned before he walked over to us, crouching down in front of Ruby, "Rubes?"

She pulled away from my embrace and sighed before looking down at Brax and telling him what she had told me about how she felt.

"Hey, baby, you are my daughter, yeah, not biological, but hell, it's all the same to me." He informed her after she finished.

I smiled as he comforted her, "Still, I don't think I'll call you Dad, I'll leave that to this one." She said as she gently patted my stomach, he winked at me before grinning at Ruby,

"That's fine, I guess I _could _live with that." He said cheekily before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"You okay, kid?" He asked as they parted, she nodded,

"Thanks Brax."

He smiled at her, "That's fine, just remember, I'm here whenever ya need me." He told her, she smiled before standing up,

"I'll make us some coffee." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

I turned back to Brax who was smiling after Ruby, he edged across the floor, still kneeling down, in front of me this time, he looked up at me,

'_I love you' _I mouthed to him,

'_I love you too' _He mouthed back before kissing my stomach,

"And how's baby-boo today?" He asked, I laughed at him.

"Well, that depends, which baby are you referring to?" I asked looking down at him,

"My unborn child of course." He said smugly before kissing my knee and looking back up at me,

"Your 'baby boo' is fine." I mimicked.

"And how's my girl?" He asked, referring to me this time.

"She's very good thank you." I started as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You see I've got the most beautiful daughter, and the best boyfriend in the whole world, and now I'm having a baby with him too." I finished before kissing his forehead,

"Is that so?" He asked before standing up and sitting in the chair Ruby previously sat in, I nodded and smiled before grabbing hold of his t-shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

He smiled as we parted before kissing my forehead and taking his coffee from Ruby who had now returned, "Thanks Rubes." He said before taking a sip.

"So, is Angelo's all sorted?" I asked him.

"Yes, don't stress, your best friend's engagement party will be awesome." He told me before kissing my lips lightly.

**Brax's POV:**

_-Later that evening-_

I sighed as I watched Charlie get changed for Bianca and Liam's engagement do, which she had organised and paid for, she was so goddamn sexy, safe to say that me not putting out because of her wound was definitely backfiring right in my face.

"Babe, could you try to be any more seductive when putting a damn dress on?" I asked her, clearly agitated by how sexy she was.

"You could do something about it?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively before zipping up the side of her dress.

She smiled seductively as she eased into my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist, "As much as I'd love to, we're already late for this engagement do, so we need to get going." I told her before placing my hands underneath her backside and lifting her up, she squealed lightly before tightening the grip her legs had around my waist, causing me to moan, "I need a damn cold shower." I mumbled.

She laughed before untangling her legs from me and steadying herself on the ground before taking me outside towards the car.

"I suppose you two are off to the engagement do?" Heath asked as he left the house behind us, probably going to get drunk, Charlie nodded. "Have a good night." He added.

I sighed, Charlie did the same before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Heath tightly, "Jeez Buckton, are you trying to suffocate me?" Heath wheezed.

I smirked lightly at his comment, Charlie kissed his cheek and pulled away, "You gonna be okay?" She asked him, he nodded,

"Course I am."

"C'mon babe, we better get going." I told her.

"Okay, see you later." She said to him,

"Uh, hang on." Heath told her, I laughed as he placed his hands on her hips and quickly kissed her bump before kissing her cheek, he grinned before walking towards me with puckered lips, grabbing my face with his hands before kissing my forehead,

"Aww, brotherly love." Charlie said smugly, causing the both of us to laugh at her.

**Charlie's POV:**

I grinned as Brax slowly kissed my neck, Angelo's was bustling because of their engagement party, and everyone was having a great time, me spending the majority of my time at the bar, just to spend time with Brax, he was now sitting on a bar stool, with me on his lap, his hand on my knee travelling further and further up my thigh.

I moaned slightly as he began to finger the material of my knickers, "Brax, this is not appropriate." I whispered before pulling his hand out of my dress, much to my great regret, he sighed before kissing my lips, the kiss turning very passionate, very quickly,

"Brax, we need you in the kitchen!" Yelled one of the waiters from the door, I laughed before getting off his lap and allowing him to go.

I sighed as I watched Bianca storm away from the balcony of Angelo's and running towards the exit, Liam hot on her heels, "I'm gonna kill him." I heard her moan, I hopped up and quickly followed them outside.

"Bianca, what's going on?" I yelled as I followed her, her and Liam both turned around but continued to walk,

"Your boyfriend's goddamn brother!" She screamed at me before she began running down to the beach again.

I followed hot on her and Liam's heels and watched as I saw April and Heath kissing, quickly separating when they saw Bianca, she slapped April across the face,

"BIANCA!" I screeched, knowing she'd regret what she had done, she didn't at this moment,

"Shut up Charlie, just shut up." She yelled before turning her attention back to the couple.

"How could you, April?" Bianca asked her, "You said it was a one night thing."

"Bianca, just because you're so frigid, it doesn't mean your sister is." Heath snapped angrily, I shot him a look, he didn't get to see it as Liam punched him square in the face, sending him straight onto the ground.

I quickly ran towards them, attempting to pry Liam away from Heath, it ended badly as I got in the way, Liam delivering the punch to my stomach, I doubled over as the pain shot through me, I instantly collapsed onto the ground, Heath quickly crawling over to me and wrapping his arms around me,

"Charlie, oh god, I never-" Liam started as he knelt down beside me,

"You stay away from her or I'll kill you." Heath spat, his eyes full of anger, "I swear to god, if you've done anything to hurt my niece or nephew, I'll-"

"Heath." I interrupted, not wanting him to finished that sentence, Liam backed away to Bianca and April,

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm alright." I replied before sitting up, leaning my back up against a sand mound. I sighed as I looked up and saw Brax running towards us, he instantly fell down by my side,

"Baby, sweetheart what happened, are you okay?"

"This idiot punched her." Heath blurted out, I slapped his chest, Brax angrily turned to face Liam, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and turned him around to face me,

"Don't you dare." I warned him, he nodded before standing up, holding his hands out to me, I took them and stood up, Heath followed suit, he went to walk towards April but I grabbed his hand, pulling both him and Brax in the opposite direction.

"Baby, I should get you to the hospital."

"Don't you dare start with the worrying, Darryl, I'm fine."

He held his hands up defensively, "No need to use the 'Darryl' on me." He said cheekily, earning a slap on the arm.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Heath said,

"Listen, I'm fine." I told him before placing a kiss on his cheek, "And so is baby-boo." I said before winking at Brax, teasing him for what he said earlier on,

"I'm not gonna even ask." He said before he turned and began to walk away,

"Eh, where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Don't worry, just heading out to meet the boys, that's alright isn't it?" He asked, I nodded, he smiled before walking off, I turned back to Brax and took his hands in mine,

"I should've lamped him." He muttered.

"Babe, c'mon, it wasn't his fault, just take me home please?"

He nodded before putting his arm around me and leading me to his car.

I smiled against Brax's lips, yes, the car journey was a little saucy, and yes, it now ended up with us in our bedroom, Brax's shirt in the living room, my dress in the hallway,

He moved his lips to my neck, "Please tell me you're not going to back away?" I asked him quietly, he pulled away and looked at me,

"Do you feel pain?" He asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay then we-"

"God Brax, just shut up, and do me." I interrupted.

He grinned before lifting me up and removing my bra, chucking it across the room before he kissed his way, slowly and seductively down my body until he reached my knickers, his fingers instinctively hooking in the waistband before he pulled them down my legs and towards my ankles, he slipped them off before kissing his way up my body.

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as Charlie's small hands glided down my chest and towards my belt which she fiercely unbuckled before ripping away at the button on my jeans, she eventually got it loose and pulled my jeans and boxers off my legs in one before crawling back on top of me with a seductive smile on her face.

I grinned and flipped her over before kissing her body again, "Darryl Braxton, we haven't had sex in four weeks, stop being such a tease." She moaned.

I laughed slightly, "I know." I replied before working my way up to her neck,

"So what are you waiting for?" She demanded.

"God, excuse me for wanting to enjoy it." I laughed at the expression on her face,

"Yeah, you ever tried being pregnant? The hormones are insane."

"Yeah, babe, I can tell." I replied cheekily, she shot me an impatient look,

"Just get in me." She demanded.

"Jeez, patience is a virtue, Charlotte." I cheekily retorted.

I grinned before slowly slipping my tongue into her mouth, she groaned loudly and pushed me off her before sitting up,

"Fine, whatever, Heath must be just as good as you, I'll get him to sort this." She announced, she was pregnant, hormonal and angry, and I knew, oh god I knew at this moment in time, she really didn't care who fucked her, she just wanted sex, right now.

I pinned her back down on the bed before kissing her again, this time slipping inside her as I did so, she moaned loudly into my lips as she did so, a wave of pleasure taking over her body,

"Uh, Brax that feels so good." She moaned, tightening her walls around me,

"Uh-huh." I replied before pushing myself deeper inside of her as I began to thrust, picking up the pace bit my bit as she let out her cute moans.

"Harder Brax, harder!" She yelled, I did exactly as I was told.

"CHARLIE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I heard Heath yell, as the front door slammed shut.

"I'M BUSY!" Charlie yelled back before she pushed herself down on the bed in an attempt to get more of me, dissatisfied, she gripped my butt with her hands, digging her nails into me as she pushed me down into her, "Uuh, Brax." She moaned, "God, yes, yes, yes!" She screamed as I pushed myself deeper.

"God Charlie, you feel so good." I moaned before biting down on her shoulder blade, trying to contain my orgasm, wanting Charlie to give in first.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on our bedroom door,

"Heath piss off!" Charlie yelled, "This is the first time I've had sex in four weeks and I'm not stopping for nobody."

"Oh that's bloody gross." I heard him reply before he quickly scurried off, the front door slamming shut again, I laughed before I looked back up at Charlie,

"You're slipping, mister." She moaned, referring to the fact that I had momentarily lost concentration,

"Oh I'm sorry, it's a little hard to do this when your brother's keen on interrupting."

She kissed my lips before pulling me further in to her again, "Shut up Brax, go harder." She moaned, and once again, I did exactly as I was told, both of us enjoying the pure bliss of this intimate moment that we hadn't been able to participate in for a _long, long_ time.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"Morning baby." I grinned as Brax snuggled into me from behind,

"Morning you." I replied before turning around to face him, a wide smile still on my face.

"Charlie?"

"Mhm?" I asked looking up at him, I knew he wanted something, he sighed lightly before speaking, his grip on my waist tightening,

"Please, please let me take you to the hospital and get junior checked out." He pleaded before placing his hand over my stomach, I sighed heavily before crawling out of the bed, finding my underwear and dressing gown before putting them on.

"I told you Brax, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but the baby might not be, Charlie, please."

"Brax please, stop fussing." I spat before tying up my dressing gown and leaving the bedroom.

I heard him groan before getting out of the bed too, and soon enough he had followed me out, in nothing but his boxers, yes I was angry, but he was so hot.

"Charlie, c'mon, don't get angry." He said before taking my hand, I pulled it out of his grasp, "I mean, can you blame me for caring about my own son or daughter?"

"No, but I know there's nothing wrong." I snapped back at him.

"Fine." He said shortly before holding his hands up defensively and going back into our bedroom.

I sighed heavily, giving it a few minutes before I slowly walked towards our bedroom, "Brax, I'm sorry." I said softly as I glanced down at his defeated appearance sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Doesn't matter, Charlie." He snapped before standing up, "You know, next time we have a baby scare, I'll just pretend it's all fine and that it doesn't matter, yeah?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but didn't have time to, given Brax couldn't get away from me fast enough, I sighed again before beginning to get ready for another day.

_-Beach.-_

I had opted for wearing a lemon coloured sundress and some sandals, after all, going to the hospital I wanted to be comfortable. I had changed my mind and thought that I was possibly being irrational, and so I ran Brax, attempting to inform him that I was going to the hospital to get our baby checked out, but he didn't answer any of my calls, so Casey came with me.

I sighed lightly as I walked along the beach to see Brax and Heath running out of the water, surf boards tucked under their arms, I saw Brax roll his eyes slightly as he saw me, but there was no turning back for either of us now or it'd be far too obvious.

Thank goodness Heath was there to break the silence, "Alright Buckers!" He yelled before grinning and kissing my bump, I laughed at him,

"Buckers?"

"Yeah." He said proudly, "A cross between Buckton and preggers, good isn't it?"

I laughed again at his stupidity before glancing at Brax who remained straight-faced, I sighed, "Brax, can we talk?"

I glanced back to Heath who had sensed the tension between us, "I'm off." He said quickly before running away.

"There's nothing to talk about." He told me coldly.

I tried to hold back my tears and breaking voice, "I went for a scan, the baby's fine." I said quickly before turning around, I took a step away from him,

"Hang on, Charlie." He said before grabbing my hand, I turned back around, pulling it out of his grasp. "What?" He asked.

"I said I went for a scan, and the baby's fine." I went to walk away again but he stopped me,

"Listen, would you stop being so secretive? Who the hell did you go with? It should've been me there with ya."

"Casey came with me."

"Casey's not the Dad."

I turned angry with him, "No, no he isn't, but you see, my baby's Dad was too busy sulking to answer any of my phone calls or texts, so you wouldn't have known I had a scan because you were being so _childish!_" I yelled at him.

"Charlie, I-"

"Don't." I interrupted coldly before continuing on my walk.

**Heath's POV:**

I walked out of the Surf Club carrying my juice only to be met by Bianca, heading up to see her 'fiancée' no doubt,

"Heath can I talk to you?" She asked as she noticed my presence, I shook my head,

"I'm busy."

"No you're not, now please." She demanded, I sighed before sitting down at one of the tables with her, "Listen, I'm sorry for the other night."

"Better be, it's your fault Charlie got hit."

"I know, is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine." I replied shortly.

"Heath, what do you want with April?"

"Nothing, it was a one night thing with us."

"So what about my engagement party, you were kissing on the beach?"

"Listen Bianca, there's nothing with me and April, and if she thinks it's anything more than she's deluded."

"Not entirely, Heath, you were her first, of course-" I spat the contents of my mouth out at her words,

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Oh god, you didn't know?"

"WHAT?" I yelled, "Of course I didn't know! I would never have gone there if it was." She bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter at my bewilderment, "This is the furthest thing from funny." I snapped, she laughed slightly, "I have to go." I announced before getting up and leaving the Club, bumping into Brax on my way out,

"You going home?" He asked me, I nodded, "Check on Charlie, will ya?"

"You do it, she's your girl."

"Yeah well, she hates me at the moment, so that's tricky."

I smirked, "What'd you do this time?"

"Care about my child apparently."

I laughed slightly before walking off and heading home.

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as the front door slammed shut and I heard a surf board being placed on the ground, I wasn't ready to face Brax.

"Buckers, you here?" Heath yelled, I breathed a sigh of relief before walking out of the kitchen and walking into the lounge,

"What's up?" I asked, noticing his devastated appearance.

He sighed loudly before sitting down on the couch, I sat down beside him, "Charlie, I was April's first." He said completely disheartened before looking back up at me.

"He-her first?" I asked.

"You know, I wouldn't have, could _never _have gone there if I knew."

I nodded, "How did you find out, Heath?"

"Bianca told me." A small smile covered his face as he spoke her name.

I grinned, he look up and saw me, "What?" He asked.

"You getting all cute after mentioning Bianca's name." I teased before ruffling his hair, he laughed,

"I think I love her, Charlie."

This time a huge smile covered my face, until Brax walked through the door.

"I'll leave." Heath said.

"No need." I told him, "I'm heading out." I announced before standing up.

"Don't leave on my account." Brax said.

"I'm not." I replied coldly before picking up my cardigan, he stopped me, grabbing my hand,

"Charlie please, can we talk about this?"

"Gee I don't know Brax, maybe there's nothing to talk about." I told him.

He laughed slightly before grabbing my other hand as I tried to walk away, pulling me back so I was facing him, by now Heath had cleared off.

I bit my lip, trying not to become immediately turned on by his topless self, he still hadn't changed from his surf, so he was in nothing but his board shorts, his hair ruffled and sexy.

He laughed slightly, noticing I was completely checking him out before speaking, "Charlie, look, I'm sorry for being such an idiot, but ever since last night, all I could do was think about junior, and worry over whether he or she was okay, and I'm sorry for pestering you, then for getting angry when you said the baby was fine."

He squeezed my hands, in eager anticipation for my response, "I'm sorry too." I said immediately, having no fight or anger left in me, I just loved him too much for any of it to matter.

Brax grinned widely before dropping my hands and wrapping his arms around me tightly, I responded to the hug immediately,

"You're definitely getting a tiny bit bigger." Brax said proudly as my tiny bump pressed up against his bare stomach, I laughed before pulling away from him, he placed a few kisses over my stomach before moving to my lips, obviously making up for the past few greetings that weren't on such good terms.

"And I promise, I'll make it up to you later." Brax told me before raising his eyebrows suggestively,

"Mm, you better." I grinned before kissing his lips and picking up my cardigan,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out to meet Bianca." I told him.

He groaned, "Can't you just tell her you'll meet her later, let's have some me and you time." He pleaded before placing his hands on my hips,

"Babe, you know how much I want to, especially as you being topless is turning me on so much, but I can't."

He laughed before dropping his hands, "Hormones must be bad if just me being topless turns you on."

I winked at him, "You being topless always turns me on."

He laughed at me again, "Bye you." He said, once again kissing my bump and then my lips.

I watched with caution as he began to untie the drawstring of his boardies, "Brax, what-"

My mouth fell open as he stripped down in front of the living room, right in front of me, "That's cruelty to the max." I told him.

"Just gonna take a shower." He winked as he turned around to face me, being sure to display _everything._

"Ohmygod, I tell you that you being topless turns me on and then you get naked in front of me and tell me you're gonna take a shower?" He grinned seductively, "I hate you."

"Come get it if you want it tiger." He winked before placing his hands on his hips.

"JESUS CHRIST, BRAX!" I turned around to where the voice came from and immediately burst into fits of laughter when Heath stood at the door, covering his eyes,

"SHIT!" Brax yelled before finding his boardies and putting them back on.

"I'm emotionally scarred for life." Heath moaned, I laughed before walking over to him,

"You can uncover your eyes now, the beast has been put away." I said before laughing.

"Oh you're so funny, Buckers."

I grinned as I turned around to face an un-amused Brax, "Nice one, tiger." I winked.

"I hate you!" He yelled after me as I left the house and headed to the diner, a huge smile on my face.

_Thanks for reading, hope this one was okay (:_


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as I read a text from Brax upon arriving at the diner:

'_Babe, let me know when you're done with Bianca, I'll meet you at the diner, need to get some stuff.'_

'_Okay, tiger ;)'_

"Hey you." Bianca said as I sat down.

"Hey." I grinned as I sat down,

"Oh yeah? What are you grinning at?"

"I was talking to Heath." She smiled lightly at the mention of his name, "He told me that you told him he was April's first."

"Yeah." She said, her smile fading.

"Bianca, you know your face lights up when I mention his name."

"It does not." She snapped.

"It soo does Miss Scott, I know you better than that."

"Okay, well if it does, it's nothing more than lust."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." I grinned slightly, "Why? Should there be something else you want to tell me, Charlie?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Charlie Buckton, you talk to me, now." She demanded.

"I had a little chat with Heath earlier."

"Yeah, you said."

"Uh-huh, and let's just say, he eh, might have feelings for you."

"What, he said that?" Bianca asked.

I thought it best for Heath's sake if I didn't actually tell her he said that he loved her, "Well, not in so many words." She frowned, "Bianca, are you sure marrying Liam's the right decision?"

"Charlie, I love Liam, so just stop interfering!" She exclaimed, I sighed, "And I don't know why you're so desperate to give advice, your relationship isn't perfect." She spat.

I was slightly hurt by her rudeness, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, you and Brax, I mean, your relationship started off as sex, and now you both claim you love each other, but he probably feels pressured to stay with you because you're pregnant with his child."

My mouth fell open, "How dare you." I spat.

"Charlie, I didn't-"

"Brax was right about you, and I don't need this stress, I need friends, not enemies." I told her before standing up, "Oh, and for your information, Heath's way too good for you anyway." I added before walking out of the diner.

I sighed before whipping my phone out of my pocket and sending a text to Brax, whilst walking down to the beach:

'_Done, meet me at the beach?'_

'_That was a quick lunch, something happen?'_

'_Don't wanna talk about it, you meeting me or what?'_

'_On my way'_

_-15 minutes later, beach.-_

**Brax's POV:**

I smiled as I saw Charlie sitting in the sand, "Hey you, what happened?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

She groaned, "Okay, you don't wanna talk about it, shall we just get our stuff and go?" She shook her head.

"Can we sit here for a while, just you and me?" She asked, only then did I know how upset she was.

"Charlie, baby, look at me." She looked up at me shyly, attempting to hide the fact she had been crying, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just had a fight."

"Who? You and Bianca?" I asked whilst taking hold of her hand.

She nodded before bursting into tears again, mixture of pregnancy hormones too I suppose, I sighed before wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly to my chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered into my chest.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." I told her before placing soft kisses on her forehead.

She dried her eyes with the tissue I gave her before looking up at me, "Do you love me, Brax? Or are you only saying that because I'm pregnant with your child?"

"What? Charlie of course I do, you know I do, where's all this coming from?" She looked away, "It was Bianca wasn't it?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Charlie, what the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know." She said weakly, "I'm sorry."

"Baby, stop apologising, okay?" She nodded before squeezing my hands, "Look, I love you more than anything in this world, and I love our little son or daughter too, and don't you dare let anybody tell you any different, you know better, right?"

She smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "I love you."

I winked at her, "I know you do." I told her before wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close again, both of us spending some time together and relaxing on the beach.

x-x-x

**Charlie's POV:**

After Brax had calmed me down we sat in silence with each other, I glanced down at my watch and frowned at the time, "Gosh, Brax it's 4pm."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I think we've been sitting here longer than we realised."

"I think so too." He laughed as he watched me stand up, "And where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted to buy stuff for dinner."

"I do."

"Then c'mon." I told him before pulling him to his feet and leading him up towards the diner.

"Hey guys." Ruby said as we exited the diner, armed with supplies for dinner,

"Hey sweetie."

She grinned as she looked at Brax, he frowned at her, "Is there something on my face?" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"Nah, I was just thinking about how you can't draw to save your life."

Brax tutted at her, "Excuse me missy, I'll have you know I'm a very fine artist." He retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby asked before pulling out the scan picture and showing it to Brax, he sighed,

"Okay, well that obviously wasn't my best piece of work, but whatever Rubes."

She laughed, "Right, we better head off, you wanna come round for dinner?" I asked her.

"You cooking?" She asked me, I nodded, "Then no." Brax laughed.

"Oi!" I squealed before slapping her arm, she laughed as she walked into the diner.

"Well, I may be a crap artist, but you're a crap cook." Brax earned a slap on the chest too. "Ouch." He moaned as he rubbed his chest before wrapping his arms around my waist, "You'll have to make that up to me later."

A cheeky grin covered his face, causing me to grin too, "Don't you worry, I will." I winked before taking his hand as we walked towards his car.

x-x-x

_-Brax/Charlie's place.-_

I frowned as Brax stood in front of me and held his hands out, I took them and stood up, "Yes?" I asked as he led me into the kitchen.

My frown deepened as I looked about, knowing what was coming, "I Darryl Braxton, am going to teach you, Charlie Buckton, how to make sauce."

I grinned, "Good luck."

"Oh I don't need luck." He said slyly before kissing my lips and turning me around, starting me on making the sauce.

About 5 minutes into the task, I was already bored, "Brax, can't we just get a takeaway, it's much nicer."

He laughed at me as his grip on my waist tightened as he continued to stir the sauce, his hand over mine, "Nah, you're doing a good job." He whispered seductively before gently kissing my neck, easily sending my hormones into overdrive.

"Mhm, Brax, seducing me does not count on teaching me how to make sauce."

I felt his lips form into a smile against my neck, he stopped as I quickly turned around and swiped some sauce on his nose, "Charlie!"

I grinned before kissing his lips, causing the sauce to wipe off on my nose too, he grinned down at me before licking the sauce off my nose, "I'm not licking it off you." I said cheekily, he grinned before moving closer to me,

"You sure?" He asked seductively, but I laughed, "What? You're supposed to find me sexy."

"That's very hard to do when you've got sauce on your nose."

I grinned before wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly and seductively licking the sauce off his nose before kissing his lips, him soon sliding his tongue into my mouth.

A knock on the front door caused us to break apart and turn around to see Bianca stood in the doorway, looking nervous.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She began, I felt Brax's body tense.

"Get out." He spat.

"Brax, stop." I whispered.

"No, Charlie, it's not right what she said."

"Brax, I said stop." I said sternly, looking into his eyes, he shook his head disapprovingly before looking from me to Bianca,

"I'm really, really sorry Brax, I didn't mean what I said."

Brax held his hands up defensively, he was still fuming, "Hey, it's not me you have to apologise to." He said before putting his hands down,

"Yes, I owe Charlie way more than an apology, but what I said about you, that wasn't fair."

"No Bianca, no it wasn't, you know how much I love her, you saw what I was like in the hospital, not sure whether she'd live or die."

"I know." Bianca said softly, "I don't expect you to forgive me again, I've been awful."

Brax shook his head, "Nah, everyone deserves a second chance." Brax smiled lightly, Bianca returned his smile before looking at me,

"Charlie, I don't even know where to start."

"It's fine, really."

"Charlie, stop being so nice, it isn't fine."

I sighed lightly, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to yell at me, call me a bitch, hit me, do something!"

I heard Brax laugh slightly, "I'm not like that Bianca, you know me."

"Yeah, you're too much of a nice person."

"Only when I want to be." I grinned before taking a few steps closer to her, "And are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what's wrong with me, I'm not sure if it's wedding nerves, or stress, or what, but I'm being such a bitch to everyone, you, Brax, Heath, April, Irene, even Liam."

"Eh, Bianca, are you sure you're not-"

"Pregnant?" She interrupted, I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I've checked, I'm not." I smiled lightly before pulling her into a hug,

"Well, I'm maid of honour, so if there's anything I can do, you let me know."

"No, you're relaxing, looking after no.1 and the little bun in the oven."

I grinned, "You wanna stay for dinner?"

"No, no, I'll leave you both to it." She winked, "So, lent, season of fasting, what you giving up?" She asked.

"Nothing, have you tried being pregnant? I need all the food I can get." She laughed,

"Sex." Brax said, I coughed loudly before turning and looking over at him,

"Hell no, you're not." I told him.

"I am." He said smugly before winking at me,

"That's my cue to leave, see ya later." Bianca announced.

"Byee." I turned back to Brax and walked over to him, "I'll go elsewhere to have my sexual desires satisfied."

He laughed at me before tugging on my hands and pulling my body into his, "Shut up and let's get cooking." He grinned before kissing my lips lightly and slapping my backside as I stepped in front of him to make the sauce.

I sighed as he pressed his body up against me as close as he possibly could, teasing me to the extreme, breathing down my neck, "Stop that right now." I ordered him.

He laughed before he began sucking on my neck, "Right, sauce." He said.

"Forget the sauce." I said seductively as I turned around and faced him, he grinned at me,

"Sorry, I can't, I gave sex up for lent."

"Alright." I told him before gently kissing his lips, "I'm just going to the loo."

I smiled at him before rushing into our bedroom and stripping down to just my underwear, deciding not to go fully naked in case Heath walked in, which he did an awful lot.

Brax's mouth fell open as he glanced down at me, I smiled as I walked in as seductively as I could, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as I towards him.

"Nothing, I was just a little hot." I said innocently before leaning up against the counter, "So, shall we continue making the sauce?" I asked before biting my lip.

I tried to hide my smile as he shifted uncomfortably in front of me, "You know what, forget the sauce."

He grinned before picking me up in one swift movement and placing me on the kitchen counter, our lips instantly meeting, along with our tongues, Brax's hands quickly gliding down my waist towards my underwear,

"Something's burning!" Heath yelled as he walked through the front door. "Goddamn it guys, I thought I had a high sex drive!"

"Heath, piss off!" Brax moaned into my neck.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going." He said quickly before taking off again.

"Bedroom?" Brax asked as he turned around to face me.

"Uh-huh." I replied before sliding into his arms again and joining our lips as Brax hurried into our bedroom.

x-x-x

_Thanks all for the reviews, and for reading, hope you enjoyed this one._


	65. Chapter 65

_Again, so sorry for the delay in updates, hope this one's okay._

_x-x_

_-2 days later, wedding is in 7 days.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled at Heath after we had yet another talk about Bianca, he was certainly a troubled soul, and at the moment, just like Brax had mine, Bianca owned Heath's heart.

"Charlie, stop with the matchmaking." I turned around and looked up at Brax, he sighed as he looked down at me.

"Brax, butt out, if she wants to help me let her." Heath told him.

"No, because it's stressing her out and she's carrying _my _child." Brax snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well I care about her too y'know! She's carrying my niece or nephew!" Heath yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER!" Brax yelled back before pushing Heath.

"I KNOW!" I got up and pulled them apart as they found their way into a scrap,

"STOP IT!" I yelled before trying to separate them.

Both of them refused as Brax delivered a punch to Heath's face.

By now I knew the only way to play it was to be a drama queen, I fell backwards on the floor, screaming out in 'pain' as I clutched my stomach.

"OH GOD!" I squealed, "Ooooooooooh!"

I immediately had a panicked Brax and Heath by my side, "Buckers, what's happened? Are you okay? Is junior okay?" Heath asked rapidly.

"Charlie, baby, what's happening?" Brax cut in straight after Heath.

I smiled lightly before standing up normally and leaning against the couch as I looked down to both men, still kneeling on the floor, "Charlie?" Brax asked again.

"Oh, I'm fine, it was the only way to get you two to stop fighting."

"Oh hell no." Heath said as he got up.

"Charlie, that's not fair, you worried us."

"Yeah, and it would've worried you a whole lot more if I ended up getting stressed out with you two fighting all the time!"

"Alright, we see your point." Heath said.

"Speak for yourself." Brax spat, "I don't see your point, why would you pretend something was happening with the baby, Charlie?"

"To get you two to quit being idiots." I told him before slapping him around the back of his head.

"The hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"An idiot who you love." He grinned before lifting me onto the back of the couch,

"Not when he's being an idiot I don't." I told him as he brushed my hair away from my neck as he began leaving a trail of soft kisses there, ignoring Heath's presence.

"Jeez, you two are like animals." He sighed before picking up his keys and leaving the house as quickly as he could.

Brax grinned as he lowered his lips onto mine as he unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off my legs.

"You're impossible." He told me as he separated his lips from mine and lifted my top over my head.

"I hate you." I told him as I began to unbuckle his belt,

"I hate you too." He told me before lifting me up and kissing me passionately as we found our way back into our bedroom.

_x-x_

"Brax stop." I moaned as he pinned me down on the bed and kissed every inch of my body feverishly, "The phone won't stop ringing." I told him, he didn't listen, "God Brax, we just had sex, leave me alone."

"Are you complaining?" He asked as he kissed his way up from my torso to my lips, "Hm?" He asked his passionate green eyes stared into mine.

"No, I'm really not, but it might be important." I told him before kissing his lips, the house phone stopped ringing.

"Something tells me it isn't." He grinned before slipping his tongue into my mouth, just as my mobile phone started to ring, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off me, he landed on his back,

"Something tells me it is." I grinned at him seductively before picking up my phone and straddling him, causing him to moan out in ecstasy, to be honest, I think he was hornier than me at this stage.

"_Charlie Buckton speaking." _I answered professionally.

"Oh yeah." Brax whispered, "You act all professional on the phone when the person on the other side has no idea what you're doing to my right now." He bit down harder on his lip as my hand ventured down to his manhood.

"_Ah hello Miss Buckton, we've been trying to get hold of your for a while now."_

"_Yeah, sorry, I was in the shower." _I winked at Brax before gently kissing his lips,

"_We were wondering if you're free later this afternoon?"_

"_Eh yeah, I should be, why?" _I asked curiously.

"_We're going to fit you in for your second scan." _

I stopped my ministrations on Brax and rolled off him at those words, he looked at me worriedly,

"_A second scan? I only had one a few weeks ago."_

"_I know Miss Buckton, but you did have a very traumatic beginning to your pregnancy, and then the recent incident of being hit in the stomach, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep a very close eye on you and that little one inside of you."_

"_Okay, well what time?"_

"_Say, 2:30pm?"_

"_Yeah okay, see you then."_

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed beside me, "A second scan?" Brax asked as he laced his fingers with mine, I nodded. "Why?"

"Eh, something about the early trauma I suffered, she said they need to keep a close eye on me." I told Brax absentmindedly.

"Oh, well, that's a good thing I guess, what time's the appointment?"

"2:30"

"Okay, well, that's not for another couple of hours." He said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood, Brax." I told him before getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

"Are you alright?" Brax asked before slipping into his boxers as he gazed in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just want to get some air." I told him as I buttoned up my shorts, I noticed his face dim slightly, "Can you come with me?" I asked, he smiled, the glow returning to his face,

"Yeah, I'll just get ready." He smiled before finding his clothing scattered around the house that I had ripped off him a matter of minutes ago.

_x-x_

I smiled as Brax and I walked along the beach, his hand wrapped around my waist, mine around his as I rested my head on his shoulder, yes I was still extremely worried, and nervous about the scan, but Brax had the ability to calm me just by a smile, or his touch, anything he did, I just hoped junior would be okay.

I sighed as I watched Bianca storm towards us, "Here we go." Brax whispered before we entangled ourselves from each other.

"Charlie, what the hell did you tell Heath?" She asked in an exhausted and frustrated tone as she glared at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He seems to think I love him for some strange reason."

"Oh god." I whispered to myself, Heath obviously having _completely _misinterpreted my advice this morning, "What happened?" I asked her.

"He kissed me!" She squealed before her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, Brax started laughing at how frustrated she was. "This isn't funny!" She yelled at him before slapping his arm.

"Ow." He pouted as he looked down at me,

"Aw, my poor baby." I grinned as I placed a soft kiss on his lips before looking back to Bianca, "So, what did you do?" I asked her.

"I yelled some inappropriate things at him, and then ran away."

"How inappropriate?" I asked worriedly.

"You know what I'm like when I get angry..." She trailed off.

"Yes I do, I've been at the receiving end of it a few times."

"Yeah, well, it was the same as that, but worse."

"Oh dear." I whispered.

"Uh-huh." She bit her lip guiltily.

"I'm gonna find Heath." Brax sighed as he quickly kissed my lips as he ran off the beach, trying to find his brother. He knew Heath was an idiot, who never used his brains, worst of all, the woman he loves yelled at him, he kissed her and she rejected him, it was shaping out to be a very worrying situation.

"Let's get you a coffee, hm?" I asked her, she nodded eagerly as we both walked up to the diner.

"Oh Sergeant Buckton!" Colleen squawked as we both entered the diner,

"Colleen, it's Charlie, CHARLIE BUCKTON." I told her, "I'm not sergeant anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "That Braxton should be disgusted, you need to get your fella to sort him out."

"What Braxton?" I asked worriedly.

"Heath, Heath Braxton, in here shouting the odds he was, until he yelled some more and then ran out, blind drunk he was, young April ran out after him."

"A-April was with him?" Bianca asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside before facing her, "Bianca, how long ago did you speak to Heath?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Half an hour and he's already drunk, oh gosh."

"What about April?" Bianca snapped.

"God Bianca I don't care about your sister right now! Heath's blind drunk and god knows where!" I snapped before running back home, in the hope Brax and Heath would be there.

_x-x_

_-1:45pm, Buckton/Braxton residence.-_

I flung the door of our house open, to find Heath sitting on the couch, a bucket in front of him, and yes, he was absolutely chucking it all up.

I frowned and stepped back outside slightly, gasping for clean air, no doubt Brax had made him eat, and drink plenty of water.

"Brax, babe, we have to get going for our appointment."

"I can't go, Charlie." He told me before standing up and walking towards me,

"What?" I asked.

"Babe, I have to look after him, look at him."

"B-but Brax." I spoke weakly, "I need you."

"Please Charlie, look the baby's gonna be fine, I rang Ruby, she understands and she's gonna meet you at the hospital okay?"

"I don't want Ruby with me, I want you."

"Charlie, you're being selfish now, Heath needs me, okay, he _needs _me now."

I shook my head, fighting back the tears of anger and upset as I looked at him, "Fine, nice to know you'll choose him over your child." I spat before turning around and storming back to my car.

_x-x_

I sat in silence at the hospital with Ruby, I had driven to the hospital straight from my argument with Brax, pulled up in the car park and simply burst into tears.

Brax had obviously rang her and told her about our argument as she hadn't stop studying me since we met up.

My eyes were focused on the small silver twisted curb bracelet around my right wrist, Brax had given it to me when I came out of hospital, some sort of gesture to show how much he missed me, and loved me. I sighed as I looked at the small heart on the bottom of it, I flipped it over and ran my finger along the words he had engraved on it, _Love you forever. _

I wiped away the tear that fell down my cheek before ferociously trying to rip the bracelet from my wrist, within seconds Ruby was sitting beside me, calming me down as she pulled me into an embrace.

**Brax's POV:**

I glanced at my watch, _2:27pm, _I quickly ran from the entrance doors of the hospital up to where Charlie's scan was, hoping and praying she wasn't called in early, she was right, Heath's a big boy, he can look after himself, Charlie was the one who needed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned down the corridor where I saw Charlie, in Ruby's embrace, I knew she had been crying.

Ruby looked up at me and smiled before kissing the top of Charlie's head and walked towards me, "Be gentle with her, and don't screw up." She warned, before heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

I smiled after her before taking a seat next to Charlie, she glanced in my direction, upon realising it was me she faced the other way, "Thought you weren't coming." She spat.

"Yeah, well I realised what's more important in my life."

She sighed heavily as she studied the wall straight ahead of her, "Look, Charlie, our baby's gonna be fine." I told her before placing my hand on her thigh, she was quick to push me away.

I sighed just as a nurse approached us, her name badge read _Kate, _she was the same lady that did our 12-week scan, "Hi Charlie, would you like to come through?" She asked as she pointed to a room.

Charlie plastered a smile on her face and nodded before following the nurse, "Just go away Brax." She turned and told me outside the room,

"Nuh." I shook my head before gently pushing her into the room, closing the door behind us.

"Right, how are we doing then Mum?" She asked as Charlie settled into the chair.

"I'm fine thanks." Charlie smiled.

"And how's Dad?" Kate asked as she looked at me,

"I'm good thank you." I smiled before looking down at Charlie as she etched up her top, waiting for the cool gel to be placed on her stomach.

I watched Charlie as Kate got her equipment ready, she hadn't looked at me since she told me to go away outside, I sighed lightly as I watched the nurse raise the transducer and gently run it along Charlie's stomach, I studied Charlie as she gripped the material of her shorts nervously.

I leaned forward in my chair and entwined my right hand in her left, before placing my left hand over hers, sandwiching her tiny hand in between mine, she looked at me and smiled weakly before looking back over at the screen, both of our eyes fixated on our baby, the noise of a steady heartbeat filled the room,

"And there we have it, your beautiful little baby." Kate smiled as she pointed to the screen, showing us our peanut of a child before standing up, "I'll organise your photos." She smiled as she left the room.

Charlie pulled her hand out of mine as she picked up some tissues to clean the gel off her stomach before pulling her top down and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave once Kate returned.

I moved my head so I caught her line of vision, a small smile playing on her lips, "What?" She asked as I stared at her.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked as I stood up and leant over her, placing my hands on the edge of the bed, either side of her so she was forced to answer me,

"No." She said sharply as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Aww, look at you getting all emotional." I teased before nudging her.

"I hate you." She told me before resting her hands on my hips,

"I know, and I hate you too, as I told you this morning, and it ended up in us having sex." I grinned before kissing her lips.

"Right, here's your photos." Kate smiled as she returned,

"Thanks." I told her before taking them off her and handing them to Charlie, she placed them in her bag before thanking Kate and leaving the room, I lingered behind a little,

"You coming or what?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, gimme a sec, I'll catch you up." I told her before turning back into the room, "Eh, sorry, Kate?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled, "Yup?"

"I was just eh...y'know you have to keep an eye on Charlie because of all the trauma?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she should be taking it easy, right?"

"Yes." She laughed slightly, "Is there something you want to ask."

"Well, she's being a busy matchmaker between my brother and her best friend, but it's causing arguments and stress and I don't think she needs it."

"Ah, would this be Uncle Heath we're talking about?"

"Yes it would be him."

"Yeah, Charlie's informed me of that situation, listen, Charlie was a police officer, she's been used to having an active life for a long time now. Now she's got no job and she's pregnant, she's trying to find other ways to fill her time."

"Okay." I nodded. "Eh, thanks." I smiled,

"Anytime, and if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." I told her once more before joining Ruby and Charlie outside.

"Do you have a thing for Kate?" Charlie asked jealously as she looked up at me, I grinned and answered her with a passionate kiss, "Mhm, what was that for?" She asked after she parted from me,

"Nothing, I just hate you very much." I grinned, she laughed before slapping my chest, I winked at her before kissing her forehead and wrapping one arm around her, one around Ruby as we left the hospital together.


	66. Chapter 66

_Thanks for the great reviews, sorry I took so long to upload this. Sorry if there are mistakes, didn't have time to proof-read it, hope you enjoy it (:_

**Chapter 66.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed heavily as I woke up to hear Brax snoring loudly, I wearily opened my eyes and slapped his chest, "Brax!" I said sternly, he didn't wake up.

I began shaking him whilst calling out his name, "Mhm, what?" He asked.

"Brax." I moaned, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up,

"W-what? Are you okay? The baby? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, not that, I'm trying to sleep and you're practically blowing the roof off with your damn snoring."

"Sorry." He grumbled before a cheeky grin covered his face,

"What are you grinning at?"

"Well", Brax begin as he trailed his hand up my bare thigh, "You're naked."

"Oh well done." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I'm tired Brax, I just wanna sleep."

"Your hormones drive me crazy." He moaned before burying his head into my neck,

"They drive me crazy too babe, but c'mon, be reasonable, it's 3am, and we only went to sleep about two hours ago."

"Fair dos." He smiled before gently kissing my lips as he lay back down, his arm stretched out allowing me to rest the groove of my neck there as I snuggled into his body, his fingers calmly trailed through my hair, allowing me to fall back into a deep sleep.

_x-x_

I woke up to an empty bed, Brax's side freezing cold, I groaned as I leapt out of the bed, finding my dressing gown to keep me warm before venturing outside, finding a post-it note on the fridge,

'_Charlie, Heath didn't come home last night, me and Case have gone to find him, bought you some breakfast from the diner, on the kitchen unit, enjoy._

_Love you, Brax.'_

I sighed before walking over to where my breakfast was, expecting it to be something silly, but it wasn't. Brax had gotten me a bacon roll which was still very much warm, a fruit salad, and a chocolate chip muffin. I quickly pulled my phone out of my dressing gown pocket and text him:

'_You're the best boyfriend ever, breakfast looks yummy, thanks, love you x'_

I didn't get a reply, he was probably too busy looking for our baby's tool of an uncle. I smiled as I thought of our baby, placing a hand over my stomach, giving it a quick rub before tucking into my breakfast.

_x-x_

I became significantly bored sitting around the house, doing nothing but watching TV, I hadn't heard from Brax at all so decided to make a move by sending him a text:

'_Hey sexy, I'm getting a bit lonely, why don't you come show me some lovin'? ;)'_

The reply came about 5 minutes later, _'Sorry, looking after Heath, can't.'_

I threw my phone down beside me in frustration before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

_x-x_

I grinned as I opened the front door, "Hey trouble." I squealed before I pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." She exaggerated, I laughed and pull away from her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, kid."

"Charlie, you saw me, yesterday afternoon, was it?"

"But still, gets lonely here."

"Why, where's Brax?"

"Ah, about that, he's looking for Heath."

"Gone on another bender?"

"Uh-huh."

"Casey not here?" She asked subtly as she glanced around the surroundings.

"No, he went with Brax to look for Heath."

"Oh." She replied disheartened.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked before handing her a glass of juice and sitting beside her on the couch.

"It's just, you know Heath's been behaving like this for a few days now?" I nodded, "Well, Casey's been blowing me off to look for him, like, we'll arrange to meet up, and then he'll cancel, it's happened four times already."

"Baby, I know how you feel, but they're his brothers, they're trying to help him." I told her before placing my hand over hers,

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to convince yourself here?"

"It's because I am, Brax has been the same and I'm not too sure if we're going to last at this rate."

"Don't talk like that, mum."

"I can't help it Rubes, I'm trying to stay positive, especially for this little one." I told her as I placed a gentle hand on my growing bump, "But he can't keep putting Heath before us, if he's going to do this all his life then that's not a man I want to be involved with."

"A man who cares for his brother?"

"No, a man who thinks that looking after a 30 year-old is more important than looking after his girlfriend and unborn child."

Both Ruby and Charlie sighed at the implications of both their boyfriend's having Heath Braxton as a brother, and yes, those implications were mainly negative.

_x-x_

**Bianca's POV:**

"Hey there gorgeous." I smiled as I found Charlie sitting on the sand, daydreaming, she didn't reply.

I sat down beside her, she failed to even glance at me to acknowledge my presence, "Chaaaarlieeee." I cooed in an attempt to get her attention, she finally looked over at me,

"Sorry Bianca, hi." She smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, she sighed and took a deep breath,

"You really don't want to know."

"I believe I asked."

"Heath Braxton, that's what's always wrong with me."

"Pretty sure you're a tad confused Charlie, Brax is your boyfriend, _Brax._" I emphasised.

"Naah, well done Sherlock." She said sarcastically before rolling her eyes, "But who's his brother?"

"What's happened now?"

"Nothing."

"Charlie!" I snapped.

"Just Heat being Heath, and Brax looking out for him, that's all."

"Well, what'd Heath do?"

**Charlie's POV:**

I pursed my lips together as I pondered on Bianca's question and whether or not to tell her the full story, as much as I hated Heath right now, I also knew how uptight Bianca could be, and decided to emit the part about Heath getting drunk because he was so madly in love with her and depressed over the thought that she was getting married in under a week.

"He went missing." I found myself saying the words before I had time to fully think about them.

Bianca's face dropped, "H-he what?"

I battled to hide my smile as I could see how worried she was, maybe a little white lie was the push she needed to declare her undying love for him too.

"Yeah, and I'm just angry that Brax keeps putting Heath first before me and the baby."

"Well where is he?" She asked, desperation evident in her voice.

"Who knows?" I asked before standing up and brushing the sand off my dress, "I'll see you later." I smiled slyly as I turned away from her and headed home.

_x-x_

I sat at the dining table, reading a book when the front door opened, Brax entering first.

"Hey you." He grinned as he looked over at me.

"Hi." I replied as Heath followed.

"Ooh, I think someone's a little hormonal." Heath grinned as him and Brax advanced towards the table,

"Don't fucking go there, Heath." I snapped.

Brax frowned, as did Heath, although he managed to maintain the annoying and cheeky facade,

"Jeez Buckers, what's rattled your cage?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HEATH!" I screamed at him, "YOU HAVE!" I fumed before pointing at Brax, "AND YOU!"

"What the hell did I do?" Brax asked defensively.

"You abandoned me for an entire day!" I shrieked.

"Fucking hell Charlie, don't exaggerate, I was looking for this knob." He finished the last bit off whilst pointing at Heath, who by now was sensible enough to leave us alone.

"That's the problem, Brax." I said weakly as I stood up to face him, leaning against the chair as I did so,

"What, me looking out for my brother?"

"No, you prioritising your little brother over your child and girlfriend."

"Please don't go there Charlie, I'm tired and angry and I don't wanna fight."

"Yeah, neither do I, that's why I'm staying at Bianca's tonight."

"What?" He asked, his face dropping.

"I'm. Staying. At. Bianca's." I replied, slower this time.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Brax, Heath's behaviour is making me realise that nothing, absolutely nothing is ever gonna matter more to you than your family, and while that's great for you and your brother, it's the opposite for me."

"What you think I like having to look after him so much, do you?"

"Well you do it voluntarily, so it obviously doesn't matter to you that much, but his behaviour is ripping us apart, Brax."

"And what about Ruby?" He asked.

"What about Ruby? She's my daughter, not my sister."

"Yeah, but she was raised as you sister for what? Sixteen years?"

"But she's my daughter, not my sister, there's a difference."

"Not much of one."

"Yes there is Brax, and even especially how she was conceived." I snapped back at him, my chest tightening at the direction the subject had taken.

"Oh no, that's right, sorry I forgot, just the minor fact that you were raped."

"Minor fact? MINOR?" I yelled, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE, BRAX, NO IDEA." I fumed, "You cry yourself to sleep every night, wondering how someone you loved, someone you trusted could force themself on you in the most disgusting and unimaginable way and then to have to fall pregnant as a result of it!" He glanced around the room, anywhere but me before exhaling heavily, "God you're impossible!" I yelled.

"Don't make out like this is all my fault!" He finally replied, looking me in the eye.

"I can't do this." I whispered before walking into our bedroom, picking up my large handbag and throwing in a few loose items of clothing,

"What the hell are you doing?" Brax asked as he followed me into the bathroom.

My hands trembled and my legs shook as I tried to beat away the vision of Grant Bledcoe and what happened in that park eighteen years ago.

"J-just going." I told him shakily before stuffing some toiletries in my bag as I picked up my jacket and paced towards the front door, he grabbed my arm, preventing me from walking any further,

"NO!" I yelled at him, "Brax, I can't be with you if you're gonna put Heath first twenty-four-seven!"

His arm dropped as he looked at me, pure surprise on his face, "No-no don't do this." He pleaded with me.

"I have to." I told him before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Yeah go on, just walk out and leave, who's running off now!" He yelled after me, I began to run down the road, tears escaping my eyes so fast as I ran in the direction of Bianca's house, I was confused, upset, and scared, and I had nowhere else to go, I needed my best friend.

_x-x_

After a couple of knocks, Bianca's front door opened immediately, thank goodness she opened the door and nobody else appeared to be home.

I looked up at her before bursting into tears all over again, dropping my bag and jacket on the porch as she took me in her arms and guided me inside.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

My heart began beating aggressively in my chest as I approached Bianca's front door, Charlie had to be here, I had been to the beach, the diner, Angelo's, a couple of bars, Leah's place, the caravan park, before finally realising who she'd want to be with most at a time like this.

"Hey April, um, is Charlie here?" I asked the young girl as she opened the front door.

She looked at me unsurely, "Eh...eh..." She struggled to fabricate an excuse, luckily for her she didn't have to as Bianca appeared on the other side of the door, April quickly scurried away.

"Can I help you?" She asked viciously.

"Please Bianca, I haven't got time for games, is she here?"

"Is who here?"

"The fucking tooth fairy." I snapped sarcastically, "Who do you think?"

She sighed as she looked up at me unsurely, "She's still upset, and scared."

"Scared, of what? Not me?"

"No, not you, Grant."

"Why? He's dead, he can't hurt her."

"Yeah, that's what I've tried telling her for the past few hours."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration as I looked down at Bianca, "Is it because of what I said?"

She nodded, "It brought it all back, and now she's terrified."

I exhaled deeply before looking straight into her eyes, "That's it, I need to speak to her."

"No, I'm not letting you in."

"Bianca, you either let me in by choice or I'll-"

"Brax." Charlie's soft, sad voice interrupted me.

My outer exterior softened as I glanced over at her, her face clear of make-up, probably due to crying, her hair tied up in a loose bun, her eyes dimmer than usual and she was wearing one of Bianca's t-shirts and a pair of her sweatpants, both concealing her still tiny bump, carrying my little son or daughter, despite how dressed-down she was, she never ceased to amaze me with her beauty.

"Charlie, I told him to leave." Bianca informed her.

"No, it's okay, we need to talk."

"I'll be in my room if you need me." She told Charlie quickly before leaving us in peace.

I stepped in the door and closed it behind me, lingering in the kitchen as Charlie joined me.

"I'm sorry." I told her gently as she leaned back against the kitchen unit.

"There's no point apologising Brax, I've heard it all before."

"I'm not apologising for Heath, or for looking after him, I'm apologising for what I said, about Ruby, and your ra-"

"Don't say it." She interrupted me, "Please don't say it." She repeated as a tear escaped from her eye,

"You know I didn't mean it, it's not minor, it's one of the worst things in the world and if he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him."

"I know." She said weakly.

"Are you alright? Bianca said you weren't doing so good these past few hours."

She shook her head as her eyes met mine for the first time, "I'll be honest with you, no, no I'm not alright, because even the mention of his name, mentioning what happened, even the word 'rape' brings me right back to that night, and even though it was almost twenty years ago, I can remember every detail like it was yesterday."

I sighed lightly as I looked down at her defeated appearance, I had no idea what to say to her or how to comfort her.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked her.

"Mean what?"

"The thing you said about us breaking up."

She chewed on her lip as she thought of a response while I nervously played with the ring on my index finger.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as she shook her head, but her face told me she was still going to say something I wouldn't like, "My head's all fuzzy right now Brax, and I need some time to sleep, can I call you tomorrow."

I wanted to disagree with her so badly, to fight for her, tell her I'd do anything for her, that I couldn't let her go, let her be alone, but I knew it'd be futile.

Instead I ended up nodding my head, "Call if you need me." I smiled at her weakly before moving past her as I left the house.

_x-x_

I frowned as my phone started ringing, Bianca's name flashing across the screen, I was sitting in the dark lounge, it was 2:15am and I couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep because Charlie wasn't there to snuggle up to me and keep me warm, sleeping without her wasn't an option.

I ran away with my thoughts before glancing down at the screen again as I answered the phone.

"_Hey Bianca, why you up so early?"_

"_Brax, you need to come over now please, it's Charlie."_

I immediately stood up and began picking up some clothes to throw on, _"What's wrong? Is she okay?"_

"_Just get here!" _Bianca hissed before hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone down as I hopped into a pair of board shorts before throwing on a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie, I grabbed my keys and phone before I fled the house.

_x-x_

"Thank goodness you're here." Bianca said as she opened the front door, she looked awful, the bags under her eyes clearly saying she hadn't slept much.

I didn't even bother to ask what was wrong with Charlie, "Where is she?" I asked.

"Spare bedroom."

I flung my keys in my pocket before immediately heading to where the spare bedroom was.

I quietly opened the door, Charlie frowned as she looked up at me, her tearstained face in full view from the light sneaking in the doorway, "Brax, what are you doing here?"

"Bianca called."

"I-I'm glad you're here." She sobbed before fresh tears began to fall, I quickly closed the door before unzipping my hoodie and climbing into the bed beside her,

"Baby, it's alright, I'm here now, you're okay." I assured her before pulling her shivering body close to mine, her sad, blue eyes gazed up at me as I wrapped my hoodie around her,

"Thanks." She said weakly before resting her head against my chest, I smiled before lying down, pulling the duvet over us before wrapping my arms around her tightly, Charlie's tiny hand clinging to the material of my shirt, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, Brax." She whispered.

"Shh, none of that matters babe, you just sleep." I soothed before placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she fell asleep in my arms.


	67. Chapter 67

_Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews on the last one, hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't get a chance to proof-read. And Happy 's Day for Saturday! (:_

**Chapter 67.**

Charlie woke up in the spare bedroom of Bianca's house. She sat up in the bed and looked around for Brax, she remembered him being there with her in the early hours of the morning, Bianca had called him because of her nightmares, but now he was gone.

Charlie pushed the duvet down before climbing out of the bed, still wearing Brax's hoodie from last night, she pulled it tighter around her before zipping it up and heading outside and downstairs, Bianca, April and Liam sitting around the table.

"Morning." Charlie said quietly before taking a seat next to April at the table.

"Morning." Bianca and Liam said in unison.

"Hey Charlie, how're you feeling?" April asked.

Charlie smiled at her, "I'm alright, thanks."

April nodded before standing up, "You ready to go, Liam?" She asked him, he frowned at her, she gave him a wide-eyed look before he responded,

"Oh, eh, yeah...coming now." He smiled before kissing Bianca's forehead and standing up, "See you guys later." He added before he and April left the house.

"Well, your sister and husband-to-be are not subtle in the slightest." Charlie and Bianca both laughed,

"I know." She grinned before handing Charlie a piece of paper, "Brax left you this, he was a little reluctant to leave you this morning but I told him I've got the day off so I'd look after you."

Charlie smiled lightly before taking the paper from Bianca and reading the note,

'_Charlie, had to go to work, sorry. Hope you slept alright, call me when you're up. I love you, Brax.'_

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Bianca grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You forgiven him?"

"Of course I have." Charlie attempted to convince Bianca.

"Mhm, sure about that one?" Bianca asked.

"Positive, plus, it's only words."

"Still, Charlie, he shouldn't be using what happened against you when you have an argument, it isn't fair."

"I know Bianca, he didn't mean it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look, Bianca." Charlie snapped, "I love him, and he loves me, he was angry, and we both said things in the heat of the moment okay, everyone says things they don't mean in an argument."

Bianca nodded, "I guess you're right." Bianca smiled at her friend, "What were you arguing about in the first place?"

"Eh, that's not relevant." Charlie quickly brushed off Bianca's comment before picking up her mobile, "I better ring him now." She smiled before she stood up and walked towards the front door to get some privacy.

"_Hey." _Brax answered almost immediately.

Charlie laughed at his enthusiasm, _"Hi." _

"_How are you this morning?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright thanks."_

"_How'd you sleep?"_

"_Very well thank you."_

"_So, you've eaten this morning, right? Bianca said you hadn't eaten last night, and you're pregnant and eating for two now and you need to make sure you keep your strength up and-"_

Charlie rolled her eyes before interrupting him, _"Brax! Take a breather, I'm fine okay, I haven't eaten breakfast yet because I just woke up, alright?"_

"_Alright." _Brax admitted defeat.

Charlie broke the silence that had quickly clouded, _"So eh, why did you want me to ring you?"_

"_Just to check if you were okay." _Charlie smiled at his consideration, _"Anyway, a guy can want his girlfriend to call him without having a reason for it, right?"_

"_Suppose." _Charlie answered shortly, biting her lip as punishment for sounding rude, she knew Brax would have sensed the frustration in her voice as he kept quiet on the other end of the phone, _"Brax?"_

"_Yup?"_

"_Maybe we could meet up in a bit?"_

"_You sure you're up to it?"_

"_I'm always up to seeing my boyfriend." _Charlie smiled.

"_Certainly weren't up for seeing me last night when I came to see you." _Brax snapped.

"_Maybe that's because you keep throwing my rape at me to hurt me every time we argue!" _Charlie yelled in frustration._ "You know what, I don't think us meeting's a good idea after all."_

"_Nah, Charlie, I'm sorry, please, look, the restaurant's not busy, I can meet you on the beach in 30 minutes. Is that enough time for you?"_

"_Yeah." _Charlie replied sulkily.

"_Right, well I'll see you soon then?"_

"_Yes." _Charlie replied shortly before cutting the line, she groaned in frustration as they had yet again argued over the phone, but she pulled herself together and headed back to the guest bedroom to get dressed.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he got up off the sand as Charlie approached him, she returned his smile before she stopped in front of him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." He replied, "Eh, okay, first things first, I'm so, so sorry, yes, I am a complete and utter idiot, I should never, _ever _have spoken to you the way I did, and no, I don't have an excuse for how I acted, because I really don't know why- and anger's not a reason, I don't care what was going on in my head but I never meant to hurt you and I should never have said it." Charlie smiled at him, "And, yeah, I am a fool for putting Heath before you again and again, because Charlie, you, you and this baby, you mean the world to me and more, and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you, because I love you both, so, so much, and you're both my life now."

Charlie took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze before replying, "I know how sorry you are, and I don't blame you for looking out for Heath, he's your brother and he needs you too, so I'm sorry too."

"I can't lose you Charlie." Brax's voice broke as he evaded Charlie's eye contact, but she could see he was on the verge of tears, she stepped closer to him, she moved her head to catch his eyes before speaking,

"And you're not going to lose me." She told him before taking his other hand and tugging on them so her body was pressed up against his, "I love you." Charlie told him before kissing his cheek.

A large smile covered Brax's face as he glanced down at Charlie's bump, "You're getting bigger." He told her before kissing her forehead.

"You're telling me." She sighed, "It's getting harder to sleep." She pouted before grinning up at Brax, "But I guess I'll have my comfortable, human pillow back tonight." Charlie grinned up at him.

"Is that so?" Brax teased before moving his face towards hers,

"Uh-huh." Charlie replied cheekily just as their lips locked.

Charlie smiled as she parted from Brax as she looked up into his eyes, both of them still very close, "Do you have to go back to Angelo's now?" Charlie asked sadly.

Brax nodded, "Unfortunately I do."

"Well, can I come with you? Baby's hungry." Charlie asked as she patted her stomach.

Brax smiled before giving Charlie's stomach a rub, "Well, what baby wants, baby gets." He smiled before kissing her bump, "And...what mummy wants, mummy gets." Brax smiled again before kissing Charlie's nose.

"Come on then, I'm starving." Charlie told him before taking his hand as she marched up to Angelo's.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as her and Ruby took a late-night stroll along the beach, well, late meaning 9pm in Charlie's books.

"So, have you and Brax sorted everything out?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her mother.

"How did you even know we had anything to sort out?" Charlie asked her daughter.

"Well, April called me last night to let me know, and then when Casey came over last night he pointed out how Brax was angry, and upset, so I figured there'd only be one reason for that."

Charlie laughed, "You're so cunning, you know that?" Charlie grinned as she kissed Ruby's forehead, "But yes, everything's fine now, all good and sorted."

"Good." Ruby smiled before her mouth dropped open, "Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"What?" Charlie asked before she followed Ruby's gaze, her eyes soon fell on the same place, Heath on the sand a few yards ahead of him, Bianca on top of him, the two of them, kissing...passionately.

"Stop her then!" Ruby whispered.

"Oh because that's not awkward at all." Charlie retorted. They both stopped and looked over to where Bianca had now stood up,

"I'm sorry Heath." They heard Bianca begin to cry, "I just can't do this." She told him before she began to walk away,

"Bianca! BIANCA, WAIT!" Heath called after her, but his attempts were futile, he sat back down in the sand, defeated, defeated and heartbroken.

"Should we go over to him?" Ruby whispered.

Charlie shook her head, "Nah, we'll leave him to it." Charlie smiled lightly before her and Ruby turned and walked back the way they came.

_x-x_

"Hey gorgeous." Brax smiled as Charlie walked back into the house.

"Hey." She replied before she took a seat beside him on the couch, planting a quick kiss on his lips,

"How's Rubes?"

"Yeah, she's good." Charlie bit her lip, "Brax, you'll never guess what we saw."

"A talking dog?" Charlie laughed before slapping his chest.

"You're so stupid." She told him before laying her forehead against his.

"But you love it." He whispered, Charlie simply laughed off his comment before kissing his lips again. "Nah, seriously now, what did you see?"

"I saw your brother." Charlie began, only to be interrupted by Brax.

"Oooh, what an amazing sight." Brax teased.

Charlie slapped his chest again before standing up, "Fine, you don't get to hear the story then." She grinned smugly before walking into the kitchen.

Charlie squealed as Brax ran up behind her and wrapped his large arms around her waist. She giggled as he kissed her neck, "Brax stop." She grinned as she wriggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him, but she soon found her way back into his arms as he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen unit.

"So, I'll stop being sarcastic, what's your news?" He asked her.

"Heath and Bianca, kissing." Charlie came right out and told him.

"No way." Brax shook his head.

Charlie nodded, "Yes way." Charlie smiled, "You don't look pleased?"

"I'm not." Brax sighed, "And you shouldn't be either? Bianca can't go cheating on her fiancée, baby."

"I know, but it's Heath, and I love Heath, and they're so cute together."

"You love Heath?" He asked, "The one who's caused most of our arguments?"

Charlie shook her head, "He hasn't caused our arguments Brax, we have, nobody else is to blame."

"No, I nearly lost you, because I put Heath before you."

"No, you nearly lost me, because we weren't communicating properly, Heath is not to blame here, got it?" Brax sighed, but gave no response, "Darryl Braxton, have you got it?"

Brax laughed and nodded before rolling his eyes, "Alright, mum."

"Don't ever call me 'mum' again." Charlie warned him.

"Why, mum?" Brax teased.

"Because, the things we do together, a son and his mother would never do."

"Charlie!" Brax scowled before squeezing his eyelids shut, "That's so disgusting on so many levels."

Charlie laughed at him, "Well you started it, sexy." She grinned cheekily before kissing his cheek.

Charlie groaned as she placed her head in Brax's chest, "Aw baby, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Pregnancy hormones are all over the place." She moaned.

"Are they now?" Brax asked seductively, Charlie pulled away from him with a huge grin on her face,

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Braxton?" Brax bit his lip and nodded, "Good." Charlie grinned before she began to unbutton his shirt, "Because I'm thinking the same." She grinned before easing the shirt off his shoulders, grabbing him around the back of his neck she pulled his face to hers as they became locked in a passionate kiss, their lips only separating as Brax slid his hands up her top and lifted it over her head before throwing it on the floor.

Charlie was now working on his belt buckle before they heard keys in the front door,

"Shit, shit, shit." Brax muttered quickly before he lifted Charlie off the kitchen unit, she giggled before putting her top back on as Brax buttoned up his pants again.

"Yo." Heath said as he entered the kitchen, only to frown when Brax was topless, "And why are you half naked?"

"Just came out of the shower." Brax replied casually.

Heath started laughing before he spoke, "Buckers, turn around."

Charlie frowned before she did so, Brax rolled his eyes at the sight. Heath laughed as he un-tucked her top that got caught in her bra in her frantic rush of putting it on before pulling it down properly, Charlie blushed.

"Liars, you two were about to get it on in the kitchen."

"Uh-huh." Brax replied.

"And if you had a walked in about 20 seconds later, it would've been a lot harder to explain." Charlie added.

Brax laughed before picking up his shirt and putting it back on before he picked up a beer and joined Heath at the table, Charlie came over and sat in his lap.

"So stud, what did you get up to tonight then?" Brax winked at Heath as his arm wound around Charlie's waist, holding her close to him.

"Stud?" Heath asked curiously with raised eyebrows.

"Charlie saw-" Brax was interrupted by a slap on the chest from Charlie, "Ow!"

"Nah, come on now, what was it?"

Brax looked at Charlie to gain approval this time, "Go on then." She rolled her eyes.

"Charlie saw you and Bianca down at the beach."

Charlie frowned slightly, it looked as though Heath was blushing, "You see her run away too?" Heath asked motionlessly.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded sadly,

"I don't get it, we met, she kissed me, it escalated a little more, and then she got up and ran off."

"She's confused, Heath, she's engaged, getting married in a few days, it's hard for her."

"Yeah, well she doesn't need to mess me about too." He snapped.

Charlie sighed before she glanced at Brax who was looking at her pleadingly, she stood up, allowing him to escape before she sat back down.

"Heath-"

"Please Charlie, I don't wanna talk about it, please."

"Okay." Charlie said quietly before she stood up.

"Charlie." Heath said before standing up too.

"Yeah?" She smiled lightly as she turned around,

"I'm sorry for being such a tool for the past few weeks, and making Brax look after me when he should have been looking after you."

Charlie smiled before stepping closer to him, "You didn't make Brax do anything, you're his brother, Heath, I'd never expect him to put me over his family."

"You are his family now, you and this little one." Heath smiled whilst pointing at her stomach.

Charlie sighed before taking another step closer to Heath, "Thank you, Heath." Charlie smiled before Heath pulled her into a hug, "You alright?" She whispered into the hug.

Heath pulled away and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled before kissing his cheek, "Anytime, you know I see you as family too, right?"

"Uh-huh." Heath grinned, "I'm gonna get an early one, night."

Charlie smiled, "Night." A huge smile covered Charlie's face as Heath kissed her bump,

"Night little one." Heath grinned before he walked off to his bedroom. Charlie turned around and joined Brax in this kitchen,

"He's such a little cutie." Charlie grinned as she placed her hands on Brax's shoulders. Brax laughed as he placed his hands on her waist, "And so are you, you know, I recon all you Braxtons just act so tough and hard outside but when people get to know you, you're as soft as bread."

Brax scoffed, "You did not just compare me to bread!"

Charlie laughed as she leant her forehead against his, "Sorry, I didn't know what else to say."

Brax grinned before kissing her forehead, "That's alright, I suppose, being compared to bread isn't the _worst _thing in the world."

Charlie smiled before her eyes became teary, quickly.

"Hey, what are these for?" Brax asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Charlie laughed lightly as she wiped away her tears, "I'm just happy, really happy, and a mixture of hormones." Charlie laughed at herself.

"Aw, babe." Brax smiled before he pulled Charlie into a tight hug, holding her close to him.

"I love you." Charlie whispered to Brax.

"I love you too." Brax replied before he pulled her even tighter into his embrace.


	68. Chapter 68

_Thank you for the reviews (: hope this one is alright._

**Chapter 68.**

_-2 days later.-_

**Brax's POV:**

I groaned as I looked to my right and read the clock _2:30am. _I sighed before extending my right arm and swinging it over to my far left, reaching out for Charlie, my hand patted about the space for a while until I realised it was empty.

"Charlie" I whispered, I waited and no response came. I groaned again before crawling out of the bed and shuffling tiredly towards the bedroom door.

As soon as I walked down the hallway the smell of sausages hit me, I frowned before I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie sitting on the counter, swinging her legs in front of her, she looked up at me and grinned.

**Charlie's POV:**

I grinned as I looked at Brax who had joined me in the kitchen, he definitely worked the 'just woke up' look well, his hair was ruffled and sexy, exactly how I like it.

"Charlie?" He squinted as he looked at me before he shuffled towards me and stood between my legs.

"Hey you." I grinned.

He laughed lightly before sliding his hands up my thighs until they settled on my waist. "It's 2:30am." He sighed, "What are you doing up and why is there a smell of sausages?"

I grinned smugly before holding my sandwich in his view, "I had a craving for a sausage sandwich." He smirked at me, I narrowed my eyes, "What?" I asked before taking another bite.

His cheeky grin widened before he leaned closer to me and whispered, "I'd rather you have a craving for my sausage."

"Brax!" I squealed before slapping his chest causing him to erupt in fits of laughter,

"I'm joking, just joking." He grinned before pulling me into a hug.

"Dirty, you are so dirty." I mumbled as I pulled away from him.

"Hey, hey, you're just as dirty, you got what I meant."

"Okay, fine." I admitted defeat. I finished my sandwich before I bit my lip and looked at Brax seductively, he immediately noticed,

"What?" He asked.

My grin widened as I slid my hands up his tightly toned chest until I linked them around his neck, "Mind you, now you're awake, and sexy, and on the subject of sausages, I've got a craving for something else."

It took a while until the look of recognition appeared on Brax's face, "Is that right?" He grinned before placing his hands underneath my backside as he lifted me off the kitchen counter and continued towards our bedroom.

"Uh-huh." I giggled as he dropped me down on the bed before he satisfied my second craving.

_x-x_

I smiled as I woke up at a more reasonable hour this time, Brax's sleeping body radiated heat as he lay behind me with me securely in his grasp, I wriggled about trying to work free but he refused to let me go, "You're not going anywhere." He whispered before laughing.

"But I'm bored." I whispered back.

"Go back to sleep then." He ordered before nuzzling his head into the back of my neck, "Pregnancy has you up at unacceptable hours."

I wriggled out of his grasp before turning around on his side and leaning over to him, causing him to groan, "Charlie." He mumbled tiredly.

I studied the clock before lying back down again, "It's 10:15, Brax, that's not exactly unacceptable." I informed him just as he pulled me closer to him, this time we were facing each other, he slowly opened his eyes before replying,

"It is when you've been up for a while at three in the morning trying to satisfy your pregnant girlfriend's sex cravings."

"Well I didn't hear you complaining last night, in fact, I don't hear you _ever _complaining." I stated cheekily before looking up into his eyes.

The grin forming on his face telling me another cheeky comment was coming, "Well who would complain when they get to do something as sexy as you."

I slapped his chest, "I am not a thing, you insensitive tool." I told him before wriggling away from him and lying on my back at a separate end of the bed to him.

"Baby, you know I'm joking." He sighed before moving sliding over my side of the bed, "I don't like it over here, it's cold." He moaned before leaning over me, I tried to fight my smile and continued ignoring him, "Charlie", he sighed again, "It was a joke." He repeated.

By this point a smile had broken out on my face, "That's not fair." He complained, "You can't joke about this, with what you're like these days it's hard to tell when you're actually upset and when you're not." Brax pouted at me before lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. I grinned before flipping my leg over him and straddling his waist, "Okay, the view's too good." He grinned before kissing his way up my chest and towards my lips.

I grinned before pushing him away from me, "I think I should make it up to you." I whispered before kissing his lips again,

"Hm, I think you should too." Brax grinned before he flipped me over so he could be on top, exactly how he liked it, his grin widened before he placed his body in between my legs, as his lips connected passionately with mine once again.

_x-x_

**Heath's POV:**

I groaned as I crawled out of my bed, having finally realised that the visitor wasn't going to stop knocking and nor Charlie or Brax were gonna get it. I threw a pair of board shorts over my boxers before walking down the hallway towards the front door.

I opened it to reveal Bianca at the other side; she looked beautiful, "Hi." I said awkwardly, we had neither seen nor spoken to each other since the kiss the other night.

"Oh...hey." She smiled, surprised to see me, almost forgetting I lived here, I looked at her intently, waiting for her to tell me what she wanted, "Eh, is Charlie in?"

"Her and Brax are still in bed, I'll get her, come in." She smiled sheepishly before walking in and sitting on the couch, I closed the door behind her before walking down the hallway towards their bedroom, I raised my hand and knocked on the door before I heard a few things I really didn't want to,

"Uh, yes Brax, oh, harder, harder, uh. Oh yeah, yes, yes!"

"Oh Charlie, uh, uh, I'm gonna, oh-"

I banged on the door louder, "Guys, really?" I yelled, "Visitor for you, Charlie!" I yelled again.

I cringed before turning around and headed back to the living room.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked as I sat on the arm chair diagonal to the couch.

"Eh, they're a little eh, preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh gosh." She laughed, "They're like animals."

I rolled my eyes, "You're telling me." I groaned, "I'm only a few bedrooms away." She laughed before sending me her sweet smile that would melt butter, "So how are you?" I asked her.

"Good thanks, excited about the wedding." She smiled before biting her lip, "I'm sorry." She added.

"No, that's alright." I smiled at her, "I'm happy for you."

The colour drained from her face as if I told her something she didn't want to hear, "Are you really?"

"Yeah." I replied just as Brax entered the living room with a huge grin on his face, wearing a pair of boxers, Charlie following close behind him wearing one of his t-shirts, both of their hair all over the place, more Charlie's than Brax's.

"Morning Heath, Bianca." Brax smiled before sitting in the armchair opposite me, sending me a wink, I shook my head at him before looking back at Charlie who shyly settled herself in Brax's lap.

"You're very loud, Charlie." I grinned, wiping the grin off Brax's face, he glared at me before looking at Charlie,

"Oh shut up Heath, you're just jealous because you're not getting any." She said smugly.

"Hey, hey, and how do you know that?" I defended myself before glancing at Bianca who looked extremely awkward. "I'll leave you lot to talk." I smiled before making myself scarce.

**Charlie's POV:**

I nestled myself into Brax's body before I looked at Bianca, a large grin on my face, "And what are you both grinning at?" She asked.

I looked up at Brax just as he looked down at me, both of us with matching grins on our faces. We both laughed at shared a quick kiss before looking back over at Bianca, "So it was just you and Heath talking earlier, was it?" I asked smugly.

"Yes, but only because you two were too, preoccupied let's say, to come out here."

I grinned, "Well, it's what pregnancy does to you." I winked at her, "I supposed it won't be long till you'll be experiencing the same thing with Liam."

Bianca smiled lightly before she looked down at the floor, "That's my cue to leave too." Brax whispered before he eased me off his lap, walking back down the corridor to our bedroom, I moved and sat next to Bianca, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just, we haven't exactly thought about kids yet."

"I didn't mean it literally you know, just as a joke." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yeah I know, anyway where'd Brax go? It's him I really need to speak to."

I rolled my eyes and feigned hurt, "Gee, thanks." She laughed at me, "Listen, are you sure there's nothing else you wanna talk about before I call him back out here?" She shook her head,

"I'm sure."

"BRAX!"

"Yeah, babe?" He asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Bianca wants to ask you something." I informed him.

"Uh-huh?" He asked her before quickly glancing back at me and patting his lap, I grinned before getting up and easing back into his lap, kissing his cheek before resting my head on his chest, he returned the gesture by kissing the top of my head before giving Bianca his full attention.

"Well, I was wondering if Liam could have his Bucks night at Angelo's?" She asked unsurely.

I looked up at Brax, "Yeah, sure." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Gee, don't sound too surprised, I can be nice you know...occasionally." He added.

I grinned up at him before gently kissing his neck. "Right, well I better go and get organised for my Hen's do tonight."

"You sure I can't do anything?" I asked, "You know, I am supposed to be your maid of honour."

"Yes, and my pregnant maid of honour." She smirked, "So, I'll see you at mine at 7pm." She grinned before fare-welling Brax and I before she left the house.

Brax smiled as he looked down at me, "What's this?" He asked before his finger gently traced my smile, I kissed his finger before taking his hand in mine,

"I'm just glad that you were civil to Bianca."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"In case you had a go at her again." I told him before I trailed my fingers up his chest and towards his face, he smiled,

"Yeah, well I'd do anything for you."

"You're such a softie deep down." I smiled before kissing his lips.

"Only for you." He grinned before pecking my lips again, "I love you." He added.

"I love you too."

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I walked out from behind the bar with a tray of shots before placing them on the table, the guys immediately grabbing a glass each, "To the second last night of your freedom." I toasted him before each of us downed the clear liquid.

I looked up and laughed when I saw Charlie enter the restaurant, I didn't get a chance to see her before I left for Liam's bucks party, she looked beautiful in a flowing black floral dress, cut just above her knee, and she had straightened her hair.

"Charlie!" Liam yelled at her, "Are you confused about your sexuality or something? This is a buck's party." Liam teased.

She frowned as her eyes cast over to Heath before looking back at Liam, "No Liam, no I'm not, I just need to borrow a certain somebody." She grinned as she walked towards me before taking my hand and pulling me into my office.

"Did I miss something? Why is Heath here?" She asked after firmly closing my office door behind us.

"He showed up, things got competitive, Liam told him to stay." She nodded, "Anyway, what are _you _doing here?"

"Well, babe." She began before placing her hands on my chest, "You look bored, and let's just say, not being able to drink at a Hen's party and being surrounded by drunken females is not my idea of fun."

I laughed as she pushed me back onto my desk before crawling on top of me, "Is it purely coincidental that your desk was completely clear or was Mr. Braxton expecting a treat?"

I laughed again before shaking my head, "Purely coincidental." I smiled before kissing her lips.

Her lips soon ventured away from mine and kissed a path down my neck instead, "Mhm, Charlie." I moaned underneath her, "So how's junior?" I asked, knowing her sex drive was currently going completely insane.

"Junior's fine." She whispered, "Mummy on the other hand is being deprived of needs and wants his or her Daddy around more to satisfy those needs."

"Sorry, restaurant's busy." I replied before kissing her lips.

"I know, but you can make it up to me right now." She grinned before removing her hands from underneath my black t-shirt and sliding it up, over my head, I groaned as she kissed up my chest, over my tattoo before she once again met my lips.

"Well we better make it more comfortable for you then." I grinned at her before flipping her over so she was lying down on the desk with me on top; I pulled the zip down on the side of her dress before pulling it off her and throwing it across the room.

Charlie eagerly unbuttoned my jeans before pushing them and my boxers down my legs. I grinned as I kissed my way back up and down her thighs, "Oh stop being such a tease, do me Brax, do me." She begged.

I grinned before entering her, and as per usual she let out her cute moans and pleas, "Uh, oh harder, please, harder." She whispered as she bit down on my earlobe, I laughed before picking up the pace.

"This is so uncomfortable." I moaned as I continued to thrust in her.

"Well...we are having sex on your office desk, Brax." She laughed before kissing my neck.

"Damn straight, because you're so damn horny."

"Uh...huh." She moaned as I quickened the pace even more. "Brax I'm think I'm gonna, oh, I'm gonna..."

I laughed before nuzzling my head into her neck, "I know." I whispered before we rode out our waves of pleasure together.

"That was amazing." Charlie grinned as we both began to put our clothes back on.

"Sure was." I grinned back at her, "How I love your intense sex-drive these days."

"Not when it happens at around three in the morning, you don't."

"Okay, maybe not."

Charlie sighed heavily, "What's wrong? Did that not satisfy you enough?" I teased before poking her stomach and sitting down on the edge of my desk.

"No it's not that, it's just, I miss you."

"Aw baby." I took her hands before pulling her towards me as she slotted in between my legs. "What do you mean?"

"Angelo's has been so busy lately, I never see you."

"Sure you do, plus we live together."

"It's not the same." She grumbled before leaning her forehead against mine. "Anyway, I better head back to Bianca's." She smiled before kissing my cheek, both of us exiting my office.

"No guesses as to what went on in there." Heath laughed as Charlie walked out of the restaurant, sending him a cheeky wink on her way to the exit.

_x-x_

_**-30 minutes later, Angelo's.-**_

"Hey Nathan, you couldn't look after this place and the Buck's party for the rest of the night could you?" I asked the head waiter as he stood beside me.

"Sure mate, you get off."

"Thanks." I smiled before picking up my jacket, "Night boys." I told them as I walked towards the exit, I met Liam by the stairs,

"Oh yeah, where you off to?"

"Got some business to attend do."

"Sounds oh so ominous." I laughed and winked at him, "Thanks for tonight, Brax." He smiled before shaking my head,

"Yeah, alright mate, catch you later."

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I sighed as I looked around Irene's front room, even Colleen was blind drunk, the only two people not remotely drunk were April and I. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "I'll get it." April smiled before walking towards the door, "Brax, hey." She smiled at him.

Upon the mention on his name the girls began to whistle and jeer, Brax peered through the door and frowned at the sight before ushering me over to him, I laughed and stood up before Bianca yelled over at him,

"This is a hen's party! You're not supposed to be her, Braxton!"

"Don't worry B, I'm not staying, I just came for my girl."

I grinned as I looked up at him before running over to him and jumping into his arms, "Oh." He laughed after catching me, "Someone's a little over-excited."

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he put me back down on my feet,

"Well, I was wondering if you fancied a late night stroll on the beach?" He smiled at me, "You know, like we used to do before Angelo's got so busy, before you got shot and before we knew about little bub here."

He smiled before kissing my bump then straightening himself up, "I'd love to go for a late night stroll." I smiled as he took my hand in his, "Thank you." His smile widened as I kissed his lips.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he securely placed his arm around me as we went for our late night stroll.


	69. Chapter 69

_Thank you for the reviews lovely readers, hope you all enjoy this next one and please review._

**Chapter 68.**

**Charlie's POV:**

"I'm glad we're finally able to spend some time together." I smiled as Ruby and I walked along the beach together.

"I know right, so how's the pregnancy going?" Ruby grinned excitedly, she was obviously going to be an amazing big sister.

"It's okay, Brax and I have been fighting more than I would've liked, but my hormones are all over the place so they're not truthful arguments." I sighed as I looked over at Ruby,

"But you guys are alright now, yeah?"

"Yes." I confirmed, "Now, baby and I are very hungry, so how about we go to Angelo's and get some food?"

"Sounds like a plan." She laughed before linking her arm with mine as we walked towards Angelo's. "You recon it'll be busy up there?" Ruby asked.

"No, Brax said he's closing up early today, he wanted to come home early because of the wedding in two days, he's gonna help Liam and Bianca out seeing as I can't." She smiled and nodded.

"And with good reason, mum, little bub in there has had to fight a lot already."

I smiled before gently rubbing my bump. "I'm just gonna go toilet." I told Ruby as we entered the surf club, "I'll be up in a minute." I smiled before stepping into the toilets.

My heart dropped when I heard a scream coming from Angelo's, "CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" I heard Ruby squeal, I quickly ran back out of the toilet and pounded up the stairs to Angelo's to see what was wrong.

I entered the restaurant to see the cash float on the table, along with a baseball bat, I frowned before looking at a trembling Ruby sitting beside and unconscious figure, "BRAX!" I screamed before pulling my phone out of my bag and collapsing on the floor beside him,

"Charlie, you have to stay calm, the baby." Ruby whispered to me as I worked myself into a state.

I dropped my phone on the ground as I saw the blood emitting from the back of his head, "No, no," I whispered, "Wake up baby, come on wake up." I whispered before kissing his forehead.

I quickly stood up and picked up my phone, notifying the police and ambulance.

"Charlie?" I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I heard Brax's voice, I turned around to see him look at Ruby, "Charlie?" He questioned again as he looked at her.

"No Brax, it's Rubes." She smiled before holding his hand, "Charlie's just calling the ambulance." She assured him.

I ended the phone-call before putting my phone back in my bag and sitting down beside Brax, "Charlie... Charlie." Brax whispered as his hand felt about for mine.

"Yeah, baby I'm here." I told him before gently lifting him into my lap and taking his hand. He moved about before trying to sit up, "Don't you dare." I warned him before holding him tightly in my grasp, "Don't move." He sighed before resting his head against my chest, "What happened?" I asked as I gently ran my hand through his hair.

"Well I..." He said breathlessly, "I eh... I..."

"BRAX NO!" I cried as he passed out, "Please wake up." I whispered, "Brax please, I need you."

_x-x_

Everything that happened since Angelo's was a blur.

It was hard to believe that everything had been going so well, almost too well, and now something like this had to happen.

I had my hand placed protectively over my 16 week baby bump, watching helplessly through the glass window and into Brax's hospital as several nurses and Sid fussed over Brax, fiddling with wires, machines, various utensils, pens and paper.

I watched nervously as Sid exited Brax's hospital room and stood in front of me, as per usual he bore the same emotionless, dull facial expression that all doctors had, even if it was good news.

"How is he?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Sid's face broke out in a small smile, "He's going to be just fine." Sid smiled, "The blow to his head from the baseball bat caused some minor bleeding between the brain and the skull, but he's fighting."

I smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you Sid, thank you so much."

"He should be awake in the next few hours or so, would you like to sit with him?"

I immediately shook my head, "I'd love to, but I can't see him like that."

Sid nodded and rubbed my arm sympathetically before attending to his other patients.

"Charlie."

I turned around at the mention of my name, "Hey Heath."

"Why don't you wanna see him?" He asked with sad eyes as he took a step forward.

"I ca...can't see him like that, Heath." I managed to get out before tears spilled from my eyes,

"He needs you Charlie."

"He doesn't, Heath, he's not even awake."

"So what'll we tell him when he wakes up then?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Charlie, he's the father of your little one, he's your boyfriend for goodness sakes, you love him and he loves you!" Heath exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Heath, but that's exactly why I can't be here, I love him far too much to see him like this."

"Bullshit." He spat angrily before shoving past me as he walked into Brax's room.

I sighed as I looked over at Ruby and Casey before I left the hospital as quickly as I could.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up to a pounding and throbbing pain in the back of my head, I groaned slightly as I slowly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings, it didn't take me long to realise that I was in a hospital bed.

I tried moving around or sitting up and machines instantly started sending out sirens loudly. I sighed again before slumping back down into my bed and waiting as the doctors and nurses poked and prodded me.

When the nurses were finished I looked to my right to see Casey, Ruby and Heath by my side, I looked to my left, then around the room, no Charlie.

"Ch-Charlie?" I asked as I looked to Ruby, fearing she'd been hurt too, I didn't get a response, "Oh god something happened to her too, where is she? Is she okay? The baby?" I panicked as I sat up in my bed and looked at the threesome,

"She's fine." Ruby said abruptly as she leaned forward and took my hand,

"Then where is she?"

"She eh... she's not here." Ruby said awkwardly.

Confusion hit me as I thought about what she said for a minute, "Well where is she?" I asked. "Oh, she doesn't know I'm in hospital?" Ruby sighed before sitting back, letting Heath take over,

"Mate listen, she got a bit upset and she took off."

"But I need her." I told them quietly. I groaned loudly as a nurse came in at the disturbance, "I need to get out of here." I told her, "I need to find Charlie."

"You're not going anywhere." She told me sternly.

"No, you listen to me, alright? I'm fine, I'm not in pain, I just wanna get out of here."

"Mr. Braxton." The nurse struggled as she refrained me from getting out of bed and untangling myself from the wires placed around my body, "You're definitely not well enough to leave, now just stay put and rest." She ordered.

"Will you just shut up and do as you're told for once?" I smiled at the voice that came from the doorway.

**Charlie's POV:**

After much time on the beach I ended up asking _'What are you doing, Charlie? He loves you, you love him, you're pregnant with his child'. _I quickly gathered my thoughts and went back to the hospital as soon as I could.

I stood outside and listened as Brax interacted with a nurse, "Listen, I'm not in pain, I need to get outta here."

I laughed as the nurse struggled to get him to stay put in his bed, "Mr. Braxton, you're not well enough to leave, stay put and rest."

I decided to make my presence known, I stood in the doorway of his hospital room and spoke, "Will you just shut up and do as you're told for once?"

A smile spread across his face as soon as the last words crossed my lips, he didn't even have to look up to know it was me, before I knew it, Heath, Casey, Ruby and the nurse had cleared out of the room, leaving Brax and I to talk.

"You're forever complaining." I laughed before sitting down in the chair Ruby had previously occupied.

"Where were you?" He asked as he sat up and looked down at me,

"I eh... I chickened out and ran off." I told him honestly.

"Why?"

"I was scared, you took some blow to the head apparently, and you were unconscious, and the blood... the blood." I repeated before looking down at my bloody stained hands and dress, no matter how hard I had tried, scrubbing my skin red raw hadn't ridded me of Brax's blood.

"Give me your hands." Brax told me. I sighed before slipping my hands into his, he gave them a gentle squeeze before placing a few soft kisses on each, "You alright?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked.

"Well I'm fine, now how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"How's my bub?"

"He or she's fine." I told him, still avoiding eye contact as his fingers played with my own. "I'm so sorry, Brax." I whispered after a few moments silence.

"Hey, hey, sorry about what?"

"For not being here when you woke up, for running off like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, I love you."

"I nearly lost you," I whispered before tears coated my eyes again, "I was terrified Brax... I... I need you, I-I-"

"Shh, get over here." He told me before tugging on my hands.

"I'm sorry." I repeated as I climbed onto his bed and tucked into his side.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He replied simply before he wrapped his arms around me tightly as he pulled me close and placed soft kisses on my temple.

_x-x_

Brax had just finished up giving his statement to the police, at first he refused to make a statement, it didn't take much convincing, I kept throwing the 'protect me and your child' card and he soon enough caved. Then his memory was a bit foggy being hit pretty furiously around the back of the head, but he soon got it back; good enough in fact, that he told them fingerprints would be on the bat, and that they'd be on the cash float too, he also noticed his attacker had a tattoo of a sparrow on his left wrist.

"You did good." I smiled as Watson and Ryder left the hospital room.

"Why thank you, ex Serge." He winked at me, I smiled lightly, "You miss it, don't you?" I looked up at him studying my face.

I nodded, "Just a tiny bit." I said sheepishly as I looked up at him.

"Go back then."

"There's no point, Brax, I'm 16 weeks pregnant, maternity leave would be upcoming and even if I were there now, I'd just be put on desk duty."

"But you've been asked back on four separate occasions, by three different people?" He questioned, I nodded, he raised his eyebrows at me smugly,

"Okay, I see your point, but I wouldn't wanna go back, I mean, being a cop, you gain enemies, and I wanna keep junior as safe as possible."

"Babe, you've already made criminal enemies having been a police officer for five years, and not to mention junior's Riverboy Dad, I'm not exactly an angel."

"No you certainly are not." I laughed, "And yeah, I suppose." I sighed before sitting back beside him on the bed, he smiled and wrapped his arm around me,

"Let's make a deal, after junior's born, I'm gonna take two weeks off work, in that time, you sort yourself out with a job, whether it's going back to the police force, which you're good at, which many people miss you doing and which uniform you look sexy in, or you can find some crappy dissatisfying job that you're only doing to get paid."

"Oh you make other jobs sound so appealing." I rolled my eyes as I ran my hand along his chest gently.

"Then just be a copper again already, it's so hot." I laughed before grinning up at him, "That a yes?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes it's a yes! I love the force!"

"Great." Brax smiled before kissing my lips, "I know best." He laughed smugly before kissing my lips again.

"Mhm, you sure do." I told him before kissing his cheek, "Thank you." I told him before looking up into his eyes as I leant my head on his shoulder, he winked I response, "I love you." I told him before reaching up for another kiss.

"And I love you too." Brax replied comfortingly before lowering his lips to mine and joining us in a kiss.


	70. Chapter 70

_Hey guys, thought I'd get another chapter uploaded for this :) also, I'll be updating another one of my fics, it's a surprise which one ;) think of it as a little Easter present for you all, enjoy and have a good Easter! This chapter is going to be in two parts by the way, sorry if there are mistakes, just uploaded after I finished writing it 8-)_

**Chapter 70, part one: **_(Woah, this story is getting pretty big!)_

_-One day left until the wedding.-_

**Charlie's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I walked along the corridor and towards Brax's hospital room, I had a call from Sid saying he'd be let out of hospital, Brax being as stubborn as he was told Sid not to call me, and that he'd make his own way home.

I stopped in the doorway of his room and smiled as he packed his things into his gym bag, "Hey," I smiled.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at me, surprise evident on his face, "Charlie, what are you doing here? I told Sid not to call you, it's only 6:00am."

"I know, but I would've killed you if you made your own way home, and Sid probably knew that," I smiled as he walked towards me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "Mhm, how you feeling?" I asked as he stepped back and finished packing the rest of his stuff away,

"Fine." He smiled.

"Now truthfully," I pestered him before sitting beside his bag on the hospital bed.

"Like my head's just been cracked open," he laughed lightly before zipping up his bag,

"Well, that's no good, are you sure you're up to coming home?"

"I've gotta be, baby, sure I've got a wedding to participate in tomorrow." He grinned at me before kissing my cheek, "Groomsmen can't bail."

"Somehow I think an exception can be made if they've had their had cracked open with a baseball bat."

"Oh, stop fussing, I'm fine," he winked at me before slinging his bag over his shoulder, I quickly grabbed it off him,

"Oh no you don't, you're taking it easy."

"And you're pregnant, do the same," he attempted to grab the bag off me,

"Braxton, I'm warning you, take it easy." I grinned as I stopped walking and looked up at him,

"Alright, Buckton, alright." He laughed before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

After parting from him I took his hand as we walked down the corridor together, "Ah, Charlie, you came to get him." Sid smiled as he met us at the end of the corridor.

"Of course I did." I smiled.

"Well, just make sure he gets plenty of rest when he gets home, I know how stubborn he is."

"Trust me, she's more stubborn than I am." Brax smirked as he nudged me.

"Oi, watch it," I warned before nudging him back,

"Well, I better leave you both to get home and rest, bye."

"Bye Sid, and thank you." I smiled as Brax and I began walking towards the elevator.

_x-x_

"Bed, now." I told Brax as soon as we entered the front door of the house.

"Only if you're coming with me," he grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding? Of course I am, I need my sleep."

I smiled before walking into our room and putting Brax's bag in the corner, I quickly stripped down to my underwear before grabbing Brax's shirt that I slept in before slipping out over my head, "You could've left that off." Brax winked after crawling into our bed in just his boxer shorts.

"Shut it cheeky." I laughed before switching off the light and crawling into the bed beside him.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up to my mobile ringing, I quickly untangled myself from her and answered it before it woke her up,

"_Hello," _I answered groggily.

"_Mr. Braxton, it's Constable Watson,"_

"_Oh hi,"_

"_Yes, we've managed to catch the perpetrator responsible for the robbery yesterday."_

"_Great, who was it?" _

"_Ah, a Mr. Ryan Johnson, do you know him?"_

"_Haven't a clue who the bloke is."_

"_Right, well the money will be returned to you later this evening."_

"_Great, thanks."_

"_No problem."_

I smiled before hanging up the phone, and placing it back on the table before turning back to face Charlie, "Who was that?" She mumbled as she cuddled back into me.

"Never mind," I whispered softly, "You go back to sleep." I smiled before kissing her forehead and soon enough, we both fell asleep again.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

"Brax! are you okay?" I shouted to Brax as he just came out of the shower,

"I'm fine baby, stop worrying!" He yelled back before he appeared in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I sighed as I looked over at him, "Brax, please don't parade around the house all wet and sexy with only a flimsy towel wrapped around your waist, I'm so hormonal, I could jump you."

He grinned and stepped forward, "Maybe you could do something about it then?" He asked cheekily. I sighed again and shook my head, "Okay, maybe you need a shove in the right direction," he grinned again as the towel dropped around his ankles. My mouth fell open as I looked up at him, "Like what you see?" He grinned,

"Brax, I've got things to do, you're so mean!" I moaned before slapping his chest.

"We can be quick." He laughed before picking me up in his arms and kissing me passionately as he walked back into our bedroom.

_x-x_

"So who was calling you so early in the morning?" I asked Brax as my hand gently trailed along his bare chest as we lay in bed together.

"It was Watson," he smiled, "They found the guy that did this and they're gonna drop the money over later."

"That's great," I smiled before reaching up and kissing his lips,

"Yeah it is." He smiled back before pulling me closer to him as we enjoyed a relaxing day together.

_-Bianca and Liam's wedding day-_

I grabbed the final bag I needed before throwing it in the boot of my car and walking back inside, "Brax are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked worriedly as he came out of the kitchen with a coffee,

"Charlie, I am going to be fine." He said slowly before kissing my forehead, "Plus, Heath and Casey are here, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Hmm." I laughed before picking up my keys. "You're sure?"

"Oh my gosh," he sighed, "I'm sure, now get your sexy ass outta here, Bianca will kill you if you're late." He laughed before placing his mug on the coffee table and kissing my lips.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He replied before kissing my lips again.

_x-x_

_-The church.-_

"Can't believe Liam decided he wanted to get married in a church." April whispered to me as we waited at the doors of the car for Bianca to step out, I laughed at the girl before opening the door, Bianca stepped out.

"You look beautiful." I told her for the third time that day, she smiled and pulled me in for a hug,

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." I replied, I smiled at her before turning her around, "Now let's go get you married."

I clutched onto the small bouquet of flowers in my hand as I waited for Leah and April to walk in first, Bianca wanted me to go last because I was closest to her and she "needed me most" in her own words.

As soon as I walked up the aisle of the church my eyes fell straight on Brax, he was one of the groomsmen along with Romeo, who was also best man. He grinned at me as I walked up the aisle before sending me a sly wink, I shook my head at him and grinned as I walked the rest of the way until I joined April and Leah.

I smiled as Brax stepped forward with the rings in a small, blue velvet box. He looked up at me and smiled again before focusing on his duties, handing Bianca and Liam their rings before he stood back in line with Romeo.

"Bianca Scott," the priest began, "Do you take Liam Murphy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

And that's when it all changed.

I knew Bianca, and I knew she wasn't going to do this, she was like me, and if she was going to marry Liam, she would've said 'I do' as soon as the words left the priest's mouth, but she didn't, instead, she stood there, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to find her words.

"Baby?" Liam whispered to her.

Bianca shook her head lightly, just as the doors of the church were flung open, and in walked Heath.

I exhaled before looking over at Brax who had a massive grin on his face, clearly amused with the situation, he caught my eye and his grin widened, I gritted my teeth and shook my head at him, his grin faded and he immediately turned serious, everybody turned to look at Heath as he spoke,

"Don't do this, Bianca." He pleaded with her.

"I... I'm sorry." She told Liam before she turned to face Heath, she handed her ring to me before she ran right down the aisle and into his arms,

"Oh great... bloody fantastic." I mumbled as I watched the pair.

"You could at least try and sound happy for them?" I turned to look at Brax who was now standing by my side,

"Brax, this is her wedding day, she's wrecked it."

"Charlie, you've been trying to convince her to get with Heath ever since she got engaged."

"I guess so." I laughed lightly before looking back down at Heath and Bianca who had walked up the aisle towards us, all eyes fell on Liam he threw Bianca a disgusted look before fleeing the church.

"Can we talk to you both for a minute?" Bianca asked as she nodded towards the separate room beside the church alter, Brax and I both nodded before following them into the room.

We were shortly joined by April, Casey and Ruby.

"I can't believe I just did that." Bianca whispered as Heath took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Neither can I." April added as her, Casey and Ruby also sat down.

Everybody sat in silence for a minute before I looked up at the distressed once bride-to-be,

"Bianca, what are you gonna do?" I asked as I took a seat beside Heath, referring to the hotel venue that had been booked afterwards, the cars, the honeymoon, not to mention the guests.

All eyes fell on Bianca as she spoke, "You and Brax could get married instead?"

The room fell silent.

_x-x_

_Hehe! Bet you didn't see that coming! What'd you guys think?_


	71. Chapter 71

_Hey guys, hope you all had an awesome Easter and ate loads of chocolate! Thanks for the reviews, this one's not great in my opinion but I hope you enjoy it. 8-)_

_I'm also going to update Unwanted Return, I've been neglecting my other two fics a tiny bit, especially 'Just Let it Go', I will try my best to update them too very soon. (:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 71- The Wedding part two.**

**Charlie's POV:**

My eyes went wide and I glared at Bianca, waiting for her to break out in hysterical laughter claiming 'I GOT YOU!' as an attempt at a joke.

I became flustered when I realised she wasn't joking, her eyes flicked between Brax and I.

Brax.

I tore my gaze from Bianca and looked over at him, he was glaring at a very amused Heath.

"What's up Buckton?" Heath grinned at me, "Cat caught your tongue?"

Brax turned to look at me at Heath's smart comment, I held eye contact with him for a minute before looking at Bianca, finally finding my voice, "A-are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes," Bianca grinned, "Oh come on, you're having a baby together, you love each other."

"That doesn't mean we're ready to get married!" Brax intervened.

"Yeah!" I added before looking over at him, he developed a small grin on his face, "And what are you grinning at?" I snapped.

He laughed, "Nothing, I just didn't realise how repulsed you were about the thought of marrying me."

I sighed, "Brax, you know it's not that-" I began, only to be interrupted by him, laughing.

"I know," he grinned, "I was only messing." His grin widened as he walked over and placed a soft kiss on my temple, I knew what he was looking for, I stood up, letting him sit down before easing into his lap.

"Look, guys, everything's paid for," Bianca began convincing again as Brax placed his hand on my thigh, the other over my stomach.

"Bianca," I sighed, "This isn't how I pictured my wedding, first of all, not in a church, we're not religious!"

"Definitely not religious," Brax whispered in my ear cheekily before biting my ear lobe,

"Stop it," I warned him before turning back to Bianca.

"You're hormones turn me on," he whispered in my ear,

"SERIOUSLY BRAX!" I yelled as I turned back around, he bit his lip to stop his grin, "Okay, you got the reaction you were hoping for, satisfied?" He nodded childishly before kissing my lips, making all my anger melt away, "And you're forgiven," I added before once again turning back to Bianca.

"You see," she laughed with an amused grin on her face, "You two are so madly in love already, and we can move the wedding to the beach," she added.

"I haven't got a dress," I moaned.

"You can wear mine."

I sighed before turning back to Brax who had an amused, expectant look on his face, "You have nothing to say in the matter?" I asked.

He laughed before kissing my cheek, "Your call," he smirked, "I'd love to marry you."

I sighed before looking around at the six pairs of eyes on me, I nervously looked down at Brax's hand on my thigh before turning to face him, "Let's do it," I said confidently. A small squeal escaped Ruby, Bianca and April's lips.

"What? You're serious?" He asked, dumbfounded.

It was my turn to laugh at him, "Yes I'm serious you idiot, I love you, let's get married."

He grinned before placing a firm kiss on my lips, "I love you," he mumbled after we parted.

"I love you too," I grinned and stood up, facing Bianca, "Oh wait, we haven't written any vows." I sighed.

"Forget that," Brax groaned.

Heath laughed, "Yeah Buckers, don't kept all soppy 'cause you've got a bun in the oven, you don't need to write your own vows."

"Fine," I sighed before looking at Heath, "Will you give me away?" I asked.

He grinned, "I'd love to," he laughed before kissing my stomach, "Now let's get married," he laughed.

_x-x_

I nervously stood at the top of the beach look down at the gazebo that had been put up and the people waiting down there for me to enter, "Bianca, I'm not sure," I told her as I turned to face, her, Ruby and Leah, my three bridesmaids.

"Charlie..."

"Yes, okay, I don't need convincing, just get me down there before I change my mind," I groaned.

She laughed, "My dress looks better on you by the way," I laughed before kissing her cheek,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she grinned, "I better not come second best now you're gonna have a husband."

I laughed, "Never, bros before hoes right?"

"Oi, you calling my brother a hoe?" I turned around and grinned when I saw Heath,

"Never," I winked.

He laughed, "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Now are we ready to go and get you ready Buckers? Because I'm hungry and the quicker we get you married the quicker we get to that hotel reception."

"Alright, let's go," I smiled before linking my arm with his, Bianca led the procession down the makeshift aisle, earning a whistle from Heath beside me grinning as he eyed her up from behind, "Stop perving on my bridesmaid," I laughed at him.

"Excuse you, she's my girlfriend," I smiled at him before glancing at the people who had turned around, waiting for my arrival, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled "Let's do this." I smiled as we began to walk down the aisle, my smile growing as my eyes locked with Brax, looking incredibly attractive in his black suit, teamed with a dark blue smart shirt.

"And here we are, delivered safely," Heath laughed as we stopped at the top,

"Well done Heath," I rolled my eyes, "Thank you." I added.

"No problem Buckers." He winked before stepping forward and kissing my cheek, then taking his place beside Brax, Casey and Sam.

I smiled before standing in front of Brax, he took my hands in his before raising his eyebrows suggestively, _'You look sexy', _he mouthed, I laughed before shaking my head.

We both smiled as we both turned to the officiant, as we eagerly waited to get married.

_x-x_

After what seemed like forever it finally came to the vows, "Darryl Braxton, do you take Charlotte Buckton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Brax answered immediately, I laughed as he took the ring off his index finger and placed it on my wedding finger, a small laugh erupting from the audience.

I grinned down at it before looking back up at him, "And Charlotte Buckton, do you take Darryl Braxton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I froze for a minute, just to be a tease, I watched as Brax's face feel slightly, "I do," I grinned, relief washed over him and he shook his head, realising what I did, I gave him a small wink before turning back to the officiant.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," I smiled as I looked back at Brax, "You may now kiss your bride." He smiled at Brax.

"Like he needs to be given permission," I rolled my eyes and Brax laughed before pulling me into his arms,

"You're such a tease, you know that?" He whispered.

"You're one to talk," I replied before we both leaned forward,

"And I love it," he added.

"I love it too." I grinned.

"Our son or daughter is gonna be a mischievous little thing," he smiled proudly.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" One of the riverboys yelled from their seat.

I laughed before looking at Brax expectantly, "You gonna or kiss me or what then?" I asked before biting my bottom lip.

"I don't need to be told twice." He smirked before pulling my body against his as his lips latched onto mine in a passionate kiss, gaining a wide range of cheers, whistles and applauses.

_x-x_

"That waiter is all over you," I turned around to see Brax glaring at me with an un-amused face on, he was referring to the waiter of the hotel where our wedding reception was.

"Is my husband jealous?" I grinned before unbuttoning one of the buttons near the collar of his shirt so it revealed his chest tattoo, "That's better," I winked before kissing his chest then his cheek.

"Stop trying to seduce me," he groaned, "But yes, very jealous." He admitted.

"Aw baby, you're the only man for me," I smiled, "Oh, unless this little one is a boy." I grinned before patting my stomach.

Brax grinned, "I recon I could live with that, just be warned, if it's a girl, she might be my number one girl."

I immediately shook my head, "I'll always be your number one girl." I corrected before kissing his lips, "Always." I added.

"Mhm, okay." He admitted defeat.

"Oh, before I forget, here." I told him before placing his ring back on his finger,

"Aw, that was supposed to be your wedding ring." He laughed sarcastically.

"Babe, please, it's way too big." I laughed. I watched as a cheeky grin formed on his face, "And what are you grinning at?" I asked.

"That's what she said," he winked, earning a firm slap on his chest, "Owww." He moaned.

"You better not be starting any of those kind of jokes or you won't be getting any." I warned him.

"Puh-lease," he emphasised, "You can't resist me."

"We'll see," I winked at him before turning on my heels and walking towards some guests.

_x-x_

**Heath's POV:**

I glanced over at Charlie and Bianca to see the same waiter hitting on Charlie again, stupid guy seemed to not understand why she was wearing a wedding dress and all over her husband, pretty obvious that they just got married, not to mention she was pregnant with his child.

I excused myself from the guests I was talking to before walking over to the girls, the waiter made himself scarce, "You ought to watch him," I told them as I nodded in the direction the waiter left in, "He's been harassing you both all night."

"A certain bride more than me," Bianca laughed whilst grinning at Charlie.

"Yeah Buckers, watch it." I warned her.

"Watch what?" Brax asked as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder,

"That waiter you mentioned." I told him.

"He still bugging you both?" Brax asked as he looked at Bianca, she nodded,

"I wouldn't use the word bugging though, more like flirting?" Bianca suggested.

Brax sighed before shaking his head, then pointing at me, "Oi, and you, no more calling her Buckers, she's a Braxton now." He winked.

"Nah, that gets rid of the creativity, she'll always be Buckers to me until she gets my little niece or nephew outta her," I grinned before kissing her stomach,

"Speaking of the baby, I need to pee, where's the toilet in this place?" Charlie asked.

"Eh, you've gotta get the elevator up to the third floor or something." I told her.

"Inconvenient or what," she rolled her eyes,

"You're just fat and lazy." I winked.

"Oi." Brax warned before slapping my back, "Don't call my wife fat."

"Yeah, I'm not fat yet." Charlie defended herself, we both laughed at her and I laughed as Brax smiled as he watched her place her hand on her stomach as she walked away and towards the elevator, he was smitten.

"You've gone all soppy." I told him before slapping his back,

"Shut it, you're well on your way there," he grinned knowingly at Bianca and I before walking off.

"Baby," Bianca smiled as she wrapped around my waist, "Can you go to reception and ask them for the food to be put out, people are starting to get hungry."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes before gently kissing her lips and walking out to reception.

I laughed as I turned to see Charlie hopping around on the spot waiting for the elevator, I shook my head before walking over to reception to request for the food to be brought out.

**Charlie's POV:**

I fidgeted around on the spot, waiting for the lift to arrive, when it finally did, I immediately hopped in and pressed the button with _'3' _written on it.

**Heath's POV:**

I thanked the receptionist before turning around to see the waiter that's been hitting on Charlie and Bianca all night, press the button and hop into the lift with Charlie.

I frowned and that's when I heard the scream, I froze momentarily as I felt the blood leave my face, I quickly ran into the hall in desperate search for Brax,

"Heath what is it?" He asked after I dragged him outside.

"Charlie...waiter..." I panted, he frowned at me,

"Spit it out, you idiot!"

"SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" I yelled, "Get security!" I told him before racing up the stairs to see where the lift was headed.

**Charlie's POV:**

Just as the lift was about to leave, the doors opened again and the waiter from earlier on had joined me, I smiled at him, he returned the smile, but it wasn't the warm, comforting one I had seen earlier on, it was cold and deceiving.

I screamed as I saw him withdraw a knife from behind him and place it at my throat, "Now now," he whispered, "That's not a good move." He warned before he firmly pushed his body against mine. I squirmed and wriggled as best I could without letting the knife slit my skin, I tried to push him away but he overpowered me each time, "Come on, I know you want this, you've been giving me the come-on all night."

"I... I don't." I whimpered.

He grinned before pressing his body further into mine and putting the knife back into his pocket, "I don't want this," I whispered again, frightened to death.

"Well that's a pity, because I do."

**Heath's POV:**

I continued to race up the stairs, I had hoped no one would press the elevator button and alter the course it was going in, "CHARLIE!" I yelled as I almost reached the third floor, "CHARLIE... CHARLIE!" I kept yelling in the hope she'd escape and run straight into my arms.

I reached the third floor and ran to the elevator, quickly pressing the button over and over again realising the lift was on its way up to me, I just hope Charlie had managed to stall the creep before then.

**Charlie's POV:**

I whimpered with fear as the waiter attempted to hitch up my wedding dress, as his blazer moved to the side I caught a glimpse of the knife handle, I quickly pulled it out and drove it into his leg, sending him onto the floor, screaming in pain and agony.

**Heath's POV:**

I waited at the lift, pressing the button over and over again until I was joined by Brax, Casey, Ruby and some of the hotel security, "Where is she?" Brax fumed.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak the elevator doors opened.

**Charlie's POV:**

The doors opened and I was met by a frantic crowd, my eyes instantly settling on Brax who had by now pulled the waiter out of the lift and began beating him senseless,

"Brax please." I pleaded, "Please," I pleaded again, but my voice was too vulnerable and weak, he couldn't hear me.

I looked up at Heath who was now standing in front of me before gripping his shirt and collapsing into his arms with fear.

**Brax's POV:**

After delivering a few punches to his face and body, the hotel staff teamed with Casey managed to finally tear me away from the waiter, then I remembered,

Charlie.

I turned around and faced her, whimpering and crying in Heath's arms, "C-Charlie?" I whispered.

She didn't look up, she just clung tighter to Heath, it wasn't until he stepped away that I saw the blood on his white shirt and Charlie's stained hands.

My stomach dropped, "No," I cried before stepping forward.

"It's not mine," Charlie whispered as her eyes finally met mine, she shook her head before bursting into tears again, I took a step closer to her, but she took a step back, "I was s-s-so scared," she sobbed,

"I know." I whispered. I stepped forward and caught her line of vision, "Charlie, he didn't ra-hurt you, did he?" I asked, unable to speak properly.

She shook her head, "No, he didn't get the chance," she whispered before looking into my eyes, "Just scared me." I gently took her hand in mine, "You scared me." She added.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. She instantly shook her head before stepping into my open embrace, clinging onto me for dear life, glad to be safe again. "I love you," I mumbled into her hair.

"I love you more," she mumbled back into my chest.

"Not possible," I smiled before kissing her temple and holding her closer.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

Bar what had happened, or what was about to happen to me earlier on in the lift, today had definitely been the best day of my life, by a long shot, and I had lived a lot of days.

I smiled up at Brax as he walked towards me, "Yes?" I asked looking up at him, he couldn't quite seem to take my eyes off me or stop checking if I was okay ever since what had happened, "I'm okay, you know." I told him.

He grinned before taking my hands and pulling me out of the seat, only for him to sit down and pull me into his lap, holding me close.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "I know you'll never let anybody hurt me." I told him before looking into his eyes,

"Good," he grinned before kissing my lips, "Because I won't, not you, or our baby." He smiled as his hand found its way around my waist so it was resting on my bump.

I grinned cheekily before standing up, "You know how the bride and groom are supposed to leave early because they go on their honeymoon?" I asked.

"Yes," He grinned as I stepped into his arms.

"Well, you know how Liam and Bianca hadn't planned to go for another two days?"

"Yes," his grin widened as he tried to decipher what I was getting at.

"I think you should take me home." I grinned before kissing his lips,

"Do you really?" He teased as his fingers drummed on my hips.

"I do, I really do."

"Enough said," Brax laughed before quickly taking my hand and making way for the exit,

"Brax, what the hell!" I shrieked.

"You wanted me to take you home." He stopped before the exit doors of the hotel,

"Yes, but we need to say goodbye to people and thank them for coming."

"I did that in the speech," he groaned, "You know what, I've got a better idea," he smirked, "Wait here." He told me before walking towards reception.

Five minutes later he told me he'd be right back, before disappearing into the hall where the wedding reception was, then coming back to me, carrying something behind his back, "Close your eyes," he told me, I did exactly as I was told before I let him lead me to wherever we were going. "And open them."

_x-x_

My mouth fell open as I looked around the room, "You'd never guess what?" Brax smirked as I turned to face him, "The hotel had a honeymoon suite."

I laughed before stepping into his arms, "People will wonder where we are." I told him.

"Nuh, I already let Heath know we were getting a...eh... early night." He chose his words carefully.

"Did you now? Well that was a wise idea Mr. Braxton."

"Oh I know Mrs. Braxton." I laughed as he picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bedroom, "Carrying you over the threshold, as you do." He grinned as he stepped into the bedroom before placing me on the bed.

"And what are you going to do now?" I asked cheekily as I looked up at him.

He returned my cheeky smile before kissing my lips, "You'll see."


	72. Chapter 72

_Thanks for the reviews, sorry in the delay getting this one uploaded but I hope it's worth the wait. :-)_

**Chapter 72.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, lying still as I looked around my surroundings. I smiled as I remembered how Brax had gone and been the ultra romantic and booked the honey-moon suite for us. The bedroom was huge and spacious with a King size bed, which we put to extremely good use last night. I propped up my pillow and sat up as I properly scanned around the bedroom, the floor was an oak coloured laminate style, the room was painted a pale cream, everything in the room was pretty simple, but it was beautiful. I sighed as I ran my hand over Brax's side of the bed, cold and empty, that's when I noticed the bedside table, on it, a tray with a single yellow rose in a tall vase, a glass of orange juice, a plate with bacon and eggs on it, with toast on the side. I was most intrigued by the small navy blue velvet jewellery box and a note sitting just behind it.

I reached over and picked up the tray, placing it on the bed beside me before picking up the note and reading it:

_Mrs. Braxton, _

_Hope you enjoy breakfast, beautiful, and I hope the bub enjoys it too!_

_When opening your other present, remember you're my wife now, I'm allowed to spoil you whenever I want and with whatever I want, hope you like them, I love you,_

_Your loving, sexy, strong, intelligent husband ;)_

I laughed as I read the last line, only Brax would put something so cocky with a seemingly romantic gesture. I sighed lightly before picking up the box, I took a deep breath and opened it, my breath catching in my throat as I did so. He had gone past the boundaries of spoiling me, he had bought me my wedding and engagement ring. Before I studied the rings properly I immediately called out to him,

"BRAX, GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled.

A few seconds later, Brax appeared in the doorway, fully dressed with his shirt and board shorts, a huge grin on his face, "Yes Mrs. Braxton?" He asked.

"Come here," I told him, he cautiously took another step into our suite, "Now." I said harshly, waiting for him to come over to me, eventually he did, sitting on my side of the bed. "What's this?" I asked holding the box up so he could see what I was referring to.

He grinned at me, "Those would be your wedding and engagement rings." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Brax." I sighed, "This is far too much, you shouldn't have done this."

He scoffed at me, "Don't be silly, of course I did, you're my wife and I want everybody to know it." I smiled before leaning into him, I placed my hand on his cheek before pulling him in for a soft kiss, "So, do you like them?" Brax asked as we separated.

I bit my lip and laughed lightly, "I haven't actually looked at them yet."

Brax laughed, "You were too busy wanting to tell me off?" He grinned.

"Maybe." I grinned back at him before looking down at the rings, a smile covered my face as I gently ran my index finger over them both, my supposed engagement ring was a plain silver band, complete with a single four-prong circular diamond in the centre. My wedding ring was a silver band, studded with smaller diamonds.

I felt Brax's warm hand underneath my chin, my smile grew as I looked up, my eyes meeting his, "I take it you like them then." Brax smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." I smiled before Brax joined our lips, "Can you put them on for me?" I asked sweetly as I looked up at Brax.

"Uh-huh," Brax smirked before taking the box out of my hand as he took both rings and placed them on my wedding finger. "I love you."

"Mmm-hm, love you too." I smiled before pulling him in for another kiss.

"No," Brax laughed before pulling away, "You eat your food." He ordered.

"Only if I can do something else first." I grinned as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Name your terms."

"You're overdressed." I closed the ring box and placed it back on the dresser before pushing the tray further across the bed and shuffling aside, lifting up the duvet, inviting Brax into the bed beside me which he immediately did so. I smirked and laid my lips on his again as I began undoing the drawstring on his board shorts, he helped me remove them the rest of the way, our lips remained locked as I unbuttoned his shirt before easing it off his shoulders and throwing it aside.

I sighed as Brax pulled away again, "You're in your underwear, I'm in mine, I believe we're even." He grinned, "Now eat."

_x-x_

"Now you're _finally _finished eating, I was thinking we should get you ready and then get home, seeing as we have to pack and all, our honeymoon is tonight."

I smiled before trailing my hand up his chest, "Mmm, there's just one thing I have to do first."

"Yeah? What's that?" Brax grinned as I pushed him onto his back, crawling on top of him as I straddled his waist, "Oh, that." He laughed as I began tugging at his boxers, "That we can do." Brax grinned as he helped me slide his boxers off his legs before our lips met in another passionate kiss.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I arrived back home at about 2pm and we immediately had to start packing, well we should, that was until I heard her yelling at Ruby to hurry up as she came out of our bedroom, shoving things into her handbag, "And where are you going?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Just because we're married now, it doesn't mean you need to know where I'm going _all _the time." She smiled cheekily as she slung her bag on her shoulder before walking over to me.

"That right, is it?" I asked as my hands sat on her waist, "I'll remind you of that the next time I'm going out, eh." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you do that baby," she winked before kissing my lips, "Don't worry, I won't be long." She smirked as her and Ruby walked towards the door,

"I'LL MISS YOU!" I called after her, she laughed and turned around, shaking her head,

"Stop being such a softie." She groaned before leaving the house. I shook my head and laughed off her comment before I began packing for the both of us for our honeymoon.

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as I walked back into our house, one bag in hand, I had managed to get exactly what I had wanted. "BRAX!" I called as I walked into the front room, throwing down my keys and my handbag.

"I'm in the bedroom!" He yelled back, I laughed when I walked into our bedroom to see clothes all over the place, "I don't actually know what to bring." He frowned as he looked down at the two empty suitcases.

"Brax," I sighed, "I've been gone for about two hours, and you've done _nothing_?"

"I'm sorry." He laughed lightly before fully turning to face me, "I take it you went shopping then." He laughed as he pointed to the small bag in my hand.

"Uh-huh," I smiled, "Not for me though." I added as I handed the bag to him, he curiously raised his eyebrows before he dug the box out of the bag. He looked up at me, throwing me yet another questioning look before he opened the box,

"Charlie." He sighed before looking up at me.

"You bought me both, I bought you one, no complaining."

"Yeah, I bought you both, guys don't wear engagement rings," he grinned.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"You didn't have to do this," he let out another sigh as he looked back down at his wedding ring.

"Eh, yes I did the ladies need to know that your taken, and that I'm your wife, not that I've got a problem setting 'em straight anyway." I grinned before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on Brax's finger, "Do you like it?" I asked him.

"I sure do, now everyone knows I'm a married man," Brax smirked.

I smiled up at him as my arms found their way around his neck, "Mmm, yes, yes they do."

"Love you, Braxton." Brax grinned down at me.

"Uh-huh," I grinned, "I know." He smiled again before leaning forward and placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

_x-x_

"I'm here!" Bianca called as her and Heath walked through the front door.

"Thank goodness," I squealed, before hopping off my place in Brax's lap and towards the door, grabbing Bianca's hand as I pulled her towards mine and Brax's bedroom.

"Right, so you don't know what to pack?" She asked as we walked down the hallway. I didn't answer, just pushed her in the door into our bedroom, "Oh my gosh." Her eyes widened as she looked around our bedroom to see our clothes all over the place. "Gosh you guys are indecisive."

"Uh-huh." I whispered back as I looked around our bedroom.

About half an hour later, Bianca had considerable helped to clear up the mess and most of my clothes were packed for our honeymoon in the Seychelles.

"You're so lucky to have someone as romantic as Brax." Bianca sighed, "I mean, look where he's taking you on your honeymoon!"

"Yes, I suppose Columbia wouldn't be the most romantic honeymoon destination." I smiled sympathetically at her, "And I remember finding printed out pictures of where we were staying after I didn't marry him, let's just say now I'm double-glad I didn't marry him."

We both laughed together, "And now I also know why Brax was so adamant to change the destination."

Bianca sighed lightly, "Yeah, the Seychelles, you are one lucky lady." I laughed at her before eyeing her curiously as she grinned, picking up some bags off the floor.

"So, I've also brought what I told you I bought for you." She smirked as she placed several bags on our bed, "Well, for Brax." She laughed as she began pulling various pieces of skimpy underwear out of bags,

"Oh my god." I whispered as I watched her placing the underwear in my suitcase, "NO!" I yelled as she began placing skimpy g-strings, bras, bustiers and night-slips in my suitcase.

I pulled the next item out of her hand, a very short, red, lace night-slip, "I am not wearing any of these." I told her as I held it up to her.

"Yes you are."

"BIANCA I'M NOT!" I squealed at her, "This is so embarrassing!"

"No it really isn't, it's your honeymoon for goodness sake." She grinned as she ripped the night-slip from my grasp before matching it up against my body, "Perfect." She grinned as she admired the lingerie.

"Oh my god." We both turned when we heard a man's voice at the door, I looked to see Brax standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"GET OUT!" I screamed before throwing the night-slip at Bianca and running towards him.

"Easy tiger." He laughed as he engulfed me in his huge arms, preventing me from kicking him out. "You're so much cuter when you're angry." He laughed as he looked down at me.

"Shut up," I whispered as I buried my head into his chest, I heard Bianca giggling from where she was standing, "You shut up too!" I told her.

"So, I take it that item of lingerie was for my benefit?" Brax asked quietly, I could feel his lips form into a smile on my forehead.

"Not anymore it's not, you ruined the surprise." I told him before looking up at him.

"Actually, that's not true." Bianca intervened, "I did go to a lot of lingerie shops." I studied Brax as he looked extremely uncomfortable standing where he was, I stood on my tip-toes and leant my body into his,

"You need a cold shower." I whispered before kissing his lips lightly.

"Or you could sort me out?" He suggested as he moved his head closer to mine for another kiss.

"Nuh-uh." I grinned before giving his lips a quick peck then throwing him out of the room, slamming and locking the door shut behind him, "Now, where were we?" I grinned as I turned around to face Bianca as we finished packing my clothes.

_x-x_

"Right, are we ready to go?" Brax smiled as I pulled away for my hug with Ruby.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You look after her." Ruby told Brax.

"Don't worry kid, I will." He smiled back at her before giving her a quick hug then taking my hand.

"Well then, we better get going." I smiled.

"Uh-huh." Brax smiled back before we shared a quick kiss and walked towards the car, ready for our honeymoon.


	73. Chapter 73

_Thanks for the great reviews. I'm really sorry it took me so long to upload this one, I don't know why it did, I haven't got any excuses! Hope it's okay! x_

**Chapter 73.**

**Charlie's POV:**

It was the day after Brax and I had arrived in the Seychelles and the place was absolutely stunning, we had only manage to see it in all its glory at 2am in the morning, after all, it took a while to get here, and I couldn't wait to get outside and go and do a bit of exploring around the area.

We were staying in an area full of secluded honeymoon suites, allowing each just-married couple to have their own privacy, which Brax and I would probably need a lot of. I rolled onto my side, facing Brax to see him fast asleep, he was always a deep sleeper, combined with the fact he was so tired after insisting on carrying me over the threshold too, and the late flight, he was exhausted.

I smiled as I stroked the side of his face, watching him sleep peacefully before placing a soft kiss on his cheek before getting up and going for a shower, preparing to get ready for the long, exciting day ahead.

_x-x_

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around myself, making my way over to our suitcases, I unzipped mine, opening it, lifting up a dress, my mouth fell open, Bianca had only gone and snuck in all the lingerie, night-slips and fantasy outfits I told her not to.

I quickly picked up my phone and sent her a text:

'_I'm gonna kill you when we get back.'_

I got a reply within seconds, knowing she'd simply be laughing back at home, _'Oh please, I know what you two are like, probably at it like animals already! And as for the outfits, with your sexy bod, you best make the most of them! I'm sure Brax will be glad of the treat, hun. Have a wonderful time! xx'_

I sighed and placed my phone down, letting out a small squeal as I rummaged through the stuff, picking up a whip and a pair of handcuffs, I felt myself blush even though nobody else was around, "God, I sincerely hope those are for my benefit." Came a tired, husky voice from behind me.

I jumped before turning around to see Brax grinning down at me, "No need to move on my account, I had a great view." He chuckled, referring to the fact I was bent over, only wearing a very short towel.

"Don't push it." I warned as he walked over to me, "You look like a bloody child on Christmas morning." I giggled as I looked at the expression on his face.

"You wear any one of those outfits, and it looks like my Christmases have come all at once." He told me, still mesmerised.

"Well, you can forget about it right now, because you're not getting any, and I'm not wearing it." I said harshly.

"Uh-huh." Brax chuckled with raised eyebrows, "Listen babe, I'm just gonna go for a shower then we can go exploring alright?"

"Mm-hm." I smiled before accepting his kiss, watching as he walked off towards the bathroom before I turned back to the suitcase, desperately searching for something acceptable to wear.

_x-x_

I lay on our bed, I had chosen to wear my soft, lemon-coloured bikini in case we decided to go for a swim, with a pale blue sundress over the top, waiting to put my sandals on until Brax emerged from the bathroom.

My heart lurched as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing absolutely nothing, "B-babe." I began, he looked over at me, letting me know I had his attention, "There are towels in there, you know." I told him.

"Oh I know." He smirked, "But there isn't a point wrapping one around me if you're just gonna rip it off me again."

"Eh... what?" I asked.

"Babe, come on, I know you... you're pregnant, we haven't had sex since yesterday morning."

"Brax, I really want us to go out so can you please stop standing there so, hot, naked and wet and put some clothes on." I told him, trying to look anywhere but at him. Sighing, I got off the bed before walking over to the table and looking at my phone, "Brax, honey, it's 10am, come on, I wanna get out and look around." I begged him.

I turned back around and groaned as he stood facing me, still stark naked, "Brax..."

"Shhh." He interrupted, "We'll go out afterwards, 11 at the latest, I promise."

"No Brax..." I sighed before eyeing him up and down, "SERIOUSLY!" I yelled before taking a deep breath, looking back up at him, "I am going to _jump _you."

"Go for it, tiger." He said smugly with a smirk on his face,

"Fine... fine." I whispered before running towards him, pushing him back on the bed as I fell down on top of him, giving into temptation.

_x-x_

I smiled as Brax sat down in front of me with a juice, "And what are you grinning at?" He asked as he handed me my fork.

"Nothing," I smirked at him, "Nothing, everything's just perfect." I smiled before leaning across the table and pecking his lips before tucking into my breakfast.

After we got a little sidetracked this morning, Brax and I chose to go for breakfast at the beautiful villa restaurant, deciding we'd go exploring afterwards.

"Oh." I moaned, taking a mouthful of my fruit salad, "Oh... oh... oh." I looked over at Brax who was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Babe, should I be slightly worried that you were making those noises about half an hour ago whilst we were having sex? And now you're just eating a fruit salad?" Brax asked, clearly with a bruised ego.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing." I told him through a mouth-full of the fruit.

"Slow down or you'll choke." He chuckled. I shook my head at him swallowing my mouthful before stabbing various pieces of fruit onto the fork and leaning across to him, motioning for him to open his mouth,

"Babe, seriously, you have _got _to try this." I smirked, before shoving the fork into his mouth.

"Woah, that is good." He laughed, "Not as good as me though, I hope." He added.

I let out a small giggle, "Nothing's as good as you, honey." I grinned before sliding my foot up and down his leg as we continued to enjoy our breakfast together as newly-weds.

_x-x_

Brax and I walked hand-in-hand along the nearest beach after we had breakfast and the view was absolutely beautiful.

The sand was pure golden, and the water was a beautiful, crystal blue, "This is beautiful." I breathed as I looked at our surroundings.

"Sure is." Brax smiled as he dropped my hand before placing his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "The surf looks awesome too." I smiled as I looked up to see Brax longingly looking out onto the waves.

"Then rent a board and go out." I said matter-of-factly.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, he frowned at me, "Nah, we're on our honeymoon." He smiled.

"Exactly, so we should be enjoying our time together, alone, in the Seychelles, including the surf if it looks that good." I smiled before stepping forward, placing a kiss on his lips, "Plus, it gives Charlie time to sunbathe." I smirked before laying out a towel on the secluded, peaceful beach.

"Always an ulterior motive with you, isn't there?" He smirked.

"Oh never." I shook my head before sitting down in the sand, only to have Brax sit down beside me, "Brax, come on, go out, I know you want to."

"Nuh, I wanna spend time with you." He smiled half-heartedly, which I noticed straight away.

"The waves might not be like this later, or tomorrow, or the day after-"

"And I don't care." He interrupted, "This is me and you time."

"Alright." I gave in, "I'm just going to the toilet." I smiled before getting up, quickly grabbing my purse in the process before running over to where the stall was with rentable surf board, "Hello?" I smiled as the man stood up,

"How can I help you?" He smiled, I could tell he wasn't from around here, he didn't look like the people and he certainly didn't speak like them.

"I was wondering if I could hire a surf board from you? It's for my husband, I don't know what the good ones are or anything, all I know is I've got the money, and you've got the boards."

He chuckled before pulling out a board and handing it over to me, "The best we've got."

"Aw, thanks a lot." I smiled, "How much do I owe you?" I asked, digging through my purse.

He put his hand out and shook it in front of me, stopping me in my tracks, "On the house, just for you."

I smiled and nodded, "Well, thank you very much." I shook his hand before picking up the surfboard and walking back over to Brax.

Stabbing it into the sand in front of him, I threw my purse down beside my bag before leaning against the board, "You have no idea how sexy that looks." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes at him, "More to the point, I thought you needed the toilet?"

"No, you see, baby and I decided that daddy needs to go out and enjoy those waves, so you do just that."

Brax sighed, "Charlie, you shouldn't have done that, I want to just spend time with you."

"Are you joking? You're my husband now, I can spoil you whenever you like, plus, I've got a confession to make, the guy rented it out to me for free, lovely man, reminds me of my dad actually." Brax smiled, that sweet smile he always did whenever I talked about my dad, he would've hated Brax for being a Riverboy, but loved his strength, his morals and his protectiveness, not to mention the fact that he loved and looked after his daughter so, so much, but still looked at me unsurely. "Look Brax, like you said, this is about me and you, so get out there, do what you do best, enjoy the waves and let your wife watch her sexy husband get all talented and wet out there!" He laughed before standing up, pulling me into his arms,

"You're so amazing, Charlie."

"So I've been told." I smirked as I gazed up into his eyes.

"I'm so, so lucky to have you."

"The feeling's mutual." I grinned before pecking his lips again, "Now go on, get out there before I changed my mind." I laughed before lying down on my towel, giggling as Brax undressed himself, throwing his top at me before he picked up the board and ran out into the surf.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

After being out on the waves for quite some time, listening to Charlie giggle and whistle at me from her spot in the sand, I decided to wrap it up and go back to her.

Picking the board up, I hit the sand when I looked up to see her face drop and her hands fly to her bump, "Oh my gosh." I heard her groan.

"CHARLIE!" I cried, panic taking over me as I ran over to her, "What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked, dropping my board before dropping to my knees beside her, placing one hand on her cheek, the other over her hand on her bump.

"Nothing." She smiled as she looked up at me tearfully, "The baby, it's kicking."

"W-what? Really?" I asked, looking down at her bump.

"Yeah." I heard her say shakily, through her tears before removing her hands, taking both of mine in hers and putting them on her bump, "See." She smiled as she looked up at me, just as I felt the baby kick, my little son or daughter.

"God, that's amazing." I smiled before placing a kiss on her bump, and then on the tip of her nose, "Isn't it early though? I mean you're only 16 weeks."

"Well, I guess we've got a clever one in here." Charlie giggled, "Either that or a junior footie player." She smiled before wiping her tears away, placing a soft kiss on my lips, "By the way, you looked incredibly sexy out there."

"Yeah, I can't be sure if I deciphered this correctly, but amongst your whistling, did you shout 'DILF' at me?"

"Yeah." Charlie giggled at me innocently, "Well it's true." She defended herself as I raised my eyebrows, "You're almost a daddy, and I'd like to fuck you... well, I already have, but you get my drift.

I laughed before leaning forward and kissing her lips, "Where the hell did I find someone like you?"

"Oh please." She scoffed, "You spent weeks chasing me, don't pretend like you don't love it."

"Oh no, I never said that, because I do, I really, _really _do." I smirked as I sat down in the sand beside her, "I think I'm in love." I told her as I looked back out at the waves before looking back over at her, she didn't look impressed,

"Only with me I hope." She stated, I pondered her question for a minute, I was about to reply before she jumped on in, "I see how it is, plus, I'm pretty sure I've completely fallen for the bed in our honeymoon suite," she retorted.

"Oh, I see, I get it now." I laughed before Charlie lay on her back, tugging on my shirt until I was leaning over her, "Yes, Mrs. Braxton?"

"So... the beach is secluded." Charlie grinned as she looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well done for noticing, babe, did I marry you for your brains?"

"Oi!" Charlie chuckled before slapping my chest. "But hey, if you're too tired from this morning..."

"Hey, hey, hey, who said anything about being tired? You know what I really want." I told her before settling between her legs.

"Don't I just know it?" She confirmed before raising her legs and wrapping them around my waist, pulling my head towards hers as she kissed me fiercely, both of us already enjoying the pleasures of our honeymoon.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

"Darryl Braxton... you sure are one dirty boy." I panted as I quickly pulled my bikini bottoms and top back on before slipping my dress back over my head as he did up his board shorts and put his shirt back on,

"I didn't see you complaining." Brax grinned back at me before leaning forward. "You're amazing." He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips, both of us falling back into the sand together, looking up at the clear, blue sky, our honeymoon in full swing.

_x-x_

Later that night, Brax and I had been for an absolutely amazing meal at the villa's restaurant, their dinner was as good as their breakfast and we'd gone back to our villa, absolutely exhausted.

Brax was now lying in our bed, asleep, or waiting for me I don't know, walking around in my robe, I chewed my fingernail before looking down at the open suitcase as I continued to stroll past it.

Thinking about what Bianca said, I bit my lip before pulling out a few pieces from the suitcase, ready to play out one of Brax's many fantasies.


	74. Chapter 74

_Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this one :)_

**Chapter 74.**

**Brax's POV:**

I lay on our bed looking up at the ceiling as I waited for Charlie to come back, she said she needed to get something from her suitcase but was yet to return. I was about to get up to go and look for her when I heard her sweet, beautiful voice coming from the doorway, "Don't you dare move, Braxton." I smirked and looked up, the smile falling off my face as I caught sight of what she was wearing; I made a mental note to thank Bianca as soon as we returned home.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I had opted for wearing black stockings and suspenders, a lacy black corset, and a blue g-string. I sighed as I looked down at the tight corset, clinging to my body, as my bump poked through, it was still rather small, but it was still there. I gave my stomach a small rub before I picked up a silk, black night-slip, pulling it over my head to disguise my chosen outfit, I laughed as I picked up a note amongst the lingerie, I began reading it:

'_Black stilettos in the bottom of your bag, I know Brax loves them, so put them on, and leave them on ;-)'_

Placing the note back down, I dug around in the suitcase, grabbing and slipping on my black stilettos before nervously taking a deep breath and walking towards our bedroom. I entered our room to see Brax lying down on the bed, with his smart shirt and trousers still on, I grinned as he impatiently sat up, he was about to get up when I stopped him, "Don't you dare move, Braxton."

I giggled as I saw him smirking, as he turned to look at me, the smirk fell off his face, replaced with a look of complete and utter awe, and he hadn't even seen what was under the night-slip yet. "How's this for one of your many fantasies?" I asked as I began walking towards him, the stilettos clapping amongst the oak wooded floor.

Brax simply nodded as he sat further upright on the bed to get a better look at me, his mouth still open, I smirked before walking over to him, placing my hand underneath his jaw before snapping his mouth shut, I walked back over to where I stood previously. "You know how much I love those stilettos." Brax replied breathlessly as he continued to glare at me.

"Oh I know." I grinned before placing my hands at the bottom of the night-slip, pulling it up over my head, dropping it beside me to reveal what was underneath,

"Oh god." Brax mumbled, shivering as he looked me up and down.

"Mr Braxton, are you going to show me just how glad you are that I am your wife?" I asked, softly, seductively. Brax nodded speechlessly again, having lost all words. I bit my lip in order to contain my grin, "Good." I smiled innocently at him. I watched as he looked at me in amazement, his eyes scanning me from my legs upwards, stopping at my lower torso, I saw him gulp as he looked at the electric blue g-string I was wearing.

"Oops, I forgot something." I let out a small, innocent giggle before turning around, bending over and picking up some handcuffs, giggling as I heard Brax let out small groans as he got a good view.

"Fuuuck me." Brax groaned as I stood back up again, dangling the handcuffs on my index finger as I turned to face him.

"Oh we'll get to that." I grinned before glaring into his eyes, "Were you staring at my arse?" I asked him. He abruptly shook his head, unable to find any words. I smirked before slowly walking towards him as I mounted the bed, crawling up to him as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Tonight we play by my rules." I whispered as I reached his body, crawling upwards so I straddled his waist,

"No objections from me." Brax grinned as I slipped the handcuffs onto his wrists, attaching them onto the bed posts before clipping them both shut. I grinned as I glanced down at his trousers,

"Someone's excited." I giggled as I moved my face closer to his, grinning as Brax managed to finally regain his voice.

"Do you blame me? Look at you, you're so, so sexy." Brax fantasised as he looked up at me, I smirked before I gently kissed his lips before moving across to his neck, small groans escaping his lips as I began sucking on the flesh,

"You're not so bad yourself, mister." I grinned against his neck, biting down on his skin before withdrawing from him, leaning back as I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing along his _Blood and Sand _tattoo, before licking down his torso, until I reached his trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them and his boxers down at the same time before throwing them aside as I crawled back up the bed, beginning to work my magic on his lower half.

"God babe, you're so sexy." Brax moaned, as he threw his head back before looking back down at me, I simply grinned before continuing with my ministrations. "Charlie, I need to touch you." Brax groaned as he flailed his arms about in an attempt to free himself of the handcuffs.

"Those aren't coming off until I take them off." I smirked as I lowered my mouth onto his manhood again, causing him to moan loudly.

"Charlie." Brax quivered, "You're seriously going to have to stop doing that now or this isn't going to last."

"You read my mind." I grinned before pulling away from him as I crawled back up his body, retrieving the keys from the bedside draw, laughing as I felt Brax kissing along my shoulder blade, towards my neck, "You've been a very good boy, maybe you should get released early?" I grinned as Brax leaned forward, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Yes I have, and yes, I think you should release me early, Sergeant Braxton." He smirked as he began kissing my neck.

"Mmm, Darryl." I moaned as I threw my head back, giving him a better angle.

"Come on babe, just get these things off me and I can do way more to you than that." He offered appealingly as he leaned back, looking at me through his twinkling green eyes.

"Oh fine." I gave in, knowing Brax's offer was too appealing to pass on, after removing the handcuffs he immediately got to work. Throwing the handcuffs and keys across the room before he pushed me onto my back, "Now it's my turn," He smirked before he began to remove my various items of lingerie.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

Waking up the next morning, I looked down to see Charlie sleeping soundly as she snuggled into my chest, her breathing slow, soft and steady.

I reached over for my watch on the bedside table, _10am. _I gently kissed Charlie's forehead before flipping her onto her back, placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, I kissed her small, protruding bump before pulling the sheets over her naked body and heading off the get ready for another day out.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs as I slowly opened my eyes, rolling over, I slung my arm over what should have been Brax, but instead I found myself cuddling a pillow, I groaned as I heard the shower was on, knowing Brax would want to head out again I sat up in the bed to wake myself up a bit before I'd go and join him in the shower.

I jumped slightly as I felt a sharp kick to my stomach, I giggled as I looked down to see my stomach vibrating slightly as the baby's foot pounded against it, "Morning bub." I grinned, placing a hand over my bump, rubbing it before I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.

I smirked as I walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain, "Hey baby." I giggled as Brax jumped, turning around to face me, a grin spread across his face.

"Good morning sexy." He chuckled before grabbing my arms, pulling me under the water with him.

"So, where's my morning kiss?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Brax simply grinned before he leaned forward, planting a passionate kiss on my lips before we enjoyed our innocent shower together.

_x-x_

I smiled as I reached across Brax, grabbing his hand and entwining my fingers with his as we walked across the beach that evening, on our way to a restaurant for dinner, "So baby I was thinking." I grinned as I turned to face him, "We could have dessert back at our villa?" I suggested as I grabbed his hands, pulling him closer.

"I think that's a great idea." Brax chuckled as he kissed my lips before engulfing me in a hug. I giggled as I felt the baby kick again, as if this time he or she was also greeting their daddy.

"Hello beautiful baby." Brax grinned as he bent down, lifting up my top to greet our baby, we both chuckled as the baby kicked again, "Looks like someone's saying hello to daddy." Brax smirked before leaning forward and kissing my bump. I could feel my face glowing as I looked down at him, I couldn't wait for this baby to be born, 1. I couldn't wait to meet our little son our daughter and 2. Brax was going to be an amazing father.

_x-x_

Brax and I had taken our seats at a secluded table at the restaurant, there was a special outer area to the restaurant that Brax had booked especially for us, with a dark wood decking, and there was a single table, just for us. It was a candle-lit dinner, and it was absolutely perfect.

I giggled as Brax pulled my chair out for me, I eased into it before looking up at him, "Thank you my perfect gentlemanly husband."

"You're most welcome my sexy, beautiful wife." Brax grinned before dipping his head down so he could plant a kiss on my lips before he took his place in his own seat as we both picked up our menus.

"You look beautiful by the way." Brax smiled, his green eyes twinkling as he looked over at me.

"Thanks." I blushed under his glare.

"Have you decided what you want?" Brax asked as he placed his hand on the table, palm-up, offering it to me.

"Yup." I smiled, placing my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze, "The bub and I have decided on the chicken." Brax smiled over at me as his thumb stroked the back of my hand. "This is the best honeymoon ever, thank you so much." I smiled as I looked over at Brax.

"Only honeymoon I hope." He smirked.

I laughed at his comment, "Yes, the only honeymoon, but I'm pretty sure it'd beat any others." I returned his grin before leaning across the table, kissing his lips gently before settling back in my seat as we enjoyed the rest of our evening together.

_x-x_

After our plates had been cleared, our waitress asked if we wanted any dessert, Brax being about as subtle as a gun, asked the waitress for some chocolate sauce and squirty cream that we would use later on in our room.

I laughed as we walked back towards our villa, Brax walking as quickly as he could, carrying the cream and sauce in one hand, holding my hand with his other.

"Babe look... a hammock!" I grinned like a child as I spotted the hammock in the middle of all the honeymoon suites, tied between two, beautiful palm trees, it was obviously available for anyone to use.

"You want to go and lie in the hammock, don't you?" Brax asked, reading my mind.

"Yes." I giggled before skipping over to the hammock and climbing into it, Brax following close behind, "You're such an elephant." I laughed as soon as he got in, the hammock swung down on his side, making it unbalanced.

"Oi, don't be so cruel to your husband." Brax sighed as he tried to shift around to get the weight even.

"It's not working." I chuckled at his failed attempts as the hammock kept swinging.

"You know what, I'm just gonna have to do this..." He trailed off before he settled between my legs, looking down at me as the hammock began to steady, "And looks like it works." Brax grinned as he lowered his lips onto my neck, whilst his hands slid up my dress and onto my thighs.

"Brax you can't do this here." I moaned as his kisses on my neck became more passionate.

"Do what?" He mumbled innocently into my neck before his fingers hooked in the waistband of my knickers.

"Brax, seriously." I warned him, "Just wait a few minutes and we'll carry this on back in the bedroom."

He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes and I knew I'd be close to giving in. "I can't wait." Brax pouted before shifting his body upwards, "Plus, I've never had sex in a hammock before."

I laughed before hitting his chest, "Don't be so cheeky."

"I think my cheekiness is one of the many reasons why you fell in love with me." Brax smiled proudly as he began to pull my knickers down.

"Brax..." I warned, but he was quick to silence me with a kiss, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Babe, everyone in their suites could see us if they looked, we really can't do this here."

"If you be quiet..." Brax began before pecking my lips, "Then," he pecked them again, "Nobody," and again, "Will get suspicious." He finished before giving me a longer, passionate kiss.

"God Darryl, you've twisted my arm," I groaned before undoing his belt and the button on his smart trousers before pushing them and his boxers down,

"Twisted your arm?" He smirked, "You wouldn't have been able to stay away." His grin only grew as he shifted his body up further, as he was close to giving into me.

"You're so right." I mumbled breathlessly as his lips found their way onto my neck again.

I moaned out as Brax pushed himself into me, "Shhh." He mumbled as I let out small whimpers, "I told you to be quiet." He whispered through his quiet laughing before again, silencing me with a kiss as he picked up the pace, allowing me to moan into his mouth as both of our cries were muffled by each other's tongues.

I arched my back as Brax managed to bury himself further within me, "Uh... babe." I moaned as I met his thrusts before I began sucking on his neck.

"God Charlie, you're so sexy." Brax mumbled before he bit my collar bone, causing me to whimper both in pain and pleasure.

"This is... so wrong." I mumbled breathlessly as I felt my orgasm creeping up on me.

"But it's...so...right." Brax mumbled between breaths, holding off on his own release, wanting me to let go first, just like he always did.

"Babe, I think... I... I..." I trailed off as Brax's thrusts became more furious.

"I know... I know." Brax finished as he kissed my lips over and over again, both of us holding back our cries of ecstasy.

With one final thrust, I felt myself finally let go, Brax finished seconds after me as his body lay limply, but not fully on mine. "You really, really are a dirty boy, Darryl." I told him again, just like I told him yesterday after our rendezvous on the beach.

He smirked as he pulled up his boxers and trousers before doing up his belt as I pulled up my underwear, "I know you love it." He laughed before rolling onto his side, gently swaying the hammock again as he pulled me into his arms. I smiled as I looked up at him, the cool, crisp breeze caressing us both as I reached up and kissed Brax's lips, before resting my head against his chest again as we both gazed up at the stars that twinkled and shone brightly over us in the clear, night sky.

_x-x_


	75. Chapter 75

_Howdy all! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this one but I'm more interested in my other three stories if I'm honest!_

_Someone did actually ask me to update this just as I had finished writing this chapter as if by magic ahah. _

_This story is actually coming to an end pretty soon but there will be a few more chapters! Hope you enjoy this one (:_

**Chapter 75.**

**Charlie's POV:**

After Brax and I had been lying in the hammock together for quite some time, I rolled out of the hammock and was shortly followed by Brax, "So... we've still got chocolate sauce and ice cream." I bit my lip as I walked backwards towards our villa.

"Fuuuck me." I heard Brax whisper before he took me in his arms, kissing me passionately as we walked backwards towards our room.

_x-x_

"Is it just me, or do you feel sticky?" I pouted as I walked around our villa naked, that same night.

"Babe, someone's going to see you." Brax sighed worriedly as he jumped out of the bed and began to close the curtains and blinds.

"Honey, please. Every man here is too busy fucking his newlywed wife to care about peeping at others." I deadpanned.

"True," Brax nodded with a laugh before staring after me, "What are you doing?" He asked as I walked into the bathroom.

"I told you- I'm sticky and I need a shower, are you coming or what?" I noticed him laugh and then I realised what he was laughing at, "Oh grow up Brax, yes I said coming but I didn't mean it like that." I rolled my eyes, "And to think you're gonna be a daddy in a matter of months." I sighed.

"Hey! If anything it means I'm great, I don't feel awkward talking about sex, so I'll be fine giving 'the talk' to our little one."

"Trust me, Brax, you won't. No matter how much sexual experience you've got, nothing, absolutely nothing can prepare you or make the talk with your child less embarrassing." I stated before turning on the shower, "Now are you joining me or what?" I questioned as I submerged myself under the water.

"Of course I am." Brax chuckled as he joined me in the shower.

"You get excited so easily." I laughed, glancing down at his manhood before I looked back up into his eyes.

"Maybe it's because you don't give me much of a break." Brax rolled his eyes.

"If you want a break, just say so."

"Please, like I'm ever gonna decline sex with you." Brax laughed as he picked me up and pinned me up against the wall, pressing his lips against mine before he moved to my chest, sucking on my breasts.

"B-Brax." I groaned as he teasingly rubbed the tip of his manhood against my entrance.

"Is there something wrong?" Brax asked with a smirk.

"If you don't get in me now, I'll make you pay." I threatened.

Not needing to be told twice, Brax entered me quickly, causing me to whimper, "I know better than to argue with a pregnant lady." Brax grinned as he nipped at my collarbone before kissing my lips as his thrusts came deeper and more powerful.

"Oh babe..," I panted, "Oh Brax, oh... oh... uh." I screamed as he drove inside me, each thrust making me scream louder with pleasure as Brax's tongue ran lengths all over my body. "God, you make me so hot." I mumbled as I slid up and down the shower wall.

"Likewise." Brax breathed before he began moaning my name in my ear in small, soft whispers.

"Aw babe, I think I'm gonna... Brax I'm gonna." I trailed off, whimpering as Brax kissed me ferociously.

"Uh... Charlie... uh, me too." Brax whispered before we both came together.

We remained still, in the exact same position as we got our breath back before Brax pulled out of me and put me back down on the floor, "You're too good at that." I sighed, completely satisfied before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as we stood under the water together.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and smiled as Charlie peered up at me through one eye, "Don't you dare move." Charlie warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered back, chuckling as I kissed her temple.

During her pregnancy, she had become much more comfortable with cuddling, I'd even go as far as to say she often used me as her pillow, not that I minded.

She often slept curled into my side, or snuggled into my chest, or she'd let me spoon her, or she'd even sleep on top of me, whatever felt most comfortable.

"Your bump's getting bigger, baby." I grinned as I looked down at her naked body.

"Mm," she grumbled, "The bub is getting bigger too."

"I can't wait till he's born." I smiled proudly, "I'm gonna teach him how to surf, and how to chat up girls and-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Charlie interrupted, "Slow down there, matey." She grinned as she rolled herself on top of my body, glaring down at me, "This little one's a she."

I couldn't help but smile as I felt her protruding bump press against me, combined with the cute demanding look Charlie wore upon her face, "Whatever you say," I smirked cheekily, "But we both know it's a he." I chuckled before kissing her cheek before pulling the duvet over us again.

"Aw Brax, you woke me up now, come on, let's get up and enjoy our penultimate day."

"Nuh." I shook my head, as soon as she got up and put her dressing gown on, I could feel my eyes following her retreating figure, "Babe, wait!" she stopped and turned to face me with a questioning look, "Come back to bed... I'll make it worth your while." I grinned sexily.

"Actually I think I'll go for a shower." Charlie bit her lip as she dropped the dressing gown, revealing her perfect, naked body again, making me go hard, "I feel so dirty after everything we did last night, I need a good... rubbing." She spoke sweetly and seductively before slowly walking towards the bathroom as she bit her lip, she knew what she was doing, trying to coax me out of bed. And by god it worked, within seconds, I had joined her in the shower and before I knew it, I was fucking her up against the shower wall again.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

"So, what kind of things did you want to bring back for the others?" Brax asked.

After we had finished up in the shower together and gotten dressed, I had asked Brax if we could do a bit of souvenir shopping before we went to the beautiful beach again, and Brax being Brax easily obliged.

"I have absolutely no idea," I giggled, Brax stopped and frowned.

"Then how on earth are we supposed to buy the damn things?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a nice bag for Ruby..."

"And for Casey?"

"Well he's your brother, you figure that one out." I laughed.

"I haven't got a clue, Charlie," he sighed, "Who else did you want to buy for?"

"Bianca, Heath and Leah, that's about it really, is there anyone else you wanted to buy for?"

"Um, yeah. I was actually thinking of getting something small for mum, just a fridge magnet or something..?"

"Oh," I smiled lightly, "Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean, Charlie?"

"Nothing it's just, I didn't realise you were still involved with her-"

"Involved with her? She's my mum." Brax snapped.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." I sighed before rubbing his arm, "Look, it doesn't matter; you just buy for whoever you want to, okay?"

"Yeah," Brax smiled lightly before taking my hand in his again.

"Baby wants food." I told Brax as we started walking again.

Brax laughed, "Are you kidding? You ate like a horse at breakfast this morning."

"Oi, that's no way to speak to your wife." I warned, hitting his arm.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "Baby wants food, or you want food?" Brax asked with a grin.

"Both." I grinned back before leading him over to the nearest cafe.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

"Charlie, this place seems really fancy." I laughed after we had ordered and sat down, quickly glancing around at the extravagant surroundings.

"It's the Seychelles, Brax, a lot of things are fancy." Charlie giggled, just as our food was brought over, "That was quick." She added quietly.

"Just as well," I smirked as I nodded to her.

"Merci beaucoup." Charlie smiled as her coconut cake and juice was placed in front of her.

The waitress smiled and nodded before she left the table, "Um, what?" I asked Charlie, bewildered.

"It means thank you very much." She smiled smugly.

"How did you..? When did you..?"

Charlie laughed at my amazement, "Before we left I checked exactly what part we were coming to and what language they spoke, this is the French speaking part, and French at high school came in handy. But let me guess, at that point, you were too busy trying to flirt with every girl in any of your classes and get into their pants that you weren't paying attention?"

"You could be one of those psychic people." I told her with a raised eyebrow, amazed that she knew me so well.

"Just how many girlfriends did you have in high school?" Charlie asked with a small grin on her face.

"Um... quite a few." I laughed, "How about you? Boyfriends I mean?"

"A few, probably not as many as you though," she winked, "You little player, you."

"Oi, I've settled down now."

"Yes you have." Charlie smirked, "So when did you um... you know..."

"Lose my virginity?" I asked, knowing she was trying to get at something.

"I can't believe I'm actually asking you these things." Charlie blushed as she looked away from me.

"Nah it's fine, we should be able to talk about these things." I grinned, "And when I was 16- almost 17 to a girl I had been seeing for almost a year, and we were friends beforehand."

"Well... that's nice." Charlie smiled.

"Whatever you say," I laughed, "How about you?"

I didn't even think about what I said till I saw Charlie's face drop, her smile disappear, "I'm sorry, I didn't think." I shook my head.

Charlie smiled before taking my hand, "It's okay, the proper time was when I was 17, it was so hard to trust someone again but I got a boyfriend and he was lovely and he was supportive over what happened, which can't be said for everyone."

"Well I'm glad." I smiled before stroking the back of her hand with my thumb, "Now why don't you get a move on and eat that coconut slice?"

"Yeah." Charlie laughed as she withdrew her hand from mine and tucked into her cake, "Oh god, this is delicious!" she smiled before digging up a forkful and shoving it in my direction, "Try some." She ordered, I opened my mouth and did as she said.

"God, that is good!" I laughed. "You've got an eye for finding good food." I chuckled as she continued to tuck in.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After we walked back to our villa, I knew there was something up with Brax, he was a little quiet and acting strange, "Is something wrong?" I asked as we sat down on the couch in the living room area.

"Yeah, I was actually just thinking about what you said earlier, about mum."

"Brax, I-"

"Charlie, she's not that bad. I mean, we had an abusive dad and she had 3 cheeky, troublesome sons to look after, it's not easy."

"I never said it was, Brax."

"Then why did you make out that she's a bad mother?"

"Baby, can we please not fight on our honeymoon?" I asked him, starting to get upset.

"Charlie, she's my mum, she did the best she could." Brax continued to argue.

"I know, I don't doubt that I said you can do what you like so why are you arguing with me?"

"Because you're making out like you're the world's best mum here!" He yelled viciously.

I couldn't help but look at him in a disgusted manner, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, he remained silent, probably realising he had gone too far, "DARRYL." I yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Brax answered.

"No go on, say it, I'm a terrible mother because I was raped and had Ruby when I was fifteen, I'm a terrible mother because I remained a cop and endangered our baby's life, hm? Well guess what Brax, nobody's perfect, least of all you, and especially not your mother!" I screamed at him before grabbing my bag and running out of the villa as fast as I could.

I had to be somewhere else.

I had to be as far away from Brax as possible.

And just like I would at home when I felt this way, I ran straight to the beach.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie had just run out, with me yelling after her.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I couldn't believe I actually argued with her when it was nearly the end of a so-far perfect honeymoon.

I had no idea where she would be but I decided to go to the beach and calm down before I tried to find her or face her, all I hoped was that she'd be okay and she wouldn't do anything stupid.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

After I had left the beach, I had walked around the local town for a bit, I got a juice before picking up some souvenirs and heading back to the villa, in total I had been gone for almost 3 hours, but it was time I needed. Time I needed away from Brax, which I never in my wildest dreams thought I would need on our honeymoon.

I walked into the villa and Brax immediately hopped up and ran over to me, "Charlie, are you okay? Where've you been?"

"Out." I replied, placing my bag down on the floor, I withdrew a smaller paper bag and handed it to him, "This is for you, well- your mom. It's only small but if you don't like it the lady in the shop said you can get something else." I mumbled before shuffling over to my suitcase.

"Charlie that means a lot, thank you." He smiled gratefully at me.

I returned his smile before getting on my knees and rummaging around in my suitcase for something half decent to wear to bed, "What are you doing?" Brax asked.

"Looking for any bed-wear that isn't slutty or whoreish." I replied as I dug around in the suitcase, "Stuff it!" I cried, angrily, "Bianca obviously thought this would be a honeymoon made in fucking heaven so didn't pack anything else!" I growled before walking towards the bedroom, "I'm going to bed." I muttered before sitting on the bed, still wearing my shorts and t-shirt from earlier that day.

"Charlie..." Brax sighed as he came into the bedroom and sat beside me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just upset, Brax! I'm pregnant and you upset me!" I sighed before bursting into tears again, I hated not being able to control my own emotions.

"Babe, I know, and I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me." He crawled behind me before placing his hands on my shoulders, gently massaging my stiff, tensed self.

"I love you, you know." I added as I turned to face him.

"I know, and I love you more." He smiled before he stopped massaging me, he wrapped his arms around me, entwining one hand with my spare one while he placed the other over my hand that was on my bump, "And I promise you, from here-on in, I'm gonna do everything I can to look after you and our baby."

"I know you will." I smiled before turning to face him, I gently stroked his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Shall we go and get dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me just get changed, you look like you need a new set of clothes too?" I asked, referring to the sandy marks on his trousers and t-shirt.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Brax smiled, following me as I walked over to the suitcase. I pulled out a pale yellow dress for myself and a pair of shorts and a shirt for Brax, "Thanks." Brax smiled. I could feel his eyes on me as I climbed out of my shorts and t-shirt, before I had time to get my dress on, I felt Brax's hot breath on my neck as his hands rested on my hips, "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered as he kissed my shoulder blade.

I simply closed my eyes and tilted my head to the left so Brax could leave a trail of kisses up my neck with easy access, his kissing finished on my lips, he lightly slapped my arse before he began to get ready for dinner, as did I.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

Dinner was finished and Charlie and I really enjoyed it, just as well seeing as it was our last night here.

Charlie was a little on the quiet side over dinner and I knew it was my entire fault.

I couldn't help thinking about what would happen when we got back to the villa. Charlie herself had told me at the start that she had a big surprise for the last day, but after today's events, I don't think I'd be getting it, I don't think I'd be getting any at all, not that I deserved it. I assumed sex was completely off the cards, I just wasn't sure what we'd do when we got back to the hotel room.

It was 10pm, too early for us to go to bed, unless we were doing something in bed.

"Dinner was lovely." Charlie smiled at me as we walked through the door of our villa.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled before stepping closer, "Look Charlie-"

"Brax I don't want what happened earlier to ruin our night." She interrupted as she bit her lip, "I did tell you I had a surprise."

"Yeah, but Charlie after what I said and did I don't deserve it, so don't worry about it."

"Brax, no." Charlie demanded, "We're on our honeymoon, please."

"It's not me that needs convincing, I'm up for it, I just don't want to push you into anything."

"And you're not." She shook her head and smiled before running over to the suitcase, pulling out handcuffs and a blindfold before pushing me backwards onto the bed. It took her a matter of seconds for her to simply strip me down to just my boxers.

I crawled up the bed so my head was resting on the headboard, she handcuffed me to the bars before putting the blindfold on as she sat on my upper thighs, "There's no peaking." I felt her whisper in my ear before dragging her lips across my cheek, she ran her tongue across my lips before I felt her get off the bed and I heard her walk away.

_x-x_

_-Five minutes later.-_

I bit my lip and smirked as I heard heels clatter along the floor as Charlie walked slowly back into our huge bedroom. I was already turned on just thinking about what she was going to do to me, forgetting about how I'd feel when she actually started doing it.

I grinned like a schoolboy when I felt the bed springs compress, indication Charlie had joined me. I felt tingles run up and down the length of my body as an item in her hand ran up my leg and into my boxer shorts, a whip no doubt, but I knew she wouldn't use it.

I felt her lips touch my torso, just above the waistband of my boxers as she slowly kissed her way up to my lips, she roughly bit my lip as her hands slid up my legs, resting on my upper thighs, "I'm going to show you a good time, Mr. Braxton." She whispered in my ear before sliding my boxers off my legs.

I frowned as I felt her release one of the handcuffs, she retrieved my hand and guided it somewhere, I instantly knew where I was soon enough when I felt her leg and the material of some clothing, probably a short skirt or a dress.

I gulped as I soon felt the lace material of her g-string. Placing my hand over her entrance, Charlie whispered, "That's what you get to look forward to." I knew she'd be grinning right now although I couldn't see her, because she had already made me hard to the core, and she'd take full advantage of that.

Lifting my arm up again, she handcuffed me once again before she got started.

_x-x_

_I will finish this scene in the next chapter, sorry for leaving it there but it'd be too long otherwise, hope you enjoyed._


	76. Chapter 76

_Thank you for all the reviews, they're awesome._

_Hope you like this one._

_x-x_

**Chapter 76.**

**Brax's POV:**

_I frowned as I felt her release one of the handcuffs, she retrieved my hand and guided it somewhere, I instantly knew where I was soon enough when I felt her leg and the material of some clothing, probably a short skirt or a dress._

_I gulped as I soon felt the lace material of her g-string. Placing my hand over her entrance, Charlie whispered, "That's what you get to look forward to." I knew she'd be grinning right now although I couldn't see her, because she had already made me hard to the core, and she'd take full advantage of that._

_Lifting my arm up, she handcuffed me once again before she got started._

_x-x_

I couldn't help but grin as I heard Charlie taking the lid off something, I moaned when I felt her squeeze something onto my chest, cream by the smell of it, my moaning only became louder as she gently kissed my lips before she began licking the substance off my chest, her tongue trailing down lower and lower until she reached my manhood.

I shifted slightly on the bed when I felt her pour some form of sauce onto my manhood; moments later I felt her warm tongue lick my length, making me go rigid with pleasure, "Fuck, Charlie." I moaned as she took me in her mouth, working up a faster speed as she knew exactly what effect it was having on me. "Charlie..." I moaned as she began sucking harder, "Babe really, you-"

"I know," she mumbled as she pulled away, kissing up my chest towards my lips before whispering something in my ear, "Here we go,"

I frowned for a second before I felt her slide herself onto me, making me groan immediately, "God Charlie... fuck... oh god," I murmured as I began to thrust my hips upwards.

I heard her giggle before her lips collided with mine again as she began to bounce on top of me.

Suddenly, she stopped and removed herself from me, "Charlie- what... what?" I asked desperately, confused.

I heard her giggle again before she removed the blindfold.

I squinted as my eyes tried to adjust to the light, when they did, I caught sight of a very pleasurable sight indeed, Charlie had now gotten up and was standing at the foot of the bed, showing off her outfit.

She was dressed as a slutty schoolgirl.

I groaned as I studied her outfit. She was wearing stockings, a skimpy tartan skirt, showing off her arse, a headband and a white blouse, extremely low-cut, displaying her chest and tied just under her bust. She was also wearing the black stilettos I loved.

"I'm letting you be in control," Charlie whispered seductively.

"I'm too fucking horny to be in control!" I groaned back.

Charlie simply giggled before she began crawling up the bed towards him, "I've been a very naughty girl," she muttered as she bit her lip.

"Then you deserved to be punished," I grinned, roughly pulling her body into mine before I flipped her over and handcuffed her to the bed posts.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

I bit my lip as I looked up at my sexy husband, his eyes completely clouded with lust and passion, I allowed a small giggle to escape my lips as he fumbled around with the blindfold before placing it over my eyes, giving me a soft and gentle kiss, he pulled away before ripping open the blouse I was wearing and taking off my skirt before he got off the bed, I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed he had left on my stockings and stilettos.

I felt him return seconds later and chuckle wickedly as he poured chocolate sauce across my chest; I knew he was going to enjoy this as much as I was. I bit my lip as I felt him run his tongue across my chest before he began sucking the chocolate sauce off my breasts, "Uh, oh Brax..." I moaned as he continued to do the same thing over and over again before he placed something ice cold at the base of my neck, "Ouch!" I scolded as he left the ice cube there a little too long.

"Sorry," he mumbled, kissing my lips before I felt him place his tongue above the ice cube and drag it down my body,

"Oh, baby..." I shuddered as I felt him dragging the ice cube down towards my entrance, "God, Brax." I mumbled as he discarded the ice cube and thrust his tongue into me, making me scream out in pleasure as I arched my back, his tongue providing me with both hot and cold sensations.

It didn't take long before he stopped, making me beg for me as I always did, but he wouldn't give in. I furrowed my eyebrows as he removed the blindfold and threw it aside; he was wearing a devilish grin on his face, "What on earth are you up to?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Brax shook his head, "I just can't wait any longer." He answered before removing the handcuffs and throwing them aside too before he grabbed my thighs and pulled me down the bed, separating my legs as he comfortably fit himself in between them, "I need to get rid of this first," I bit my lip as he eased me out of my blouse.

I gently closed my eyes and relaxed into the pillows as he entered me slowly and gently, I bit my lip again and eventually, soft moans began escaping my lips as Brax's thrusts increased with speed.

I whimpered as I felt Brax's teeth graze my neck, "Why... do you... always... tease me?" I panted as he continued to pound into me.

He simply chuckled before closing his lips around mine as I felt my orgasm creeping up on me.

"Oh brax, oh fuck, babe, baby!" I screamed as his thrusts became even more powerful. Soon enough, I was screaming out his name again as I rode out my orgasm.

"Charlie- fuck, uh... yeah." Brax cried in satisfaction as he nuzzled his head into my neck, finishing himself off with a few, final thrusts.

I smiled as Brax limply fell down onto the bed beside me, with a huge effort; he dragged the bed sheets up, pulling them over us as he turned to me and spooned me.

"I don't deserve you." Brax whispered softly as we lay in bed together, I sighed lightly as I turned to face him, trailing my hand up and down his chest, I simply smiled before I reached up and kissed him and soon enough, we both fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

_x-x_

**Brax's POV:**

"Baby, I don't wanna go home," Charlie pouted as she followed me around the villa, "This place is too beautiful, we can't leave."

I chuckled as I picked up things from our bedroom and brought them over to our suitcases, "Look, Charlie, we have to get out of this place for the new honeymooners but I told you, we don't have to go home, I love you _that _much I will book somewhere else for us to stay."

Charlie grinned up at me as I gently tugged her into my arms, "I love you too, especially when you offer to make cute grand gestures like that, but you already spent way too much taking me here in the first place."

"So?" I shrugged, "You're completely worth it."

Again, she grinned widely as her twinkling, blue eyes gazed up at me, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just trying to get me in the sack."

"I'm not," I laughed, "Just being honest, if you want to stay, we can, you decide."

"No, I miss Rubes and Bianca and-"

"Well there we go," I interrupted, "I think my girl's a little homesick."

"I think she might be." Charlie agreed, placing a swift kiss on my lips before she began to help me pack the rest of our things away.

_x-x_

"Well, there we have it," I sighed as I made my way over to Charlie after handing our key cards back into reception, "Our stay here is officially over."

Charlie pulled a sad face before grabbing my hands and tugging me over to her, "Thank you for an absolutely amazing honeymoon," she grinned before kissing my lips softly, "I love you."

"My pleasure, babe and remind me to thank Bianca too," I added with a smirk, causing Charlie to blush. I shook my head before bowing my head as I softly kissed her lips, "We better get going." I sighed lightly before grabbing our suitcase with one hand, taking Charlie's hand in the other as we walked towards the taxi that would take us to the airport.

_x-x_

**Charlie's POV:**

"I can't believe our honeymoon's over," I sighed as Brax and I approached the front door of the house.

"I know, and nobody picked us up from the airport, so much for missing us," Brax rolled his eyes.

As he opened the door, I laughed as I stepped in and noticed a banner hanging from the ceiling before us which read:

'_Welcome home, lovebirds! Hope you had a wonderful honeymoon but the fun ends here! Ps. We don't want to hear you lot going at it like animals for most of the night'_

"Three guesses as to who wrote that last bit." I giggled as I turned to face Brax.

"So what would you say to breaking in our bed as a newly married couple?" Brax questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed at him before kissing his lips, "I think that's a great idea," I answered before the pair of us ran towards our bedroom, still in complete and utter honeymoon mode.

_x-x_

_There's that one done and dusted! Hope you enjoyed, only a few more chapters left of this one before I draw it to a close!_

_I've updated two of my fics tonight by the way, just to let y'all know so you don't miss out for those of you that read them both. :)_


	77. Chapter 77

_Thank you for all your reviews and for being patient with me- I'm very slack with the story, so I apologise for that._

_This story is nearing its end, so I hope you enjoy the last few chapters._

_x-x_

**Chapter 77.**

Charlie straddled Brax's waist, gently tapping his face as she tried to wake him up, "Brax," she whispered, "Baby, wake up," she raised her voice, although she kept it soft, and gentle.

"Go away," Brax groaned as he tried to turn, but found himself incapable of doing so with Charlie on top of him.

"Happy birthday," Charlie giggled as she kissed up his chest up to his lips.

"Please let me sleep," Brax whinged.

"I can't, babe," Charlie sighed, "We have a doctor's appointment soon... twenty week scan, remember?"

Brax slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his wife, "You're persistent, I'll give you that much."

"Well, aren't you excited to see your little baby? Then, when we come home, I can give you your birthday present, and I have a special treat for you."

"A special treat?" Brax raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at Charlie.

"Uh-huh," Charlie nodded, giving him a little wink before she got up and threw him some clothes, "Now get ready and meet me outside, or we'll be late."

Brax groaned, shaking his head as Charlie strutted out of their bedroom. He gave a little laugh before he crawled out of bed and got dressed.

_x-x_

"Okay, Charlie. You know the drill, it's going to be a little cold." The nurse informed her.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, exhaling as she squeezed Brax's hand. He gave her a reassuring smile, noticing the look of worry on her face.

"Babe, don't be worried," Brax sighed as he leaned forward, gently stroking her cheek with his index finger.

"Sorry," Charlie laughed lightly, "I'm just an excited kind of nervous."

Brax smiled and kissed her forehead before he sat down in his seat, watching as the nurse turned to face them.

"There's your baby," she smiled, pointing to the screen, "Would you like to find out the sex?"

Charlie and Brax both shook their heads simultaneously, much to the nurse's amusement, "We want it to be a surprise," Brax grinned excitedly.

"Shall I print you some photos and get the video?"

"Yes, please," Charlie grinned, watching as the nurse left before looking over at Brax.

"See- our baby's safe and sound in there," Brax smirked knowingly as he ran his hand across Charlie's bump.

"Yes, you were right," Charlie laughed lightly as she sat up and pulled her top down, "Come here," Charlie extended her hands towards Brax, which he soon took as he stood to his feet, "You know I love you so much, don't you?" Charlie asked as she ran her fingertips up Brax's chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I do," Brax nodded, "I love you all the same, if not more."

"I'm very glad to hear it, Braxton."

"I bet, Mrs. Braxton," Brax grinned before he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

_x-x_

Charlie giggled to herself as Brax pulled up outside their house. He quickly jumped out of the car before running around to Charlie's side, opening the door for her, and helping her out.

"Ever the gentleman," Charlie smiled as she picked up the photos from her scan before closing the car door and taking Brax's hand as they walked toward the house.

"Well, I have to keep on my toes with you, eh?" Brax commented cheekily, earning himself a light slap on the chest from Charlie.

"And you're so cheeky," she rolled her eyes.

"Which you absolutely adore," Brax grinned knowingly.

Charlie sighed, "I'm not even going to deny that, because it's true."

Brax's grin widened at her remark. He leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips before he opened up the front door.

"Welcome home, lovebirds!" Heath grinned as the couple walked into the house.

"Hey guys," Charlie smiled, she laughed as Ruby ran forward and hugged her.

"And happy birthday, Brax!" Ruby smiled before hugging Brax.

"Thanks, kid."

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Heath, Bianca and Casey chimed in.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Bianca asked.

"Brilliant," Charlie smiled, trying to suppress her giggle as Brax raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Thank you, Bianca." Brax smirked as he walked up behind Charlie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For what?" Bianca frowned.

"I think you know what," Brax winked at her before he kissed Charlie's cheek, slapping her backside as he walked past her and into the kitchen, making her squeal.

"You guys won't be like this _all _the time now, will you?" Heath groaned.

"We might spare you a few hours each day," Charlie winked before she walked into the kitchen, "Baby..." Charlie trailed off as Brax turned around to face her, sighing, "What's with that look?" Charlie pouted.

"It's that tone of voice," Brax moaned, "You want something, and I don't think I'm going to like it."

"No," Charlie shook her head, feigning hurt, "I wanted to give you your present," she pouted again as she leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry," Brax laughed lightly, "Show me now?" he asked, putting his glass of water down on the table as he walked over to Charlie and took her hand.

"Alright," Charlie smiled lightly before she brought him into the back garden.

Resting against the wall, was a new surfboard with a dark blue ribbon tied around the side, "Charlie, no," Brax sighed as he turned to face her, "_That _is far too much, those are so expensive."

Charlie shrugged, "You're worth it,"

"Babe-"

"Are you really going to argue with a 20 week pregnant woman on this?"

Brax bit his lip, thinking for a moment before he shook his head, "I suppose not."

"Good," Charlie smiled before she brought a small box into view.

"That's not another present is it?" Brax furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Charlie giggled as she thrust it into his hands.

"You're spoiling me," Brax sighed as he opened the box, "Charlie," he gasped, "Why have you spent so much?"

Again, Charlie shrugged, "I just love you- and I wanted you to have a nice birthday."

"Thank you, so much," Brax smiled, putting the box which contained an expensive watch down, and pulling Charlie into his arms, "This is more than I deserve. And for the record, seeing our baby today was a pretty awesome present too."

"Speaking of whom, that's who your watch is from. The board is from me, the watch is from the bub."

"You're so cute," Brax grinned, brushing his nose against Charlie's before his lips met hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

_x-x_

"So, bro, you up for going out later? Celebrate the birthday?" Heath asked his elder brother.

"I don't know, I might just spend the night in with Charlie."

"Mate, you've spent a good few days with her, on your honeymoon. The boys are up for a night out, just think about it, okay?"

"Alright," Brax sighed, "Haven't you got work to be doing?"

"Yeah, yeah, mum. I'm heading off now, see you later."

"Bye," Brax shook his head, before walking toward the bedroom, "Charlie, you in there?" Brax asked, opening the bedroom door, his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

Charlie lay naked on their bed, wearing nothing but a large green ribbon which did precious little to cover her up, Brax swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, "That's risky- how'd you know it was me coming in?"

"The others went out," Charlie giggled as Brax shifted uncomfortably on the spot, "What do you say to opening present number four, then?" A seductive smile spread across Charlie's lips as the words left her mouth.

"Uh- yeah," Brax eagerly nodded his head, quickly lifting his t-shirt over his head before he made his way across the bedroom, toward the bed.

_x-x_

"Charlie, are you sure you're okay with me going out tonight?" Brax asked as he walked into the living room, buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm fine with it," Charlie laughed, "I've got my food and DVDs, plus, Heath will be home soon."

"Yeah," Brax grunted, "Ironic that this was his idea and now he has to work."

"Tough luck," Charlie laughed, "Now get over here and give me a kiss before you go."

Brax chuckled at her impatience before walking over to the couch, lowering his head, he planted a passionate kiss upon his wife's lips, "Mmm, that was nice," Charlie smiled, satisfied as Brax pulled back.

"It certainly was," he grinned, pecking her lips once more before he picked up his keys, wallet and phone, "Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, okay," Charlie rolled her eyes, "Now go and have fun."

"Alright, see you later, baby." Charlie smiled as she watched him leave the house before she pulled up the blanket and continued to watch her movie.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned and sat up in bed as she heard a loud Brax making his way into the house, shouting about the place as he stumbled around.

"Brax! Keep it down, people are sleeping." Charlie muttered harshly as she walked into the living room.

"Where's the beer?" Brax pushed past Charlie as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you mind?" Charlie cried as she stood beside him, "You can't go pushing me around."

"I'll do what I like, Charlie," Brax growled before he pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge and cracked it open, beginning to drain it.

"Brax, no, stop drinking!" Charlie sighed as she grabbed the beer bottle.

"Stop it, Charlie!" Brax pushed her back, using a slightly larger amount of force, resulting in Charlie tumbling onto the ground, landing on her behind.

"What is going on in here?" Heath barked as he walked into the kitchen, gasping as he saw Charlie lying on the floor, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Charlie, I-" Brax stumbled forward, moving to help Charlie up.

"Don't come near me!" Charlie screamed as she moved further away from him.

"Mate, you need to get to bed, sleep this off." Heath warned as he pushed Brax toward his and Charlie's bedroom.

Brax gazed at Charlie once more before he made his way towards his bedroom.

"Charlie, what happened? Are you okay?" Heath rushed to her side after Brax had left.

"He-he pushed me," Charlie sobbed as Heath helped her to her feet.

"Don't get upset about it, Charlie. Go back to bed."

"I'm not sleeping with him," Charlie brushed her tears away, "I can't, I'm going to Leah's."

"Not at this time, you're not," Heath sighed, "You sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Charlie sighed lightly.

"Course I am," Heath smiled, kissing Charlie's cheek before he guided her toward his bedroom.

_x-x_

Charlie awoke the next morning to hear raised voices coming from right outside Heath's bedroom door.

"Heath, please," she could hear the evident desperation in her husband's voice, "I just want to talk to her!"

"After the way you were with her last night? I don't think so."

Charlie sat up as Brax's voice softened, "Please, Heath. I just... I love her; I need to speak to her."

"Just give her a bit of time, let her sleep and then she'll talk to you when she's ready."

Charlie sighed before she sunk back down into the bed, hugging the pillow close as she fell asleep once again.

_x-x_

Brax shook his head from side to side, running his hand across his face and through his hair, brushing away the water droplets as he jogged out of the ocean, toting his surf board under his arm.

"Brax!" His head jolted upwards as he heard _her _voice, he smiled lightly as he watched her struggle to get up from where she was sitting- on his towel.

"Let me help you," he laughed lightly, sticking his board into the sand, he took her hands and lifted her up.

"Thanks," Charlie blushed as she tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

"Er, look Charlie, about last night-"

"Don't worry about it," Charlie shook her head, forcing a smile on her face.

Brax shook his head, "Nah, don't tell me not to worry about it," he stepped forward, and took Charlie's hands as he spoke, "I behaved like a complete and utter idiot and you're my wife, baby, my wife, and I love you so, so much, and I love our baby, and I-I'd never do anything to hurt either of you." Brax gazed into her eyes before dropping her hands and stepping back as he ran his hand across his face.

"Brax," Charlie muttered softly, "Brax look at me," Charlie's tone became sterner as Brax didn't look at her. "You were drunk, you didn't know what was going on, and I know you'd never hurt either of us," Charlie ran her hand down his cheek before she took his hand in hers and placed it over her growing bump.

The couple both laughed as the baby kicked at their father's touch.

"I think baby missed daddy last night." Charlie grinned as she stepped closer to her husband. Charlie's smile widened as Brax kissed her bump before cupping her face with his large hands.

"I love you, Charlie Braxton," Brax mumbled before kissing her lips.

"Yeah, I love you too, Brax Braxton."

"Oi," Brax pouted as he nudged Charlie in the ribs, making her giggle, "Stop taking the mick out of my name."

"Aww, I'm sorry, I can't help it," Charlie laughed lightly as she rubbed her hand across his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you know how hard I'm finding it to resist you right now? You're so sexy when you're all wet and surfy."

"Surfy?" Brax quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Charlie giggled.

"Well, you're lucky I'm all yours, eh," Brax grinned, "You can do what you like to me."

"Can I take you home right now?" Charlie whispered.

Brax chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "You most definitely can."

Charlie winked at him before throwing his towel at him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, she turned around and slowly began to walk away from him. She turned back around to see Brax gawping at her, "Keep up, Braxton," Charlie giggled as Brax caught up with her and took her hand, leading her toward his car.

_x-x_


End file.
